The Legend of the Torine, Element Series Part 1
by AnalystProductions
Summary: Professor Birch disappears after discovering the possible whereabouts of the ‘Torine’. Brendon embarks on an epic quest to finish what his father started, in hope to find his father and destroy the Torine. - ON LONG-TERM HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Hi this is the prologue to my new story: **'The legend of the Torine**'.

The legend of Torine is a story featuring Brendon Birch and Dawn (Berryshipping). It's an adventure about their journey and finding "The Torine". And I can reveal M**y OC Jack will be in this story**. He is coming into this story I can't wait to put him in! I hope you like him as much as you did in **love in the strangest places**

**:::Summarry of the story:::**

Brendon's Dad, professor Birch, has been reported missing after his latest discovery of possible where abouts of the 'Torine'; an anceint historical artifact. Brendon is determined to finish what his Dad started before the evil organisation T.O.E decide to take control. On top of that, Brendon is on a search for his father but ends up running into a new friend who set out to help him on the quest. But with TOE gaining nearer and nearer to the Torine; Brendon, Dawn and Jack have to take drastic measures on their adventure...

What do you think?

This chapter is an introduction to it all really. I know this chapter is short but I want to give you all the general idea of what this story's theme and style of writing is going to be like. I won't be putting the story up for a while, I just want to know if people would read it even if it's **Berryshipping** (Brendon x Dawn). It gives us Contestshippers something to celebrate because Hoennshipping is out of the picture completely in this story!!

I want you to read this first before I post the story up. I'm really excited about this story because it's a new shipping that I don't think anyone has really tried before. But a reviewer gave me the idea.

When you read this could you **please listen to on youtube (while reading)**:

**Tidus and Yuna's sky theme** – click the first video that comes up. The music is so beautiful, so inspiring and touching; I hope think it fits to this prologue of '**The legend of the Torine'**.

Thank you guys! I really appreciate it!

Enjoy (hopefully) :P

* * *

**(A/N: This isn't really a prologue, just introducing the story really)**

**Prologue**

**The legend of the Torine**

Be warned, once you have read this, you are forever bound to the secret of the Torine. Are you positively sure you want to read further into this tale where malice and cruelty prevail at its finest hour? Now you've cast your eyes upon these words, you have sealed your fate. Yes I am talking to you, the person who is now wondering why their fate has been sealed.

The moment you even considered reading this story, the twist of fate begun.

Some say life is like a red rose, that grows eventually into something beautiful. Forever growing, forever learning. Some would say life is like a feather, you drift, float and fall to meet your destiny.

However, some would say life is like a glass sphere; like the Torine. Its smooth curves never ending, it's miraculous texture so soothing to the touch. Never-ending, its spherical shape forever in harmony with the air. The silver sphere that never ends. It lives through good, bad, dark, light, fear and hope. When it crashes into the depths of darkness, the beauty can no longer be traced. Instead it's hollow, meaningless. Nothing. And so the sphere sits in the dark, longing for the first burst of light again.

But alas, the sphere catches the light; it is a sight many would yearn to see. It shines, the sphere shines. Like when you reach the climax of your dream, or when you live your wildest aspirations. You shine. The rays of luminosity bouncing off the curved sphere, it creates a white glow around it. Refracting certain segments whilst other parts capture the magical light inside, the sphere shines; beautiful to the eye. Life begins to fall into place, everything so wonderful. Until, you slip, and fall.

As you fall, you gracefully hit the ground; the dainty delicateness of yourself crumbles. The sphere dies. The world never was perfect. Not everything has to be beautiful and peaceful. Many trainers of Poke'mon seek for perfection. They seek for an adventure that will sweep them off their feet with intense action and battling. Some trainers seek for a peaceful journey.

It is those who seek for a peaceful journey who get the unexpected.

A legend of such has never been told before; it was hidden, kept secret so no-one would know the truth. The truth about Poke'mon, why they exist, what they are and the Torine.

I am sure you have heard about the legend of Mewtwo, how an experiment went wrong in the lab. I know you have been told about Entei and the Ukown, Celebi, Jirachi the wishmaker, Deoxys and possibly even Norcinu.

But never, have you been told about the Torine.

There is one vital reason behind that. Anyone who dares speak of the legend of the Torine will perish in flames. It is part of the promise, part of the bond between the restoration of peace. Therefore, I can confirm this will be a part of my final words.

My final story.

It is a tale that fate does not want to tell. Nevertheless I am still going to tell you; the story has to be passed on.

I'm guessing you all know the usual heroes of the Poke'mon world. Ash Kachem, Misty Waterflower and Brock Pewter. You may also know Max Maple, May Maple and Drew Hayden. You may even know others such as Marina, Jimmy, Gary, Molly, Melody, Brianna.

But never- have you heard of him. The hero. His name is- Brendon Birch.

His name may ring a bell in your ears, but it's not enough to make you smile in joy. Not enough to make you feel inspired. It's not enough for you to appreciate what he put himself through so you could be sitting here today, alive.

The truth is; Brendon Birch has faced greater tasks than any of these popular heroes. He and his friends have been through many challenges and overcome them all; together. Now the story beings; I will tell you the story of the legend of Torine in exchange that you will promise to never let this tale die…

* * *

Do you like the prologue? I've left it with a sense of mystery for you all! 

I think that it's time we gave Brendon a bit of credit, not loads, but I really am excited about experimenting with the idea of Berryshipping (Brendon x Dawn)

Plz r&r, little do you guys know that your comments really help me so much. Please review because it will help me!! xD

Thank you

Confessions

x


	2. C1 The Chosen Path

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to put up I've been working on it 24/7!! I hope it's payed off.

First of all thank you all of you for your awesome reivews!! It really helped me continue with the story because I thought people would not like it lol

I'm dedicating this chapter to **'Galbinus-Rayquaza'.**

I forgot to say the disclaimer last chapter: **Discalimer:** (for prologue and chapter 1) I do NOT own pokemon (If I did it would be a disaster :p)

But I **DO** own my OC** Jack Toll**

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's a bit long...got a bit carried away with ideas xD lol

Enjoy:p

* * *

****

**(The Legend of the Torine)**

****

**Chapter One**

**The Chosen Path**

_The sunlight was burning down across the sandy paths of the Proprine region. Not the sunlight many wish to have on a glorious day mind you. It was dark sunlight. Sunlight with a shadow, it emitted radiant light, but kept the shadows darker than the blackest night. Like a torch, it only shone on places it wanted to, and when the sun moved it's vision away, they were left in darkness, relying on lamps and street lights for their source of energy. _

_There had been many days like these recently. It was not surprising. The Legend of the Torine had predicted the first act to be darkness on doomed areas. Yet, no-one really believed the stories. Even though darkness was falling on certain areas despite the beautiful sunlight to be seen from afar. The dark light was evolving._

_It was evolving..._

_Legends were stirring, something was arising. And only one person knew what, but they had gone. He had vanished off the face of the earth. _

_A sense of misfit lingered. Every breath you drew it became wispy and incomplete yet full of malice and empty in knowledge. Dark times used to shadow upon the land. And as you walk, you watch your feet tread in the soft sand, you gently shut your eyes. You inhale the sweet air, the sickly air. You inhale it. _

_Whence you open your eyes the pathway seems longer, narrower and further. The trees, the towering army of villains, seem to be creeping on you. Their weapons held high in their leafy fists. _

_And when you walk, you can not help but notice that the shadows glow brighter. The dark light calls for you. The shadows call...they call. They want you. They need you._

_They **need** you._

_Your heart races. You see the evil, you can look the devil in the eye. You can see the masscre and temptation of casting death upon you in it's eyes. But you do not understand its game. The game of deception. __The game of your life begins. _

_Roll the dice, it's your turn._

_**Roll** it._

_Lucky you, a five._

_Five steps away from the darkness, but five steps closer to the next danger. _

_A lesson be learnt my friend, never assume walking away from a sinister, dark pathway is wise. Sometimes it's the light pathways that deceive you._

_The path you chose means everything. It could change everything; everything._

_**---------------------------------**_

****

Black hair burnishing brightly in the intense sunlight, Brendan Birch wiped his sweaty forehead whilst tiredly treading one foot in front of the other. This probably was one of the rare occasions where he was not wearing his typical silvery hat. Instead, his hair was free, drooping over the green sweat-band round his head.

Walking was complicated and strenuous process when in a drained condition of such. The sun exposure not only made him hot, but it was slowly draining him of all available energy. The huge leech in the sky that sucked all life out of him after each passing second. Each step he took, he felt more exhausted and fed up. But despite the fact he had been travelling endlessly, something kept him going. It was like a flicker in a dark room, just a small flicker mind you. The smallest glint in his hazel eyes that fought the aching; determination.

Determination kept him going.

Brendan tugged at his orange and black T-shirt to cool down a bit. His brown and black trousers were also annoying him. Yet alone the heavy green backpack he carried on his shoulder; that was a burden. Nevertheless, no matter how much the heat annoyed him, his bright orange converse 'all stars' shoes gave him nothing to complain about.

He was fifteen now and still pursued his goals. Although, as weird as it sounded, Brendan still had no idea what his goals actually were. Sometimes he would sit and think about it. When he did, he found his mind drifting to other matters.

There was the obvious dream of a Pokemon trainer, or a breeder. Maybe a Pokemon co-ordinater, a carer, a nurse, a doctor, a therapist or a collector. They even had Pokemon dancers now. And none of these careers interested him at all. Not even the thought of becoming a professor like his Dad burnt brightly in his eyes anymore.

Sighing, Brendan lowered his head; he was failure in every aspect of his life. He just drifted along doing errands, like a messenger kid. The kind you would stop to look at and think '_where have I seen that kid before?_'

The thing was, Brendan really enjoyed being a messenger sometimes. He was able to find out things before anyone else. The only thing he did not like was when his father would take him to the 'Annual Professor's meeting' every year. There, Brendan would sit and watch the Professor's exchange ideas. But even worse, he would have to spend time with Gary Oak who never failed to show up each year with more arrogance than before.

It wasn't all that bad though. Professor Roland, from the Demher region, always bought Jack Toll along with him. Jack was the walking dream; everyone wanted to be like him. He had smooth, dark magenta, close to a dark purple shade, hair complimenting his miraculous maroon eyes. He was optimistic, humorous, courageous and inspiring. Brendan enjoyed talking with him. He made Brendan feel like he was not so much of a loner after all.

Whether it was about prophecies or his latest 'mission', Jack always had something to talk about with Brendan. He constantly was e-mailing Brendan about new discoveries. He was good at sneaking in and out of places unseen, unheard, unknown. Snooping around and finding out things he wasn't meant to know was something he enjoyed doing. Brendan could see why. Some of the things Jack had found out had actually helped Brendan. Brendan had not seen Jack for a while now.

Thinking about the '_Annual professor's meeting'_ stimulated Brendan's determination once more.

His father…

As soon as Brendan had heard the news, he did not hesitate. A second wasted would mean a second further away from finding his father. A second misused would mean a second wasted. And that was not his intentions. His intentions were to find him, track him, save him from whatever had taken him.

Brendan knew his father was a strong man but he had his limits. Like a warrior, no matter how long they've been fighting for, there's always going to be a time when they fall. And when they fall, they'll hit the ground hard, reminding them of their defeat.

A discovery so incredible had been broadcasted worldwide. A discovery about a legend no-one believed. A legend no-one spoke of. And yet a piece of evidence lingered proving the legend to be true. Obviously, the discovery would bring some aura of trouble with it. Especially to the Professor, Professor Birch; his father.

Missing.

It had been five or six longs awful days since his father's disappearance. Brendan dreaded to even think about counting the days by. A calendar, flicking through the days quickly, each day passed like the speed of light but the nights were long. Long and cold.

On the first sight of sunrise, Brendan had left Bittersweet city instantly, abandoning the small village. He would never forget that day. The whole city watched him leave. And his mum stood there in front of them all. She had tears glinting her eyes, her ebony hair caressed by the wind. She looks at you. You know she wants you to stay. But still, she smiles. She knows what you have to do. She accepts it. Even better, she believes in you. She believes in you.

A small smile escaped his lips, the first smile he had conjured for days it seemed. But as he smiled, an aura of calm fell through his soul. He wished all days could be as relaxing as now.

His father had left Brendan a few things behind. It was as if he almost expected what was coming to happen. As if he planned out the clues for his son. Yet they only revealed a certain amount of information. Yet, his father was always prepared for anything. He was always one step ahead. If someone was trying to steal his work, which had happened before, he was already waiting for them to arrive.

Brendan knew he was meant to find the sketch of an unnamed Pokemon with a cloud of smoke around it lying on the desk. He was meant to find the book. The book full articles about long lost talks, ancient civilisations. It was all about how people repelled the dark light, about the dark times. But it was mainly about the Torine, the legend no-one knew nothing of; only his father did.

Brendan knew this legend may take its toll in the future. But more importantly, he was meant to find the worthless-looking stone, carved into the shape of a seven-pointed star. Brendan had a feeling the seven-pointed star was a part of the Torine, only he did not know what part. There were so many parts to it.

Brendon had had a rough skim through the book his father left but he hadn't read it in depth. There was no real time to do that yet. The only thing Brendan was set to do was to get to Keyoto town. Although, the daunting thing was Brendan had no idea what exactly for. However, he did know that was where his father was going to go. Therefore, it would be a major step towards the Torine no doubt. And the Torine would lead him to his father.

_**---------------------------------**_

****

His thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud scream. The earth beneath Brendan rumbled. A rumble that deepened through the ground. Like a warning horn playing in the distance, you can hear the trouble it was about to bring. The quake grew more vigorous and louder, Brendan could feel his heart racing. He dreaded to think about what was coming over the horizon. The trees shook with fear, clinging to each other with their branches. Leaves sprinkled across the ground feebly.

And that's when it happened. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Little did he know this moment would change his life. A loud scream was heard once more. They were close by, very close, so close they would be in his vision by now.

Turning his head sharply, Brendan saw a marine-haired girl running towards him. Behind her, a stampede of Rhyhorns followed in rage. Stunned and shocked at once, Brendan watched her run closer. He did not really know what to do. Part of him was surprised the Rhyhorns around this area would stampede like this. Normally, they were calm and tranquil.

"Don't just stand there!" The girl yelled.

She looked at him with fear through her cerulean eyes.

"Run."

Brendan functioned those words and ran. The girl ran next to him, panicking as she went. The raging rampage towered behind the two of them. Brendan averted his eyes over to the girl. A white hat covered her head, and pink scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her black and white top clung to her skin. Her pink skirt was extremely short and her fluffy pink boots must have been unbearable to run in.

As she ran, she was breathing heavily, in a panic. It was clear she had been running for a few minutes now, and had no idea how to get rid of the stampede behind her. Now, Brendon was dragged along with her.

"Don't look at me, watch where you're going!" The girl snapped.

Brendon realised he had stared at the girl for too long and was starting to trail behind. Quickening his pace, Brendan caught up with her again, he was lucky his trousers weren't caught in a Rhyhorn's foot.

He tried not to focus on giving up. However, it was like running through a maze, every corner you went down there was a dead-end. At first, it would seem almost fun. But when you began the race against time you regretted entering the maze. The maze would devour you, conquer you. It would mislead you.

And being mislead was something Brendan definitely did not want.

A shroud of fear wrapped around him, whispering raspy words in his ear. All of which were pessimistic of course. He shook it off, focusing hard on a prompt run. He started at the horizon in front of him picking up his pace. He was extremely fast when he set his mind to it. A girl behind him tried helplessly to catch up. She was on the verge of collapsing in fatigue.

Brendan slowed slightly to pace beside her like a guard. Even though he did not know this girl, he already felt responsible for her. If she fell into the stampede behind them, he would feel awfully guilty about it. Brendan was very conscientious at times. If people were at risk or Pokemon for that matter, he wanted to protect them the best he could.

"I'm Dawn." The girl shouted to Brendan.

Brendan's legs began to ache. This was not a good time for introductions.

"You picked the best time to introduce yourself." He replied sardonically to her.

"Really?" She said dimly through gasps of breath.

Brendan rolled his eyes ignoring her comment. His black hair stuck to his face as he ran. The faster he tried to run, the quicker the stampede seemed to be.

"What did you _do?_" Brendan shouted across the noise.

His heart was beating faster as his eyes fell upon the Rhyhorn's that were gaining on them.

Searching around, Brendan knew they couldn't out run them for much longer. His hazel eyes caught the sight of a large, tall Oak tree ahead. A high, long ladder fell to the floor to a Treehouse which was obviously someone's secret base. High ground was a good idea. Grabbing 'Dawn's' hand, Brendan ran faster and without hesitation, ran to the treehouse. The girl understood his plan and the two of them began to climb up the ladder epically.

The wood of the ladder was unstable and splinters dug into his skin. The ladder was bound by rope and he worried if it would snap.

Brendan never realised how tall old Oak trees actually could be until this moment of time. Whoever made this Treehouse had pick a brilliant tree. Thick trunk, tall and towering. Climbing up the ladder seemed to take forever, he was only half way.

Panting for breath, the blue-eyed girl climb below him.

**CRASH**

Dawn screamed grabbing Brendan's foot nearly knocking him off balance. The Rhyhorn's were trying to knock them out.  
"Get off my foot I can't climb!" He replied angrily.

The girl looked up at him with fearful eyes.

**CRASH**

Brendan's heart raced. If he could just reach for his belt. Then maybe he could stop it. But with this girl clinging to his foot, it was not at all helpful.

**CRASH**

Dawn shut her eyes tight screaming louder.

"Do something!" She pleaded.

Brendan nodded, fortitude lingered in his eyes. They caught a gaze which resembled a new born friendship. He held onto the ladder with one hand tightly whilst reaching for his belt.

"Hang on." He called down to the girl.

Taking a deep breath, Brendan watched the creatures below them charge with more force. He could feel his hand slipping, his sweat creating less friction on the wooden ladder. Gasping, he reached for the pokeball on his belt, if only it was a little closer. Just a bit closer.

**CRASH**

He could feel himself slipping, slipping further.

"Tall dark and handsome, any ideas?" Dawn called from below.

Brendan ignored her comments and screams whilst trying to reach for the pokeball. But trying to keep his hand from slipping was hard enough. He could feel it. One finger slipped, two fingers slipped…

**CRASH**

Three fingers slipped…In shock, Brendan let go. When he did, he promptly grabbed the pokeball from his belt and threw it into the air.

"Muddy, water blast."

A Mudkip flew out energetically from the pokeball and began spraying the Rhyhorns, driving them away. Brendan caught the pokeball and held it in his hand.

Lacking vacillation, Brendan brushed his hands against the ladder, gripping to it once more. When he had the grip, he put the pokeball in his belt and held on with both hands. His foot felt weirdly lighter though…

Dawn screamed releasing his foot. She expected to hit the ground or fall hard onto the back of a Poke'mon. But a hand grasped her heaving her up.

Opening her eyes, she watched the boy above her smile lightly. In shock and awe, she smiled back and grabbed the ladder. The two of them climbed up the ladder and into the Treehouse.

_**---------------------------------**_

****

Brendan watched the blue-eyed girl collapse onto the wooden floor.

"You ok?" He asked with concern.

"Don't _ever_ feed Rhyhorn's leppa berries…" Dawn groaned in response.

She ran a hand down her face; that was way too close. Brendon was a bit bewildered as to why Leppa berries would drive Rhyhorns to their current state. Leppa Berries caused sickness and confusion in Pokemon. He left those thoughts to dwell in the back of his mind. Grinning, Brendan watched his Mudkip appear at the door smugly. His Mudkip was quite a character.

"Good job Muddy." Brendon said.

Muddy smirked in response and leapt on his shoulders. Brendan laughed patting his companion on the head. Dawn chuckled slightly watching the two of them bond, yet when Brendan looked over at her, she looked away and continued to groan. Raising his eyebrows oddly, Brendan sighed. He returned Muddy and put the pokeball back into his pocket.

Sitting beside her, he waited for her to acknowledge him fully. Looking at the boy through narrowed eyes, she sat up at last.

"I never got your name." She admitted.

The atmosphere calmed, dropping its fear to kindness. The two characters looked at each other in the eyes. Brendan could see she was about fourteen, only a year younger than him.

"Brendon. I'm Brendan Birch." He spoke through a smile.

Dawn's crystal eyes beamed with brilliance, she lazily nodded in response. However, a few seconds later, she gasped realising who he just said he was.

"Brendan Birch?" Dawn asked in sudden awe.

Nodding reluctantly, he watched her eyes widen and her mouth form a gape.

"You're lying." She added in doubt sceptically.

Brendan rolled his hazel eyes and stood up.

"I am not lying." He spoke.

Casually he leant against the secure wall watching her deride him.

"I'm watching you." She pouted through a suspicious look.

Chuckling Brendan smiled, this girl was funny in a way. He removed the barrier of coldness and gazed at Dawn. There was a silence for a few seconds hovering. Until Dawn spoke.

"So where are you headed?" She asked him.

"If I told you where I was going you would never believe me." He replied.

Dawn looked at him in confusion then hugged her knees in excitement.

"Tell me!" She begged.

Brendan paused for a moment, pondering on whether to tell her. However, he decided he could trust her.

"I'm on a quest to search for the Torine and find my father." He replied.

Dawn released her knees from her grasp in shock. It was clear she was stunned by his words. Those words were words no-one ever spoke. Words she had never thought she would come to hear. Words no-one thought would sound. It surprised Dawn that the police were not doing much on the disappearance of Professor Birch. He had been missing for at least five days now. But then again, sometimes the police never revealed information to the media or public. For all she knew they could be searching hard, but still, not as hard as Brendan was.

"The- the-?" Dawn whispered almost in awe. Brendan nodded in the awkwardness.

"-Yes," He said. "The Torine."

Intrigued, Dawn's eye glinted with excitement and fear. Nether one prevailed her soul however as curiosity took over.

"What do you know about it? You know- the…well you know." She muttered her voice quieter.

Brendan raised his eyebrows smugly. He had heard of people being scared of the Torine, but not speaking its name was almost foolish. He leant off the wall and crouched beside Dawn enquiringly. Yet he did not want to speak of it in all honesty.

"If I told you everything I knew about the Torine, we would be here for a long time and you would be bound to travelling with me so I make sure you do not tell anyone else." He explained softly.

Dawn sighed and gazed at his hazel eyes. She was clearly stunned. She did not respond. About to open her mouth and speak, Dawn shut it again knowing it was hopeless. Brendan smirked watching her groan. And with that, he stood up and mysteriously went back to the wall he was leaning on.

"Where are you headed?" He asked suddenly.

His words did not annoy Dawn, but mocked her in a subtle way he did not understand. She ran a hand down her face in hopelessness. It was obvious she had no idea which way she was going.

"I'm meant to be entering a contest soon in Dafalger town. But I've lost my bearings…" She murmured.

Immediately Brendan saw the look of upset in her eyes indicating the contest meant a lot to her. Running a hand through his black hair, Brendan did not understand why he said the next words he said.

"I'm headed past that way anyway. I'll take you there if you want." He suggested.

Instantly, a pair of arms caught him in a hug. Blushing slightly in shock, Brendan discovered she was hugging him.

"Thank you so much!" She vivaciously squealed.

Her marine eyes brightened and a smile was fixed on her face. Releasing him, Dawn gazed around the Treehouse.

"Nice place you got here Brendon." She complimented.

Twirling around on the central carpet childishly, she soaked in the Treehouse. Brendan also examined around taking in the surroundings. He walked towards Dawn and stood in the centre of the Treehouse. An old pikachu doll was on the floor. A glass table sat in the corner with papers neatly piled high on the desk. In the other corner of the room a small bed was found with a computer beside it. The room was quite bare and boring really.

"This isn't my place." Brendan spoke slightly embarrassed.

Dawn looked at him oddly not delaying a glower.

"So we're traipsing around in someone's house?!" She spoke angrily.

Lifting his hands up slightly, Brendan sighed. He seemed not fazed by her anger.

"It was ether that or Rhyhorn bait Dawn." He replied honestly.

Dawn giggled, the way he said her name was cute.

"Well you could have told me beforehand Brenda. Now there's less time to snoop." She retorted.

Brendan was slightly surprised by her behaviour. He glowered at his new nickname.

"I prefer _Brendan_." He said.

"Well sometimes I prefer being called my middle-name Mel." She replied.

Brendon raised his eyebrows and watched her nosily look through the bookshelves and the pages on the desk.

"You remind me of my friend Jack, he always snoops around." He smirked thinking back to his friend. Dawn looked over at Brendan.

"Jack Toll?" She asked, her eyes glistened in admiration.

Nodding, Brendan watched her gasp in delight.

"He's awesome! I read his columns in _Pokemon monthly_ every month! He's such an inspiration." She admitted.

As she droned on, Brendan almost felt a bit envious of his friend Jack's amazing achievements. But in all honesty, it was undeniable- Jack really was marvellous.

"Jack Toll has done some incredible things! And to think that you know him!" Dawn exclaimed.

Brendan tried not to take her words as an offence. Why was if so surprising if he knew him? Brendan did have friends…well actually- Jack was his only friend.

"Jack once helped officer Jenny track down Giovanni, which he did successfully. Giovanni's kept on high supervision now." He said.

"I know. But you know what I heard? There's a new team out there…his son; Simon, formed a new alliance." Dawn spoke quietly again.

She looked almost terrified. It was Brendan's turn to listen in curiosity now. He walked towards her in confusion beckoning her to continue.

"A depraved group for rotten purposes. They were most unpredictable group ever to form; Team Chaos. Otherwise known as- TC." She finished.

Their eyes caught and whence they did, Brendan could not help but notice the flicker of anxiety within them. The atmosphere was rigid and odd for a few seconds. Both characters stood motionless until Dawn continued searching through the papers nosily.

"I can't believe you know him. Who else do you know? Do-you-know-Drew—Hayden?!!" Dawn shrieked with enthusiasm.

Brendan's eyes narrowed on that name. That was a boy Brendan disliked a lot. Big-headed, arrogant and mocking. He had stolen Brendan's first ever crush away from him within a click of his fingers; May. Yes, Brendan had liked May since forever, but he knew he time was too late. Drew and his roses impressed her too much for his liking. And Brendan knew he was barely competition for the popular boy.

"You never know," Dawn began catching Brendon's attention once more.

"Gossip on Drew Hayden or a long lost secret letter could be lying around here."

Immediately Dawn blushed a deep crimson colour and sighed dreamily. Brendan blinked at her in bewilderment. However, it didn't take long for Brendan to figure it out. And when he did, he groaned.

"Let me guess- you're a Drew Hayden fan?"

"I'm only his biggest fan. I admire him _not_ for his hotness but his amazing co-ordinating skills astound me. But I do admire his hotness sometimes…" Dawn shyly confessed twiddling her fingers together in the awkward moment.

Brendan wondered what girls like so much about Drew. He was just like Gary Oak, but younger with better ambitions. Dawn, still thinking about her idol, slid her hand across the glass desk accidentally knocking the piles of paper over.

They fell onto the floor scattering everywhere.

"You'd better pick that up." Brendan scolded almost motherly.

Dawn, in distress, fell to her knees to pick them up. Brendan kindly joined her piling up paper with her. When the two of them went for the same piece, colliding heads, they both laughed.

"My paper." Dawn said sticking her tongue out.

Brendan smirked at her rubbing his head. He grabbed the paper and put it on his pile. Nonetheless, Dawn reached for it resulting for his pile to perish into a mess again. Taking the paper triumphantly, Dawn grinned. Brendan chuckled.

"Your paper it is. What does it even say?" He asked.

Skimming her eyes down it, Dawn shrugged.

"Some random thing about how people who don't know _not_ to feed Pokemon Leppa berries are idiots…"

Realising this referred to her incident, Dawn blushed in embarrassment.

"What does that tell _you_?" Brendan grinned.

Dawn glared but broke into a soft giggle. She had never really imagined sorting out paper would be fun. However, in a weird way it was.

"Are you sure it was only leppa berries you fed them?" Brendan asked her through a laugh.

She looked at the article and shrugged giggling. But then her laugh faded after reading a sentence.

"That's odd. It says here that Leppa Berries don't have a dramatic effect on pokemon. They normally only cause temporary sickness and confusion; not aggression…" She muttered mysteriously.

"Those Rhyhorns seemed pretty angry, not sick." He admitted.

Dawn nodded. The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds. Until something in Brendon's head clicked. She watched him look at her in shock. Could it be happening now? Already? His father had predicted it to happen in the next century, not now. It was not possible.

Dawn noticed his mood change and waved a hand in front of his face.

"It's to do with the... -you know- isn't it?" She muttered. Brendan swallowed-hard slowly and nodded.

"I think so." He replied.

He could not tell her. It was too risky to reveal information. Sorting out more paper, Brendon took the article proudly and put it on his pile.

"Hah, my paper now!" He teased.

"Cheat!" She snapped.

As they went through pile after pile they began to talk. They got to know about each other. It was quite fun to Brendan's surprise. His eyes then caught a piece of paper with a symbol he had seen before. A symbol he knew.

The seven pointed star.

Dawn was obliviously continuing to tower the paper. Brendan knew that was for the best. She did not notice his mood change. Brendan stared at the paper for a few seconds wondering whether to pick it up. Temptation got the best of him, picking up the paper, he read the words underneath the seven-pointed star:

_The key to the Torine lies in Keyoto; A clue worth seeking._

Sliding it subtly into his pocket, Brendan cautiously gazed at Dawn hoping she did not notice. However, she did.

"What are you hiding?" She asked sceptically.

Brendan gazed up at her casually trying to portray innocence. Yet his innocent act failed him miserably.

"Nothing." He said.

Dawn did not believe him and folded her arms across her chest impatiently. Brendan knew she wanted an answer.

"Like I said before, you'd be bound to travelling with me if I told you anything about the Torine." He replied.

Dawn crouched beside him, lifting his pile of messy paper onto the glass desk behind him.

"What does a piece of paper in a Treehouse have to do with the- you know the-?" She enquired. Brendan rolled his eyes- why wouldn't she just speak the legends secret?

"-The _Torine?_ Well now looking at it, a lot of things." He admitted.

Dawn watched him stand up slowly and secretively. Part of her wanted to know about the Torine. But the disadvantage of that would mean travelling with him for the rest of her life. She had dreams too. She wanted to be a co-ordinator. As nice as Brendan was, she did not want to spend the rest of her journey hunting down a legend when she could be one step closer to her dreams.

Just then, a shadow darkened the room from the doorway.

_**---------------------------------**_

****

"What are you doing in _my _Treehouse?" A voice shouted with intimidation.

Brendan and Dawn looked over to see a older but still young man glowering at the mess they had made.

"Who are you?" Brendan asked rudely.

Really it should have been the man asking this question, but Brendan was too engrossed in how he knew about the Torine to care. He had dark navy hair styled spiky and short. Most of it was covered by a hat that covered his eyes. He wore black trousers complimenting a grey t-shirt. He wore a long draping ebony cloak with the '_Totally Mudkip'_ label on the side of the cuff; an expensive designer.

"I'm Vance. This is my Treehouse." He retorted.

Dawn did not apologise for intruding, but she grinned in happiness at his top.

"Totally Mudkip? Such a cute top- where did you get it? Is there a store nearby?" She pleaded leaning towards the now flustered man.

Brendan grabbed Dawn and pulled her away by her hand gently. It was his turn for questions now.

"What do you know about the Torine?" He asked the man coldly with an almost snarl.

The man looked up at Brendan his icy blue eyes gleaming from the shadow of his hat.

Brendan's unwelcome hazel eyes clashed against his.

"The Torine?" Vance chocked on his words in shock.

"Yes the Torine. I know you know something. You know about the seven-pointed star of Keyoto town." Brendan said leaning in toward Vance.

"I have no idea what you're t-"

"-What do you know?" Brendan interrupted raising his voice.

His determination took control. He had to know the answers; they would lead him to his father. Dawn watched in horror not knowing what to do.

"Who do you think you are cornering me in my own Treehouse?" Vance growled shoving Brendan away. Brendan wiped his fury away and took a deep breath.

"I'm Brendan Birch." He said.

Vance's mouth dropped into an 'o' shape instantaneously. But a few seconds later, he smirked and sniggered with malevolence.

"You think if you find the Torine you'll find your father don't you?" He jeered.

Brendon clenched his fists not liking the mockery of this man. But he kept his cool on the outside; he wasn't worth getting angry over.

"I don't think it will. I _know_ it will. And I'm not leaving without an answer." Brendan snapped stubbornly.

Dawn watched him and sighed; this was going to get nasty. Vance noticed the stubborn tone in his voice and sneered. He adjusted his hat and curled his lips at the boy in abhorrence.

"You're a bit too confident for your own good." He admitted.

Brendon took a pokeball from his belt raising his eyebrows angrily.

"Tell me what you know." He replied.

Vance laughed at the pokeball in his hands. It was clear this was a pathetic attempt in his eyes to threaten him.

"Listen Birchie-boy, I don't tell people like you my secrets." He grunted with a smirk.

Brendan took out the piece of paper; determination gleaming in his eyes. He stood boldly in front of Vance pointing to the paper. Dawn examined the image in shock.

"The seven-pointed star; you know about it. You know there's something else in Keyoto town. What is it?" Brendan scowled at Vance clutching his pokeball tighter.

There was a silence. Vance eyed the courageous boy before grinning. He stroked his own chin in admiration of Brendan. Then, he bowed his head, his eyes no longer visible.

"A _tower_." Vance spoke softly.

Brendon gazed at Vance in confusion. His father had said nothing of a tower in his book so far. Dawn swallowed-hard listening carefully.

"A tower?" Brendan asked lowering his pokeball.

He put the paper in his pocket now awed by this new conspiracy.

"A tower," Vance repeated circling Brendan teasingly. Dawn gaped realising what was about to happen.

"Brendan move out the-"

"-A tower- with a big _drop_."

And with that, Brendan felt himself falling out the Treehouse. He could hear Vance laughing; he fell further and further. Dawn called his name in fright.

CRASH

He hit the ground hard.

'_That was stupid. Why did I trust him?'_

Then it hit Brendan, he trusted the man's words, he did not expect it. He needed the answers so much he forgot about the truth. It didn't take long for Brendan to recover. He stood up energetically gasping, he was trying to overcome the shock of that fall. Vance gazed down at him sardonically.

"I guess today little _Birchie-boy_, you're leaving without an answer."

"Not on my watch." A voice boldly spoke behind Vance. Brendan smiled; Dawn.

The girl placed her hands on her hips obstinately and glared. Vance snickered.

"What are you going to do about it?" He said.

"I don't know much about this…this," Dawn took a deep breath and came to her senses finally.

"This Torine thing but all I know is Brendan needs the answers. If you won't give it to him, you're standing in the way of him finding his father, only someone black-hearted would do that." She added bitterly.

"Black-hearted? I prefer _iniquitous_." Vance said.

"Well…I…" Dawn trailed off and immediately backed away.

Brendan glared at Vance from below and then at Dawn who stood at the door of the Treehouse. He knew this Vance guy was trouble and he had to do something.

Exploring his belt for the pokeball, Brendan grinned at Dawn who wondered what he was up to now. A green flying Pokemon appeared beside Brendan, its eyes glazed over red. It had a dark and light green striped tail and was a big taller than himself.

"Flygon fly up there and get Dawn." He called.

Dawn did not protest at all, she leapt off the Treehouse landing on Flygon which swooped into the air and dived down at immense speed.

"My hair." Was all she could scream at this moment, yet the ride was exhilarating.

Brendon jumped on behind her and halted Flygon in its tracks. It hovered in the air close to where Vance was standing.

"Your courage is admirable." Vance admitted softly through a chuckle.

Brendan gazed over at the man fiercely wondering on the next words that were about to flow from his lips. He hoped this time, no lies would brew.

"The Lake. Keyoto Lake will give you answers. Perhaps try diving…" Vance muttered quietly nodding.

Then with that, he went into the Treehouse and shut the door.

"Keyoto Lake it is." Dawn said eagerly.

Brendan gave the back of her head an odd look. He ordered Flygon to lower to the ground.

"I'm dropping you off first to the Dafalger contest." He said to Dawn.

The girl turned round to face him in almost rage.

"Well what if I _want_ to come with you?" She asked him stubbornly.

Those words caught him off guard completely, his eyes widened.

"And why would you want to do that?" He retorted folding his arms testing her patience.

"I know about the seven-pointed star of Keyoto town now. I could help you, my grandmother lives in Keyoto town. She's seen lots, I'll assure you she can give you some answers. Ever considered having some help?" She queered raising her eyebrows with a smirk.

"So you're giving your contest up to come with me on a dangerous quest?" Brendan said to the girl.

"Yes." She replied softly.

Brendan's eyes met hers and he smiled for a second. However, immediately he went back to inflexibility.

"Well you can't come." He snapped dampening her spirits.

"It's too dangerous. You won't last one second with me. You already got yourself in a Rhyhorn stampede."

Moping at his words, Dawn sighed and lowered her head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She whispered.

Brendan hated seeing people disappointed or upset. And his motives were really going crazy inside his head. Part of him told him to drop her off at Dafalger whilst the other half of him wanted her to stay. She said she knew something about the star. Maybe she was useful in a way. And she was funny, and pretty…Brendan shook that thought off and climbed to the front of Flygon, Dawn now sitting behind him.

"Sorry but the Torine doesn't bring pleasure and joy with it. This journey is a terrible one. One that will tear you apart." Brendan muttered quietly. He dared not look back at the girl who sat behind him.

"It would be more terrible to face it alone." She said.

Those words were true and hit Brendan hard. He shut his eyes having no idea why he was doing this. He turned his head back and looked at Dawn.

"Indeed it would." He replied.

Dawn's eyes shone radiantly in the sunlight, her marine hair brushing smoothly against her face. Her flawless complexion glowed in the oncoming sunset. A flicker of belief lingered in her crystal eyes. Like a candle of determination continously burning. The eternal flame that would never die.

"To Keyoto town?" Dawn asked with a hopeful smile.

"To Keyoto town." He chuckled optimistically.

Dawn squealed in joy clinging to him as Flygon flew in the air rapidly. Brendan smiled and admired the scenery as they flew by in the air. Flygon twirled; dancing in the air as it gracefully soared through the clouds to Keyoto town.

'_I'm glad I took Route 305'_ Brendan thought to himself. He now had a companion, a friend who was prepared to help him. Through the darkness and shadows, he knew Dawn would stick by him. This was the start of a beautiful friendship, he could tell.

_A lesson be learnt my friend, never assume walking away from a sinister, dark pathway is wise. Sometimes it's the light pathways that deceive you._

_The path you chose means everything. It could change everything; everything._

* * *

I really hope you like it because this took FOREVER!! lol

So now Brendan has a friend willing to help him...will that create obstacles and problems though? We'll have to see.

Thank you so much for your reviews guys!!

Please review this chapter for me!

Thanks!!

Confessions


	3. C2 When Blue skies fade to Grey

Finally I've decided to write this chatper and update :)) this took me aaaages. I have have been working on this chapter alone for four days and I think it's just about okish to put up :D

Sorry about the wait guys!!

I think my new years resolution should be to post things up quicker xD lol

Discliamer: I don't own pokemon

Anyway sorry again for the wait!

Enjoy :P

**

* * *

C2- When Blue skies fade to Grey**

_This will be my last message- I'm afraid I've been caught. I knew my time would come. The shadows have been creeping up on me, the light has been shinning on me, and I can not escape this time. So as I type my final riddles, my final advice, pay close attention, because they're coming for you. _

_They're coming for YOU. _

_Shadows, funny things. Most people associate them with darkness- but ever did you associate them with light? With good- not evil? Well looks can be deceiving; surely you know that old moral by now. _

_The shadow age is starting, it's returning. But what is confusing me is only some places are affected. I fear that maybe things are getting out of hand. As you sit here and read, little do you know what's going on a thousand miles away from you in an isolated area. Ok, so I know what you're thinking. How can a thousand miles away be the same for every single one of you? _

_I can't understand why or how, but it is existent. One point in the earth, one thousand miles away from all of you. Even those who are not reading my final words; too tied up in modern technology or work, it applies to all, and it will affect all._

_Don't doubt my judgements. I have seen things the world will never see, things you will never see. Things that will make you want to fall to your knees and weep; things that will make you want to die. Things that would haunt you for the rest of your life._

_Do not doubt me. I am the gamekeeper, and when your fates are turning, you should not doubt the one who may just save your life. So you think you're safe? You think you're safe?_

_Do you know the meaning of security? _

_The shadow age will arise, and when it does, you'll know it. The winds will stir. There will be a flash of lightening soaring through the sky, on a bright summer's day. Rain will fall. And a cloud of matter unable to describe will build up and up and up._

_Don't ask me how I know these things, I'm the gamekeeper, and you are not safe. I want you to promise you can do what you can to help find the Torine. It's the only chance to save the world. Sitting on your computer, reading this document could change your motives about everything._

_Everything._

_EVERYTHING._

_Never turn your back on the light; never turn your back on your shade. Never turn you back on anything. Never face the light, never face the shade; never face anything. You get my drift? _

_Do not trust EVERYone you meet._

_Do not trust ANYone you meet_

_Do not EVERYthing you see._

_Do not trust ANYthing you see._

_This message will self-destruct in ten seconds._

_So for god's sake- and for yours, I hope you're running. I hope you're running as fast as you can. But then what use will running do? They'll find you, they'll never stop searching. You can't hide from it. _

_You can't run from it._

_You can only confront it..._

_One last word of advice from me: don't trust anyone. ANYONE. Good luck and I bid you farewell my friends, stay true to the Torine, and stay true to your hearts…_

**---------------x.x.x---------------**

"So," Brendon began clinging to flygon as they flew through the air rapidly.

Gazing back at the girl, he could not deny how the blue skies and vivacious light reflecting off the girl's eyes illuminated her aura of beauty.

"You enter contests?"

The girl behind him nodded quietly too entranced by the beautiful scenery to respond verbally. The trees blew in the breeze; butterfree's glided through the air leaving a sparkling trail after them. The vivid cerulean sky pelted the sun rays down elegantly, it was spectacular. And the grandiose mountains in the distance sprinkled in snow set the mood of splendour.

"Well it would have been my first contest actually. But I never would have won anyway, not with Drew competing and all." She managed to reply, dreamily emphasising Drew's name.

"Winning isn't everything." Brendon wisely admitted glancing into the sky.

Despite the beautiful day, something did not feel right; his instincts were turning on the weather, not trusting it.

"I half-expected you to come out with that." Dawn retorted laughing gently.

It was clear she was amused by his behaviour and had instantly grown warm to his presence. And in her sapphire eyes, an unwritten promise was beginning to form. A promise she herself did not understand, but a promise she would come to honour and respect. A promise that no-one would forget, and everyone would remember.

Endeavouring to smile, Brendon gazed around at the calming scene. As he did so, he took out the sketchy piece of paper, unsure of what it all meant. The seven-pointed star. There was a definite connection with the Torine and the Seven-pointed star. Figuring out the connection was another thing.

Luckily, he was now one step away from solving one small part of the Torine. Should he have trusted Vance? Was the lake of Keyoto town a key to the Torine? The truth was, it was the most convincing story he had heard so far, and if the Torine would get him to his father, he'd do anything to find it; even if it meant death.

Running his hands over the paper, Brendon did not understand the vibe of power that sluiced through his veins. It was an odd feeling. A feeling of knowledge, which he could not obtain. A sense of mystery and power he could not interpret. He knew this item was a significant piece to the legend. Unsure, he gazed down at the drawing of the seven-pointed star. The sketchy drawing scarred his eyes with a vision of a supernatural supremacy. Something was telling him that this may not be just a rescue mission for his father. Putting the sketch away, the boy sighed.

"How long ago did your father go missing?" Dawn asked softly. It was conspicuous by her calm tone she did not want to trouble him.

Taking a deep anticipated breath, the boy rubbed his cheekbone whilst pondering. His eyes were lost in the scenery around them, he did move a muscle, the breeze blew in his face and he shut his eyes.

"Six days ago today." Brendon muttered bluntly.

His sharp tone suggested he did not want to talk about it, but the glint in his eyes contrasted that suggestion.

"Aren't the police doing what they can?" The innocent girl replied. It was obvious she was trying to calm him, Brendon laughed.

"You're kidding right? How many times a day do they get missing people reported? They searched for three days and decided that my father had vanished off the face of the earth. That's when I decided it was time to take it into my own hands. Sometimes the only way to get things done is to do it alone." He explained.

"But other professors went missing recently too. Isn't that connected to the T-T-Torine?" Dawn said stuttering on the last word. She did not like the way "_Torine_" spun off her tongue. It sounded too malevolent for her liking.

"Could well be. I haven't looked into that field yet. My goal is the find my father, if it means finding answers for the Torine first, then so be it." Brendon bravely whispered.

The girl behind him smiled slightly, gazing at the boy in front, his jet-black hair blew in the breeze a valiant look upon his face. A stern grimace was swathed upon his face, his eyes drenched in valour. It was clear he was bracing himself for what was to come, unsure of what was to come himself. Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder delicately, shaking her head in dismay. Instantly his barrier fell down, his eyes softening.

"You know you don't have to pretend you're not scared by all this." Dawn replied smiling sympathetically, her cobalt hair brushed in front of her face abruptly. Flygon sniggered silently at this; Dawn merely chuckled gently, fond of the creature. It did save her life.

"Scared of what?" Brendon grunted rather arrogantly unlike his usual self. It did not take long to comprehend he was trying to mask his emotions.

"The you know, the…this quest." Dawn muttered too fearful to speak the objects name again.

"It's a small investigation to find my father-"

"-Brendon truth is you don't know what's out there. This could be more dangerous than you think. Have you even read that book your father left you?" Dawn asked sceptically arms folded against her chest stubbornly.

Flushing slightly, Brendon turned back at her defensively.

"How do you know about the book?" He said perhaps a little too loud.

"Your father's too ingenious to leave nothing behind for you," Dawn said smartly. Then her eyes sparkled sarcastically, a grin on her lips.

"I just guessed it was a book, you went with it." She smugly replied.

Glancing back at her, his hazel eyes frosted over, declining to show he was impressed. Turning back to see where they were going, Brendon swallowed-hard opening the book for the first time. An emotion soared though him, he was about to read all of his fathers discoveries. The key to finding the Torine, and his father, lay in his hands; literally. It gave him a sense of responsibility, a sense of dependency. He could not let his father down; he would not let his father down.

The book was a leather diary, stained with coffee marks giving the cream cover a caramel gradient at the bottom. The pages of the book were smooth, yet you could feel the small bumps of the paper against your fingers when you skimmed down it slowly. There were odd drawings, news articles, sketches, symbols and small notes. Brendon took a deep breath, looking down at the first page, excitement running through him. He was reading his father's work, no-one was permitted to do that, not even he was; until now. An sketch illuminated the first page.

The number five was imprinted in the page in black ink, rather largely and taking up most of the page. Gazing at the number, he narrowed his eyes wondering what it meant. From the number, five lines were drawn off leading to a corner. Brendon gasped- it was some kind of brainstorm, but it was clear his father knew how valuable his diary way, it gave no clues, no hints at all. The five corners were headed with numbers from one to five. Underneath the headings, small symbols lay, Brendon was unclear of their meaning.

It took Brendon a lot of squinting to read the small caption at the bottom of the page. When he read it, his eyes widened; "The Five Facets." It rang a bell in his ear, feeling familiar. He had heard his father mention these things in the professor annual meeting, all the professors had laughed. They had said it was impossible.

Brendon could picture the scene again now. He and Jack Toll had sat there speechless, not really sure what to say. They had no clue about what the professors were arguing about. Gary Oak, however, could not stop himself from butting in at every opportunity, aggravating everyone with his arrogance. Roland had stood up and objected to the idea. But Elm opposed a suggestion linked to the Five Facets, even Roland was stunned. Then Brendon's father spoke. He spoke words that horrified them all, words so true but so undiscovered it was seen as false.

There was a man in the corner that year, a man who sat at the very end of the table, shadowed by a hat. No-one spoke to him, he spoke to no-one; he had just sat there through the whole meeting. The thought of this unnerved Brendon.

'_My father was onto something here._' He thought gazing down at the sketch once more.

Turning the next page, Brendon cast eyes upon a sketch of the layout of the annual professors meeting 2006, that was the year he remembered. Tracing his fingers along the page to the end of the table, Brendon was stunned to see no name had been filled in. It was definitely that year, definitely. Looking on the next page, a 2005 copy had been made. There was no name yet again on the end of the table. Even the most recent one had no name.

Confused, Brendon held a hand to his chin, pondering on this revelation. How could someone be there and not be recognised to be there?

Flicking the page, Brendon came across two words that haunted him; Team Chaos.

'_Team Chaos?'_ Brendon thought, what did they have to do with the Torine? He thought back to Dawn's explanation of the group.

"_**A depraved group for rotten purposes. They were the most unpredictable group ever to form; Team Chaos. Otherwise known as- TC." **_

"Dawn," Brendon began slowly, shuddering at this new exposure.

"Mhm," She responded clearly not listening to him.

She took out her poke'nav turning it on which resulted to an annoying polyphonic catchy tune. Glancing back at her, Brendon watched her actions. Dawn did not realise he was watching. She was too entranced with her poke'nav to see her surroundings. Pressing a button, Dawn smiled, Brendon did not.

"Who are you calling?" He asked smartly.

It could be seen as a nosy question for him to ask, but it was perfectly reasonable.

She wondered how he knew she was calling someone, it was lucid in her eyes, but Brendon did not explain why. His father had helped build the poke'nav. The calling icon made a high pitch noise as opposed to a low pitched one, Brendon had always remembered that.

"Why?" Dawn replied raising her eyebrows at his odd tone.

"You can't call _anyone_." He said sternly gazing around sceptically.

They were in the middle of the forest, flying above one of the most famous forests' in the world. If someone were to be tracking them, they could be found in no time, and her poke'nav could give them away big time.

"If someone's tracking us Dawn, your poke'nav will lead them straight to us. They'll be able to hear your conversation, endangering your family." He explained wisely.

She seemed to see where he was coming from, but it was evident she did not believe it, and was slightly fazed by his response. Rolling her eyes, she held the poke'nav to her ears, letting it ring. Turning to face her, Brendon gave her an innocently angry look, his eyes taking her down the guilt-trip path. Sighing, Dawn lowered the poke'nav from her ears slightly leaning towards him.

"-But why-?"

"-Can't that call wait till we get to a safer place?" Brendon interrupted in an urgent tone before she could protest.

Dawn sighed and shut the poke'nav off, putting it back in her bag. It appeared she was reluctant to do so, yet his words seem to motivate her to wait. Folding her arms across her chest, full of confusion, the girl spoke.

"Why would someone be tracking us?" Dawn chuckled, naïve to the idea.

Glancing at the girl with a mordant look of disbelief, Brendon sweat-dropped. Was she serious? Eyes flashing with dismay, Brendon put his father's notebook away.

"You honestly think we're the only ones looking for the Torine?" He asked in surprise.

Looking at the boy sceptically, and in horror, she swallowed-hard awaiting his response.

"Other evil organisations are too. Whoever kidnapped my father, wants the Torine. It could be anyone. TOE, team rocket, and even Team Chaos could be on of them."

Brendon muttered. Dawn gasped at his accusation. Brendon averted his eyes from the pretty girl and to the blue sky that lay before them. It was theirs to sail though; a cloudless, blue sky. Keyoto town was a couple of miles away, they would have to rest sooner or later, well Flygon would. Though through the acres and acres of forest below them, where about they could stop was another mystery.

"You know you're much cleverer than I thought." She divulged in the silence.

"There's a difference between being analytical and being intellectual." He replied obviously doubting his knowledge in this field.

Dawn stared at the back of his head, wondering why the boy was so modest. The sunlight shone into her eyes, creating sparkling patterns within them. A small smile escaped her lips when she opened her mouth to react.

"Hmm- whatever Brenda." She teased nudging him with a smirk.

"Don't call me that." He pleaded rolling his eyes from the front. It was clear he was trying to act mature, yet the laughter in his voice prevailed. Besides, Dawn had already met his fun side with the paper fight in the treehouse.

"Or what?" She retorted slyly, chuckling.

"Or I'll have to call you by your full name." Brendon replied grinning to himself.

He gazed from the corner of his eyes to see Dawn's smile fade into a worried contort. She shook her head, glowering at the back of his head. Truth be told, Brendon was bluffing, he was now trying to come up with a ridiculous name in which Dawn could be made out of it.

"You're bluffing." Dawn said nervously.

"Am I?" He said smirking.

"Dawphelia." He added.

Dawn froze to the spot, gaping at what he had just said. Her eyes dimmed slightly, and she bowed her head in embarrassment. Gazing up, she frowned awkwardly.

"How do _you_ know that?" She hissed.

"I didn't." Brendon said grinning. Dawn looked at him sceptically gaping. Her eyes full of shock.

"I guessed and you went with it." He said laughing, playing the same trick she had on him. Noticing the deriding glint in his eyes, Dawn could not help but smirk; that manoeuvre was sneaky. She was surprised he had managed to pull that off.

"You know, I'm beginning to like you. You're not as geeky as I thought." She spoke calmly narrowing her eyes. She could not help but giggle at his reaction to that remark.

"Geeky? Hello, orange converse all-stars- not geeky." Brendon exclaimed holding one foot up to show her his flashy shoes. However, he nearly fell off Flygon by doing so. Grabbing him by the shoulder when he wobbled slightly, Dawn shook her head, giggling. It was clear she was unimpressed by his attempts to counter her point.

"Totally-Mudkip boots." Dawn boasted pointing down to her pink fluffy boots.

Groaning at the boots, Brendon gave her a clueless look.

"Should I be impressed?" He asked forthrightly.

"Yes- they're designers." She stated.

There was a silence, where the two of them sat, admiring the scenery. Flygon soared through the sky, glad to see the two humans were getting on well. To be honest, the only other person Flygon had seen Brendon talk to so casually was his best friend May and Jack Toll. Brendon broke into laughter in the silence. Dawn did not even speculate what it was about, she glared at him.

"Is Dawphelia really your name?" He chuckled amused by this.

Slapping his back, Dawn tried to keep her cool.

"Shut-up." She spat irritably.

Brendon smiled to himself, knowing to taunt her further would be cruel. Instead, he pondered on the page of his father's notebook, wondering what the Five Facets were- what did it all mean? Gazing down, Brendon looked at the book once more, eyes focusing downwards.

_The shadow age will arise, and when it does, you'll know it._

Meanwhile, behind him, Dawn could not help but notice how the breeze kept getting more intense, brushing her hair around like a hair-dryer would.

_The winds will stir. _

Slowly she gazed upwards not sure if she was hallucinating the sight in front of her. Swallowing-hard she sent and apprehensive look to Flygon, who appeared to not be looking. Staring behind her frantically, she gaped when she saw the clear blue sky was faultless and perfect. Dawn shoved Brendon hard, clutching him by the shoulders in fright.

"What are you doing-?"

"Brendon what is that?!?" Dawn whispered in fear pointing ahead with a trembling finger.

His eyes caught a terrifying sight. Blue sky hovered around them and in front. But in the centre of their path, drawing close was a large, towering cloud of black and grey and black matter. It looked like a massive storm cloud, yet it did not look like any cloud they had seen before. A flash of light flexed across the sky over their heads into the distance, it was too intense to look at directly.

_There will be a flash of lightening soaring through the sky, on a bright summer's day. _

"What was that?" Brendon asked feeling his heart race.

Dawn trembled in fear, gazing around. She felt unnerved, staring at the sight before them.

The storm in front of them was wide, and stretched in height. It looked like a tornado at first, until they came to notice it was thin and not a spiral. But thunder did rumble, and bright flashes of light emerged from it.

"We'll have to turn around." Dawn yelled; the raging winds sliced against her skin. Wrapping her arms around the boy in front, she clung to him tight.

"We can't. I haven't come this far to turn back." He stubbornly replied in determination.

_Rain will fall_

Rain began to fall, drenching them in a matter of seconds, but what confused them was no clouds were above them, it was the thing brewing in front of them that scared them. The winds began to rage, blowing frenetically against them. Gazing back behind them in revulsion, Brendon noted the clear blue sky. It was clear he was perplexed and dazed.

The grey building clouds rumbled loudly. The cloud in front began to get bigger, towering upwards and outwards at an immense speed. Dawn swore she could see black beams of light shinning out, yet she dismissed that thought. There was no such thing as black light, it was impossible.

_And a cloud of matter unable to describe will build up and up and up._

"Brendon we have to turn around." Dawn cried turning behind her.

In shock she screamed, the blue sky behind them was slowly turning into the same thing, gaining towards them. Clinging to the boy tighter as the winds blew against them, Dawn shut her eyes, not wanting to look at the sight before them. Her heart raced, sending fear through her body. It was conspicuous through her crystal orbs she was afraid. What stunned her was how calm Brendon appeared to be. He seemed fazed, but still he had that glint in his eyes.

"There's something in my father's book about storms, a matter storm." Brendon roared quickly over the bellowing thunder that crashed forebodingly.

"Hurry." Dawn pleaded desperately, blinking one eye open to see the black cloud behind grow in size.

Skimming through the pages of the notebook, leaning over it in a way where no rain could get to it, Brendon recklessly read the pages. Most of the writing were scribbles, notes his father had unfinished, unspecific clues and symbols. Flicking the pages, Brendon glanced back up watching the storm brew. Dawn had grown to trust the boy in the short time she knew him. If anyone could get them out of this, it would be him.

"It's a resolute-matter storm." Brendon yelled over the winds pointing to the page he was looking for.

"What does that mean?" Dawn hissed.

Shoving the book into his pocket securely, Brendon took a deep breath, dreading the truth. He looked at the girl who opened her eyes, an apprehensive look sparkling from them. She gazed at him, noticing the grimace on his face.

"It means that from somewhere matter is being used up too quickly, and it's being emitted here." He explained quickly, nodding at Flygon he brushed a strand of his wet black hair off his burnishing eyes.

"A matter storm?" Dawn trembled, not even liking the sound of that.

"Yes, and we can get around it, hold on tight." Brendon shouted over the raging winds.

Feeling the girl cling to him tighter, Brendon sent a look to his Flygon which signified Flygon should brace itself. Gazing left, his eyes cast to a small, hopeful gap in the matter, where they may be able to pass though if they hurried.

"Flygon, fly left and keep a sharp eye." He commanded.

Flygon obediently flew left at an immense speed causing Dawn to scream and dug her head. They narrowly missed a small strand of the matter in front of them, entwining with the storm. The matter rose high in to the sky and it was extremely wide.

"Keep low." Brendon called to Dawn as he crouched down himself to almost the height of Flygon's head.

The wind scraped past, grazing his face as it did so, the speed they were travelling was quite dangerous, but it was the only way out. Finally coming to a gap, Brendon swallowed-hard. Dawn gazed up at the diminutive gap and gaped- they would never make it in time, it was already getting smaller.

Gritting his teeth with determination, Brendon spoke.

"Quick, through the gap-"

"-WHAT-" Dawn squealed gripping Brendon tighter, if that was possible.

Like a string weaving between a needle, Flygon swiftly dodged the storm, diving rapidly toward the closing gap. Flygon's dainty grace and smooth flying was credited by Brendon as he patted the creature, anticipating if they would make it through the gap. Gaining closer, Brendon's heart raced. He shut his eyes and bowed his head, fists clenched, not knowing what to expect.

They flew through the gap rapidly finding clear blue skies ahead. Opening their eyes, Brendon and Dawn appeared to be relieved to have made it through the gap. Laughing slightly in disbelief, Brendon caught eyes with his new friend, smiling.

"We made it? Yes- well done Flygon- well done!" Dawn complemented plunging a fist into the air in exuberance.

Turning to look behind him, Brendon gasped when they saw the massive storm-like structure was still there and growing, but not moving. Searching his rucksack once more, he took out a pencil in an attempt to sketch the event swiftly. He could feel Dawn's dynamism creating a positive ambient, her arms were still around him; she appeared oblivious to that.

But the positive atmosphere diminished when the girl studied the scene behind her, eyes widening.

"Brendon, it's coming towards us." She stated.

The boy continued sketching in the back of the notebook, not even bothering to look up. He chuckled at her remark. They were safe now; she was clearly just seeing things.

"Don't be silly Dawn. My father has written that Matter storms can not move yet alone change its direction," he began smartly interrupted by the girl once more.

"-Brendon look." She implored stridently.

When his eyes caught the sight, he too fell into fear's arms, unsure of what was going on. It made no sense. A matter storm did not move, it was rooted to its spot, and merely grew. It did not change direction or even stretch out this far. As odd as it sounded, it almost looked like a hand was reaching out for them, the thunder growling deafeningly. Mystification pelted over the boy, maybe this wasn't a matter storm, and it definitely wasn't following the patterns of one.

'_It's not a matter storm.'_ Brendon thought panicking slightly. It was lucid in his russet eyes that he was now unsure of what was going on, yet alone unsure of what to do, there seemed no way out. Brendon suddenly felt the arms around his waist release him with a high-pitched scream.

Twisting around, the boy watched Dawn fall backwards. Instantly he reached out for the girl who abruptly grabbed Flygon's tail dangling off it, stirring the creature greatly.

"Keep flying Flygon, faster." Brendon commanded before the creature could get distracted by what was going on.

"Dawn don't move. I'm coming." He called over the intense whistling winds.

Nodding silently, too scared to speak, Dawn bit her lip. She knew all she could do was trust the boy. Slowly, Brendon crawled on the slippery creature's back towards the girl who felt her hands beginning to slip.

"I'm slipping." She shrieked, her eyes sparkling with tears.

Extending his hand quickly towards the girl, Brendon hoped he was close enough for her to reach. Dawn mirrored his actions, her fingertips brushing against his. Clawing at the air in an attempt to reach him, the girl shrieked in panic, he wasn't close enough.

"Hold on." Brendon urgently yelled leaning off Flygon and towards Dawn.

Grinding his teeth together hard, Brendon panted stretching his arm out as far as he could, putting strain on his muscles. Dawn swallowed-hard and gazed up at the boy, their eyes locked in a gaze of a newfound friendship. Nodding, she knew what she had to do. Letting go of the tail she screamed reaching out for him. Brendon grabbed her wrists securely; she dangled in the air, reassured that he had caught her.

A black vine-like substance emerged from the cloud of matter, wrapping around Dawn's foot, stunning her.

"What the hell is that?" Dawn screamed looking behind her to see something had grabbed her foot, reeling her in. It was slimy and stuck to her. She screamed pleading for Brendon to not let go.

"FLYGON- vine whip." Brendon roared pulling Dawn. He was strong, but the storm was stronger.

Obediently, Flygon followed his master's actions, wrapping two green vines around Dawn's waist. The force of the black vine wrenched Dawn hard, causing Brendon in shock to release her hands. Flygon hovered in the air tugging hard with its vine whip.

Brendon did not hesitate. Quickly he tossed a poke' ball into the air, catching it before the wind could. A white fluffy dog-like creature appeared. The wind was growing so intense that the dog scrabbled the boy's leg, scared by the new surroundings.

"Absol, I need you to cut that black vine with shadow ball." Brendon yelled crouching beside the creature encouragingly.

"Brendon!" Dawn cried. Her voice caught in the winds, raising upwards and echoing slightly before fading away.

Absol released a black substance, hurling it directly at the black vine. The black vine let go in shock, Brendon gaped in glee patting the dog. However, when he saw the black vine was coming back again, he returned Absol, reaching out for Dawn who was attached by Flygon's vine whip.

Her hands seized his. Hauling her up, Brendon used all his strength to pull her up back onto Flygon. When he did, she fell into his arms, cowering slightly when the thunder rumbled. Sighing in thankfulness to see the girl was safe, Brendon spoke.

"Are you ok?" he asked his shivering friend.

"Let's j-just get o-o-out of here." She whispered tears falling from her eyes; that was a close one. He had saved her life once again, she was in his debt.

Releasing the girl, Brendon slid towards the front, where he could see an anxious look on Flygon's face. In its red eyes, there was an expression of fatigue, lethargy and a weakening strength. Climbing closer to Flygon's head, Brendon leant over to check on the creature.

"Flygon are you alright?" He asked seriously, a nervous tone in his voice.

"What is it?" Dawn called from behind, growing frightened; the storm was enclosing around them.

The creature's wings fell to its side; they dropped in height intensely within a few seconds. Brendon gaped in horror, watching it shut its eyes in exhaustion.

"No, no, Flygon come on- you can do it." He said enthusiastically stroking the creature's head lightly.

But when he realised they were falling at an intense rate, he knew he could not let Flygon crash like this, it was already drained of its energy; it would be in a terrible state if it hit the ground like this.

"We're going to crash." Dawn screamed.

Brendon's next words shocked Dawn, making her gasp in distraught.

"Flygon return." He called feeling the body beneath him fade.

"What? Are you insane-"

"-Flygon is already injured enough, if you want it to die, then continue shouting in my ear." Brendon replied putting the poke' ball in his belt quickly feeling himself fall with no barrier to protect him this time.

'_We're never going to make it; I can see the ground now.'_

Grabbing Dawn by the hand, he dragged her towards him as they fell through the air. They were a few seconds away from the ground, both of them crying for help. Hitting the ground hard, the two of them fell on to their backs motionless with shock they had landed almost softer than they imagine. Clutching her back in pain, Dawn groaned, gazing at the boy who gradually sat up.

But it didn't stop there, as much as I would love to say the blue sky returned and the sun shone down brightly, I can't. I'm telling you the real story, a story that is vindictive, and sinister to hear.

By this time, the dark matter above them was growing in size and height, creating a large circle blocking the blue sky. Brendon could see the blue sky in the distance, coming to realise that the cloud had stopped, remaining stationary. As the two of them slowly stood up, fazed by their fall, an extraordinary thing happened. From the dark looming cloud of matter above, a blinding light shone, turning everything in their sight white. Brendon squinted watching the light fade and everything around losing light.

"This storm, what is it?" Dawn whispered looking above fearfully.

Shaking his head in despair, the boy watched the cloud closely, the black vines interlocking with each other inside the cloud. Shaking his head, he gasped it couldn't be happening now, it was too fast. How did he not come to realise this before?

"It's the shadow age, the shadow age is arising." He spoke anxiously.

"T-the sh-sh-sh-sh-_shadow _age?" Dawn trembled in horror.

"That can't be Brendon; that existed thousands of years ago. It was ignited by the golden age." She added hesitantly.

"We'll talk about this later; it's not safe out here. We need to find shelter." He called.

Nodding the girl locked eyes with him beckoning him to follow her. Running after the girl in confusion, Brendon watched a beam of black light shine down from the cloud.

"The Black light's coming; we need to get inside now. It's not safe." Brendon yelled.

The two of them stopped in their tracks when they came to a clearing. An old-fashioned lamp-post was lit dully, lighting up their last hope. A cobbled path lay in front of them, and a street of ancient houses. They were small cottages, with brick walls and fragile roofs. Just the sight of cottages brought a smile to their faces.

Yet it was clear the town was deserted. The windows were steamed up and cardboard had been placed in the windows so no-one could look through. The doors were locked up, wooden planks lying over the entrances to the houses.

"Looks like a deserted town." Brendon said, still full of hope.

"No, it can't be, some of these houses are barricaded. Look- smoke is coming from one of the chimneys, and faint light, people are here." Dawn explained.

The two of them shuddered when they saw their shadows beneath them move as a dark light grew closer. Running towards a door where smoke was coming from, the two of them reached the door, shouting hysterically.

"Please, let us in." Dawn screamed banging hard on the door.

Reluctant to knock on the door for the fact it being impolite, Brendon merely rested his head on the brick wall in distress- was anyone going to let them in? Turning to see the black light growing, Brendon bit his lip and joined in.

"Let us in, the shadow age is dawning, we need shelter." Brendon pleaded hitting his fists against the door.

"We can't let you in- the shadows will take us, you're too late. Sacrifice yourselves for us. And besides, we have no room." A man called from inside.

Exchanging flustered and terrified looks, the two of them were swept into panic's arms, embracing the blanket of terror that came their way.

"Try the next house." Dawn panted growing short of breath.

Sprinting across the muddy lawn, they reached another cottage, rancorously knocking on the door as if their life depended on it; well truth be told, their lives did depend on it. Determination flew through them; they were not going to give up.

"Let us in." They bellowed from outside, the winds swept through the narrow street, creating a sudden gust knocking Brendon off his feet. Continuing to try, Dawn slammed the door, her clenched fist turning into a flat hand; it was obvious she was losing hope.

"Hey over here!" A voice screamed vociferously.

The two figures turned their head sharply, the rain flattening Brendon's hair against his face. A boy their age stood at a rather large modern house further down the street; he was waving frantically at them. Dawn's sapphire eyes began to regain their gleam of glee; it was a miracle. A whip-like sound cackled against the door they were banging on, a black vine twirling round the front door pillar. Dawn shook her head in despair.

"Run for your lives." The boy screamed at the door.

Brendon and Dawn did not hesitate. They ran vigorously, too anxious to care about their aching muscles and exhaustion. The girl beside Brendon slipped on the slippery cobbled path; Brendon grabbed her hand heaving her along in the torrential rain. The sight for the boy at the door was most horrifying. Behind the two figures running frantically, the black vines lashed, reaching out for the two figures. Even worse, the black light shone down from the cloud above, stretching out to try and catch the two of them.

It was a narrow escape. As soon as the two of them reached the door, the boy shoved them in, slamming the door shut, locking it with the intense locking mechanism on the door. Then grabbing a chair and pushing it against the door, the boy stood at the door, waiting for the black vines to cease smashing the door.

Standing up, Brendon and Dawn watched the blonde boy try to keep the door shut, for the locks were slowly unbuckling.

"Come on we can help." Brendon said to the girl helping push against the door.

The three of them rammed themselves at the door, all attempting to keep the door shut. With one last shove, the door securely shut, the locking system working again. Sliding down the door to sit down, the stricken girl trembled staring at the floor intensely. Tears welled in her eyes, her face dripping in rainwater.

Squatting beside her, Brendon sympathetically placed an arm on her shoulder, the last ten minutes of their journey had been nothing like they expected. It had been sudden, brutal, testing their skills for survival. Gazing up at him sadly, she hugged him in trepidation.

"It's ok Dawn, we're safe now." Brendon whispered returning the hug.

* * *

I'm so glad I finally posted that up!!  
Hope it doesn't dissapoint! I'm finally deciding I need to finish posting this one up, as it's the prequel to twisting the time xD lol

I am writing chapter three as I type :) I promise the updates are going to be much quicker now!!

Thank you so much for being patient and reading this, please review if possible :)

Until next time

Confessions

x


	4. C3 When there's a Will there's a way

Hey guys

this will definitely be my last update for a while, just a few weeks while I sort a few things out ok?

I'm sorry,

But I hope you enjoy

Confesisons

x

**

* * *

**

**C3- When there's a Will there's a way**

"That was a close call." The stranger admitted turning a light on, illuminating the house.

Brendon helped the shuddering girl up, studying their rescuer. He had dirty-blonde hair that fell over his eyes messily. Complementing his blonde hair, were his glistening olive eyes, a mix between a bright yellow and a murky green shade. He wore a long-sleeved red shirt and dark blue trousers. There was softness to him; and a clear severity to him as well.

"Come and sit, you must be freezing." The boy said leading them into a cosy, warm room where a fire was lit. The peeling painted walls were covered in framed pictures of obvious relatives. Two large snug sofas were in the centre of the small room, a woollen rug to match the rouge colour of the interior.

The two drenched figures sat on one of the sofas, Dawn snuggled up to the warm cushions. Brendon sat beside her, glad to have escaped their epic safely. The boy sat opposite them, his eyes flashing with seriousness. He did not seem so interested in Dawn, but his eyes scanned Brendon as if he was a dangerous object.

In the small silence, Brendon noticed how the girl beside him was studying the blonde boy's face with curiosity. Bringing her feet up onto the sofa, she hugged her knees childishly.

"I'm Dawn," The girl added smiling delicately, her cheeks dusting with a blush.

It seemed she had calmed from her frenzied fears, composed in the warmth of the room. Brendon rolled his eyes smirking slightly, typical Dawn. If he could read her mind he knew exactly what she was thinking: "_God, this boy is so hot"._

The blonde boy grinned at the girl faintly before turning to Brendon.

"And you are?" He asked raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Brendon finally spoke to relieve the tension; he was unnerved by the way the boy was looking at him.

"Unlike my friend, I am not so quick to show my identity (Dawn scowled knowing he was implying she was foolish for doing so), your name would satisfy first." He said defiantly.

There was a silence, and the males' eyes clashed together like contrasting colours. The blonde broke eye contact, coughing astounded by the firmness of the boy. It took him a few seconds to give in to Brendon's demands.

"I'm Will Vetcher," The blonde replied frostily, eyes riming over with revulsion. However, he held his hand out towards the dark-haired boy.

"Brendon Birch." Brendon responded taking Will's hand, shaking it before letting go.

The boy's eyes widened and he bowed his head slightly before replying. A sympathetic flare rimed over his olive eyes. It was obvious he knew full well who the boy was and knew about his father's disappearance.

"I'm sorry. I was going to ask what brings you here, but it is clear what your motives are." Will spoke solemnly.

Brendon dwelled on his thoughts. How was he meant to save his father when something much bigger was forming? The shadow age had them trapped in this house; his Flygon was exhausted and could not fly. To add to their situation, they were in the middle of no-where. There could be no possible worst-case scenario than this. Waiting for the shadow age to pass would be an unwise move. Brendon knew it would only get worse; they had to get out while they still could and get to Keyoto town, before that was enshrouded by the shadow age too.

Gazing at her troubled companion, Dawn sighed.

"Where is this place? I've never heard of such a small town." She said changing the subject.

"We're the town off the map, you won't have heard of us." Will replied half paying attention to her and half paying attention to a deep-in-thought Brendon Birch. His hazy reply was not helpful for the two strangers.

"Surely the town must have a name. It can't just be called '_the town off the map'_." Dawn replied curiously, not giving in until she got a clear answer. Brendon seemed to be grateful she was getting this part over and done with. Knowing where they were would help them out greatly.

"We're Azulas town." Will said.

It was clear he was not going to elaborate that statement further which slightly annoyed the girl. At least now they knew where they were, it seemed easier to call it '_the town off the map_' than its real name which was harder to remember. Dawn recognized by Will's droning tone how he was more concerned in what Brendon was going to say. The dark-haired boy brought himself into the conversation, deciding to slip out of his thoughts and into reality.

"Will, do you know about the shadow age?" Brendon asked.

"Yes. I've lived under its influence all my life. I know more about it than anyone else you'll ever meet." Will admitted.

Brendon seemed impressed, his eyes gleaming with determination. This boy could have all the answers he was looking for. If he knew all about the shadow age and had been under its influence, maybe he could get them out. Maybe he could help Brendon and Dawn leave safely without being harmed by the shadow age. Perhaps, for once, Brendon may receive an honest answer of what the shadow age really was rather than the excuse of it being just a kind of unknown matter storm that brewed.

The inquiring boy, who lived in the town off the map, seemed to be able to read the boy's thoughts by a mere glimpse of his hazel eyes. Smiling expectantly, Will leant back on the sofa, folding his arms behind his head, testing Brendon Birch's patience. Sitting upright, Brendon tried to come up with a conversation starter that may lead Will into the direction of revealing some crucial information.

"We seemed to get off on the wrong foot." Brendon replied kindly. Will picked up on his game instantly, half-believing his words. Yet it did not go inconspicuously that the boy was already warming up to Brendon despite their bitter introduction.

"If information on the shadow age is what you want, you can just ask me rather than snaking your way to it." He grinned winking at Brendon who smiled sheepishly. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"So what _do _you know about the shadow age?" She requested demandingly.

It was clear she was letting Brendon have a rest whilst she did some questioning for him. Smiling with gratitude, the tired boy fell back onto the sofa, resting his legs over the girl's lazily. At first he pondered what her reaction would be. Yet she seemed not to mind, understanding he was tired. It relieved Dawn to see her new friend was resting.

"I'm not sure if you know about how the shadow age was originally formed. Matter storms are formed by excess matter from the pocket universe creeping through into our universe and through time. It's a hard concept to accept time not being in a straight line everywhere in space, but it's not." Will began smartly.

He stood up pacing around the room, watching the two oblivious heads of the guests following his movements, entranced by his words. Standing by the fire place, he gazed into the inferno, pondering on how to phrase his next explanation without creating too much confusion.

"The shadow age is formed by something only few know of. I'm not sure you two have ever heard of the '_Phyretes Photon'_ theory?" he said not bothering to look behind him. Yet Will felt the presence of their ambiguity and that the confusion swathed on their faces would be a priceless sight. Especially the intellectual Brendon Birch, the son of a genius.

"The theory is that because of the rapid inflation of space, photons from the quantum vacuum are being filtered through to our everyday lives. These photons have somehow managed to adapt to our universe, staying and gradually building up. No-one knew why- until the Torine was brought into the picture."

Brendon gazed up sharply at that word, his brain now alert. The enthusiasm and energy revitalized within him. Anything to do with the Torine could be a clue to his father's whereabouts. No matter how vast the connection was, it could help. Staring at Will in enquiry, he awaited the boy's next response.

"The Torine as you know is a crystal sphere-staff full of impetus matter. The amount of this pure concentrated matter on the earth has attracted the photons as opposed to our usual matter repelling it." He added.

"So the Torine attracts the photo-things from another universe which create this storm?" Dawn asked densely.

It was obvious she was trying exceptionally hard to fully understand this concept, yet science and physics was not her topic. By the mere mention of atoms and photons, her brain had shut-off. Instead, she dumped the thinking onto Brendon who sat there in silence, running it through his mind. Even he was struggling to take in this amount of pure information.

"Well when you put it like that, yes." Will admitted continuing to gaze at the fire, soothed by its dancing flames that intertwined with each other. Dynamically they chased each other cackling against the wood as they did so. And when they had grown tired of chasing and dancing around, the flames dimmed down before forming a new motivating shape.

"Why didn't you just say that then?" Dawn snapped rubbing her head in fatigue.

Her grouchy tone suggested she was growing tired. The boy did not bother respond to the girl on this question. Instead, he waited for a different reaction.

"If the Torine didn't exist, then the shadow age would not be coming back." Brendon said intellectually gliding a hand through his jet-black hair.

"Correct." Will replied turning round to catch eyes with the boy.

He sat back down on the sofa, expecting more questions to be thrown at him. His olive eyes glowed pleasantly in the orange fire, his blonde hair floppily falling over his eyes. An attractive aura excelled around him. The girl beside Brendon refrained herself from making a comment that would embarrass her, stitching her lips securely together. Brendon knew from her discreet blush she was admiring Will. He sent her a teasing look; Dawn ignored him, kicking him playfully with her feet.

Gazing back to the stranger, Brendon finally spoke.

"So if the Torine has been on earth for so long, how come the shadow age has only returned now?" He asked making sure he kicked Dawn back lightly, causing her to gape at him with a smirk. Will smiled humorously at their forming chemistry, yet he said nothing on the subject to disturb the tranquillity.

"It has taken thousands of years for these photons to filter through yet alone form into the shadow age." He explained.

Brendon nodded, that did make sense. These photons had always been coming through into the universe, but only for split seconds and they had never stayed. If the Torine had been attracting them all this time, its impetus matter levels must have soared up, drawing a lot of them near. What confused Brendon was what made the photons behave so belligerently and form the shadow age. There was no real explanation for it.

"What is the shadow age made of? You know those black vines?" The sapphire-haired girl asked, a probing tone indoor her voice.

"It's a non-living-living organism." Brendon cut in deciding it was his turn to show off what he knew.

"Similar to the Boltzmann Brain theory, only more powerful. Like a brain that can do things but it can't think for itself." Will added to clear the girl's clouding perplexity.

However, it did not help comprehend at all. Nodding, Dawn acted as if she had got the whole idea, but it was lucid she hadn't. She felt it was not the time for her to continue questioning till she understood.

Standing up, Will brushed his white skinny jeans which caught Dawn's attention. She knew that brand from anywhere. On the back pocket of his jeans, a blue Mudkip face could be seen. It had one eye blinked shut cutely; evidently this was the logo for the brand. Will noticed Dawn's interest in his clothing and chuckled.

"So I'm not the only one who can afford Totally Mudkip?" He said.

His remark could appear to be a rather arrogant one. But from his alleviated glance, there were no intentions of being conceited. Dawn merely nodded, giggling slightly. She did not want to say something stupid. Rolling his eyes, not sure whether he was jealous or just amused, Brendon leant back on the sofa apathetic with the fashion talk. Will then slowly walked towards the two of them placing a hand on the sofa arm.

"I'm going to go and get you two a hot drink to warm you up. Then we can continue our discussion." He said benevolently.

And with that the blonde walked out the room, leaving the two friends in the room. The glowing fire emitted warmth that you could taste on the tip of your tongue and feel on the surface of your skin. Indulging herself in the warmth, Dawn sighed deeply, looking at Brendon who remained silent. His skin glew against the orange light, hazel eyes shinning vibrantly. She smiled at him thinking back to their second epic. He had saved her from falling off Flygon.

"I forgot to say," She whispered sitting upright leaning towards the boy slightly. He gazed at her with interest, wondering what she was going to say.

"Thank you for saving my life back there when I lost my grip."

Eyes sparkling a fondness into hers, Brendon nodded slowly, too tired to construct a sentence at this moment of time. Plus, he was too busy examining the girl's sapphire eyes, the difference shades of blue within them. How the lining of the iris was a dark navy colour, outlining the intense hyacinth colour matching her hair. Looking back into his eyes gently she continued.

"It was brave."

Rather pleased that he had been complemented as brave, he smiled to himself cheerfully. It was palpable that he was trying to think of something to say in response. He could see the unwritten promise shining in her eyes, and he knew someday it would be exposed.

"Looks like you owe me one now," Brendon said.

There seemed to be a moment of chemistry where sparks flew through the air. Their eyes met in a long, rather intimate gaze in which Brendon smiled. However, the whole atmosphere crashed when he made a stupid remark.

"Dawphelia."

Glowering at him, Dawn threw her pillow at his face angrily, pouting. Brendon chuckled throwing the pillow back at her which hit her legs pathetically. It was then she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"What a rubbish throw Brendon." She taunted embracing the comfy pillow.

Surprised she had not called him Brenda, he smiled tiredly raising his eyebrows. It appeared he did not care about how weak his throw was. He had never really been the best at sports. The only sport he had been good at was running, which required no aim whatsoever. That probably explained why he was good at it. The moment of fun faded away when Dawn noted the frown on Brendon's face.

Thinking about sports made him think of home. It made him wonder about his old friends, like May. Sometimes he wondered how she was doing. From what he knew she had a crush on co-ordinator heartthrob Drew, but refused to show it. That was typical May, denying everything that was obviously true.

Brendon thought about the Lab, how vacant and empty it was. Brendon hoped he found he found his father soon. It had been six days, and the only explanation that fitted in Brendon's eyes was the Torine. If it wasn't a connection, then his father would not have left his notebook distinctly in a place so obvious it seemed abnormal before his disappearance. Taking out the coffee-stained notebook, Brendon ran his hands over the cover, anxiety prevailing. He hoped that his father was safe wherever he was. A determined glint flickered in his eyes. The girl read his eyes, and sighed.

"Any clues in there?" Dawn said softly indicating to the book.

Gazing down at the small but valuable notebook, Brendon examined the first page once more. Bewilderment pelted over him, his eyes locked with the drawing labelled the five facets.

"Not that I understand. It's clear he wanted to make sure the important things he kept in his head." Brendon admitted putting the book in his pocket.

"Well we'll find him." Dawn replied optimistically, a firm, convinced look on her face. Attempting to smile, but only creating a look between anxiety and sorrow, Brendon shook his head.

"There's no way we can get out of here with the Shadow age surrounding us." He muttered.

Dawn chuckled gently. The boy seemed perplexed as to why she found this amusing.

"When there's a will, there's a way." Dawn said grinning.

Brendon nodded, still feeling pessimistic about the fact he had no escape plan. The girl opened her mouth to speak once more, a small sighed escaping her lips. He did not seem to understand how quickly she had adjusted from her ordinary life into this fantasy.

"You know," She began with an enchanting smile captivating him.

She twiddled a strand of hair between her fingers, returning the favour of laziness by throwing her legs on his lap.

"I never really imagined that on the way to my first contest I would meet you. I had a feeling I would meet _someone_. Like an ordinary trainer or something. I mean most people start alone and meet others on the way. But I never imagined that I would be sitting in here now, helping Brendon Birch- friend of the _gorgeous _Jack Toll…"

She paused for a minute, dwelling on that thought. Brendon rolled his eyes and sent the girl a look of boredom. It was clear he did not want to hear how hot she thought his friend was.

"Anyway, I never thought I'd be on a dangerous fantasy quest. More ironic, a quest for something which I never used to believe was real. It's still a bit surreal."

It was clear that the small pause had a dramatic effect on both of them. Brendon wanted Dawn to elaborate, interested to hear what she had to say on this matter. He had never really thought about having a friend to accompany him on this dangerous journey. He had to admit it was nice to have someone with him every step of the way. Running a hand down her face in distress, she groaned looking at the boy.

"I just can't get over the fact that within the small time I've known you, my motives have changed, my senses have changed, my beliefs have changed, my dreams have changed and,"

Dawn glanced down at the floor for a second, swallowing-hard before brining herself to say it.

"_I've_ almost changed."

Glancing at the girl, and noticing her troubled emotions, he decided to put a positive spin on her words. They were hopefully going to be on their way soon if Will could help them find a way to escape the shadow age. He did say he knew a lot about the Shadow age.

"I know I have that effect on girls." He joked winking humorously. Dawn laughed rolling her eyes feeling more cheery from his wit.

"I did warn you that this would be some dangerous epic quest like you've never seen before." He added more seriously but he could not help but grin, thinking about what they had faced so far.

"Danger doesn't scare me; it's losing the people who I face danger with that scares." The girl spoke shrewdly, a sense of reason and judgement obscuring over her cerulean eyes.

Raising his eyebrows at her remark, he seemed moved by her words nodding. Before Brendon could speak in this sentimental moment, another male responded, a tray in his hands with mugs of what looked like hot chocolate.

"She's a good one with words." Will admitted placing the tray on the table in front of them.

Part of Brendon hoped Will had heard nothing about their conversation and the Torine. However, that knowing glance flickered in the handsome boy's olive eyes as if he were to say _'I know exactly where you're going_.' Despite that, there was a soft glint behind that, as if to wish Brendon luck on his quest.

"_She_ has a name." Dawn replied to Will cunningly a grin on her face.

"But if you knew her _full_ name you'd much rather call her she-" Brendon muttered teasingly under his breath receiving a kick from the girl. Luckily Will did not pick up Brendon's comment; he was adjusting himself on the sofa opposite.

Dawn did not hesitate to reach out for a cup, sipping the hot chocolate in a rather dramatic way which made Will smile slightly. The dark-haired boy could not come to the conclusion of why there was a speculation flagging in his mind about this Will Vetcher. He had told Brendon what he had wanted to know, but there was so much more Brendon wanted to know. However, it was clear to get answers; he would have to give something back. It was that concept that unnerved the boy. Brendon did not want to be giving out key information about the Torine to strangers.

Reluctantly, Brendon took a cup of hot chocolate. It was not the drink that raised his suspicions; it was the intuiting character of Will Vetcher that aroused him. The way his eyes scanned across the room so casually, yet so casually it was as if he had something to hide. When their eyes met, Will smiled narrowing his eyes slightly at the boy. But only from Brendon's perspective could that be seen. If he had mentioned it to Dawn, she would have told him it was all in his head. And from the looks of it, Will being so guiltless, it probably was.

The tension was released when Dawn spoke. Brendon was extremely glad she did, he was growing uneasy around this blonde boy. Perhaps it was the fact that Dawn was taking an interest in him.

"So is there any way we can get out of the Shadow Age?" She asked curiously.

"Well as you know the Torine is the only way to either stop it or to pursue it." Will explained.

"What she means is that we need to be on our way soon and we were wondering is there any way to get out of here alive?" Brendon asked bluntly, in a similar tone to Will. He did not want to show he was growing intimidated by the boy's eyes.

"There is no likely way." Will began coiling his finger round a blonde lock of hair. It was obvious he was not planning to pursue the topic. Dawn looked horrified, gazing back at Brendon who seemed unconvinced.

"There_ must_ be some ways-" Brendon snapped, he was interrupted by the blonde boy.

"-No-one I know has ever escaped the Shadow age. People have tried, but they've died and I would hate to see you two perish in an attempt to escape." Will lectured rather kindly. Brendon seemed not flattered by this, whereas Dawn did.

"Just because no-one _has _doesn't mean no-one can." Brendon replied determinedly placing his cup back down onto the table.

"Brendon Birch you are much more than I expected you to be, but so much less than I thought." The blonde boy groaned.

That remark sent Brendon's rage firing up inside of him. He was not sure if it was a complement or an insult; or both. His hazel eyes scolded the boy emitting an ominous glower. Will merely sighed; he was not interested to cause an argument, though he was interested in tormenting the boy. The girl picked up on the growing atmosphere, and she stood up quickly.

"Er- can I go to the bathroom?" She asked running a hand through her blue hair.

"Go up the stairs, first door to your left." Will explained kindly pointing towards the staircase that led into darkness.

Peering up the staircase, Dawn shuddered. Had the shadow age caused power cuts too? That would explain why the fire was the only thing working in the snug room.

"No light?" She queered fearfully turning back to the blonde boy. Dawn did not like the look of the staircase, leading into darkness.

Grabbing a torch from the bookshelf, Will handed it to her thoughtfully before sitting back down to continue a talk with Brendon Birch. Nodding at Brendon, Dawn sent him a mischievous look, indicating she was probably going to snoop around for clues. Sending her a comprehending glance, Brendon rolled his eyes before turning back to Will. He did not want to know what trouble she was going to get herself in this time.

Dawn hesitantly walked up the stairs, the small speck of torch-light illuminating her path. A glint of terror was in her eyes. It was the thought that the shadow age was outside which scared her. As she walked she could hear Brendon probing the blonde boy for answers.

"You've lived under the Shadow age for most of your life," Brendon said questioningly, his voice echoing through Dawn's ears. It gave her some comfort that he was downstairs and she was not alone.

"You have to have found one way of escaping it."

Arriving on the second floor of the rather large house. Her torch enlightened the long stretch of corridor before her. The walls were a pale cream colour, the paint faded and covered in blotches of newer paint. The black light could be seen shining in from the window ahead, which scared Dawn.

It was a dark silvery light, that did not shine, yet it was not shadows either. This was a time where Dawn was constantly on the watch of her shadow. She could not bear the thought of her shadow turning against her if the black light hit it. Sure it was only a story that the black light changed your shadows motives. But the black light had been just a story- and now it was real.

"Well there is one way…" Will's voice could be faintly heard from downstairs. Dawn was only able to pick up snippets of their conversation.

It was evident that rooms were leading off the corridor as wooden doors were on either side of her. However, she could only see up to the third door before darkness clouded her again. Her sapphire orbs shone in determination, she did not really know what she was looking for, and why she was even snooping around. There was no real reason to have anything against their rescuer.

"If we can somehow…the black light…then you can…" Dawn strained her ears to try and hear what Will was saying.

Will Vetcher was an intriguing character, a boy who was kind and generous. Dawn could not understand why within her a small vibe of suspicion fluttered like moths in the darkness as opposed to butterflies- butterflies seemed too gracious for this vibe of scepticism. There was no reason for her to feel this way. Will had saved their lives; he had let them in when no-one else would. He seemed nice, but a little testing at times. Dawn felt it was unfair to judge the boy in small amount of time she had known him. Will Vetcher possibly was just one of those people who emitted a vibe of suspicion, but had nothing to hide. It was probably all just inadvertent.

Dawn walked down the corridor, coming to the first door. The golden door-knob had faded in colour to a dark, dusty bronze colour.

"Do you …work?" Brendon asked from downstairs, Dawn tried to fill in the words she could not hear.

Gripping the door-knob tightly with her free hand, she tentatively opened the door. Her cerulean eyes caught a shiny object in the room, as the torch reflected against it. A stampede of fear crashed into her suddenly when she stepped into the room. The feeling overwhelmed her, shocking her.

It was a normal room, like an empty unused bedroom. The girl seemed slightly shocked and unnerved that the windows were not shut. Who in their right mind would leave a window open when the Shadow Age was right outside? A small but cold breeze shivered up her spine. She pondered on whether trying to close the window, would attract the shadow age towards her; the last thing she wanted was those black vines attacking her once more.

Grasping her courage firmly in her hand, thought it faintly attempted to struggle away; the girl took a deep breath, walking slowly towards the window. She shone the torch light on the ground, too afraid to shine it at her location, the open window. It appeared she did not realise how dangerous this task was, for if she made any sudden noises, the Shadow age would instantly crawl into the house, devouring it.

Stumbling on her feet, Dawn shut her eyes swallowing-hard whilst quickly balancing herself. Her elbow knocked the desk beside her, not creating a vast amount of noise. Releasing her deep breath in relief, the girl continued to hesitantly slither toward the window. The cold winds began to bite at her skin, reminding her of their flight through the Shadow age. Coming to the edge of the room, and to the open window, Dawn placed the torch on the table beside her, not wanting to emanate any light in case she was discerned.

The window was widely open, as it was a deliberate act. The girl leant out the window anxiously, her arm exposed to the rapid winds outside. The window latch was right on her fingertips, she could feel the cold metallic finish on her fingers. Eyes radiating fortitude, the girl silently began to pull the window shut, surprised it was successful. However, when the torch rolled off the table and crashed to the ground, Dawn knew the trouble was about to begin.

Pulling the window harder towards her, she gaped in horror when she saw the black vines racing towards the window, trying to get in at the gap she had not managed to close. Shrieking in terror, she hauled the window shut with such force she fell over abruptly after doing so. Grabbing the torch from the floor, Dawn ran out the room, bolting the door shut; that had been another close call.

Dawn decided she should check the rest of the rooms, in case more windows were open. The second room, the third and the fourth were all fine, just empty rooms with nothing but carpet and a bed inside. Yet the fifth door, she found slightly intimidating. It could have been the fact it had 'Keep Out' plastered over it, or it was just the aura that it created. The door opened with a creak, as it did so Dawn felt a rush of stimulation fill her veins. Whatever was behind this door had to be worthwhile.

A beam of light shone from behind her, making her heart race with fright.

"What are you doing?" A voice said behind her making the girl jump and turn around sharply. She held her torch in the air to get a glimpse of the figure.

She met eyes with none other than Will Vetcher, whose eyes were burnishing with misgiving. The intense light from his torch exuded directly into her eyes. Running a hand through her blue hair, Dawn shut the door behind her and walked towards the boy quickly. She was relieved when she saw with her torchlight Brendon arrive on the corridor, he seemed curious as to what was going on.

"A window was open." Dawn admitted honestly, a frown on her lips.

"I never leave my windows open." He said doubtfully flicking a strand of blonde hair from his face. Yet his olive eyes told another story, an anxious look clouding his eyes.

"Well I came up here looking for the toilet, and I entered the first door on the right to find the window wide open." She explained folding her arms across her chest.

Will narrowed his eyes in bewilderment, blinking at the girl. Sighing, he did not pursue the matter and walked down the stairs expecting Brendon and Dawn to follow.

"There's no way out from what Will and I can see." Brendon explained to Dawn in the darkness. Dawn merely ignored this comment, too concerned about the window. Following Will, standing close beside Brendon, Dawn began to mutter.

"I swear- that window was open. If I hadn't noticed, the Shadow age could have killed us all soon enough." She hissed under her breath in Brendon's ear.

Pacing down the staircase, the hazel eyed boy gazed at the girl in the firelight as they approached the cosy room once more. He looked as if he was interested in that comment, but not convinced enough to believe it. Will Vetcher had claimed he hadn't left it open, it was his house after all.

"Are you sure?" Brendon whispered lightly.

"Yes." She stated bluntly in response.

The two of them could not help notice since Dawn had made the window discovery, Will had grown nervous and frenzied in actions. He marched around the room frantically a hand to his head. It was clear he was pondering hard on something. When he glanced up at Brendon Birch, the boy began to recall their talk on how to escape the Shadow age. Running out of the room, leaving Dawn and Brendon standing clueless by the two sofas, Will could be heard creating an immeasurable amount of noise in the other room.

Exchanging glances with Brendon, the girl raised her eyebrows in confusion. The boy beside her seemed to be feeling the same confusion as her, only with a hope that Will had something good planned. The blonde came rushing back into the room, dumping a pile of high-tech equipment on the red sofa.

"Right," He began roaming his hands through the objects frenetically searching for something specific no doubt.

"I'm afraid it's growing too late. If you leave any later you'll never get out alive." Will added tossing a round metallic ball into the air before catching it in his palm.

A pair of black chunky glasses was removed from his pocket and framed his eyes. Dawn blushed at the sight; he did look even hotter with chunky glasses on.

"_Leave_?" Brendon asked in a questioning tone.

The blonde boy nodded, catching eyes with Brendon who grinned in amazement; Will was going to help them escape. A flicker of determination flared through Will's eyes the same grin spread over his face.

'_When there's a Will there's a way_' Brendon through chuckling at the irony of a pun being included in that phrase.

There seemed a moment where guilt washed over Dawn and Brendon for even accusing the boy of crimes and suspicion. The guilt was more obvious in Brendon's eyes, as he had done most of the condemning.

"Escaping the Shadow age is going to be a dangerous task, and I wish you the best of luck." Will began handing a baton-like object to Brendon.

Examining the object in amalgamation, the girl felt tempted to push the button at the top. Will noticed this and pushed her hand to her side.

"Do not touch that button inside. That is your key out of here." He admitted.

"What is it?" Brendon asked naive to the object.

He held the bronze object in the air. It stretched about 30cm long like a baton, and was quite thick.

"I thought you would have heard of it, it's one of the most used objects in the world." Will stated chuckling pointing to the inscription on the side of the baton.

Reading it in perplexity, Brendon laughed at the words, not believing what was happening. Was Will having a joke? The girl leant over Brendon's shoulder curious to see what he was laughing about. She smirked when she read the label, gazing up at the handsome blonde.

"The 2001 item-finder 4 model?" She exclaimed in humour reading it over again to check she wasn't hallucinating. The concept seemed ridiculous.

"I've put an eclectic charge through it. When you hit the button the ground, electro-static energy will be triggered off. It seems to be the only thing that keeps the Shadow age away, but only for a few seconds. It will delay it from attacking you." Will said grinning adjusting his chunky glasses.

"So you're telling me, this modified item-finder will lengthen the time we have to escape?" Dawn asked sceptically.

Will merely nodded, placing a large detailed map on the table between the red sofas. Then he ran towards the shut curtains opening them slightly to look at the sky in the horizon.

"When there's a Will there's a way." Dawn admitted, not realising how the play of 'Will' seemed to work rather effectively in this instance.

Chuckling slightly, picking up on he pun, Will smiled. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and beckoned the two of them over towards him. Peering out the window beside Will, the two of them could still see a patch of blue sky in the near distance. If they left now, they may be able to make it to the blue sky.

"See that? Blue sky- that means the Shadow age does not have enough energy yet to expand. Therefore, the quicker your get out, the more time you'll have." Will elucidated smartly striding over to the map.

"Where are you headed?" He called urgently.

Dawn seemed fascinated by the sight of a blue sky, too speechless to talk. Brendon walked over to Will, sensing that their time was running out by each second.

"Keyoto town." Brendon replied.

A loud crash was heard from upstairs, stunning the three of them. Dawn ran towards the two boys in fear, cowering behind Brendon. Brendon turned to Will who swallowed-hard and shook his head in despair.

"It's the shadow of me." Will murmured softly in panic.

Dawn gaped in shock looking down at his feet. It was then Brendon and Dawn came to realise the boy had no shadow. It did not take long to figure out the scenario. When Will had opened the door to save them, the black light had shone on him, splitting he and his shadow up. His shadow had absorbed the black light, and was now fulfilling the Shadow age's task. Brendon knew having a shadow of black light in your house was bad news. They had one aim- to kill and they would do whatever it took to do it.

"Th-that's what opened the window. It wasn't you- it was the shadow." Dawn hissed, an apologetic was look on her face. She had blamed Will when he had been innocent all along.

"I began to suspect it when you first arrived, when I was looking into the fire, I noticed how my shadow was no longer there. I did not want to scare you by telling you." Will retorted crouching down to locate Keyoto town on the map. Another loud crash sounded from upstairs, a hoarse piercing scream sounding in the house.

Dawn clutched Brendon, snuggling into his arms in fear. Brendon supported her with his arms around her, his attention mostly on Will. Hazel eyes fierce, the boy shook his head in despair.

"Will you're coming with us. We can't leave you in here with a shadow." Brendon snapped. That was like suicide for Will; Brendon would not let the boy do that.

Shaking his head, Will gazed up sadly.

"The more people, the less time you have to escape. If I come the Shadow age will only resist you for two seconds as opposed to eight. I will slow you down." He admitted. And with that, he made it clear he was going to stay as he searched for Keyoto town on the map. Looking at Dawn who gasped in protest, Brendon grimaced.

"Will, you _have_ to come." Dawn said audaciously releasing Brendon despite shuddering in fright. Her sapphire eyes collided with his olive orbs, a caring element within. Smiling cutely, Will sighed.

"I don't have to do anything. And one thing I can't do is slow you down. Your father needs you Brendon Birch; the world needs you. I don't want to be the one who slows you down." Will replied valiantly. For the first time, Brendon felt true sorrow and fondness towards the stranger, admiring his courage. The girl wiped her watery eyes, growing fearful of thinking what would happen to Will when they left.

"William Vetcher- let me savour your soul." A haunting icy voice screeched from upstairs. Their voice was airy and flew through the wind. Turning to Will, Brendon watched the boy trembled slightly, but continued searching. When he found Keyoto town, Will grabbed another device thrusting it into Dawn's shaking hands.

"Follow me_ quick_." Will demanded.

The three of them ran through the kitchen to what looked like a back door. Out the window, blue sky could be seen in the distance. It was obvious Keyoto town was beyond that point, safe from the Shadow age. Ensuing is father's book was still here, Brendon made sure the notebook was securely in his rucksack. When the sinister voice screamed malevolently once more, Will unlocked the back door and bit his lip fiercely.

"R-right. Keyoto town is straight ahead. If you keep running and running. Don't stop, don't look behind you, and just keep running. Within half an hour you'll reach Keyoto town, the Shadow age will have left your presence by the time you escape our premises. Good luck." Will said shaking Brendon's hand firmly.

The hazel-eyed boy sighed, noting how scared Will Vetcher really was. It was impossible for anyone to feel brave when they were on the verge of death. Dawn felt tears prick at her eyes; she was upset by the fact Will Vetcher was going to suffer for their sake.

"W-Will thank you." Dawn managed to whisper through tears. She hugged the boy instantly. Will hugged the girl back, sighing as he did so.

"The device is a map; it will tell you how far you are from towns and cities. Keyoto town is the next one on the map, so it will lead you there if you get lost. I'm sure we'll never meet again. The town off the map is hard to find and it will no longer exist by the time you've found what you're looking for." Will said about to open the back door.

"Will we're going to find my father, and the Torine. I swear when I find the Torine- I'll save you and stop the Shadow age." Brendon vowed placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Vetcher, come show yourself to me. Don't cower from your death any longer, I'm growing impatient." The shadow roared angrily from upstairs, storming down the stairs creating a violent gust of wind around the house.

"I can not be saved now," Will said slowly with acceptance he was going to die.

"But others can be saved Brendon."

"Will." The voice yelled, the house beginning to shake drastically.

"GO, you won't escape if you don't." Will roared.

Tears in her eyes, Dawn watched the brave boy slam the kitchen door shut, in an attempt to hold the shadow for longer. Banging against the door, the shadow raged. Brendon nodded at Will opening the door, bear to the vicious winds, rainfall and stormy weather the Shadow age brought. Before Dawn left, Will planted a small kiss on her cheek, which made her heart shrivel with a small shudder of delight. Brendon attempted not to show a small hint of jealousy, biting his lip to try and hide a contort.

"Best of luck to you both." Will said struggling to hold the door any longer.

Feeling tears against her eyes, Dawn turned away, no longer to look at the boy without sorrow controlling her. She stood beside Brendon, who braced himself to turn the item-finder on. It was now or never. Will was giving his life up, so they could escape.

"GO. I can't hold it any longer!" Will shouted growing short of energy.

"Ready?" Brendon asked grabbing her hand to make sure she was by his side. The wind brushed against their faces, this was it. Her reply was forceful and definite.

"Born ready."

* * *

lol I'm leaving it on a cliffie for you all xD

Sorry if I sound a bit off, I';ll be back soon

thanks for reading

plz review is possible

Confessions

xxx


	5. C4 Running with the wind

Heya:)

How is everyone?

I'm updating finally, I'm really into this story now, and I've written the end; I can't wait to post all of it up now hehe

I hope you like this chapter, it took a while!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Enjoy :P

Confessions

* * *

C4 Running with the wind

Brendon pressed the item-finder button on, the two of them leaping out of the door quickly. The wind clouted their faces hard, whistling menacingly. The grey sky radiated fear around them, the two became enraptured in an aura of dread. Dawn was screaming, clasping the boy so tightly he felt his arm would go numb. The Shadow age above had gone from a dark grey to a deep black colour, intensifying the rain and damage. Instantly, the black vines came surging towards them, but much slower than they expected. Dawn found that every step she took, the vines were one behind. It slightly calmed her to know they were for once ahead of the Shadow Age. They came to realise the item-finder had a good effect.

"It's actually working." Brendon exclaimed looking at the metal item-finder in his hand.

It was extremely clever how Will Vetcher had managed to construct such a device that could repel the Shadow Age. Brendon seemed genuinely impressed with the design and how it was working. Dawn struggled to keep at the pace they were going, yet still she continued to run at full speed; they had to get out of here. They had to escape. Brendon noticed how they were dragging, how the item-finder was losing its power. Tugging Dawn harder by the hand, he pushed down on the button harder, hoping the item-finder could stall the Shadow Age for a bit longer.

"Dawn come on, faster." Brendon roared to the girl.

Wincing in an attempt to keep up, she gasped for breath, panic running through her. It was lucid in her eyes that she felt she was slowing him down, and putting everything at risk.

"B-Brendon...just leave me..."

Dawn trembled, stumbling on her feet clumsily; Brendon was there to pick her up again quickly. His eyes shone protectively, outraged she even suggested she was to be left behind.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not leaving you." he replied, sending a comforting glance over to the sapphire-eyed girl.

A loud scream echoed from the house behind them, as it collapsed to the ground with a vivid burst of flame and black vines. The odd thing was the flames were not a blazing orange, but a murky black, everything was black. The shadow age had drained all colours from the sight. Dawn turned around with tears in her eyes, watching the house become engulfed in black vines. The boy beside her winced, thinking on how the brave Will had risked his life for their sake. Dawn's sorrow became apparent as she slowed slightly.

The two of them continued to run, not knowing how to feel, shock clouded both of them. It was clear in Brendon's hazel eyes that remorse loitered. The blue sky was drawing closer, the Shadow Age fading away gradually. It was an uncomfortable feeling knowing Will Vetcher was now dead. Brendon knew Dawn was crying. The sound of her crying made him feel the same dismal dejection. Sighing, he lowered his head, thinking a moment in memory of Will Vetcher, their hero.

'Dawn's hero more-like.' he thought enviously, with a resent he did not understand himself. 

His jet-black hair pressed against his face, the rain giving his face a handsome look, despite being drenched. In disbelief, his eyes-widened, the item-finder had run out of energy. His heart hammered against his chest looking at the item-finder, the energy bar drop rapidly. That was not good, that meant now they were going to be trapped, they could not outrun the Shadow Age without the item-finder. He continued to run, not wanting to scare the girl beside him with the fact they were now defenceless.

However, when her eyes averted towards him, she discovered what was going on. Dawn screamed noticing the item-finder had ran out of energy. The black vines from behind began to accelerate faster, lashing at their backs hard, trying to push them over. The boy refused to let go of the item-finder resulting to him being knocked hard to the ground. The item-finder fell from his hands into the wet, muddy ground. The last of its energy crashing into nothing. It was useless now, just an ordinary item-finder.

The black vines coiled round his legs, dragging him back. He dug his nails into the mud, sliding slowly away. The sapphire-haired girl stopped running, chasing after the boy who was being hauled away. Their eyes caught in an aura of despair.

"Brendon." Dawn yelled picking up the item-finder pole.

Running towards the boy she whacked the black vines hard with the metal pole, causing them to shrivel and retreat for a split second. Tears falling from her eyes, Dawn grabbed Brendon by the hand. Getting up quickly, before the black vines could attack; Brendon dragged Dawn along through the pathway, toward the blue sky. Hope radiated from their eyes; they were so close to escaping. All Will's hard work could not fail them now. He had been right; there was a way to escape the Shadow Age. Dawn just felt guilty how the handsome boy received a fate not worthy of his bravery. If he would have come along with them, Dawn may have liked that. She could have got to know him better. Dodging a black vine quickly, she slipped out of her thoughts, following the jet-black haired boy.

"Nearly there." Brendon called grinning in willpower, relieved that they were going to make it. They ran faster, their feet crashing down against the mud as the rain fell brutally on their drenched faces.

"Brendon, we're going to have to speed up." Dawn screamed. She ran at the fastest she could, dragging the boy along with her in horror.

Turning his head round, losing his balence slightly, Brendon gaped watching the black vines surge towards them, like a wave of menacing fear about to wash over them. It was going to get them, and when it reached them, they would be surrounded; trapped. Gazing ahead of him, Brendon looked at the blue sky. It kept him fighting, they were so close.

"We're almost there." he said through deep breaths.

It was clear the Shadow Age did not want them to leave so soon. The trees along the pathway began to wobble roughly in the vicious winds. The two figures knew their fate, what was about to happen; the Shadow Age was trying to close them in. Dawn and Brendon halted in their tracks gaping in horror. The black vines twirled effortlessly round the area, like a wall. The girl's sapphire eyes deplored the sight before her. She cowered behind the boy, who shielded her, turning his head sharply in each direction to watch the trees slowly bend in closer. He looked at their last chance of escape, a small gap between the vines, which would slow them down, but they would manage to survive the trees from crushing them.

"No, there's no way the Shadow Age can do that." Brendon muttered.

It was evident he was confused. From what he had seen from the notebook, it was only able to conjure storms, vines and remove shadows from their humans, making them exposed to danger. There was nothing on the Shadow Age controlling the environment and everything around it. However, even if there had been, there was not enough time to go back and read it; it was happening too quickly.

"There's no way our luck can be this bad." Dawn replied gazing up in fear.

The two of them watched the first tree in shock as it split, collapsing on the ground behind them. It landed with a loud thud, echoing through the area. They both seemed too stunned to move at first. Dawn stood motionless, clinging to the boy, who was doing a commendable job of sheilding himself and her simulatneously. The trees in front began to mirror the actions of the previous tree.

Brendon swallowed-hard. If they didn't make a run for it, they would be trapped and the Shadow Age would have them. The two of them ran frantically on the pathway, narrowly missing the trees that came crashing down to the ground. Dawn used the broken item-finder to guard herself from branches that came flying her way at rapid speeds. They leapt through the gap of the vines falling to the floor.

The Blue sky was close, yet the Shadow Age still hovered over them. Rolling to the side in horror, the two of them screamed as a tree pelted down on top of them. Brendon held Dawn in his arms like a child, rolling quickly across the floor before the next tree could inflict further damage on them. The black vines behind them stirred. Clutching the boy, by his t-shirt, in exhustion, Dawn rested her head on his chest tears falling from her eyes. She was in a state of horror, terrified by the atmosphere around her. Brendon gazed at the girl, then at the scene around him.

"We can do this Dawn. come on." He said helping her up.

The girl nodded. She gently pushed him out of harms way when a branch sprayed in his direction. Hearing the black vines stir behind them, they broke into a fast run once more. Nether dared to look behind them; they knew the vines were following them.

The blue sky was drawing near, within reach. Sprinting at full pace, Brendon held his breath, too anxious to even look where he was going. His eyes were focused on the sky, and how close they were to making the border. Dawn grabbed him by the hand when he missed his step on a branch that scarcely missed his head.

"Thanks." He called.

"Just returning the favour Brenda." She replied through the hectic scene.

Brendon did not understand why despite the two of them running for their lives, he chuckled slightly. he felt like he had when they were escaping the Rhyhorns, the way Dawn continued to speak whilst running, making the scene even worse than it was. But it was a comforting kind of worse; he did not understand it.

"Why are you _laughing_? Are you mad? We're about to die?!" Dawn squealed in shock looking over at the boy.

Her last remark broke the "comforting worse" aura around him. Like a bad dream, eveyrthing around him turned back into the surreal nightmare. His eyes flashed angrily when he heard her says they were going to die. Dawn seemed to notice his energy heighten, not impressed by her negative attitude.

"We're not going to die Dawn; I didn't come this far to let it all go." Brendon replied over the vicious winds, his eyes shining with valour.

The winds around them grew intense, the rain pelting down harder, it was clear they were at the edge of the Shadow age.

"Keep running we're nearly there." He yelled with determination, teeth gritted.

The two of them saw the sun shining in front of them, the blue sky and tranquillity. The birds were singing, they could hear the birds sinigng. The glorious rays of sunlight that fell between the fluffy white clouds scattered across the blue sky. They were so close to the Golden Age. They reached the border of the Shadow Age, where an odd, brittle barrier stood between them and the Golden Age. Dawn looked at Brendon, watching the fire burn in his eyes daringly.

Without hesitation, the two jumped from the town off the map, onto the sandy ground, smashing the barrier. Suddenly the whole atmosphere had changed. The sun was shining down brightly, the sky was crystal blue and the birds could be heard singing beautifully in the serenity. Turning back, Brendon cringed at the sight of the towering Shadow Age, destroying the area they had just escaped. Shutting his eyes for a moment, savouring the fresh, clean air, Brendon shook off his fear. They were safe once more.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The boy stood up in relief, eager to get away from the Shadow age and to Keyoto town. He knew the Shadow Age would try to expand further. Taking his father's notebook out, he ruffled it from the rain that had damaged the front cover. Scanning the first two pages, he tried to make sense of the odd drawing. Yet still, nothing had set a spark of recognition in his mind; it was just a drawing, there was no connection at the moment. Putting the notebook in his pocket sadly, dissapointed in himself in finding diffculty in interpreting the riddles.

Taking a step slowly, Brendon felt his body temperature rise, the cold atmosphere wander from him. He wiped the rainwater from his forehead gently. The sand sunk beneath his feet as he walked daintly. When he had taken just under ten steps, the boy felt the presence of his companion straying from his side. Was she hurt from the Shadow Age? Sighing, he paused in his tracks, shutting his eyes in dismay. In a rather casual way, he called over his shoulder pretending to be planning a route as opposed to in reality, worrying about Dawn.

"Dawn, how far are we from Keyoto town?" he asked rather restlessly.

No voice replied, the silence was an anxious one. In the silence, he could hear a snivel, and a small groan. The humming birds and the beautiful blue sky was not reflecting the tension he could feel inside him. Brendon did not look behind him at the girl; he did not want to see her crying, he knew she was upset. Standing motionless he called her name once more.

"Dawn?" he asked compassionately.

After a few seconds, there was still no response. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a girl on her knees, dripping wet from the intense rain, clutching the sand beneath her fingers. Brendon bowed his head, hearing snivels coming from behind him. He was growing troubled by her sorrow. He did not want to see her cry; especially now.

"Will's g-g-g-gone. He just d-died a-and we r-r-ran." She whispered gazing up.

It was evident she was hoping Brendon would turn around to meet eyes with Dawn, or comfort her in some way. She was hoping he would find some was to pacify her troubles, melt them away with his brave ways. She had come to believe he was good with words and very good at calming people with his entrancing hazel eyes.

Maybe it was the way the different tones of brown blended together and shone brightly when they caught the light. Or the mesmerizing vigilance they diffused, the way you could stare into them endlessly and feel like you were floating on air, walking on water. Or maybe it was the delicate way his eyes always rimed over with courage; it made you competitive, wanting to beat the brilliant vibrancy within. Or maybe it was just everything about the boy that calmed her, for reasons she did not yet comprehend.

As if he could read her mind, Brendon walked back to the girl who was on the border of the Shadow Age. He helped her up, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. Their eyes met in a small gaze, slowly chasing her sorrows away. His eyes possessed an element of foritude which could never be replaced, and it was extremely good at making fear cower for mercy. He opened his mouth to speak; the response was soothing but rather nonchalant.

"This is only the beginning Dawn, it only gets more dangerous from here." he admitted. It was clear this did not aid her at all; it merely made her sigh and shake her head. Yet the comment was blunt, and honest. She was glad he had said it; it was better to be honest than to lie.

For the first time since they had met, Brendon found himself pondering on how she was going to react. Part of him believed she had intentions to go back to her normal life, for the sudden strain had already put pressure on her, he could see it through her dreary eyes. However, part of him could see beyond that element, and noticed a flicker of birghtness. Like a flickering star, it shone out defiantly, beautifully; and it complemented her perfectly.

Dawn sighed, it did not take a genious to see the question between the lines he spoke; he was asking her to confirm she was staying. She took a step forward glancing up to the blue sky. There were obvious hints from Brendon showing he hoped Dawn did stay with him. The conspicious gleam of sadness in his eyes showed he was starting to believe she may leave his side.

They had grown close; however, what annoyed him was how close Will and Dawn had gotten within less than an hour.

The unwritten promise twinkled in her eyes; Dawn felt an unknown duty rush through her. A duty to Brendon. Since she had met him, it had been the most adventurous, dangerous and testing hours of her life. She secretly loved the adrenaline of this danger running through her veins constantly, never knowing what was coming next. But whatever did come, they would battle it front on. She took the device Will gave her from her bag and held it to the air. A large red cross was flashing on the map; she smiled turning to face Brendon with blotchy eyes. Yet the way her tangled hyacinth hair fell over her shoulders and on her face gave her an entrancing aura.

"We're half an hour away from Keyoto town; we should be there by nightfall." Dawn said ignoring the question he had imposed in his tone of voice. She seemed to be bottling her sorrow inside, masking it with optimism. It did not take a genius to notice that inside she was mourning. Brendon frowned, gazing guiltily at the girl.

"Dawn, I'm sorry I-"

"-It's not your fault Brendon. I want you to know I'm sticking with you till the end." She replied holding her hand out winking, the vibrancy in her eyes flooding back.

The sight of Dawn becoming energetic and determined did the same for Brendon, making him grin. He grabbed her hand sanguinely, before walking forwards epically, pleased to have escaped the Shadow Age. Never had he imagined meeting someone who would abandon everything to help him, the people he had known were not like that. He admired the way Dawn had thrown herself into the journey so quickly, and she had become a part of it instantly.

"Come on Dawphelia, let's get out of here." He spoke fondly, a small smile on his lips.

Dancing along beside him, pouting at his words, Dawn chuckled and narrowed her eyes. She whacked his shoulder hard in a scronful way, only making him laugh harder. He could see she was growing irritated by his constant mockery of her full name.

"I still can't believe that's your name."

Holding a hand to her face in disstress, Dawn groaned; would he ever let it drop?

Truth be told, he was one of the only people she had ever told about this horrible revelation. She felt like she could not keep secrets from him; it was an odd feeling. It almost felt like an order inside of her. The girl grinned cunningly, dsicovering a way to shut him up.

"Whatever you say Brenda." She muttered before leaving the conversation in silence's hands. The boy stopped laughing, narrowing his eyes at the girl who strolled in amusement beside him, fluttering her eyelids innocently.

Brendon averted his eyes to the girl, calmed by the silence that enraptured him. His hazel eyes shimmered flamboyantly against the intense sunlight. His body felt weird in the contrasting atmosphere to the Shaodw Age. The rain dripping from his face slowly began to dry. The air was cleaner and much drier. His body felt lighter. It was apparent Dawn was feeling the same, though she slouched for a few seconds, groaning. There were obvious signs that she was tired, and her legs were aching.

As much as Brendon wanted to take a break, the Shadow Age was still extremely close. It was only half an hour to Keyoto town anyway, they would be there by nightfall. There would be no point to investigate Keyoto town if they had no sense of direction in the town, however, before turning in after a long day, Brendon did want to get a glimpse of Keyoto lake.

All Brendon could think about was how he was now one step closer to finding his father. Keyoto town had to be the resting place of the Seven-pointed star. All the clues led to Keyoto town. If Brendon could obtain the seven-pointed star, he had one of the key items that would lead him to the Torine. However, the daunting thing was where they would have to go next was unclear, he was merely following the book, his instincts and the clues set out before him. That was the only guidance he had.

"Once we've found what we're looking for, where are we going next?" Dawn asked curiously walking beside Brendon.

Brendon straightened his posture suddenly, trying to act like he was an intellectual professor. Adjusting his bag on his back quickly, Brendon took out the coffee-stained notebook, opening it. He was thankful that it had not been damaged in the rain. He gazed at the picture labelled the five facets, he was becoming slightly more familiar with the picture. He skimed past the Annual Professor meeting observations, lingering for a second on the thought of the mysterious figure who was not in this book but had never failed to turn up to each meeting. His eyes caught the Team Chaos article, which arroused his suspicions. Something told him they were a part of this, Professor Birch would not put an article of Team Chaos in the book for no reason.

Flicking to the next page of the book, a picture of the seven-pointed star was drawn rushed. Opposite the picture there was a picture of a building, an old, ancient building with no caption which aggravated Brendon. Why were there always answers missing?

However, thankfully, this clue seemed self-explanitory, only the building was unidentifiable at this moment of time. The annoying this was, none of the pages in the book seemed to link. It was clear Professor Birch had put it together this way deliberately so only he would be able to read it effortlessly. The building seemed to have no connection with the seven-pointed star, but it was connected to the Torine.

Brendon had no idea what he would do next. He was taking everything one step at a time, perhaps a potential flaw to the journey, he did not know what was coming next. His only guess, was that the building with no caption had to be found, for there was surely something inside that could not be replaced.

"Well looks like when we find the seven-pointed star, we have to find that building."

Brendon admitted shutting the book and putting it in his pocket. Dawn could see he was just a new to this whole thing as she was; only he had had a head start by about a few days. Smiling, Dawn nodded, not making any verbal response, she was enjoying reading his eyes. She found that the deep hazel edge riming his iris, it was full of an emotion he did not show; it was a cross between sadness and worry. Gazing out at the scenery, Dawn absorbed the endless trail of tall evergreen trees that swayed in the breeze beautifully. The wind was full of pollen that blew through the air when it blew. The sky was crystal blue the sun shining down upon them, like an extraordinary jewel in the sky.

"My grandmother lives on the outskirts of Keyoto town, maybe I could visit her before we leave the town?" Dawn suggested timidly, wondering how lenient the boy was on time. Looking at the girl, he smiled. That did sound like a good idea, she had mentioned before her grandmother could have answers, and he understood how she wanted to see family.

"Of course." He replied sending the girl into a captivating world of joy where she beamed back at him.

The sun was bracing itself, getting ready to fall behind the hills in the distance. The sunset was drawing near, the sky was gradually changing from blue to orange, but it was inconspicious at the moment.

"Brendon, tell me a bit more about yourself." Dawn said suddenly out of the blue as they walked.

She seemed surprised with herself at her outburst, blushing slightly (she ensured she turned her head sharply so he couldn't see.). Overcoming her small blush, she gazed casually into the sky awaiting an answer. Gazing over at the girl, Brendon ran a hand through his hair smiling back at the girl. She did hold a marvellous complexion, even after being drenched by the rain and exposed to the hot sun. Exepcting a response she looked over at him testingly. He decided it was time to speak.

"Well I have five main pokemon on my team; the others are on my PC. I have a Flygon as you know, my father gave me that. He caught it as a baby and I've always loved it. There's Muddy who you've also met. He's my best buddy, I've had him since I was a child. He's never really wanted to grow though, he's got a disorder in his body so he's the size of a baby born mudkip as opposed to a normal sized one. He can't grow, or evolve ether, but he's tough." brendon smiled fondly chuckling to himself thinking back on pastimes with his pokemon. Dawn could see how close he was to his pokemon.

"And then there's Abosol, Umbreon and Chameleon." He added.

Dawn seemed impressed with his balence and strength of pokemon, he appeared to have a brilliant team with him. She almost felt weak, her pokemon were at a much more basic standard than his, and they appeared the same age, only one yearrs difference at the most. Catching eyes with the boy, her sapphire orbs sparkled beautifully in the glowing sky. Brendon smiled back, not sure what to say. He did not really know what else he could tell her. They had only known each other for a day. And as foolish as it may have sounded, Brendon felt like he had known her for his whole life. She had that compassionate glint in her eyes that he recognised. He seemed so himself around her, like he knew he could not fool her. It was a nice feeling. Yet, there were many things he did not want to tell her.

"When we get to Keyoto town, the first thing we'll do is find a pokemon centre to rest your pokemon, they've worked exceptionally hard today." Dawn explained complementing his strength. Nodding Brendon agreed; that was not a bad idea. His pokemon were tired, and needed a proper rest.

Dawn clearly wanted to know more about Brendon, more about everything. She hated the distance she could feel between them. One thing Dawn did not like was feeling out of sync with someone, feeling like just strangers and not friends. Therefore, she usually went into her a million-question mode, which did seem to annoy many, others liked it though. Brendon could tell that Dawn was not finished yet, this made him chuckle silently to himself.

"Where do you think your father is Brendon?" She asked abruptly, but a caring tone in her voice.

Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, Brendon stared at the pathway in front of him. He did not want to catch eyes with the girl. As odd as it sounded, Brendon had not really thought about where his father was. The only things that had been on his mind was if his father was ok, and how he would find his father. Here had not been one moment, until now, that he had considered where he was. Just the thought of trying to think where his father was daunted him. There were so many suspicions arrousing his mind, so many small cities in the world; he could be anywhere. Stuggling to tackle this question, Brendon shrugged his shoulders aimlessly.

"He could be _anywhere_ Dawn...anywhere" he replied, his voice fading into dust.

Not particulary stunned by his answer, Dawn sighed brushing a strand of blue hair off her eyes. She held a hand out in front of her before picking parts of her nails that were not as immaculate as others.

"Well," She began holding her hand up to the sky once more.

"That really narrows down our search." Her words were soaked in sarcasm.

Depsite being slightly offended by her sharp sarcasm, Brendon smiled; she had said our search. That definitely implied she was going to stay with him on the journey didn't it? He did not understand why that thought kept boucning back into his mind. Wathcing the girl finish picking her nails, and fall into her own world, he smiled.

"I do know whoever took him has taken him for one thing." Brendon added, a dark tone in his voice.

The girl observed his hazel eyes in fear, knowing what he was going to say. He didn't even have to say it for her to understand, but he still said it. Partly for the fact he wanted to get Dawn back for her sarcasm and he knew how this word scared her.

"The Torine." He replied.

Her reaction was much more calmer than her initial reaction to this word beforehand. But she did still cringe and shudder at the sound of that word. It was a good acucsation to make. Brendon knew since the press release on Professor Birch and his discovery of the truth about the Torine mayhem had risen. Evil organisations that had not been heard of for years had awoken, wanting the Torine for it's unknown power. Even the once dormant organisation Team Rocket had begun to stir. But one team lingered in Brendon's mind; Team Chaos.

They were the only ones who seemed to have kept quiet, secluded and the ones that Dawn seemed to have feared the most. It was clear they were his main suspects. If he could find their hide out once reaching the Torine, he may be able to find his father.

"They want it for the power don't they? She whispered quietly, gazing around her to check no-one was around.

The whole conversation became quieter, a secret discussion that no-one around would be able to hear if they tried.

"Not just the power Dawn, the Torine can do incredible things we don't understand..." He whispered.

Dawn leant closer, growing interested in this conversation, curiosity had got the best of her.

"Do you reckon the notebook's meant to be some kind of warning?" She replied.

Averting his eyes to the floor, Brendon strained his thoughts.

"My father wouldn't just leave this notebook behind for no reason."

He held the coffee-stained notebook to the girl's face. She studied the cover and was slightly taken-aback when he let her hold the notebook. She knew it meant a lot to him and was glad he could trust her. Running her fingers over the cover, she felt the rough outer texture, it smelt of coffee and a worn out air freshner; the two together was not the nicest smell. Brendon watched Dawn open the book to the first page. It was as if her consciousness switched off, for she stared at the page in awe, not sparing time to look around.

"He guards it with his life." Dawn heard Brendon add.

Her eyes were rooted to the sight of the number five. It was drawn largely in the centre of the page, five branches came off it with five numbers dotted around the page. There were odd symbols she could not read. Great importance raidated from the picture. At the bottom, barely readable a caption was scribbled.

"The Five Facets?" She asked audibly.

Brendon shuffled uncomfortably, his thoughts stirring. That meeting they had had in 2006, about the Five Facets; if only he could remember the things his father had come out with. The discussion had grown so deep, he and Jack were sent away from the table; for they were not allowed to hear the issues being discussed. But before that, his father had said something about the Five Facets. If only he could remember it. The annoying thing was, it was floating in the back of his mind, grasping it was another challenge.

She flicked over the parchment, coming eye to eye with Aunnual Professor meeting observations and things about matter storms. She continued flicking the page, where an article of Team Chaos stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Team Chaos." She whispered in horror.

Her eyes scanned the article, she read it aloud, Brendon listened hard, taking in the words she spoke.

"Last night, Team Chaos shook the world in their attempt to launch a new secret weapon. Their intentions were to summon back the creatures of the past, to bring the world into another shadow age. However, all of us are relieved to hear Mission 64 went wrong, destroying all remains of the secret weapon. "Dated 1975; written by Jenny Cyapie." Gazing up at Brendon, Dawn caught eyes with the boy, a look of bewilderment was exchanged between them.

Mission 64? Jenny Cyapie?

Brendon had never heard of this mission. He knew about Team Rocket's mission 65, in which they attempted to do a similar thing. But mission 64, was completely new to him. It was clear both of them were dumb-founded.

Dawn swallowed-hard turning to page over. It was obvious she was too shocked to read the rest. Finally, she came in sight of the building Brendon had previously mentioned. It had two pillars at the entrance, and steps leading upwards to the main entrance. It was reasonably high in height. The whole theme of the building seemed to be ancient as it showed no signs of modern technology. At the front beam, which looked like it was made of polished marble from the impression of the sketch, letters were written across. However, the drawing was too small to read the letters.

"Does any of it make any sense to you Brendon?" She asked turning back to the picture of the number five.

The boy cleared his throat, before responding.

"I tried reading some of it..."

Dawn gazed up at him when his voice trailed off. She was also dazed to see how quickly they were walking, the Shadow Age was quite far behind them now, and a pathway between tall, oak trees was winding ahead of them. It was clear she was hoping to hear he had managed to crack something in the book. The concepts within the book seemed complicated, hard. You would have to grope your mind to search for answers. That's what kept Dawn from giving up, she continued to stare at the page cluelessly, waiting for something to fall into her mind.

"I got up to the building; and it all confused me." He finished.

Dawn knew if he could not get the riddles, she would not be able to. Gazing at the page once more, she felt her hope leave her, to be able to translate any of those symbols would take a long time. Perhaps it would take years just to figure out what the codes were. Although Brendon was smart, she knew he was still lacking in the knowledge his father had.

What if they spent years searching?

It did sound like a silly idea, but it was a common scenario. The thought of travelling with the boy for that amount of time made her smile. It made her wonder how they would be getting on by that point, would anything have changed? A year would be quite a long time span to search, but if it took a year, Dawn knew Brendon would take the plunge. That made her shake her head slowly in fondness, he seemed so determined about everything. And as much as she hated to think it, if they did take a year to search, it would probably be too late by the time they had found the answers.

Shutting the book and handing it back to the boy, who took it eagerly, Dawn smiled. Her compassion shone through her eyes. She could instantly read his sorrow. It was obvious he was hoping to have been able to understand the book instantly like she had hoped. Continuing to walk, she slipped her hand in his gently for a brief moment, catching his attention.

"You'll get it." She murmmered raspily.

An element of hope loitered in her voice before she let go of his hand. Brendon's heart raced slightly, he looked down at his hand then back up to her eyes several times. Then he decided to put the feeling behind him and reply.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

There was evidence in his dismal tone he douted his own interllect. Dawn laughed at his pessimism and cherrished the miraculous sight of the blue sky graudally fading to a light pink.

"You're a bright spark, you'll get it." She teased grinning at the boy.

Running a hand down his cheek, Brendon frowned, attempting to lighten up on that note. He let his thoughts take over his mind whilst walking beside his newly found companion. He had always believed this journey to be a one-person journey. He knew at one point there would be testing challenges they would struggle to get through together. Brendon had been bombarded with offers to join him on his quest when he left his hometown of Littleroot. He had stood before a crowd of the town, about to set off on the route ahead. His mother had tried to talk him out of going, but Brendon would not listen.

Before Brendon could leave, he was faced with many decisions. Many people of the town had offered to join him, stating he was too young to be undergoing such a dangerous task. The first had been an ageing man, with a grey beard. He had given Brendon a lecture of pointless things he did not need to know before getting to the point of asking if he could travel with the boy. Brendon chuckled to himself remembering that moment. The poor old man was in no state to leave and besdies, Brendon was unsure if he could have coped with having a walking encyclopedia blabbering on constantly about unimportant matters.

The second had been a mysterious boy a few years older than Brendon. He was exceptionally good with decoing symbols and riddles. Yet he had an element about him that emitted decption; Brendon felt he could not trust the boy. So once again, he had kindly declined the offer. The third, and not the last but definitely the most amusing, had been an adorable, small three-year old girl renown for her mischeif. She had tried to dazzle Brendon with her stick-fighting skills, and pony-princess powers. However, when the child's parents found out what she was doing, they instantly had dragged her away. It made Brendon laugh that the parents actually believed he would haul a three-year old girl along with him.

The other people had been unfit for his liking and were people who generally he did not get on with. Brendon had left the town, with a strange feeling of isolation. He had known that no-one would be able to be on his side on this journey, it was too dangerous and demmanding. But then Dawn had come along. She had made a rather different entrance, running from a Rhyhorn stampede. Brendon had not really had time to talk to Dawn properly, as the events that had happened were fast and gave no time for leisure. Through what they had done so far, Dawn had managed to show loyalty, friendship and trust towards the boy. It confused him how now his thoughts were turning; could he have a companion on this quest?

"Dawn, you _are_ going to stay with me aren't you?" he asked still submerged in his thoughts.

The girl gazed over at him in shock, her sapphire eyes showing surprise he had asked that question.

"I'm offended you even asked that question." She responded quickly.

Brendon watched her eyes narrow, suspiciously. He hoped she did not pick up the hidden meaning behind those words. Unfortunately, a few seconds later, she realised he what he was hinting at.

"Are you implying I'm a quitter?" Dawn enquired.

The boy flushed suddenly holding his hands in the air awkwardly shaking his head.

"_No_...I just thought well..." he scratched the back of his neck, not daring to look at the frustrated girl.

"...You're a girl and that maybe-"

He knew from the sound of her gasp that he had treaded into bad waters. Looking over at Dawn, he awaited her response. She pouted, her hands on her hips. Her sapphire eyes were sharp, narrow and deriding. Perhaps saying that was not the wisest things he could have said. Why he had even asked her about her staying confused him. It wasn't that he did not trust his word. He just had this awful feeling that she was going to leave.

Even worse, he feared losing people. That was one of the reasons why he had initially planned to go this alone, so no-one else could get hurt. He did not want other people suffering on his behalf. He had already seen Will Vetchter put himself at risk for him. Part of him was not prepared to see others do the same.

"-Oh you just crossed the line!" She said angrily leaning towards the boy, coming to a halt; he did the same.

He moved back from the girl uncomfortable with their proximity. His hazel eyes were sparkling, he seemed not fazed by her anger. He had come across her small tantrums before; they just seemed to amuse him. Brendon continued walking. It was the casualness in his gait that annoyed the sapphire-eyed girl. She held her fist in the air, not letting her point go.

"Just cause I'm a _girl,_ I am still reckless." She stated arrogantly, shutting her eyes for a split second.

Brendon knew this would be an oppertune moment to remind her of her stupid incident at the treehouse.

"Mhm, I can see that. The way you fed those Rhyhorns Leppa berries and created a stampede; how _reckless_ of you." Brendon sardonically replied, a grin swiping acros his face.

The girl was quiet for a second, her rage melted slightly. The atmosphere of anger faded to a light-hearted banter. Her eyes did not cease to deride him. She sighed, conjuring a comeback to that.

"You should be running." Dawn growled.

"Should I?" Brendon raised his eyebrows at the girl, amused by her behaviour.

"Yes, cause you've just made me very angry Brenda." She spat clenching her fists together.

Angering Dawn was not the smartest thing Brendon could do. He could have easily just stopped their squabbling right now, with a remark about the Torine and the quest. Yet a tempting element shone within him to pursue; he knew he shouldn't anger her more. He knew to deepen her fury with a rude remark was immature. But, he could not resist the chance.

"I guess I'd better start running then- Dawphelia."

Before he had even said it, he that would set-off her final blow of outrage. That triggered it. Brendon broke into a fast run laughing as the girl chased him in fury. The blue-haired girl caught up with jet-black haired boy, but she tripped on the sand, groaning when she hit the floor. Continuing to run, Brendon looked behind him, grinning at her. Their eyes caught in a skirmish of amusement. Dawn stood instantly running after him 'recklessly'.

"You need to do better than that Dawphelia." Brendon chanted from in front hearing her scream in frustration.

"_Don't_ call me that." She snapped back in repsonse.

The two of them ran down the sandy path. It was not long into she broke into laughter, knowing she would never be able to catch up with the fast boy. The sky had started to fade into a deep orange, the atmosphere soothing and calm. The sunset was beautiful, not failing to impress her.

"Slow down." Dawn pleaded lazily walking after him.

Turning around to see the girl had given up and was now walking, Brendon rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were reckless." he said through pants of breath, mocking her in a jokeful way as if to prove a point.

Glowering at him, Dawn watched him run back towards her, walking alongside her. She seemed to have calmed. But Brendon knew now they had started this debate, she would not stop until she proved she was right.

"Brendon, I could continue quest with my eyes shut." She admitted arrogantly gazing at the boy in determination.

Giving the girl and odd look, Brendon sighed not knowing where this was going.

"I'd like to see you try." He replied.

"If you _insist_." Dawn said shutting her eyes suddenly.

She aimlessly began to walk ahead, treading on the sand hesitantly. She streched her arms out in front of her, her walking speed slowly greatly. What she did not know was Brendon had his arm around her waist, directing her for the first step she took had been in the complete wrong direction. Rolling his eyes, Brendon walked beside her. He wondered how long this was going to take until she admitted she was not as reckless as she thought she was. The two of them slowly walked up a small gradient of land. Brendon guessed on the other side there was a small graident downwards that she would not be able to make down without her eyes.

Letting her go, Brendon watched her plough through the sand in an obscure zig-zag way.

"How am I doing?" She asked grinning to herself.

To be honest, Brendon had no idea how he could respond to this. She was acted like a child, which made him chuckle. However, he told her what she wanted to hear.

"Er- great. I should take back everything I said." He sacastically teased.

She did not pick up on his sarcasm, Dawn was concentrating too hard on her balence. Containing his laughter when she tripped, Brendon held her hand to help her get back on her feet.

"Stop laughing, you're distracting my concentration." She hissed brushing his hand off.

Like Brendon had predicted there was a tiny, miniscule gradient downwards, which resulted to the girl stumbling and rolling down the floor. The boy broke into laughter standing tall over her mockingly. Opening her eyes stubbornly, she pouted rubbing her neck.

"You did that on purpose." She spat devouringly, yet there was clear hilarity in her eyes.

Brendon shook his head and smirked.

"No, you tripped." He replied honestly and bluntly. He did not eleborate any further. He believed it was pointless to tell her exactly how she had fallen. That was besides the point.

Her skin glew in the orange light above, the sun had set, giving the clouds wonderous shades of pink, red and orange.

"You didn't even last a minute, say it." Brendon demmanded towering over her in laughter.

"What do you want me to say? '_Brendon Birch, the brave hero, save me from this fate, complete this quest without me for I am not worthy_?'" She asked angrily, folding her arms across her chest whislt sitting up.

Gazing at the girl fondly, he held his hand out towards her and smiled gently.

"For starters, let me help you up." He repsonded.

Grabbing his smooth hand, Dawn remained still, noting the shiver that travelled up her spine. Their eyes met in a silent collision, confusing the two of them. It was then Dawn spoke wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Don't you _dare_ come out with the cheesy line of me falling for you literally." She said.

Slightly stunned, Brendon grinned coyly at the girl.

"You secretly want me to say it don't it?" He said raising his eyebrows in a joking manner. It was obvious he was merely tantalizing the girl, the seriousness in his voice had vanished.

"Why would I?" She earnestly responded, throwing him into the spotlight.

"Well..." a blush swept across his face before he continued.

"Y-You brought it up...not me."

Watching the boy try to regain his composure, an element of mischeif frosted over Dawn's eyes. She gazed up at the boy who's cheek had managed to finally flush out the red stain they had once possessed. Rolling her eyes, Dawn tugged the boy's hand pulling him down to the floor beside her.

"_You_ need to work on your chivalry." She admitted winking at the boy.

He fell to the ground abruptly, startled by the fall. His hazel eyes caught the sunset that was occuring above them and he stared at it in admiration. If he wasn't in a hurry to find his father, he felt like he could have sat like this forever. The vivd light of the sun was slowly fading behind the fluffy clouds. The sight was mesmerizing, watching the orange sun slowly fall behind the clouds. Elegant shafts of sunlight glided captivatingly from the sky. It embellished the atmosphere calming the two from their previous encounter with darkness.

There were times Brendon wished his life could be this relaxing. He wished there were times where he could just sit and look up to the sky without a care, look for shapes in the clouds, things he hadn't done since he was small. Dawn was sitting beside him, analysing how someone so determined could bottle up their emotions to the point where an odd vibe rimed over his hazel eyes. He sat rgidly, showing no itentions of sitting down for long. He had a quest to complete, his father was missing, he couldn't just sit here.

There was evidence he had put himself under much strain in the past few days. For the first time, Dawn came to notice the small, yet very faint, patches under his eyes, signifying he had not gotten much sleep. Come to think of it, if her father had gone missing, Dawn would not have been able to sleep ether. The thought was sickening, saddening her. Wathcing the boy breathe the warm air and for once seem to be relishing the moment of peace, Dawn spoke.

"You look tired." She whispered caringly.

"It's hard to sleep knowing your father's out there somewhere...missing." Brendon replied, a small frown on his lips.

Dawn ran a hand through her silkly blue hair, taking her white hat off for a second before placing it back on her head with precision. Inquiring thoughts ran through her mind, she pondered on how he must have felt.

"How did you feel when you found out your father had gone missing?" She asked softly, her sapphire eyes sparkling magnificently against the orange glimmering sunset.

Lifting his head, Brendon ran a hand down his forehead, sighing deeply. Words could not describe how he had felt that day. Glancing over at the girl, he bowed his head, knowing he could not get out of answering thsi question. He sat up, his posture improved. Fiddling with the sand between his fingers, he swallowed-hard.

"I was coming home from a long day of hard work at the store in the neighbouring town. I'd joined to get some extra money, Dad wasn't giving much income after his outburst on the Torine. Plus the press were constantly around our town, demmanding answers from my Dad; I wanted to get out and be free from the stress for a few hours each day. I had left early in that morning, so early I didn't even bother to say goodbye to my Mum and Dad; I didn't want to wake them. It was about seven at night, I was travelling back in the dakrness. I could hear police sirens in the distance. That sound never really bothered me before, I assumed there had been some crime elswhere; little did I know, that was not the case."

Brendon took a deep breath, wiping his eyes, he could feel sadness lingering over him. He pasued for a second, gazing out into the sunset.

"So I...I-er kept walking, and walking until I reached my hometown. I could still see the press were around, only their faces looked much more grave, and...and almost horror-stricken. I saw a police car pulled up on the side of my house, a man was being questioned, he looked on the verge of tears. I ran inside my house, pushing past the crowds of people who had gathered around. My mother was standing in the kitchen, holding a hand to her head. She had not heard me come in."

__

"Mum?" Brendon called running towards her into the kitchen.

The papers were scattered across the floor, the aura seemed tense. Swallowing-hard, Brendon stared at the woman, who did not stir. She bowed her head before turning round to face the boy, a grimace on her lips.

"But when she turned around and looked me in the eye, I'll never forget that look of despair. Tears were falling form her eyes, and she looked at me and hugged me. She cried on my shoulder, shaking her head in terror. I grabbed her by the shoulders, now extremely worried. I asked her where Dad was..."

****

"Mum where's Dad?" Brendon asked grabbing the woman by her shoulders.

He gazed into her eyes boldly, examining the tears that fell. She shook her head, brushing his hands off her shoulders. There was no reply.

"There was no reply, so I asked her again."

****

"Where's Dad." Brendon asked once more, feeling a poignant sting to his eyes.

There was a bitter taste loitering on his lips, a moment of tension in the air. The atmosphere continued to grow to a height where it all seemed unbearable and sickening. Brendon walked towards him mother, she turned to face him once more; her eyes shining.

"She placed her hands on my shoulders, I looked up into her eyes; and then she wiped my watery eyes. She said..."

"**Honey, no matter what happens, you know your father loved you very much." She whispered almost inaudibly. Her chocolate eyes rimed over with remorse, her cherry lips trembling in fear. The wind from the windows combed through her long black hair. **

"I could not take this anymore. I wanted to know where he was, what had happened to him."

****

"What's happened. Tell me." Brendon pleaded running a hand through his jet-black hair.

"The next thing I heard stunned me. She drew me into another hug, sobbing as she did so. Then she slowly answered my question."

****

"Brendon," The woman's voice was shaky, showing panic and fright.

Brendon looked up at his mother, eyes beginning to water.

"Your father has just been reported missing."

"I had no idea how to react, what to do. I paced backwards and shook my head. I could not believe this was happening. It was a nightmare. I ran, I ran out of the house. My mum had called my name, her voice was teary."

****

"Brendon! Come back honey, Brendon!"

"I ran into my father's lab past the police. Everything had been wrecked, the whole lab had been destroyed; anything in sight was damaged and ruined. I ran to his desk. All night I sat there, at this desk; speechless, motionless. I didn't know what to do, I could hear the police talking about running an investigation, taking statements. For the whole night, until morning, I sat at his desk; reading over everything he had. Every note he had made. My first thought was someone had taken him, for what was still uncertain to me. I was clouded over with misery."

****

"Brendon, the police want to talk to you." A voice called from the entrance of the lab.

"I stood up, and it was then I found it; the notebook. I saw it under a stack of broken glass and machinery, it sat there, staring out at me. I knew all about this notebook, everytime I even came in contact with it, my father would stop me."

****

Brendon gazed down at the notebook in speculation. It was an intruiging book, drawing attention towards itself. He could not help but crouch beside it, brush the glass and machinery away from it.

"I picked up the notebook and put it in my pocket before walking out."

Brendon stopped talking, glancing over at a solemn-looking girl. Her sapphire eyes were shining in melancholy. It was clear she was moved by this story and felt guilty to have even asked him such a personal question. She could see it had stirred inside of him, and he had taken much strength to recite the events again. Their eyes met, Dawn looked away instantly, feeling if she dared gaze at someone after that story, she would cry.

The odd thing was, Brendon seemed fairly casual about telling the story, he continued to gaze at the sunset. It was evident he kept his mourning on the inside, hiding it away from others. Standing up slowly, Dawn took out the device Will Vetcher had given her. On the digital screen, a red dot was flashing, quite close to where they were. Staring out ahead, Dawn could see the small town in the distance, about another ten minutes away from where they were. Putting the device in her pocket, she smiled down at the boy and held a hand out towards him. Glancing up at her questioningly, Brendon studied her calm eyes.

"Keyoto town's not that far off, we'd best get going." She admitted, a small gleam in her eyes.

This gleam fell into Brendon's eyes, like a spark of electricity. Grabbing her hand, he returned the smile, leaping to his feet. Looking at the boy, Dawn started walking, expecting him to follow. For a split second, Dawn was anxious Brendon was engrossed in sad thoughts, falling into dejection. However, when he lifted his head, his hazel eyes continued to show that flicker of fortitude.

"Eyes _open_ this time Dawn." Brendon teased grinning at the girl whilst walking.

"You can stop mocking me now, or I _will _leave you." Dawn chanted glancing over at the boy.

"Was that meant to make me stop?" He retorted cunningly, his eyes emitting sarcasm.

The two of them caught eyes and broke into smiles, both chuckling at their odd banters. Brendon smiled looking into the sky, he was going to find his father, Dawn was going to be with him. Every step he took, she took with him into the sand. And as the two of them gained closer to Keyoto town, Brendon finally felt a sence of resemblence, friendship. There was something that had formed between them, it kept them strong. He did not understand it but through Dawn's eyes, he could see there was something shining through; an unwritten promise.

* * *

**Sorry it was quite long, I kind of got too into it and couldn't stop writing xD**

**I'm sitting in my room ill, so I have nothing better to do than write:) **

**This chapter was longer :P But I've had to split it into two parts because of the fact it's toooooooo long!!! haha.**

**I'll try update soon!**

**hope you liked it**

**Plz review if possible**

**Thanks for reading**

**Confessions**

**x**


	6. C5 Keyoto Town

BACCK FROM LIVERPOOL:D

The arena is amazing! I sung in front of 7,500 people there, and it was so great! I wil be putting the youtube link up soon so it'll be on my profile soon :P I have a new video on my youtube account if anyone fancies giving me feedback :)

my next singing event is in london St.Albans, so that will be really fun ;) It's all on my profile :D

Anyway...

I ALMOST gave up finishing this chapter cause it's sooooo long xD lol.

but i finished it :P lol.

I hope you like it :D

I'm dedicating this chapter to **Galbinus**, who is an awesome writer :D

keep it up Galbinus

Enjoy :P

**

* * *

**

**C5- Keyoto Town**

**Message received 4:55AM**

(Dear reader, this message has been requested by the sender to get to you. I am sorry to say, that the sender has passed away, the cause of their death is not yet known...)

Original Message

I'm sure you all read e-mails, so I decided by sending this to you through e-mail you would have more chance of coming across it.

They've come, and I'm on my final minute. They got him, they've got him. I know it.

His last words of advice, were not to trust anyone am I correct?

Then I'm sure he'd want me to pass this information on to you...

I have put this on auto-save.

I knew this time would come, so I have already written what I wanted to say Incassssssssbefotrjogfdg

A U T O-S A V E ::::

If you are reading this then I am sorry to say I have passed into the next life. They must have found me.

This quest to find the Torine is a tough one. I'm sure as you know you have met many intriguing characters along the way.

Vance, the mysterious man in the tree-house, who had a picture of the seven-pointed star in his paperwork.

Will Vetcher the boy who was haunted by his shadow, engulfed by the Shadow Age. The boy who gave his life for our heroes, and he will be rewarded for that. But his shadow, his shadow is a strong one...

People can be deceptive. People can be greedy. People can manipulate to get what they want…

M E S S A G E T E R M I N A T E D.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

They had reached Keyoto town after many endeavours, ploughing through the sand to get to the town. Brendon had fallen over once in the attempt to climb up the steep hill, in which Dawn burst into laughter, merely watching him clumsily make his way up. Overlooking the town in the sunset was a spectacular sight; the mountains in the distance could be seen catching the final light of the day miraculously. The birds flew across the sky bringing nothing but enchantment to scene. The sparkling lake of Keyoto town could be seen, a mystifying element to it. It was a sight many would picture in their dreams, and never get the chance to see. It was breath-taking and full of inspiration. The manner the sun caught the silhouette of the mountains perfectly. The two figures appreciated the beauty before them. They had stopped for a few seconds to absorb the astounding view.

Stepping foot into Keyoto town was an odd experience for both of them. Brendon had to admit it was less that everything he had anticipated; despite knowing it was a historical town. Dawn felt a sense of belonging falling over her, her grandmother had lived close to here for many years, she would come frequently to stay, but never had she been permitted to leave the house to Keyoto town. It had been clear from the way perplexity pelted over the russet eyes of Brendon that the town was not the image he had painted in his mind, yet it was beautiful. Dawn too seemed enraptured by the town's aura. There was evidence Brendon had wanted something bigger, something more cryptic than a village that looked like it had come out of the days of Robin Hood. The town was small, cosy and looked hundreds and hundreds of years old. Keyoto town was remote and lacking in modern technology. Everything was made of wood, and raw materials.

Brendon was stunned when they reached the town to find no pokemon centre. Although it was not a compulsory element to a town, it was a regular feature of any town and city in the Propine region; in any region. They had continued to venture around the town, admiring the way the town had still kept its old culture from fading away with modernisation. Keyoto town was old; the houses were all cottages with thatched roofs and weaved plants tangling around the wooden pillars in front of their homes. It was like one of those villages you would hear in an old fairy tale; peaceful and tranquil. It was rather enthralling. Nothing could disturb its harmony, Brendon had thought of one thing but he had not mentioned it at the time; the thought of the Shadow Age getting to Keyoto town unnerved him. He knew it would happen sooner or later.

Before they had found a place to stay, Brendon had insisted they took a look at Keyoto lake; it was obligatory. The lake stretched for what seemed forever, and appeared to be extremely deep. There was an element of delirium shooting through the sky, crashing on anyone who had been near the lake. Brendon had been particularly tempted to search the lake there and then. He had taken the notebook out, crouching over the water in awe. He knew there were answers in the lake somewhere.

Dawn could not help but discern how civilians inside their homes were giving them both an odd look. So Dawn had told Brendon it was best they headed somewhere to rest. She had insisted he at least tried to get some sleep for one night. To her surprise he had agreed; the two of them managing to find a vacancy in a small inn, it was good enough to satisfy for one night. They would have turned in at Dawn's grandmother's house, but it was another twenty minute walk from the town.

And now they were here, Dawn was relaxing, Brendon was out of sight. She lay on the bed shutting her eyes for a split second. She was so relieved to finally be safe from fear, to be safe from anything. Her tired eyes gleamed in the darkness that had fallen. It was now the early hours of the night. The stars were shining flamboyantly outside like diamonds, the gentle breeze hovering through the open window. The moon, a vaporous medallion tossed into the sky, emitting an element of ambiguity, and captivation. It only took one stare to become mesmerized by its beauty tonight.

For the past ten minutes, Dawn had been lying here in a small room of an inn in Keyoto town, the town was so obsolete, it had no hotels. She was alone in the tiny room, Brendon had gone downstairs to the inn's catering area, to find somewhere to rest his pokemon and get something to drink. The room was inviting, and the floor was wooden. Even the door was wooden, with a small key hole for a key. Brendon's bags and belongings lay on the bed opposite her, yet she noticed how the coffee-stained notebook was not amongst the rucksack; it was palpable Brendon wanted to keep that item close.

Speaking of Brendon...

From downstairs, Dawn could hear shouting, and disputes about something. The antagonistic tone in their voices illustrated that something was going on.

"You're crazy Brendon Birch!" one man yelled in objection, a few others joining in the outrage.

Dawn rubbed her eyes, hearing the boy's name; she knew whatever was going on was not good. Her sapphire eyes radiated concern around the small room. The shafts of silver light from the ebony sky full of beautiful stars imitated her disquiet. It was not only the words that had worried her, it was the way the man had said it. Brendon was down there, and seemed not to be getting on so well with some of the other guests. It was apparent by the shouting downstairs something was going on. Rubbing her eyes. Dawn groaned deciding it was time she should join him. Perhaps the blue-eyed girl should go to sort out whatever was being disputed. She had said she would be down there by now, he was probably wondering what she was doing.

"I'm just telling you the truth." Dawn heard Brendon reply bluntly, his voice soothing her.

Although the sound of his voice conveyed a small smile onto her lips, she found his words unnerving her. The _truth_? It worried her what he meant by truth. Brendon's interpretation of truth was telling everyone about possibly everything; Dawn did not yet know that, yet she aware of the way he was determined to show people the light. Dawn was reluctant to even think what he was telling people. If he was telling them the truth, about everything, that was not good. People could not face the truth yet- was he out of his mind?

"What has he got himself into now?" Dawn groaned rather motherly in distress.

Sitting up from the uncomfortable bed rapidly, Dawn stretched her arms, glancing at the miraculous moon through the window. The beauteous light shone from the medallion in the sky, beaming down at her. She felt its silky luminosity on her face, capturing the unwritten promise within her eyes. For a few seconds she was enraptured by the sight of the moon. However, when she heard voices blend downstairs, she did not hesitate to get up and walk to the wooden door. The wooden door was bent, it had been deficiently constructed and it was evident this place was extremely old. Dawn left the room, locking it with her small silver key. Then she groggily walked down the creaky stairs that were growing most irritating to the ears. The closer she got to the main room downstairs, the more of a conversation she could hear.

"And then a bright beam of light flashed across the sky, the clouds thickened to a deep black colour..."

She could hear his eloquent voice running through her ears. If he had been talking about something else, she would have smiled. But this conversation did not impress her at all. He was telling the truth- the wrong truth. She sighed putting a hand to her head; and he had called _her _naive? If he was talking about what she thought he was, then he was being a bit of a hypocrite. She had seen him do brave things, but this was not brave; it was foolish. Trying to doubt her ears, Dawn slowly turned the corner, entering the room.

It was quite a large room with columns of wooden tables and benches to sit on. There were a few people dotted round the room; mainly they were all crowding round a familiar boy. Dawn rested her head on the door in consternation; what was he up to now? Sitting on a wooden table in the centre of the room, attracting a large audience, sat none other than Brendon Birch. His words could be heard fresh to her ears now; the whole mood of excitement was running through the audience around him. She did not pick up this vibe; she merely tossed it aside carelessly. To her horror, Brendon was indeed talking about exactly what she thought he was; the Shadow Age.

'The Shadow Age? What is he thinking?!! These people know nothing of the Shadow Age, he can't just start talking about issues that serious to strangers. What if the right information falls into the wrong hands?'

Brendon seemed not to have noticed she had entered, no-one had. The only person, who had noticed her entry, was a cloaked figure sitting in the corner of the room, a smirk on their lips. They seemed amused by this entry, and aroused when they sat up slightly, flicking their vision from Brendon to Dawn. Dawn was oblivious to this figure; she was more concerned about how much the boy was telling people. Brendon had everyone entranced in his story of escaping the Shadow Age. His eyes shone brightly, full of life as he spoke. Every word he spoke lured more people in, stunning people with the story. Every word he spoke was entrancing, like his hazel eyes.

Dawn shook her head in apprehension, her cerulean eyes showing slight irritation at the boy. It was the first time she was exposed to a rather clueless Brendon Birch, the part that was so determined to set things right he had almost crumbled down. Dawn shook her head; he could not tell people about the Shadow Age. It was the most ridiculous thing that he could do. She knew he had his good motives to do so; but he did not understand how people were just not ready to hear it. She snuck into the crowd, her arms folded across her chest expectantly; she was intrigued to hear what he was telling civilians. A mocking, sardonic look drenched her face, she listened curiously.

"You're telling me that you have seen the Shadow age revive nearby here?" One man asked, a contort on his face.

"The s-shadow age has passed for thousands of years, it can't be back." Another added.

The others looked slightly fearful by this accusation, they all turned to face the boy in hope for an answer. It was clear they were relying on his judgement. After all, he was the son of the famous professor, he surely had to have some understanding of all of this; he was the one who spoke of it. His hazel eyes glew daringly with stories the world perhaps was not meant to know of.

Sighing, Brendon flickered his eyes from person to person. He was not expecting this much of an outcome. At first he was just talking to a few people, nothing major about the Shadow Age. His intentions were only to warn the town of what was to come. So at first Brendon had merely said it was a storm, coming their way. Then the crowd grew bigger around him, continuing to question him; then the truth slipped out. It had been accidental, and Brendon partly regretted it.

"You have a few days until it will hit here too." He replied.

It was then clear to Dawn he was not telling this story for fun; he was telling the civilians because of the danger they were in. The Shadow Age was going to expand, and no doubt hit Keyoto town. This meant all the innocent people in the city would be in grave danger if they did not leave soon enough. Dawn could see he was only trying to warn the civilians. It was clear he was not convincing. Yet his hazel eyes shone with that determined hope he never released.

"Stop lying." One man retorted triggering off several other responses.

The people's muttering of their opinions drowned out his voice. He sat on the table, running a hand through his hair. Gazing around, it was then he caught eyes with Dawn who raised her eyebrows at him apathetic with his behaviour. It was clear she had just arrived. He tried to speak to her, but no words came out; she was giving him a look that showed she was not approving this discussion. Brendon disliked the vibe she was emitting. He broke the gaze ignoring her for a few seconds; the people around him were stirring. At this moment of time, he wanted to warn as many people as he could about the Shadow Age; before it grew to Keyoto town.

"He's a good story-teller, I'll give him that." A woman admitted chuckling at the thought of this being real. She patted one of her children on the head, trying to convince the terrified child it was all a lie.

"It's all nonsense." Another said.

Brendon refused to give the people the satisfaction of seeing him fail to prove his point right. Didn't they understand? The Shadow Age would come and it would destroy Keyoto town in a matter of seconds; like it had done with Azulas town. It would separate people from their shadows, endangering them. Their shadows would devour their souls, destroy the city. Even worse, the town would be ruled over by black light, a dark, light that all feared. Brendon could not stop the Shadow Age from growing until he had solved the mystery of finding the Torine; but in the meantime he could at least try to fulfil Will's last request- keep people safe from it.

"The Shadow Age, what lies."

They all gazed at Brendon in distrust. Some were gazing in awe, others in contempt, but no-one said a word; they all just continued to study the boy. Brendon almost felt like he was a neurotic creature, for all eyes were on him, watching his every move. It was quite demoralising at times. Waiting for his next move, wondering what his next words would be; they all turned back to him.

Dawn stood near Brendon, not daring to get involved. She had no trouble showing she was not amused by what was going on. Her sapphire eyes caught his. Before she could walk away, for it was clear she wanted to go back upstairs, Brendon grabbed Dawn by the arm. He pulled her to the front of the crowd beside him. He had no intentions of his grip being aggressive, but his stress to prove his point perhaps gave the girl the wrong impression.

"She was there, she saw it too!" Brendon shouted over the crowd.

Dawn rolled her eyes and stared brusquely at the boy beside her.

'_She has a name...' _She thought angrily.

His eyes radiated desperation that she helped him out in this situation. Releasing herself from his grasp, Dawn looked up at the ceiling innocently. Her sapphire eyes were frosted over with deception, only Brendon could see that. The crowd did not know her well enough to read her alluring eyes. Brendon awaited her answer, smiling faintly. He knew Dawn would help him convince the people the Shadow Age was back. She always did what was right; he could trust her to help him with this one. For the short time he knew her, she had continued to astound him with her courage.

However, her words told a different story, shocking the boy.

"It was just a bit of rain." She said shrugging her shoulders patting the boy's arm patronisingly.

Obviously she was lying, but there was a gleam in her eyes that showed Brendon she was holding back from speaking the truth. By saying that, the crowd's suspicions rose, all looking back at Brendon Birch in doubt. He felt almost betrayed by the girl; she had won the crowd over, for all of them shot glares at Brendon. Glowering at the girl, Brendon gaped in revulsion.

How could she say that? How could she lie to people who would face the dangers within a few days?

"Dawn that's the worst lie I've ever heard." Brendon began stridently jumping off the table, to the floor dramatically.

People who weren't watching were now watching curiously. He walked towards her trying to catch her eyes, yet every time she looked away. The shadowed figure in the corner of the room sniggered gently, watching. Brendon held his hand out, gesturing towards the people. They had to know the truth, if they didn't they would be in danger.

"Tell them the _truth_." he pleaded.

Dawn continued to divulge him, her sharp sapphire eyes studying the artwork of the ceiling. It hurt her inside to see Brendon angry at her, but she was doing this for his own good. The crowd around him began to disperse, gradually getting smaller.

"Sorry but this all sounds a bit ridiculous Birch."

People around him walked away, shaking their heads at the boy in displeasure. With that came a trail of voices, insulting him.

"Find your father will you? He _always _had an answer." one said, sending rage through the boy.

It was then Brendon bowed his head. What was he thinking? His father inspired, motivated people. Brendon was just his son; he could not do the same. They underestimated him, they didn't believe him. Instead they had trusted the word of Dawn, who only seemed to make Brendon feel more affronted. He could not understand why she was doing this to him, it was extremely humiliating. She knew the dangers of the Shadow Age, these people were going to die if they did not evacuate by tomorrow night. His eyes shone sadistically.

"I almost expected more from his son."

The remark shot the boy in the heart, dampening his pride greatly. Brendon gritted his teeth, watching them walk away.

"Walk away and you'll regret it." Brendon called, his spirits fading slightly.

The people left back to their tables which they made sure were as far from the boy as possible. Brendon stared at the blue-eyed girl in confusion. He felt an indefinite feeling of upset and rage towards her; why had she done that? He sat down at the table, resting his head on the wooden surface. Dawn sat opposite him. He looked up at her suddenly, his eyes possessing the elements of a frantic fire. The kind that smouldered all, burning savagely through anything. What annoyed him was how guiltless she looked. Her eyes revealed wisdom and a burning sorrow inside her. Brendon tapped his fingers impatiently on the wood, awaiting her explanation.

She did not dare catch his eyes, she knew she had upset him, and she did not want to start an argument; a real argument. Without looking at him, she could tell he was livid. An ambience of anxiety cultivated between them. Brendon shook his head angrily, banging a fist on the table. It was clear he felt humiliated by the civilian's last words; they had completely trampled over his pride. The civilians had walked into death's arms, and Dawn had stood there silently. When he watched the girl sit there and pick her nails casually, he glowered.

"For god's sake- look at me." He said coldly.

Dawn's eyes wandered around the room foolishly, she wanted to keep clear from his sweltering eyes; an inferno that would demolish her motives. When her sapphire orbs met his, Dawn felt diluted in an outburst of tension. She looked away once more, too afraid to keep the gaze. Part of her knew what she had done was wrong, but the other part told her it was right. Realising she did not want to look him in the eyes, Brendon frowned. Staring at his feet for a few seconds, he then spoke.

"What is your problem?" He hissed instantly leaning towards the girl across the table.

From the sound of his voice there was clear trouble, he was aggrieved. Gazing up at an enraged Brendon, Dawn quickly averted her eyes trying to keep her cool. However, the more she tried to keep her eyes from connecting with his, the harder it was to do. It was evident he was stunned at what she had just done. Dawn nonchalantly traced the wooden patterns on the table with her fingers aimlessly. Part of her was feeling slightly embarrassed. Yet, she was not going to let him talk to her that indolently.

"What's_ your _problem?" She asked in response.

Her tone seemed to sever through the boy. It did not calm him; it merely made him feel enraged. Brendon continued to feel ferocity burning through him. He could not believe she had just asked him that. That had instantly triggered off his fury.

Was she trying to test him?

"You really made me out to be a fool compared to my father just then." He explained solemnly.

It did not take a genius to see he was deeply hurt by the scorn he had received. He was only trying to help the village. He knew within a few days the Shadow Age would move onto another town, Keyoto town was the closest; and therefore the most likely victim. So Brendon naturally had tried to warn people; all he got in return was shame. The shadowed figure in the corner continued to watch with interest.

"That was one story too far Brendon." Dawn replied back, not even looking in his direction; she was gazing at the way the moonlight hit the water in the bucket on the floor on the other side of the room.

Her eyes cast up to a shadowed figure on the other side of the room. Their eyes shone out like diamonds, but pierced her. A mocking look emitted from them. No other features were visible to her eyes, Dawn swallowed-hard. She was intimidated by this sight. Staring in suspicion at the figure before turning back to Brendon; she found she was too engrossed in their argument to worry about odd figures. It was not a good idea to start asking for even more trouble by mentioning odd figures to Brendon; he would probably throw the same disbelief back at her for her recent accusations.

"Dawn you know that the Shadow Age is coming, you saw it. Why didn't you back me up?" he asked standing up in rage, towering over the girl.

She was troubled by his behaviour, and frowned at the floor. It was clear she did not want to have a rowel with him; but he the way he was towering over her suggested he was asking for it.

"Just cause it's happening doesn't mean you should _tell_ the world." She began wisely.

Leaning back slightly, the boy thought about her words, wanting her to continue. His hazel eyes softened for a split second, contemplating her opinions.

'My father is in trouble, these people could die if they stay here! Why am I even considering her opinion to keep it quiet?'

"People aren't_ ready _for it Brendon; I definitely wasn't. If you tell them you're only going to shock them, the world will fall into panic and the press will hype it all up. Trust me- some things you will have to learn not to reveal."

Brendon clearly had not thought about this argument beforehand. However, he did not agree and found a major flaw.

"But Dawn-"

Dawn stood up angrily, countering his actions. When she stood, the stool on which she was sitting on fell on the floor behind her. This attracted attention from people around, the room had fallen almost silent. It was obvious she was fed-up of his behaviour, she may have been just tired, but an awful grouchy element of her shone through. The figure in the corner smirked wildly; their icy eyes shone with malevolence.

"-Brendon do you not listen to _anyone_ but yourself? You can not just waltz into an inn and scare people with the Shadow Age. Sometimes I wonder if you're human." She remarked, her voice had risen slightly.

Once she had said it, she regretted it, wishing she could take it back despite it being true. The atmosphere around her crumpled on her, the wood lost it's bright, merry vibrancy. The moonlight, dimmed slightly, and the rage that weaved through the air had finally spun into a spiral of deception. A few people turned to see the sight of the two figures; others continued their dining, not bothered by what was going on. Those who were looking took pity on the boy and shot shameful looks at the girl.

'So I'm not human now? I'm trying to do the right thing, why does no-one ever respect that?'

Brendon swallowed-hard, silenced by her final comment. Their eyes caught in such a dissonant clash, it concerned the both of them. Brendon had nothing to say to that; it was a blunt, insensitive statement that seemed to get him straight in the heart. There were prominent hints radiating from his eyes that he could not endure this any longer. He turned away from the girl, storming out of the room.

"Where are you going?" She called running after him; lament rushing though her.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off vigilantly. He was uninterested in her words. Even her saccharine voice that undulated through his ears delectably annoyed him at this moment of time.

"To our room, come and join me when you've decided if I'm _human _enough." he called back in response without bothering to look behind him at the girl.

"Brendon I'm sorry I didn't mean tha-"

The room door was slammed shut with such force from the boy that it almost fell from its unsteady frame. Instead, it merely squealed in pain, not appreciating the aggressive way the boy had handled it. Eyes-widening in shock, Dawn stared at the creaky stairway, pondering on what had just happened. For a few seconds she stood there mortified, unnerved by this conflict.

Then, she entered the main room once more sitting down at a table alone. She needed a few minutes of peace, away from him. His response to her words was not what she had expected. If she had followed him into the room, then it would only lead to more divergence. Dawn could not value how close she had felt to the boy in less than a single day. It was illogical to think they were already arguing and treating each other like they known each other for a long time.

Gawking over at the corner, Dawn gasped in incredulity to see the shadowed figure was gone, out of sight. Titling her head to the side in rarity, she then put a hand to her head, sighing in misery. She thought no more of it, thinking back on the previous argument between her and Brendon. She did not want to fall out with Brendon. Dawn had not meant to be so protesting; but she had a good reason to be. Her sapphire eyes shone monotonously, she was weary and plainly need a rest. Yet she did not want to go back to the room, perhaps Brendon needed some alone time.

'Why did I even say that? That probably wasn't the best thing to say was it? It was bad enough I lied and pretended I didn't know what he was talking about...Maybe I should go an apologize.' 

About to stand up, Dawn found herself sitting back down on the bench again. It was the hazel eyes of Brendon lingering in her mind with an ominous glower that forced her back down.

'I don't want to start world war three, maybe I should just stay down here for a bit longer...'

Dawn sat alone, shivering in the icy breeze that hissed in her ears. She felt awfully vulnerable sitting here alone, regardless of being in an inn where no possible danger was probable. She scanned the room deep in thought. It was as if she felt safer with Brendon Birch. He seemed to know what he was doing most of the time, and when he didn't; he always had a cunning plan on his side. Being on mission to find the Torine, and Professor Birch was sending shivers of apprehension up the girl's spine. Brendon had said the Torine may attract the wrong kind of people- what if the wrong kind of people had gotten there first? What if the wrong kind of people were nearby?

The poke'nav in Dawn's pocket vibrated against her. Taking it out, Dawn held it to her face apprehensively. However, part of her was worried- what if Brendon was right? What if people could track them from the signal?

"Hello?" Dawn whispered solemnly from the end of the phone.

Her eyes lit up when she heard a silky voice reply. It was evident they were concerned as after each word they would pause. Dawn held a hand to her head; her eyes were glued to the corner of where the shadowed figure had once sat. It haunted her; she could not help but memorize how those eyes perforated through her. There was an unusual vibe running through her, suggesting something was not right.

"Mum I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all. We've had a _long_ day..." The blue-eyed girl admitted, groaning in distress.

Long, well that was one way to put it. She had got caught in a Rhyhorn stampede, met Brendon Birch and drastically clung to his hand off a ladder of a treehouse where the Rhyhorns were gaining closer. They had explored the treehouse and Brendon had introduced her to the Torine. A mystifying older boy Vance had come and threw them out of the treehouse. Dawn had decided to join Brendon as they flew to Keyoto town, where they then got caught in the Shadow Age. They had met Will Vetcher who saved them, and had discovered a lot about the Shadow Age. They had escaped narrowly from the Shadow Age, leaving Will Vetcher with his shadow...

The whole thing sounded unbelievable; especially for one day. Dawn's eyes widened in shock; she had just said _we_. Panicking, Dawn suddenly giggled nervously, running a hand down the wooden table, coiling her fingers through the gaps in the wood. She could not tell her mum she was travelling on a wild quest. It was evident she had no idea how much she should tell her mother about what was going on, she did not want to put her family in danger. Sometimes it was best to keep things quiet, as Brendon had learnt a few minutes ago.

"No, no don't worry mum. I-I am most _definitely_ travelling alone. I meant 'we' by my pokemon and I." Dawn replied back quickly, biting her lip hard to not burst out with the truth.

The voice on the other side of the phone seemed convinced by this story and continued questioning. Dawn felt melancholy overcome her, she felt particularly guilty lying to her mother; she usually told her everything.

"I'm resting in..." Dawn searched her mind rapidly, growing anxious.

"Er- I'm in Dafalger remember? I'm entering that contest..." She added.

Dawn did not understand why she felt she had to lie about where she was. Truth be told, she would have been in Dafalger, so it was half true; in a deceitful way. It almost was ironic how right now if she had not run down the path on left, she would be resting in a pokemon centre of Dafalger. Brushing her hair with a hand, Dawn swallowed-hard. This all appeared to be putting a lot of strain on the girl, especially lying to her family. It was for their own good. They wouldn't understand. Dawn did not want to put her family in danger; she knew if she told them anything about the Torine, their lives would be at risk.

However, the next words that came from the other side of the phone unnerved her, tripping her composure up instantly.

"He did _what_?!" Dawn asked in horror leaning into the table, her voice suddenly rose.

She seemed stunned by this; that could only mean one thing. And that one thing was not good. Thoughts scattered in her head formed to one conclusion. Dawn gazed around sceptically before continuing, quieting down a bit. There was only one thing her mum could do now, and that was to get out of there; fast. Her cerulean eyes sparkled with a compulsive element.

"Mum...take your stuff, and leave. It's not safe." Dawn hissed quickly glancing around.

Whilst Dawn continued talking, people around slowly went back to their conversations, uninterested in the girl's quiet whispers. Well, when I say people around, I don't mean _everyone_...

Little did Dawn know that someone was watching her. Someone was watching her, with intentions to lure the girl into a conversation. There in the other corner of the room, a lady sat examining the girl's behaviour. Her sleek black hair fell past her shoulders, tied back in a messy pony tail. She looked around thirty years old, her skin was pale and on the side of her face, she possessed a small scar. This scar was clearly not one caused by falling, or tripping; it was a scar caused by a conflict. Her bright lilac eyes shone miraculously in the moonlight that gracefully fell down into her presence. Intellect radiated from the woman, bright red chunky glasses framed her enrapturing eyes. There was a mystical essence about her. It was obvious she was demanding and high in stature.

"No, I can't tell you why, just get out of there. Get out of there now- ok?" Dawn said austerely.

She wore taut auburn trousers, and a casual lilac shirt matching her eyes. Averting her eyes from the girl for a split second, the woman gazed into the sky adjusting her glasses. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She could not let her one chance go. She had seen the Brendon Birch with the girl. She knew if she could talk to the girl, she could somehow manage to talk to Brendon. Slowly standing up, she brushed her black hair off her eyes walking toward the girl who was now shaking her head in shock.

"Listen to me, he's not who he used to be; he's _changed_." Dawn replied.

It was clear the woman on the other side of the phone did not understand and pursued her questioning. The lilac-eyed woman walked briskly towards Dawn, growing closer to the girl.

"No, I haven't been watching most haunted. I'm not saying he's possessed mum, I'm saying he's..." Dawn trailed off, sighing deeply before finishing her sentence.

"...A shadow."

The voice on the other side of the phone remained silent for a few seconds before raising their voice slightly. Dawn had to bite her tongue to not respond impulsively with the truth. Instead, she shut her eyes and calmed down. She knew Brendon would not be happy to hear this; it seemed another shadow had been formed. What confused Dawn was that her mother was no-where near the Shadow Age. How could there be a shadow there?

"Mum. You may not believe me, but just get out of there." Dawn implored.

There was a small silence. The woman stood behind the girl raising her eyebrows in interest- shadows? The girl had spoken of shadows, that was quite an unwise move in public. What confused the woman was how she knew of shadows. Her lilac eyes stared through the back of the girl's head. Dawn had not noticed the woman's presence; she was too engrossed in the conversation. Relief washed over her when she heard the response made from her mum.

"Thank you, thank you; you won't regret it mum." She sighed smiling.

"Love you too, talk to you later."

With that Dawn put the poke'nav in her pocket once more. Dawn's eyes rimed over with scarcity; she almost felt like someone was behind her. The more Dawn tried to tell herself that was not the case, the more nervous she began to feel. Swallowing-hard, Dawn gazed at the window, where she could see her reflection, and someone standing behind her. Gasping, Dawn felt terror overcome her.

A woman was looming behind her, a small smile on her lips. Placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder suddenly, and securely; the woman grinned. Dawn jumped in shock, almost falling off the bench. Her heart rapidly sped up, she gasped in shock turning around quickly. The woman from behind her smiled gently, before sitting opposite her. Dawn's eyes trailed the mysterious woman as she sat. She adjusted her red chunky glasses, tousling a strand of black hair off her face. This was an instance Dawn knew she could not just get up and walk away, but it was a time she really wished Brendon Birch was sitting beside her.

Looking up, it was the first time their eyes met. Dawn felt defenceless, attempting to drag her eyes from the hypnotising lilac orbs that were smooth, ripples of dark purple blending in cryptically.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" The woman asked, a devious glint lingering within her lilac eyes.

There were elements in her eyes that portrayed derision and other parts of contrasted this. It was uncertain what her motives were, Dawn was growing slightly tense.

"Can I help you?" Dawn asked in confusion.

It may have sounded a little rude. However, it was a good question. What did this woman want? Was she here to talk to Dawn? Why did she want to talk to her? The sapphire-eyed girl pondered on these questions. She waited for the lady to speak, overcoming the surprise of their first meeting.

"Yes Dawn, I have a few things I would like to talk to you about-"

The woman begun but Dawn leant in closer suspiciously, disrupting. Those words had worried her.

"How do you know my name?" She asked hoisting her eyebrows.

The woman rolled her eyes, laughing softly at the naive remark. Yet she seemed taken-aback by the girl's snappy tone. There was one way she could avoid answering this question; and that was to introduce herself.

"I'm Oscario Fern; just call me Fern for short." The woman said smiling through her lilac eyes.

Her voice resonated strongly through the girl's mind, like an evocative aura she could not dismiss. Dawn looked at the lady in awe, her sapphire eyes shining with admiration. Oscario Fern? She immediately forgot about how Fern had known her name and gaped.

"Oscario Fern- the Archaeologist?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

Fern nodded, locking her hands together on the table with an almost tedious glint in her eyes. It was clear Dawn was stunned. It was not everyday she met someone as inspirational as Oscario Fern.

"Oscario Fern researching archaeology at the Newsnowdown centre in Jhoto." Dawn exclaimed perhaps a little too loud.

People around looked over for a few seconds, arousing their attention to the pair who sat in the centre of the room. Oscario sighed impatiently at the girl, shaking her head in consternation. Dawn seemed to recognize how she wanted to keep her identity unknown for obvious reasons. If the people around had really believed she was Oscario Fern, then there would be a probable chance of this conversation being invaded by a new crowd of people.

"Sorry." The girl whispered flushing.

She tried to contain her excitement, watching Oscario Fern brush a hand down her shirt to smarten it up. Fern was a neat presentable woman, and her lilac eyes continued to lure Dawn into the trap, like a naïve clueless child.

"Dawn, I have a task I want you to complete," Fern whispered quietly averting her eyes around to check no-one around was listening.

'She wants me to do a task? Why? There has to be some sort of catch...' Dawn thought to herself studying the woman's eyes. 

Fern held a contort on her face, continuing to speak.

"You must not tell anyone about this task; not even your boyfriend."

It was clear she was indicating to Brendon Birch. This made Dawn blush but lifted her conspicuous confusion. That must have meant Oscario Fern had been sitting, watching them for a long time; how else could she know Dawn was not travelling alone?

"He's not my boyfriend." Dawn replied assertively.

Her cheeks lost the flourishing red colour, she watched Oscario Fern stroke her chin clearly thinking about how to phrase her next proposal.

"You can't tell him." Fern stated boldly her eyes shining with a protective gleam.

"I can't tell him what?" Dawn snapped back, growing both nervous and inquisitive.

There was nothing to hide from the boy. Even if there was, Dawn could not hide it from him. Brendon had made it lucid in his eyes before he did not like liars, and he did not like people hiding the truth. Part of her knew that it was not a good idea to hide things from Brendon, for it could be something important only he understood. However, part of her was flattered she was being asked to do something for a famous archaeologist, and brushed aside her doubts.

"We both know something lies in Keyoto Lake. I want you to retrieve the object your little friend finds in that lake and give it to me." Fern explained quietly, her lilac eyes radiating authority.

Dawn decided to play along with Fern, and subtly bring up her innocence. There was suspicion running through her. The seven-pointed star said to be in Keyoto lake was one of the key clues to the Torine. Giving it away would decrease Brendon's chances of finding the Torine, yet alone finding his father.

"What object?" Dawn replied shrewdly, her eyes emitting the same naivety they did when she lied about the Shadow Age.

Unfortunately, Fern was not so tolerant of her little cunning games. Oscario Fern could see the way Dawn's lips held a small victorious grin; one which was about to abolish.

"I see through that little act of yours," Fern bitterly retorted, leaning towards Dawn.

"I know about the Seven-pointed star I have been searching for it my whole life. The only person in the way of it is that stupid boy-"

"-he's not stupid." Dawn hissed defensively glowering at the lady.

There was a silence in which their eyes collided, spouting vibes of conflict in the air. The lilac orbs of Oscario Fern purled mischief to the girl. They were like water, light and dainty. You could see through them, but only to a certain extent, for a rather intriguing barrier frosted over. Averting her vivacious amethyst eyes, the atmosphere grew uncomfortable. It was like sitting in a room with someone you really detest; it was unbearable. Furthermore, the woman had made it clear she was determined to get what she wanted.

Dawn could understand the motives behind the determination. She was an archaeologist that had been searching for the star for her whole life. Now being so close to it, with one obstacle in the way would be very frustrating. However, that obstacle happened to be Brendon Birch; who had better motives for the use of the seven-pointed star. Dawn stood up and pouted; she was now put off by the sound of this task. It was coming in the way of Brendon and his father, and the bitter tone in Fern's voice did not convince her. It took Dawn a few steps before she heard the manipulative woman speak.

"There is a benefit for you and the boy; I can end this quest of yours."

Shutting her eyes, Dawn attempted to brush off the woman's voice refusing to give in to the demands. She was not going to be the push over who always took the blackmail. She opened her sapphire eyes, not daring to even look back in the direction of Oscario Fern. Fern sat there expectantly, tapping her fingers against the wood. Taking a deep breath, Dawn lifted her head defiantly and continued walking away from the woman. Yet when the woman spoke once more, with words so full of a mystical aura she did not understand, Dawn froze.

And not knowing why she did it, Dawn turned around. Shock was plastered across her face. Dawn met the woman's eyes once more. It was then she knew there was no escape. Reluctantly, she sat back down on the bench, resting her hands on the table anxiously. It was getting late, Brendon had no doubt been expecting her to come up to their room sooner.

"I know where his father is." Oscario Fern muttered to Dawn.

"What?!" The girl yelled back loudly, almost falling off her chair.

Eyes-widening Dawn raised her voice, staring at the woman in insolence. Dawn had already caught on to Fern's game of not answering questions fully; therefore she quickly posed another question daringly.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Dawn urgently asked.

Dawn could not mess this up; she had to try and get an answer. Then she could tell Brendon, and they could get his father straight away. But, Oscario seemed sceptical about the girl's words. She was hesitant to give away the answer. After the few anticipated seconds, Fern spoke.

"He washed up on the shore near my research lab, so I took him in. He's in good shape, ready to come home within a few days." Fern said,

Relief washed over Dawn, she smiled widely looking up at the ceiling. Rejoicing inside, Dawn ran a hand down her face in glee. Brendon's father was ok. He was safe. Laughing lightly in scepticism Dawn replied.

"You're joking right?" She queered searching for mistrust in the lady.

"No. He was lucky to survive, rough seas out there." Fern divulged rubbing her forehead.

"You're saying that Brendon's father is _safe_?" Dawn confirmed wanting to make sure that this was true.

"Yes." Fern responded.

Dawn grinned in delight. Inside she was bursting with excitement; she did not want to wait any longer to see the look on Brendon's face when she told him his father was safe. Fern's next words dampened her joy.

"Like I said before, you can't tell Brendon yet."

Gazing over at the woman in bewilderment, Dawn shook her head in protest.

"Why not? Why let him worry for longer when his father's safe?" She demanded an answer, her eyes blazing.

"Dawn," Fern fiddled with her hands, looking up gravely at the girl.

"You don't understand the severity of this situation. Just because his father is safe doesn't mean everything else is. If Brendon takes the seven-pointed star he will be leading it into the wrong hands. But give the seven-pointed star to _me_ and we can save the artefact from harm."

Pondering over her words, the sapphire-eyed girl sighed. It was an honest point, but that still did not explain why she could not tell him.

"Look Fern, I don't keep secrets from my friends." Dawn said, the unwritten promise shimmering through her eyes. When Oscario caught eyes with this, she frowned.

"Think of it more as a private issue." Fern said in an alluring voice, her hypnotising lilac eyes calming Dawn.

"But-"

Oscario Fern stood up pointing at the girl.

"-I expect the star tomorrow at sunset." She spat starting to walk vigorously out of the room. Following the lady, Dawn swallowed-hard, not feeling comfortable with this deal.

"And what if tell him all about this?" She asked.

Fern paused in her tracks at the Inn entrance door, her eyes catching the girl's in a defective way. Fern continued walking, opening the door to walk out.

"Well, then they'll be a dreadful accident involving his father."

"NO." Dawn pleaded stubbornly, grabbing the woman by her arm bringing her to a halt. Fury glazed over her eyes, revealing belligerence. It was apparent Dawn would not let the woman go until she too had an unwritten promise in her eyes.

"No?" Fern asked grinning.

She knew now she had made a compromise, that she could walk all over this marine-haired girl. After all, it was a fair deal.

"Then simple- get me the seven-pointed star. Then I can take you two back to my lab, where Professor Birch is and we can sort out this seven-pointed star business." Fern explained brushing the girl's hand off her arm.

"Remember- you can't tell him yet." She added contemptuously.

Before Dawn could even try to reply, the woman had left the inn, fading out of sight. Dawn leant her head against the door distressed; Oscario Fern had left the building, expecting nothing less than the seven-pointed star. Shutting the door, Dawn felt shivers run up her spine as she slowly approached the creaky stairs. It was obvious she was worried about confronting Brendon after their dispute. Walking up the creaky stairs, she ran a hand through her marine hair, smoothing the ends. She could understand why her heart was hammering fast; she dreaded to catch eyes with him when she opened the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Taking her key from her pocket, Dawn slotted the silver key into the lock. She bit her lip anxiously, turning the key. Then, she opened the door, and looked up from the floor to the room. Her eyes cast over to a boy who was sitting on his bed, reading over the notes of the coffee-stained notebook, making pencil markings on certain pages. His jet-black hair fell over his face messily, creating a handsome aura. He did not glance up to look at who had entered; he knew it was Dawn. It was obvious he was not interested in starting a conversation.

"Er- hi." She whispered almost silently.

Truth be told, Dawn did not really know what to say. She was obviously embarrassed and hesitant to talk, after their last conversation. The boy did not stir; he stared out the window for a few seconds, admiring the moon before going back to what he was doing. Shutting the door gently, Dawn tried to catch his attention by coughing rather loudly. Still, the boy continued reading the notebook, flicking through the pages.

For a few seconds Dawn received the cold vibe emitting from him, it was as if she was invisible. She felt like he could not see her, but what was even worse was she was being ignored. Walking over to the boy, Dawn shuffled her hands in her pockets awkwardly before sitting on the edge of the bed. She searched her mind for words that would please him, pacify him or at least make him look in her direction.

It was an awful atmosphere; he had every reason to be mad at her. Yet Dawn was one who did not believe in holding grudges for long, it was immature. Smiling sheepishly, she ran a hand through her hair. Attempting to pluck perfect words from the moon, Dawn twiddled her thumbs. When the moonlight caught her eyes, the unwritten promise shone conspicuously. Dawn had a feeling that Brendon would not speak. Sighing, she stood up.

To Brendon's confusion, the girl walked out of the room, locked the door. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes in sorrow, he frowned; maybe he should have at least said hello to break some of the ice between them.

'Maybe I should have said hi at least. She said she was sorry…' Brendon thought dourly gazing down at the notebook. So many puzzles lingered within that book, he had not solved any of them yet, it was rather daunting. 

Putting a hand to his head, Brendon sighed. He had one friend who had so far been loyal, kind and courageous, he couldn't lose her.

"Da-"

However, his words faded out instantly when confusion pelted over him. Suddenly, the girl came back through the door, as if she had never entered before. Putting the coffee-stained notebook on his bed, Brendon looked at the girl. Despite still upset by her comment, he smiled gently at her.

"What was all that about?" he asked shifting his eyes from the door to the girl several times.

Dawn shrugged and sat beside him.

"I didn't like my first entrance, it was a bit pathetic." She admitted.

Chuckling, Brendon rolled his eyes and stared at his feet. It took both of them much effort to finally lift their gaze from the floor. When they did, their eyes met. The conflict melted away instantaneously. Their friendship seemed not damaged or ruptured; but stronger. Smiling at the girl, Brendon watched her sapphire eyes sparkle enchantingly in the moonlight. She revealed a contort across her lips, before speaking.

"You know I didn't mean what I said." She muttered earnestly.

Brendon looked over at the girl. His hazel eyes softened, frosting over with fondness. He knew that she meant what she was saying, and she was sorry. Feeling guilt run through him, Brendon ran a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Well, I _did_ overreact at bit." He said back intently.

Shaking her head, the marine girl did not agree with this statement.

"No, you didn't. I was bad, really bad." She snapped back. Brendon rolled his eyes, sighing.

"No you weren't you were just trying to-"

"-Yes I was-" She said back sombrely.

"-No honestly Dawn, its ok-" Before Brendon could finish, the girl occupied speech once more.

"I'm sorry."

The boy laughed, smiling back at the girl. In Confusion, Dawn narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what his response would be. Was that a sarcastic laugh? Or a caring laugh? Or a normal laugh? He placed a hand on her shoulder fondly before speaking. Her eyes lit up slightly, effervescence lingering within them once more. Seeing her eyes light up in the moonlight, Brendon's lips tugged at a smile, his voice softening.

"Apology accepted before we get into a conflict about a conflict." He whispered.

Dawn did not reply, she gazed into his eyes tenderly, nodding as she did so. Part of her was captivated by the spirals and stimulating pictures that were tinted by the dark hazel shades in his eyes. You could have called their stare romantic, but it was nothing of the sort. Both were caught up in thoughts and had no idea they were so captivated in the glance. When they did realise, they looked away.

Dawn felt the poke'nav in her pocket vibrate. Looking down at the screen, Dawn bit her lip and sighed. This was not good, very bad. Panic ran through her, she stood up quickly, standing motionless. Brendon looked at her in confusion, gently pushing her back down to sit beside him, trying to calm her.

"What is it?" He asked in concern, grabbing her by her shoulders.

Swallowing-hard, Dawn gazed down at the poke'nav, trouble gushing through her suddenly, a sickening feeling washing over. Her mum was safe, that was a relief, but the other news was disturbing.

"Earlier this evening, I had a call from my mum. She was telling me how John, my step-dad, had started going crazy, and how his eyes showed darkness and no longer shone brightly. She said his motives were insane, and I could hear him in the background,"

Brendon learnt in closer intrigued yet worried by this. His eyes melted into hers compassionately, a small aura of comfort floating around the anxious girl.

"He's a shadow Brendon…" Dawn whispered in fear.

Eyes-widening in horror, Brendon almost fell backwards in alarm. That was not what he had expected to hear. A shadow? How was that possible? The Shadow Age had only opened in Keyoto town, and shadows could not leave the shadow age. Looking at Dawn, Brendon shook his head in doubt. That could not happen.

"How can he be a Shadow? That can't be possible; Shadows can't leave the Shadow Age boundaries. The Shadow Age has only hit Keyoto town." Brendon murmured in fear, trembling slightly. His thoughts tried to tell him it could not be, but something was telling him maybe the worst was coming; quicker than he had thought.

The girl beside him had a rather different story to tell, her eyes dimming in vitality, fright clouding over her.

"But what if they can do things they couldn't do before-" Dawn began.

"That's _impossible_! Dawn that can't happen because Shadows don't change-"

"-Brendon, what if they can and we just don't know it?" She asked him, leaving the room in a silence drenched in trepidation.

Brendon pondered on her words now entranced by this new theory. He gestured her to continue speaking, his mind now enraptured with thoughts that he did not comprehend.

"What if the Shadows have advanced over the years? I mean it has been hundreds of years since the last Shadow Age." She said fearfully.

Those words shocked him, haunted him. His eyes lost their colour, empty with terror.

"Are you saying they've evolved?" Brendon asked.

Gravely, Dawn's eyes revealed the answer he did not want to see. She nodded slowly, feeling foolish for making such accusations in front of a genius' son. However, Brendon seemed to believe her. It made sense after all.

The Shadow Age had not been around for centuries. Over time, things evolved, it just seemed absurd that Shadows could evolve. If they could evolve it worried to think what the Shadow Age could do now. If Shadows could leave the Shadow Age and roam around the Golden age, it meant the Shadow Age was conquering the Golden Age quicker whilst regenerating itself.

Swallowing-hard Brendon tried to digest the information, not believing this was really happening. He clasped his hands together, leaning down on his hands in distress for a split second.

"Did you tell your mum to leave?" Brendon asked inaudibly, his voice a mere whisper in the shock of this news.

Nodding Dawn gazed down at the poke'nav. There was evidence in her eyes she was concerned, anxious and yet alone confused. The fact that Shadows could now roam out of the Shadow Age would complicate a lot of things.

"Our town's remote, if anything happened, no-one would notice." She muttered quietly.

Brendon was half listening. It wasn't that he didn't want to listen to Dawn. He was concerned, but his ears had switched off. His brain was brewing up thoughts that were sinister and made him shudder in fear. The fact Shadows were able to roam free was daunting.

"That's one clever game the Shadows are playing; surrounding remote towns gaining control of them. That must mean they're then going to try and take over the major cities." He muttered.

Dawn nodded sombrely, looking half scared and half determined. Her fear seemed to reveal itself more however in this instance. Brendon continued slowly, shutting the window as a cold breeze swept into the room.

"The only thing that can stop them, is the Torine-"

"-but that's the only thing that can power them too." Dawn admitted, she knew where this was going.

Brendon sat down beside her, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Looks like we're going to have to watch our backs." He whispered glancing around the room in suspicion.

Dawn's eyes flashed with horror. Knowing she did not fully understand, Brendon continued.

"It appears maybe that not only humans want the Torine." He said soberly.

Brendon watched the girl's face become drenched in fear, her eyes frosting over with trepidation. Smiling gently, Brendon placed a hand over hers, kindling a small blush over her cheeks. His eyes met hers for a split second.

"But we're going to do this." He said determinedly, the fortitude shining back into his eyes.

Chuckling at the sight of his valour returning, Dawn nodded silently, her soul replenishing its hope. If Brendon was confident, then there surely was nothing to worry about, for the moment. One thing did worry Dawn; Oscario Fern. It hurt her deeply to not be able to tell Brendon about his father. She wanted to; yet Oscario had her under control.

It seemed to be so much more than just about Brendon's father though. The Torine was more important than Dawn had ever speculated. If his father was safe, and the seven-pointed star was given to Fern, Brendon would be happy and his father reunited with him. However, that would not solve the problem of the Torine.

"You ok?" Brendon asked caringly.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Dawn hid her frown and smiled.

"It's getting late." She whispered.

Brendon had to admit, for once he was tired. Yawning, Brendon put the notebook in his pocket lying down on his bed; Dawn walked over to her bed and did the same, continuing to watch him. Resting his head on the uncomfortable pillow, Brendon gazed over at Dawn. She could distinguish he was tired and that he needed sleep. He hadn't slept since he had started searching for his father. He had been running on nothing but his grit determination, Dawn sensed pretty soon if he did not rest that would perish.

"You need to sleep." She muttered quietly from across the room.

Shutting his eyes for a few seconds, Brendon groaned in distress. He could not sleep, he was thinking about his father, everything. They had come so far, but were still so far from reaching their goal. Dawn watched him open his eyes once more and gaze up at the ceiling.

"Brendon, I'm sure wherever your father is, he's ok." Dawn said smiling

"How do you know?" He asked her softly, not looking in her direction; his eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

"He's probably washed up on a beach and someone is healing him or something." Dawn replied. She could not tell Brendon, but she could at least hint at it.

Laughing Brendon grinned over at the girl, his handsome grin sending a small shiver up her spine.

"Well he would have called me by now if he was. And besides, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard, trust you to come up with that." He said winking at the girl before looking back up at the ceiling in amusement.

Trying to laugh, Dawn found she could not, for this was the truth; there was nothing she could really say. Instead she sighed and shut her eyes.

"Yeah, trust me." She whispered, guilt running through her.

And with that, the two of them drifted into the world of dreams. There were no disruptions, the two of them fell asleep knowing that they were both here for each other. Tomorrow the hunt for the seven-pointed star would begin, and many revelations would follow…

**

* * *

Voila!**

I hope you like it

Sorry updates took so long

I was a bit uninspired really

But i think I'm back on track now :P

so updates will be soon I hope :)

Thanks for reading

please review if possible- it helps :P

Confessions

x


	7. C6 The SevenPointed star

Finally after much waiting, I have managed to complete this chapter!

I am so happy I have finished it now :)

I'm SO **SORRY about the long wait**, i've been so busy, I've barely had time to do anything to be honest 

This chapter is **dedicated to Galbinus** :D 

I hope you all think the chapter is worthwhile!

I do not own pokemon xD

Enjoy!

* * *

**C6 The Seven-Pointed Star**

"Remind me why I asked _you _to pick the boat." A hazel-eyed boy groaned rolling his eyes. 

It was evident he was not impressed by the standard of the boat they were currently sitting in. The marine girl who sat opposite him pouted in embarrassment. Her sapphire eyes shone brightly in a manifest of regret. All the other boats were rotten and disgusting; this was the only one that looked close to acceptable. 

"I didn't know it was leaking." She cried out loudly in response, folding her arms across her chest. 

The wind brushed the boy's jet-black hair off his eyes. He had not sweat band on his forehead today. Dawn had to admit seeing his hair blowing over his eyes handsomely aroused a giggle; especially when he would look up at her with his stimulating chocolate eyes with that valiant grin. Pushing that thought from her head, Dawn shook it off instantly, not daring to catch eyes with the boy.

The sun shone down, rippling it's radiating light upon the water that glistened magically. Like a spell, it had all captivated, and allured by the tender serenity it held. Brendon and Dawn had woken up early, and the first thing Brendon did was rush to the lake. The two of them had finally managed to find a way to get onto Keyoto Lake; the security was tough around the lake. It was as if people knew what was under that lake, but no-one spoke of it. People from last night, who had listened to Brendon's speech on the Shadow Age were studying the boy suspiciously, some were glaring at him. 

From the notes that Brendon was reading in the coffee-stained notebook, whilst helping row, it seemed the centre of the lake was the attraction of the seven-pointed-star. He thought back to Vance, the mysterious boy in the treehouse. 

"The Lake. Keyoto Lake will give you answers…perhaps try diving…" 

What troubled Brendon was how they were going to get to the depths of the lake without being noticed by the intense amount of people watching. Furthermore, it did not help that people from the inn had their attention on him, suspicious. Averting his eyes to a relaxed Dawn, Brendon spoke once more.

"I can't believe we _paid_ for this rowing boat to sail on this lake." His tone implied a gruff displeasure with the boat. 

His eyes fell back down to the notebook, where he had come across a rather peculiar page. 

"It's a bit pathetic isn't it?" he heard the girl reply. 

Brendon responded, yet still fixed on the page in front of his eyes. 

"Pathetic? The boat is leaking." He said rather sarcastically clearly not engrossed in their conversation. 

Dawn could tell he was occupied with something he had found. Leaning towards him, Dawn ceased rowing for a second, the wet soggy wood beneath her fingertips was released; she grimaced at the marks left on her hands. Her eyes cast from her hands to Brendon Birch who sat there inquisitively, observing the page in front of him. 

"Found something Brendon?" The girl asked.

When he noticed Dawn had stopped rowing and the cold water from below started to seep more rapidly into the boat, he lifted his head up to the girl curiously. He seemed slightly flustered at the proximity between them, Dawn peering over the book leaning in towards him. 

"No, it's just a drawing I can't decipher." He admitted profoundly. 

Putting the book away in his pocket quickly, making sure he zipped it up so no water could damage it; Brendon grabbed one of the paddles. Sitting back down, Dawn smiled and did the same, the two of them continuing to row together. You could have called the silence awkward, yet it wasn't. Both of them were thinking about different things, memories to be kept of Keyoto Lake beginning to blossom in their minds.

There was a long silence, until someone spoke out of anticipation.

"Are we near the centre of the lake?" 

Taking the device Will had given her from her pocket; Dawn looked at the map of the lake, and frowned. They had a bit more to go, what confused her was the odd purple swirling lines that were flashing in the water. Holding it up to Brendon, she watched his face light up in delight. It was clear he understood the device. 

"Will Vetcher, what a genius. He even implanted an impetus matter radiation scanner into the map system." Brendon exclaimed grinning in disbelief, holding the device in his hands. 

"With this we can monitor the Shadow Age, find our way and it will lead us to the Seven-pointed-star." He added tracing his fingers along the purple lines, trying to relate them to the water below him. 

Fascination clouded over him. He glanced up at Dawn, watching her frown. He did not have to even think to know what she was upset about. Will Vetcher had died for them; he had saved them; if it weren't for him, and they would be dead by now. Eyes saddening, Brendon thrust the device into her hand, smiling gently.

"It was the only way Dawn." He said, guilt running through him. 

Nodding, Dawn gazed up at Brendon catching eyes with him, holding the device in her hands for a split second, before putting it in the rucksack. There was an awkward silence, this time you could call it awkward, for both of them had nothing to think about, nor nothing to say. They both continued to row like this for a few minutes. 

It was when Brendon groaned at the water leaking through the boat that Dawn spoke, she chuckled at his loathing towards the boat. It was obvious perhaps he had not had great past experiences in boats, for before they even got onto the lake, he did seem much more reserved.

"You know," amusement ran through her eyes as she gazed around the stunning lake.

"This reminds me of The Little Mermaid, you know the scene where they're rowing the boat and…"

Brendon smiled gently, examining the cerulean waters. Her treacly voice harmonising with the fine air seamlessly churned butterflies around his stomach. He seemed not be listening to her words, but how she was saying them. However, he shook that thought off instantly; he had only known her for one day. Having such emotions did not impress his intuition.

"It's all very romantic…" Dawn trailed off an instant blush smacking across her cheeks when she realised what she had just said. 

Brendon looked up at her raising a brow, though a small flourish of colour dusted his cheeks in the same manner. It seemed the two of them were now flustered for their rowing became more vigorous and eye contact more awkward. Noticing her embarrassment, Brendon grinned at her. He knew perhaps was not the time to taunt her further, but a little teasing wouldn't do any harm.

"Were you expecting this to be romantic?" He asked coyly, casually gazing back into the water, though he did turn back for one second just to see her face turn a deep shade of crimson. Dawn shook her head quickly, beginning to talk.

"NO! No, No…I mean there's no moonlight, I'm not secretly a mermaid, there's no talking crab and we're definitely not in love-" She begun quickly trying to cover up her mistakes. 

Brendon felt his composure crash suddenly, almost falling out of the boat as he jolted to sit upwards when those words sounded through his mind. 

"-Yeah definitely not." He interrupted embarrassed, flouncing his hand through his jet-black hair.

Observers around grinned at the two embarrassed teenagers, suspicions loosening on Brendon Birch. Biting her lip in apprehension, Dawn whacked a hand across her forehead; that had been a stupid thing to say for now awkwardness adhered to them. Tapping fingernails on the wooden boat could be heard through Brendon's ears. 

Slanting his head to get a better view at the water that was very slightly bubbling beneath them, Brendon leant over the boat quickly. Dawn was not paying attention to him, she continued tapping on the wood, wondering how to break the silence. Brendon's eyes gained vibrancy, flickering with hope. The water was bubbling; the device had shown purple waves. 

That only meant one thing; they were near the centre of the lake, and near the Seven-pointed Star. It was surprising to think how no-one else had really noticed the small bubbles in the waters. But then again it was a tourist attraction- who was going to pay attention to bubbles? Especially when they were ether enjoying the scenery, flirting with a soon-to-be sweetheart or simply fishing. Smirking, Brendon felt his spirits lift, the water was bubbling, and they were one step closer to finding his father.

Brendon gazed down at the water, studying his reflection. Now being the narrator I could say that his father's reflection shone through him in the water like in the Lion King, however, that was not the case. There was a sense of depletion within his complexion. Tracing his face is dismay; Brendon cringed glancing over at Dawn. The sound of her nervous habits grew irritating over the duration of time. The tapping on the wood aggravated the boy.

Before he could slip in a comment to try and shut-up her annoying tapping, Dawn spoke awkwardly, still not over her blunder. 

"It's a nice lake isn't it?" 

Truth be told, Brendon must have appeared to be incredibly rude, for he continued to silently examine the water. Dawn pouted at him and stubbornly stopped rowing expecting the boy to at least make some effort to reply. 

"Oh come on what is it with boys! Just because I implied this was romantic doesn't mean you have to go all quiet on me Brenda." She snapped. 

Grinning at her words, he rolled his eyes; he was examining the water. Noticing how she was unimpressed, Brendon excitedly lifted his head from the water to the girl. He tried to hide his enthusiasm, for she did not look too pleased with his behaviour. If Dawn had known he really was not listening to her words, she would have flipped. But his next words calmed her. 

"Keep rowing, we're almost there." He whispered glancing around to check no-one around was watching and trying to eavesdrop. 

Sapphire eyes folding patterns of shock, the girl nodded grabbing the paddles once more. Part of her was now feeling incredibly guilty. Brendon had no idea how when they found the Seven-Pointed Star, a certain archaeologist would be waiting for them. The good thing was, he would be able to see his father, and that's what made Dawn smile. She could not wait to see his eyes light up brighter with joy as opposed to determination. 

Looking around, Dawn was relieved to see Oscario Fern was not nearby, if she was, Dawn would feel extremely pressured- she had said by sunset. Jus the thought of those lilac eyes locking with hers send shudders of anxiety up the girl's spine. Dawn hoped that Fern was merely bluffing about Brendon's father having a dreadful accident if they failed. Swallowing-hard, the girl continued rowing. Brendon noticed her rigour shine out, yet he said nothing on that subject. 

His next words energized him, sending fear and excitement of the next discovery through him.

"Stop rowing Dawn, we're here."

In relief, Dawn threw her hands off the paddles as quick a possible, rubbing her wet, hands on the rucksack beneath her feet. Giving her an odd look Brendon chuckled as she started to complain about how horrible the paddles were to touch. Discerning that some attention had been drawn back to them, Brendon moved closer to Dawn in order for their conversation to remain secret. Yet first he had to make a valid point to stop her whining. 

"_You_ chose the boat." He admitted.

She fell silent. Dawn at first twisted her lips in an expression of displeasure at these words, and then she smiled at the boy. Taking off his jacket, Brendon revealed his tight t-shirt not noticing how Dawn was staring at his abs that could be seen clearly. She knew the plan; Brendon would dive into the lake, to the "hollow cave" which was described in the notebook. 

Brendon was taking a fifty-fifty chance in hoping that there was a cave below, for if it was just a small tunnel, there would be no air to breathe. Brendon was a strong swimmer and he had good stamina, if that was the case, he would think of something to keep him from losing his breath. The girl averted her eyes, coughing in the moment of silence. She gazed around the scene. 

Security was at the shore of the lake, watching attentively all persons on the lake. Not to mention, there were patrols that were on the lake; Dawn was not sure if this was for the safety or for something else. However, she had a hunch it was for something else; that something else probably being the Seven-Pointed star.

It was when Dawn saw the no diving sign that she worried about the plan. Not only for the sake of Brendon, but for the sake of his father, Fern needed that star by sunset, if they were sent off the lake now, there would be no chance of getting back on. 

"Er Brendon, you can't dive- it says you can't." Dawn admitted indicating over to the sign on a small island in the lake. 

Brendon paused for a mere second to look over at the sign. Chuckling at her naivety, he rolled his eyes at the marine-haired girl. It was clear he had already known about this rule and was intending to break it. His fortitude shone strongly.

"I'm not taking orders from a metal pole with a picture on it." Brendon replied obstinately. 

Although it was not the best argument to put forward, Dawn somewhat agreed. She knew the _real _reason; this was for family and for the world. If they stuck to the rules, the world would crash. Nevertheless, Dawn still remained rigid. 

"But this lake is guarded and patrolled- there's no way you'll be able to dive without anyone seeing you do it." Dawn said smartly, watching the boy shift his eyes to collide with her. 

It wasn't that she didn't want Brendon to dive; she was just extremely worried about getting caught and losing the chance to get the Seven-Pointed star. Dawn did not like the look he had swiped across his face, it showed that he begged to differ. Sighing, the girl placed a hand on her cheek, waiting for his defensive protest.

"Oh _really_?" The sun radiated into his hazel eyes restoring them with pride. 

Taking a deep breath in preparation to preach the boy into ways of getting over this flaw, the girl ruffled a hand through her hair, taking her hat off for a split second, exposing sleek sapphire locks that swayed in the breeze. 

"Look Brendon. If we're going to do this, we need some kind of distraction," She refrained from continuing, gazing around sarcastically. Then her eyes met his.

"I see no distraction."

The hazel-eyed boy fluttered his vision around the lake, examining the scene. The Guards weren't really paying close attention; they were both talking about something to each other. On the other hand, the patrolling team were speeding round the lake fast, but seemed to be pretty far from the centre of the lake. All other rowing boats had not dared go near the centre of the lake yet, for it was quite a long, tough row to get there. 

Hearing the word distraction sound through his ears sent mischief running through the boy. If there ever was anything his friend Jack Toll had been good at, it was a distraction. Many times in the Professor meetings, there had been times where a distraction was exactly what was needed to escape some of the boring issues the professors talked about. Thinking back to the annual meetings and Jack, Brendon sighed. He had not seen his friend for sometime, and the man who was at every meeting but failed to be in the coffee-stained notebook still intrigued his mind.

Glancing up at an impatient girl who seemed to be waiting for his answer on what to do, she was still talking, only Brendon was not taking her words, Brendon then had an idea hit him. A grin pranced merrily across his face, revealing a sly imp behind his eyes. 

"And then…" she paused in distrust. 

Raising her eyebrows, Dawn stared at the boy who was once opposite her now sit beside her, unbalancing the boat slightly.

"What are you grinning at?" She speculated quickly narrowing her eyes at the boy.

Brendon stroked his chin thoughtfully, gazing at the girl in wonder. It could be considered awfully mean, but it definitely would work. Holding his hands together, thinking it all over in his head, his eyes met hers where she grew slightly nervous of his motives. He came to a decision, brushed a strand of black hair off his eyes.

"We have a distraction." 

Uncomforted by his grin, Dawn watched him snake an arm around her shoulder. She reluctantly responded, gazing down at her feet.

"We _do_?"

There was a small silence, where Brendon smirked at her deridingly. 

"I'm sorry Dawphelia-"

Those words caught her off-guard her eyes widening in shock.

"-Sorry? Now hold on for one minute _what_ do you think you-"

"-Scream loud for me will you?" Brendon teased winking at her deviously grabbing her by the shoulders. At first she struggled, but then she gave up her physical resistance and snapped back.

"-What do you think you are _doing_?" 

Brendon leant over looking at the water before gazing back at her. It was clear he was trying to estimate how deep it was, and how much force he would need to carry out this plan. Holding a hand to his chin as an intelligent gesture, he nodded. It was bound to work, no doubt.

"Excuse me what are you planning-"

With that, Brendon pushed the girl compellingly into the water with himself. The girl felt the cold water tickle her skin falling in with an intense splash. Plummeting into the water, the girl opened her eyes, the scene underwater blurry, hurting her eyes. Gasping for breath in shock when she hit the surface, Dawn screamed instantly drawing attention to the scene. The girl yelled in rage, searching for the boy who was swimming nearby, about to dive down now a distraction was made. Splashing her hands against the water in fury, Dawn glared at her reflection, her new totally Mudkip boots, ruined. 

A pair of arms slid around her neck, holding her in a small embrace. Becoming motionless, the girl slid shut her eyes for a split second feeling his breath fondle her skin indulgingly. The boy could see the patrols speeding close; he knew now was his chance to dive before anyone saw. 

"Pretend to drown, and stay here till I get back." He whispered in her ear, nodding whilst panting for air from the shock of falling in, Dawn swallowed-hard.

"What if-"

"-If I'm not back soon, then you should start to worry." He replied answering her question before it could even be asked. 

Then with that, his warmth left her bare to the frosty water. She turned quickly to face the boy who smiled at her gently. However, she glowered.

"You so owe me." She grunted back.

Grinning, Brendon took a deep inhaled breath before leaving the surface in a deep dive. Watching him grin completely splintered her anger into a meagre smile. And having no idea why she was doing it, Dawn groaned and waved her arms in the air frantically. 

'I'm going to look like such an idiot, but hey, it's for Brendon and his father.' 

Plucking up her confidence, knowing her self-esteem would just burst if Brendon dared commit anymore mischievous tasks; the girl opened her mouth to speak, trying to reach for her white hat that was floating off.

"Help I'm drowning- help!" She cried loudly, gurgling water melodramatically and spitting it back out. 

Attempting to swim towards their rowing boat that was slowly drifting, Dawn continued screaming, trying to make it look like she was aimlessly swimming as opposed to chasing their rowing boat. Instantly people's attention cast over to her, she could see speed boats racing towards her to help her. Managing to grasp her soggy hat with her fingers, Dawn groaned clutching it in her hands whilst swimming. 

"Help." She screamed almost sarcastically, losing complete enthusiasm in drowning. 

It was not hard to see she was extremely worried about Brendon and his search for the Seven-pointed star. Would he be able to swim that deep without breathing? What if he lost his breath? What if something happened? How long was she meant to wait for him? These questions floated aimlessly around her head, colliding with each other, twisting into a tangled mess of anxiety. This could be seen lucidly through her sapphire eyes that were partly covered by marine hair that was pressed against her wet face.

Dawn had not known Brendon for that long, one day if you wanted to be precise. However, she had come to know more about him than anyone she'd ever met. They seemed to blend seamlessly, like elements that could not be driven apart. It was an odd relationship, mainly concerning the fact they were on a dangerous, deadly mission. It was the kind of adventure young kids would dream about. Fighting villains, running from epic jeopardy; saving the world was all included in these fantasy dreams. Already, Dawn had come to face near death experiences. Something told her, the journey was only going to get more perilous, more drastic. 

But they had each other, at least they were a team, they would work together and continue to fight for what was right. As long as the fortitude in Brendon's eyes and the unwritten promise in hers continued to shine, the evil would subside from their path, capsizing only when hope was lost. That was what was important; to think that Brendon was prepared to take on this challenge alone stunned the girl. It was odd to think how originally, he was going to escort her back to her ordinary life, and pursue this journey alone. Yet, Dawn knew from the moment she met him, she didn't want to go back to her ordinary life. They were on the verge of something big, she wanted to help him find his father.

It seemed as soon as they had gained the seven-pointed star, the journey would come to an end, for Oscario Fern claimed to have Brendon's father at her lab, safe and sound. In exchange for the star, Brendon would be reunited with his father. It did make Dawn feel awfully guilty, not being able to tell the boy about this. She would have, but she didn't want Fern to hurt the professor. 

Speaking of Fern, Dawn broke out of her thoughts when a boat came quickly towards her. Dawn came in contact with those haunting lilac orbs once more, emanating her fear. The woman grabbed the girl by a firm grip, hauling her onto the speed boat, gazing around to ensure no other boats were coming this way. She raised a hand in the air to signal the problem had been solved. Panting in horror, Dawn fell to the floor of the boat, resting her head on the speed boat's bench, the occasional water seeping in. When she looked up at the woman, she shuddered, she did not seem impressed.

"Fern...?" Dawn whispered sitting up slowly, rubbing her soaking head. 

Fern towered over the girl, leaning towards her in a menacing display of rage. Her lilac eyes were the same as before, continuing to show deceit but calm, serenity mixed within. Her chunky glasses framed her eyes, intellect radiating from her.

"W-what are you doing here, you said sunset." Dawn added running hand down her dripping face in confusion. 

Scoffing, Fern lifted the girl viciously up to her feet, balancing her over the edge of the boat, Dawn's head gazing into the deep hypnotising waters. 

"How deep do you think that is?" Fern hissed. 

Swallowing-hard, Dawn gazed up at the woman pondering for a minute. Yet she was unsure at what Oscario Fern was trying to get at. 

"Very." There was no real precision in her answer; estimations at this conduct of time would be foolish.

Fern's mannerism turned, her eyes softened when she saw Dawn's terror emitting around the atmosphere. 

"Dear girl, if Brendon was to get stuck down there, how would the star get back up here?" The archaeologist asked the girl coldly. It was a simple question with a logical answer; it required no verbal response from the girl, only a gesture of understanding. 

Dawn did not like the atmosphere Fern was creating, pressure enclosed around the girl, quickening her heart beat. The rowing boat with Brendon's rucksack in it, was drifting beside them, it seemed Fern was happy to watch it for them. The silence remained until it reached the peak of frustration. Fern seized the girl by her pink scarf, catching eyes with her. Their eyes locked in a gaze of determination. 

"Dawn, Brendon's father is still weak, though recovered." She muttered solemnly. 

Averting her gaze to the outstretched lake, Fern's lilac eyes captivated Dawn. Concern fell over the girl; she prayed his father would be ok. Then with no hesitation, Fern threw the girl back into the water, the girl expecting the waters cold touch to surround her once more. She heard a few final words from the woman before she hit the lake. '_Help him find that seven-pointed star_.'

"What is this? Annual throw-Dawn-in-the-water day?" 

A rather expressionate pout framed her lips. It was evident through her sapphire eyes she was not impressed with the way she was being treated. Dawn shot at a smug fern, before she flounced elegantly into the waters, like a mystical mermaid, with a grace that held her elusive deportment, even under the water. There was one thing running through her mind, she hoped to find Brendon; most of all hoping he would have found 'hollow cave'.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

After several minutes diving with much effort, for the water was immeasurably deep, Brendon Birch felt like all hope had drained. His sleek jet-black hair drifted silkily in the water, so impeccably it was rather intimidating. His eyes stung from the water, but he refused to keep them shut, he had to see where he was going, even if it was incredibly blurry and hazy. However, relief washed over him whence his eyes came across a small cavern at the bottom of the lake bed. Hollow Cave; it had to be. 

What else could it be? It had to be none other than; Hollow cave. The cave in which the Seven-Pointed-Star was destined to rest. If this was true, and the star was there, then he would be one step closer to finding the Torine; even more importantly, his father. Brendon fell into thought for a small second; his father- was he ok? 

Looming closer towards the small cavern, the boy could not distinguish it was an opening to a cave; this was it. Hollow's cave. A small triumphant smirk spread across his face; it was obvious he was trying extremely hard to dismiss his light-headed feeling from the lack of air. There was still that fortitude that shone within his hazel orbs; he danced in the crystal waters, to the tranquil music of the water; so enigmatic. Every now and then a Seaking would swamp his vision and flutter delightfully out of sight; endless coils of feathery bubbles swivelled around their emaciated tails when they swam.

Brendon could not complain about the frequent flocking of marine creatures around him. At least the exasperating Magicarp had finally left his sight. The stupid large Magicarp had annoyingly followed him whence he had begun aimlessly swimming to the depths. Despite already struggling to see with his stinging eyes, the crimson creature clomped blurry his path with an infuriating trait. Fortunately, with a few strenuous brushes of hand motions, Brendon had managed to push the Magicarp away before he lost his concentration on keeping his air supply constant. 

Gazing at the cave, Brendon swallowed-hard, having to force his eyes shut for a split second, to revive their vision. Resilience sprung out of his eyes in the sunlight that penetrated parts of the water. Indomitably, he focused on the small cavern, and bravely swam into it, unsure of what would happen. Everything went pitch black; Brendon was struggling to keep his breath now, falling into darkness in deep water sent him into panic. It would send anyone into panic to be fair. There were no vivid colours or vibrant fish to illuminate the waters with happiness; it was all dark. He could not see a thing. 

Feeling air escape his lips slowly, the boy banged his fists around him, searching for some form of solid to help guide his way. His heartbeat quickened, air slipping out his mouth rapidly. His hand crashed against a hard rock, the boy weakly pressed against the rock, fumbling around for a sign of a cavern entrance. 

More air escaped. 

However, when he found that there was no indication of a cavern inside, he allowed the icy water to smother against his skin patronisingly. Groping the rock, he panicked; where was the cave entrance?

More air escaped.

Reaching for a pokeball, Brendon quickly sent out his reliable Mudkip, who did not even have to look to know his owner was in trouble. Losing his breath, Brendon released the rock, desperate not to open his mouth in an attempt to swallow air that was not there, he would only choke, and drown on the liquid. 

More air escaped. 

Mudkip twirled around the boy frantically in search for a sign of there being a cave entrance. Brendon could barely see the small creature swimming around, but he felt his presence, which comforted him slightly. Brendon could hold his lust for air no longer. He gasped suddenly, feeling water torrent into his lungs. He tired coughing it out, only more seeped in, he felt himself sinking. 

Sinking.

Mudkip swam under his arm, desperately tying to pull the boy up. It was no use, Muddy may have been strong for its kind, but it was not strong enough.

Sinking.

The feeling was unbearable, the water seeping through endlessly. Brendon pursed his lips tightly together feebly trying to swim upwards, the lack of air hauled him downwards. He crashed hard against the sand. About to shut his eyes in defeat, his Mudkip helplessly attempting to aid him, Brendon caught eyes on something. It was a bit further down in another small cave, but it was shining.

He was sinking.

Drowning.

Air was escaping, he felt the water in his lungs.

There was light, shimmering light, like a surface. Eyes brightening, the boy lifted his head slowly, flouting up in the water, his lungs about to burst with water. And then, a miracle happened, he hit the surface, air coming to his lungs. Panting for breath in shock, Brendon swam towards the sandy ground, gazing up at the old rocky cave ceiling above him. His blue Pokemon joined his side, nestling its head against his shoulder in revulsion, clearly stricken by the past experience.

Shakily managing to heave himself up onto the sand, Brendon fell over instantly, coughing up water. It was not a nice experience; he would definitely have to say. Though almost drowning could not compare on the peril scale to almost being trapped in the Shadow Age. Sitting up, drenched and dripping with water, Brendon ran a hand down his face with a trembling hand- that was close. He had just about made that. Luckily he had. 

"T-t-t-thanks (He coughed water as he tried to speak) M-Muddy…" Brendon stammered through swift intakes of air.

Returning his Mudkip quickly, he gradually regained enough strength to stand, for his eyes were focused on what lay ahead. The cave was elevated, anomalous icicles hanging down from above, twisting in a miraculous way. The ground was slippery, which did not assist Brendon, several times, he found himself lurching backwards in an attempt to stay balanced. Running a hand through his jet-black hair, the boy focused his eyes on the pathway ahead. It was almost as if something had been expecting someone, for the pathway had been drawn out so perfectly- it was unnerving. 

Swallowing-hard, he grasped the courage that seemed to wander from his side hastily. This wasn't about him. This was about the star; if he found the star then it would open several doors to the quest of the Torine. His eyes frosted over with seriousness, stumbling slowly towards the entrance to a dimly lit cave. There were clear signs from the limp he possessed on his right leg that he had been injured. 

"I have to do this." He spoke aloud, the alluring voice echoed round the cave, entwining with the icicles hanging down from the ceiling. 

The cave was very slipperly, yet it was lit peculiarly; as if someone had been expecting the arrival. Treading carefully, Brendon wiped his dripping forehead, unimpressed with the way his clothes were now sticking to his skin uncomfortably. At that thought, a grin swept across Brendon's face, Dawn would be livid right now; she loved her clothes, and no doubt there would be some pay back for this.

It made Brendon smile, thinking about how well he and Dawn had gotten on. They had survived an argument and already experienced a lot together. Instantly, Brendon felt more courageous, knowing he had someone on his side to help him find his father. It was a great feeling, having someone standing beside you all the way; even if they did believe they could carry on the quest with their eyes shut. Chuckling at that thought, Brendon shook his head in amusement. Since Dawn had come along, the journey had become much more alive, he couldn't put his finger on why, but it had. He felt he had another reason to do this. 

Averting his eyes from the ceiling, Brendon came across a narrow pathway, where something sparkling could be seen in the distance. Taking the coffee-stained notebook from his pocket, Brendon flicked through the pages. He felt much like an Indiana Jones, reading through notes and deciphering clues. Despite being in his pocket, the notebook had not gotten severely wet; he had made sure it wouldn't before hand. His eyes came across the page of the seven-pointed star. It really did look beautiful, it was just a drawing. The real star would no doubt look even more wonderful.

Thrusting the notebook into his pocket, Brendon eagerly trod into the narrow pathway, feeling the water soak him ankle-length. He continued to walk, coughing as he did so. The presence of water unnerved him slightly, after his past experience of nearly drowning. The admirable thing was, through the handsome brown eyes, there was grit that proved nothing would stop him now, not even water. 

His eyes cast over a wider circular area. In front of him, there is was. In shock, Brendon moved closer towards the rocky wall, where the artefact lay. It was miraculous. Part of him wondered should he take it? It was nature's, and not supposed to be taken. 

He had to take it.

He had to.

It was the only connection he could make to his father and the Torine. Nature would understand, of course nature would.

Arguing with himself, Brendon stood motionless, gazing at the beautiful star. Its magnetism was endearing. It was evident people could easily be mislead by its appearance. Here he was' standing parallel to one of the most historical artefacts of mankind, one of the most sacred items on earth. Brendon had no idea how valuable it was; others did however. 

It had seven points giving it a rather intriguing look. It was no average star, with eight points, four points or five points; it had seven. The abnormal thing was, each point was so accurately the seven-pointed star captivated him. At the tip of the seven points, it was lined with gold, which curled around the stems, drawing back into the centre, where odd markings were swivelled around in minuscule writing. The body of the star was a pastel green colour, when it caught the light; it shone a murky emerald colour. It was clear the exposure of dampness and darkness had reduced its colour. Around the body of the star, narrow rings of gold were engraved into it. 

Reaching out for it, Brendon clenched his fingers back into his palm slowly, hesitant to take the star from its resting place. He pondered how heavy it would be, it was slightly bigger than a hand, but it looked as if it would rest in the palm effortlessly. Swallowing-hard, Brendon shut his eyes breathing deeply. This was a historical moment; he was the first person to ever touch the seven-pointed star. He was the first person to ever see it. Pride washed over him, for a split second he almost felt like his father, making a new discovery. However, he knew there would be no swarm of people congratulating him afterwards. As he had seen from the inn, people were uninterested in the son of Professor Birch; he had too much to live up to. 

Temptation was about to give in. He reached his hand out, smoothing a hand over the rough surface of the star. It felt soft, yet uneven around the centre. Each tip raised in depth, for he could feel it was much thicker around the stems of the points. Feeling victory wash over him, Brendon prepared himself to take the star from the wall, about to pull it away from its resting place.

With much thought, he tugged the star from its place, holding it in the air majestically. Laughing in amazement, Brendon shook his head in disbelief; he felt a surge of power run though him. The seven-pointed star was in his hands. He was holding the seven-pointed star. In his hands, the seven-pointed star lay, majestically clasped between his fingers. Grinning in disbelief, Brendon pulled the star down to his side, where he gazed at it in admiration. The grin plastered across his face was priceless, his eyes glistening. He was one step closer, one step nearer to finding his father. 

"B-B-Brendon?" A shaky voice asked, interrupting his moment of glory.

It was clear they were stricken. They were panting hard, out of breath from the treacherous journey down to the cavern entrance. It was evident they had stumbled across the problem of finding the entrance also. Recognising the voice, Brendon brushed a hand through his wet hair intensely. Turning around on his heel, leaving the star where it was, his eyes widened in manifest shock.

"How did you get down here?" He quizzed the girl.

Coughing severely, Dawn brushed her wet face. She pushed her marine hair off her face; she had her hands on her knees, bending over weakly. When she lifted her head, her eyes meeting Brendon's a strong friendship flew through the air. Her sapphire eyes were watery, and full of something he had not seen before, it was almost shame. It was hard to tell if she was crying or if it was the water dripping from her face. Yet, her expression of distraught suggested she was upset. Straightening her posture she shook her head, placing a hand on her trembling lips. 

"B-B-Brendon I-"

The boy limped over toward the girl rapidly, in concern, noticing her horror. It was funny how despite knowing each other for a short amount of time, Brendon seemed to read her eyes better than anyone had. He read them like pages of a book, effortlessly, each symbol radiating from them was registered in his mind. 

"-Dawn are you ok?" His tone was full of concern, placing his hands on her shoulders sympathetically. Dawn felt the star digging into her skin whilst his hands clasped her shoulders tightly.

"I told you to stay up there." He whispered calmly, although slightly irritated she had not followed his instructions.

Moving away from him in shame, the girl shook her head; it was time to tell him. She had to tell him now. She couldn't have kept a secret this big for any longer. What worried Dawn was how Brendon was going to react to what she was about to say. Gaining her breath back, Dawn searched for the right words. Twiddling her drenched hair through her fingers, Dawn glanced up at the ceiling before catching eyes with the boy.

"I have something important to say." She muttered, her eyes breaking the strong contact with his indulging orbs.

Perhaps she was too cowardly to look him in the eye when she spoke, or perhaps it was for dramatic impact. Picking up the strong vibe of trouble in the air, Brendon paced backwards slightly away from the girl, staring at her in confusion.

"What is it?" He said simply.

The way he said it crashed her defences. Tears fell from her eyes; she clenched her fists by her sides, trying to keep her composure. She hated the way his eyes watched over her at this very moment. It wasn't the news that was going to upset him, it was the fact she hadn't told him that would.

"Last night," She begun slowly, taking a short pause to wipe her eyes. 

"I met Oscario Fern."

Brendon raised his eyebrows in shock, his mouth forming a gape. Oscario Fern? She was here? The legendary archaeologist? She had always been a great friend to their family. He hadn't seen Fern for years. Smiling at the thoughts of the past, Brendon gestured her to continue, however, something told him there was going to be a bitter aura from her words.

"She said that…(Dawn took a deep breath, attempting to smile. She wanted him to smile, but she knew even thought the news was brilliant, he wouldn't.) …that she has found your father, (Brendon almost dropped the star in shock, his body became motionless.) and that if we give her the seven-pointed star,"

She looked down at the beautiful star then back up to Brendon. Their eyes caught in a fierce gaze, Brendon knew what her next words would be.

"She'll take us back to the lab where your father is recovering."

There was a silence where Brendon stood there in surprise, not knowing how to respond. His father was found? He was alive. He was alive. He was in the hands of Oscario Fern, a close family friend who had never failed to let them down. Eyes lighting up with vibrancy, Brendon shook his head, slightly hurt by the girl. Lifting his head, the boy clutched the star tighter, Dawn had known all along. She had known his father was safe; she had almost abused his trust without him knowing it. Running a hand down his face, clearly hurt, the boy looked at the girl. This was exactly why he never wanted companions, you would ether lose them, love them or they would mistreatment your trust. 

"And you thought it was ok not to tell me that my father was alive!" He said in horror raising his voice angrily. 

It was a moment of tension, Brendon was livid that this had been kept a secret from him. Wiping her eyes, Dawn bit her lip, shuddering in dismay. It wasn't like that. Fern had threatened to hurt his father; Dawn was only doing it to protect Brendon and his father. If only he had known that. The girl did not make any verbal response; she stood like a school girl, receiving scorn obediently from a teacher.

"You thought you could keep that a _secret_? You thought it was ok to not tell me my father was alive and send me down here, thinking that he was somewhere remote, lost and in danger?" He spat holding a hand to his head, the feeling was overwhelming. 

Trying to sound words, Dawn opened her mouth to speak.

"Brendon it's not like that. I would have told you but she threatened to hurt you and your father and I-"

Her words died out when the boy shoved past her running towards the water in fury. Following him, Dawn grabbed him by the arm continuing to explain.

"-Brendon believe me. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you." She cried.

Pushing the girl off his arm, Brendon held the star tightly in his hands. He looked the girl directly in the eye and said words that broke her heart into pieces, the most painful words he could have said.

"Sometimes, I wonder if _you're_ human." 

Eyes widening at the comment, Dawn gasped in shame feeling tears string at her eyes. The boy angrily leapt into the water, swimming recklessly as far away as he could, he just wanted to get out of this lake, and be left alone. His emotions were rocketing everywhere, his father was safe, and Dawn had lied to him. It was a mix of good and bad. 

The girl did not hesitate to jump into the water after him, she swam rapidly, following his path, she did not dare swim beside him; he was not in the mood to even look in her direction. 

'Have I blown it? Is he going to leave me here and carry on alone?'

She thought in despair.

It was an odd feeling, crying underwater, it put much strain on your eyes whilst trying to focus, for it all became even blurrier. The girls hair messily dragged behind her, her graceful poise had become nothing but a figure of despair.

Reaching the surface of the water was exhilarating and relieving. Brendon felt slightly calmed to feel the fresh breeze caress his skin, the pure, rich air soak into his lungs. He did not even check to see if Dawn had made it up, he swam towards the rowing boat, which was attached to a flashy white speed boat. A familiar woman stood nonchalantly, glancing at the boy. Adjusting her chunky glasses she gazed at the reddening sky. 

Sunset and the seven-pointed star would be hers.

Hitting the surface, Dawn silently swam after the boy, not daring to say a word. She felt too ashamed to speak, for any word she said would not sound in her trembling throat. Fern helped the girl up, in a harsh manner. She threw the girl onto the boat, who stumbled up without saying thank you, for it was not worth a thank you. Sitting beside a boy who refused to gaze in her direction, Dawn bowed her head, not wanting to be seen by him. Her hair covered her face. 

Brushing her silky hair off her eyes, showing the entrancing lilac orbs that enraptured all around, Fern grinned, her eyes fixed on the star. A hungry look shone though her eyes; triumph running through the woman. Shutting his eyes for a second, to adjust to this awkward situation, Brendon sighed.

"Good show Dawn, Brendon. Now let's get to the shore where we can talk business." 

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The red sky radiated vibrancy across the lake. The complex ripples created by the water continued to astound spectators. The fading sunlight rippled down on water miraculously, swivelling around the undulations of mystery. The trees and mountainous land in the distant was stunning, the way the sunlight crept through Shallotte trees. 

The three figures stood on the shore of the lake, the flooding rowing boat had been returned. Brendon did not bother to complain about its rubbish quality, he was not in the mood to talk to anyone. Fern stood expectantly, her arms folded across her chest. The way her eyes examined the star in Brendon's hands showed she was eager, and had been waiting for this moment all her life. Flipping a strand of hair off her eyes, Fern nodded at Dawn, impressed.

"Brendon Birch long time, no see. I do miss our old discussions." The woman admitted.

Gazing over at the woman in surprise, Dawn cocked an eyebrow; they knew each other? Brendon could tell what Dawn was thinking. If this was a genuine situation, he would have explained the relation, but as they were on extremely bad terms, Brendon found no point saying anything to her. Fern noticed the tension between the two teenagers and sent a mocking look at Dawn.

"Well this has all turned out according to plan. You get what you want, I get what I want." She elucidated, smiling falsely with her pearly white teeth. 

Reluctantly, Brendon spoke; the question had been on his mind ever since Dawn had told him his father was safe. In fact a lot of questions had been buzzing through his mind. But there was one he was dying to ask. Brown eyes burnishing with concern, he caught the eyes of the familiar woman, memories flooding back.

"How is my father?" He asked. 

Smiling softly, the woman tried not to look impatient. Dawn could tell she would not wait any longer for the star. 

"He's doing absolutely fine; his wounds are healing up great." She said bluntly and as quickly as possible.

Pleased to hear this, Brendon nodded, still not satisfied with that, he needed to know more. Where had she found him? How was he doing right now? When could he see him? Why hadn't he called? Where was he? Who had taken him? Had he been kidnapped?

"Now me and your little friend made a deal, so the star if you don't mind." Fern smirked winking at Dawn who turned away to gaze at the ocean. 

She pretended the situation was as relaxing, beautiful, there were no fallouts, Brendon was happy with her, and Oscario would take the star and leave. Stretching her hand out, Fern awaited to feel the star in her hands, admiring it from a distance was not enough. Averse, Brendon pondered. He had found he star first, surely he should claim it, not her. However, Dawn had made a deal with the woman so rationally that it seemed he had no say in the situation. No star, he would not see his father. Holding the star out towards her, he hovered it over her hands teasingly, before drawing it back to himself.

"I want to see him." Brendon stated boldly, determination shining though his eyes.

Dawn glanced up at the boy in respect. Fern seemed to take his defiance well; she knew that Brendon Birch never made a promise unless he knew it would be fulfilled. Lilac eyes emitting comfort, the woman softly nodded.

"You will. I will take you," 

Brendon's eyes lit up with those words, a smile on his lips. Never had his eyes been so full of life, the way that they smiled for his mouth. It was a wonderful sight; Dawn was thankful to see him smile, happiness enshroud him. Brendon was so thankful his father was safe; he stood their in trance, as if in another world. It was clear he needed prompting to remember his side of the deal; or rather Dawn's side.

"The star if you will." 

Grasping the star tightly in his hands for one last time, the boy held it in the air approving the amazing vibe it emitted. Then, delicately, the boy slowly released the star from his hands, watching it fall into a delighted Fern's. 

All seemed perfectly normal, all seemed fine. He was going to see his father; he had given her the star. He would have a talk with Dawn, and try to make up with her before they got home. He would cast eyes on his father and tell him all about the journey he had embarked on to find him, how he had met a friend on the way. They would all talk over a table, embracing the moment of joy. Then Professor Birch and Brendon Birch would continue the quest of the Torine together, in hope to stop the shadow Age, maybe Dawn would come too. Little could time tell what was going to happen.

May I remind you that just because all seemed normal, it doesn't mean everything was perfectly normal. Breaking from his thoughts, Brendon noticed a deceptive malice brewing within Fern's lilac eyes, the way her smile grew into a smug smirk. The way she held the star in the air, screaming in rejoice; another side of Oscario Fern was exposed. Beginning to pace backwards, Fern snickered. 

"After seventeen years, it's mine, all mine." She yelled seizing it forcefully in her hands victoriously. 

This was the first time Brendon gazed over at Dawn, the two of them caught in a vibe of mistrust. Not for each other, but for Fern. 

"What about my Dad?" Brendon asked suddenly.

The woman adjusted her glasses, laughing menacingly at the remark. She walked around Dawn deridingly, the girl stood in rage not knowing what to do. They had been betrayed, she had been betrayed. 

"I never found your father; _no-one_ knows where he is." Fern spat sarcastically grinning at the disconsolate boy. 

His eyes lost their colour, his face becoming paler. He trusted her. Oscario Fern, a woman he had known almost his whole life, had betrayed him for the seven-pointed star. Shaking her head in horror, Dawn's eyes regained their fortitude, her fury rising. Fern had the nerve to manipulate her, to make her think she was doing what was right for Brendon, when really she was toying with her mind.

"I must say, you two did so well obtaining the star for me, especially you Dawn; _star_ of the show." She teased chuckling contemptuously playing on the word star in amusement. 

Twirling her black hair around her fingers, Fern gazed at the girl smugly.

"You see Brendon, Dawn here didn't tell you about this little deal because I threatened to hurt you and your father. I guess you could call her loyal, in a way. She only wanted to protect you." She admitted fiddling with the points of the star in interest.

Glancing over at a shaken Dawn, Brendon gaped; she had kept it secret from him, because Oscario Fern had blackmailed her? She had kept a secret that wasn't even true, to protect him and his family. Instantly, his guilt washed over him, he had made the wrong assumptions too quickly. Standing closer to the girl, he brushed his hand against hers, looking her in the eyes sensitively, the girl averted her eyes, too upset to talk. She could be crowned fool any moment by Fern; she had fallen for it all.

Embarrassed at his rash anger towards Dawn, Brendon scowled at Fern, his determination flooding back to him. That star was everything to him. It was the main key to finding his father, he knew it. It was the next clue, the next piece of the puzzle; he should not have given it away that easily. But he had trusted Fern. 

"Give it back." Brendon said bitterly walking towards Oscario.

The woman snickered shaking her head slowly, finding the whole scenario entertaining. Finally speaking, Dawn felt her sapphire eyes light up once more, she felt her strength rush through her. Standing beside the boy, like a united team, she glowered.

"I trusted you." 

Scoffing at the marine haired girl's words, Oscario Fern shook her head, feeling sorry for the girl who had let Brendon Birch down. 

"You give your trust away far too easily." Fern whispered mockingly.

The vivacity left Dawn's face, she felt rage rush though her. Her eyes no longer possessed their full intensity; Fern had dimmed her confidence down. Angered by the way Fern had used him and Dawn, Brendon grimaced.

"Give it back now." A fervent tone loitered, his eyes smouldering over with resentment. 

The woman folded her arms, clearly demanding a good reason as to why she should hand over an artefact she had been searching for since the start of her career. Why should she give it up when it was here in her hands? 

"It's the only thing that will lead me to my father." He pleaded, holding his hand out.

There came a moment where Brendon believed she was going to hand the star back over. However, that seemed too predictable. Fern snarled at the boy, and rolled her eyes. Grabbing a wooden boat paddle from the shore of the lake, Fern held it in front of her for defence. Stepping backwards for protection, Brendon glowered.

"It's the only discovery that will make me rich." 

And with that, the woman turned on her heels, and began to run away from the two horror-stricken teenagers. Brendon broke into a fast run after her, passionately refusing to give up the star. He was sure to grab the rower in her hands, trying to dodge the attempts to knock him off his feet whilst running. 

"-I need that star, it's the only thing that will lead me to my father," he avoided the wooden paddle swiftly, refusing to let the woman escape.

The woman continued to run, noticing how the boy was catching up. The two figures were running further; Dawn did not know what she could do. Searching around for something, anything to stop this madness; she could not let Oscario Fern get away. That was one thing she declined to do. Grabbing a paddle from the boat, Dawn's eyes flickered with ideas. There was no way she could get there in time; there was no way she could throw that far. 

Quickly Dawn grabbed the stones beneath her feet, and then with the paddle she whacked them hard watching it soar towards the two figures.

"Look out Brendon." She yelled.

Turning his head sharply, the boy gasped. 

"Do you want to kill me!" He yelled.

The stones narrowly missed whacking his face, stunning the two figures. Fern screamed in horror, and dropped the paddle from her hands. The star fell from her hands, Brendon went to grab it, but she stopped him, pushing him away aggressively. The star went spiralling by the influence of a stone that crashed into it hard. The star leapt back into the air all eyes focused on it. 

Dawn gaped in shock, watching the star soar through the air. It fell into the lake vehemently, beginning to drift into the depths of the water. The girl did not stop to think about what she was doing, she had to prove herself to Brendon that she was still on his side; she would always be on his side. Getting up quickly from the ground, the boy watched his friend jump drastically into the water, diving for the star. 

"Dawn!" Brendon cried in worry sprinting towards the lake. 

Oscario Fern ran towards the lake in rage, Brendon collided her path, standing resolutely. It was clear he was not going to let her get past. By now people were watching from their windows in interest, wondering what was going on. Brendon ignored the people; he gazed into the eyes of the ravenous Fern, picking up the vibe of voracity in her eyes.

"How could you lie about finding my father?" 

Brendon was clearly hurt by her and he wanted to know an answer to this question. Oscario Fern was not who she used to be. She was not the woman who would come over regularly, being great to talk to and fun. The woman had lost her spark, a desire too strong within her, longing for the Seven-pointed star. To such an extent, where she broke trust with the only friends she really had.

"You're not going to find him Brendon," She sighed sympathetically.

Brushing a hand off his watery eyes, the boy shook his head in disbelief. That was not true. He was going to find his father, he was. He was going to go to all extremities to find him. Even if it meant risking his own life, he was prepared to do so. 

"Mark my words Fern; I'm going to find him." Brendon spat assertively, determination sparkling so luminously in his eyes it was overwhelming to look at.

The woman twirled her alleviated black hair round her fingers, her lilac eyes emitting rage, and yet almost respect for the boy's courage. The two of them stood like statues, endlessly engaging in a conflict of eye contact. The atmosphere injuring around was intense, sufficient enough to lure you in to the tension. Fern sneered at the boy, about to shove past him. Like a wall, Brendon stood firmly in her way, repudiating to let her past. He was not going to get in a fight with Fern, that was childish, and to fight with someone older than him, yet alone a woman was discourteous. 

But that's when a miracle happened. The two of them turned their heads in confusion, watching black-clothed officers charge at them. Security circled Brendon and Fern; they held guns up to both of their faces. Swallowing-hard, Brendon kept his serenity, glancing over at the trembling Oscario Fern. Brendon was not scared of death, or guns; they did not scare him. On the other hand, it did not take long for Oscario Fern to crack under the pressure of guns.

"H-He's the criminal, not me." Fern protested holding her hand towards the boy in detestation.

Keeping calm, knowing that was the best way to be, Brendon glared at the woman, a plan of deception in his mind. She was going to get what she deserved. 

"Oscario Fern, looks like your time is up." 

Instantly the guns pressed against Brendon's skin were lowered focused on the woman. A boldness glistened in the boy's eyes, he was relieved. The sunset had settled, the night sky falling into place. 

"Oscario Fern. We've been searching for Fern for three weeks now; she has stolen artefacts from the world's most precious museums." A security guard exclaimed. 

The security circled around Fern, releasing Brendon from their clutches. Saluting mockingly at Fern, Brendon folded his arms across his chest watching the woman protest. The guards did not hesitate to drag her away.

"I'll be back Brendon Birch, you watch. I'll be back and you'll wish this never happened." She spat trying to lunge at the boy in rage.

"Was that a threat?" He asked in the same deriding manner she had used beforehand. 

The woman screamed in rage, security dragging her away from the scene. Watching the woman leave the sight, Brendon felt joy wash over him, Oscario Fern was long gone. The moon slowly began to expose itself, darkness was slowly falling. It had been a long day, a long emotional day. So much had happened throughout the beginning of this journey, only time would tell what was to come. 

The sound of water splashing crashed through his ears. Dawn. Was Dawn ok? She had jumped into the water and dived for the star. Bravely, she had left all morals behind, plunging into the lake like a mermaid, maintaining her grace and dignity. 

In horror, Brendon turned his head, to see a girl floating in the water; the seven-pointed star was her hands. The sight of her made him smile; their friendship had flourished within a day. It was extraordinary how the two of them had become so close. Her hands were shivering in the freezing water, but they clung tightly to the star; it was prized possession, and they needed it for the quest of the Torine. Gasping for breath, her hair pressed back off her beautiful face, Dawn coughed water. Aimlessly she was swimming towards the shore, though it was clear she was struggling to keep her breathing steady. 

The boy ran towards her, treading the shallow parts of the water. He did not care if he got wet; he was too worried to see if she was ok. The water soaked up to his waist once more, he pushed through the water heroically. 

"Dawn." he called her name hastily breaking into a swim as the water grew deep. 

He shuddered in the freezing water, noticing how once nightfall began to arise, the water had cooled rapidly. Though it was undeniable that the water was a miraculous sight, the moon in its early hours began to caress the water with its light. The boy swam towards her, watching the girl slowly make her way toward him. Reaching the girl, Brendon threw his arms around her, embracing her in the twilight. The girl panted hard, trying to catch her breath. Gazing into his eyes, Dawn attempted to speak. Holding the star up to the boy's face, she grinned.

"I've g-g-got the s-s-star." Her words were forced; it was hard to speak with water in her mouth. Yet behind her struggle, it was clear the strong-minded, haughty Dawn was still there. 

Beaming at the girl, Brendon shook his head grabbing her arms. He placed both her arms around his neck, gazing into her eyes. The infinite seams of cerulean that crashed into his brown orbs were beauteous. It was clear she needed his support to stay above the water, for she was striving to keep her head floating. 

"And I've got you." The boy replied softly, insuring the girl they would get back safely to the land. 

Eyes sparkling with effervescence, Dawn smiled at his remark. Silence hung amongst the two of them, where they just studied each other's eyes. It came to a point when Dawn shuddered in the cold that Brendon began to swim towards the shore, Dawn clinging to him.

"That was reckless." Brendon teased smirking back at the girl who merely sent back the same expression.

"But it _was _good." She admitted arrogantly, brushing a hand through her marine hair. She groaned, her whole image was ruined, her clothes were sticking to her skin, her totally Mudkip boots were ruined, and her hair was completely messed up.

'_Bad things come in threes._' She told herself optimistically.

When they got to the shore, Brendon grabbed the rucksack from the paddling boat they had hired, making a small joke about Dawn's poor choice in boats. The two of them lay on the grass in exhaustion, shivering from the cold. Catching eyes for a split second, they laughed. Dawn held the seven-pointed star in the air examining its texture.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Excitement filled her voice.

Nodding in agreement, Brendon took the star from her hands, tracing his fingers along the striking artefact. 

"We're one step closer now." He sanguinely said, grinning in delight at that thought. 

For such a small amount of time, he had achieved so much. However, there was one thing he knew that had made a big difference, the company of Dawn. She had helped him in several ways; he knew she was going to be a friend to stay. Their short friendship had been tested in the frequent events, yet it had proved it would withstand. Brendon could see that through her cobalt eyes, the way the unwritten promise shone. 

"You know that wasn't very fair of me to make an assumption back there." Brendon said once the laughter had died away.

The girl shrugged off the emotion of upset, smiling back at him.

"It wasn't fair of me to make a promise for you without telling you." Dawn replied softly, shutting her eyes for a split second.

There came a moment where Brendon sat up, glancing around the beautiful town. Perhaps they should start heading back. 

"Did you really not tell me to protect me?" He asked in a rather flattered way. 

A blush dusted the girl's cheeks, she sat up instantly about to deny all evidence of that. What she wanted to say and what she said was vastly different. She spoke the truth, her frenzied nervousness vanishing.

"I did it for your father, and you. Fern said she had found him, I believed her. I even believed the blackmail, I did not want to risk you getting hurt, even more so, your father." She explained genuinely, trying to show no signs of affection. 

Standing up, Brendon put the seven-pointed star cautiously in to the rucksack, knowing this was something they could not just walk around with, especially into an inn, it was would cause more protest than the Shadow Age. He watched Dawn stand up beside him, both of them chuckling at the appearance of themselves. Brendon's hair had started to dry, the front beginning to curl slightly around his face, which did look extremely attractive, it was a difference to the style before. His clothes stuck to his skin, outlining his toned torso. Overall, he looked refreshed and revitalised by the water. 

Dawn did not manage to pull of the same effect. Her hair was beginning to frizz, which she was not happy about at all. In fact, Brendon did not bother to tell her that her hair was frizzing, he knew it would only cause her to have a breakdown. Her totally Mudkip boots were soggy, and destroyed by the water. The pink scarf around her neck had survived well, her skirt fastened to her legs; the black top she was wearing also was pressed against her skin, in an irritating manner. 

"We should head back, it's late and I'm sure a good night's rest would do nicely." Brendon stated wisely. 

"A nice bath would do me good…" Dawn sighed hopefully. 

Brendon did not respond to her words, he could tell it was the first comment of many others to follow. The boy continued to walk, ignoring the girl who was now talking to herself about how she was intending to pamper herself on their next stop. 

"..I can have a nice, warm bath and just sit there for hours…(Brendon rolled his eyes, it amused him that she believed that had that much time to waste.)…"

His orange converses were almost wrecked, to his disappointment. Yet that did not really bother him, they were wearable and comfy, they just needed drying out. He was not fussy, unlike a certain someone. His ears listened to her words, like background music, just something in the distance to pick up on.

"…and then _you _can buy me some new Totally Mudkip boots, actually scratch that, a new _outfit_..."

Glancing back the girl, catching that snippet, Brendon narrowed his eyes, not pleased to hear those words. Running a hand through his hair, coming towards the inn entrance, Brendon almost halted in his tracks to digest those words. He should have known there would be a consequence to throwing her in the water.

"Totally Mudkip- do you know how expensive those clothes are?" He said in distaste, shaking his head in incongruity.

"Well you _did _throw me in the water you know, in my best outfit." She lectured tapping his shoulder sardonically, a hopeful smile flourishing across her face. 

Lugging a hand down his face in disapproval, the boy groaned. 

"I am _not _buying you a new outfit." He said sternly.

It was clear his mind was made up, he was not going to waste his money in a designer shop to buy her a new outfit, that yes, maybe he had ruined. But that was beside the point, why should he have to pay for a new outfit? Why was it his fault? She shouldn't have been wearing her nice clothes.

"You do not understand girls." Dawn sighed in dismay, opening the inn door.

"You don't understand how to manage your money." Brendon retorted shrewdly, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The two of them walked inaudibly through the entrance, unsure if they were too loud people would be awoken. Nevertheless, it appeared that from the silence, there was no-one to awaken. Dawn and Brendon instantly picked up on the queer aura, exchanging sceptic glances. The room where guests could sit and discuss was now empty for it was quite late at night. To their surprise, there was no receptionist at the desk, there was no-one to attend to them. It seemed all a bit queer. The way everything was so silent, too silent for an inn. Even if it was late, it seemed almost deserted.

"Hello?" Brendon called out, his voice echoing slightly. 

Dawn glanced over at the desk nosily, wondering why it was that no-one was downstairs. Paper lay messily over the reception desk like it had beforehand, the queer thing was that the chair had been upturned and had clearly been pushed over with force. Tugging Brendon by the arm, Dawn gestured towards the chair. Glancing at it sceptically, Brendon felt unnerved. 

Without having to communicate, the pair did not hesitate to walk up the stairs down the corridor in apprehension to their room. Brendon dominated the lead, Dawn trailed behind. She hated being behind, especially in this tense atmosphere, it almost reminded her of the shadow Age, like the feeling something was creeping up on you from behind. Whilst walking down the corridor, the two of them seemed to get the same vibe of worry. Dawn was the first to question it. 

"I'm sure we're just imagining that something is wrong," Dawn gaped in shock, the two of them coming to a stop. 

Brendon glanced at the sight before them in speculation. Their room door had been trampled down, as if something had torn it off with much force. It had been thrown aside, onto the floor; the hinges had come out also. Entering the room in shock, Brendon gazed around the now messy room. The perplexing thing was that Dawn's side of the room was perfectly tidy, nothing had been touched. But on Brendon's side, the whole room had been searched, the bed was even broken.

"Someone's broken into our room. Whoever came here was looking for something." 

Infiltrating into the room with much bravery, Dawn slapped a hand to her mouth in horror, gazing around at Brendon's half of the room, where nothing was where it was before, all thrown about carelessly. Rushing over to his side, Brendon picked up his scattered belongings, all luckily were still in one piece. His hands traced over the floor in rarity.

"They must have been looking for something important." Dawn admitted in fear.

It was obvious she did not expect this to happen. Brendon had warned her about people wanting to try and stop them from completing the quest to find the Torine, but she had only half believed that others were seriously looking for the Torine as much as Brendon was. 

"They were looking for these," Brendon scrambled around his rucksack, chucking the items on the floor into the bag. 

Then from his pocket, he held the coffee-stained notebook in the air with one hand and the seven-pointed star in the other hand. Dawn went over to her side of the bed, rummaging through her stuff to ensure nothing had been taken. Everything was ok, and from Brendon's side, nothing had been taken ether. Swallowing-hard, Brendon quickly put the notebook back into his pocket, the star into the rucksack.

It could not have been Oscario Fern, she was in custody, and had been in their presence all evening. Something told Brendon this was bigger, and much more dangerous. It was not the average follower, like an archaeologist, it was someone more sinister. Brendon shook his head in disbelief. There was no way this was true, how could it be? How could this have happened? 

A daunting feeling hung over him; something told him the culprit was possibly still in the town, still near. He felt like they were being watched, every second being scrutinised. Standing up suddenly, Brendon gaped in shock, throwing his rucksack over his shoulders. Dawn stood up curiously, watching his fearful expression. He forcefully grabbed her by the wrists, hauling her out of the room, ensuring everything was taken. The dynamic grasp stunned her.

"Brendon are you ok-?" before she could finish, she felt him shove her forwards urgently.

"-We're leaving-"

"-Why are you so touchy all of a-"

"-_NOW_." He demanded pushing her forwards down the steps anxiously. 

It was an act of apprehension, not aggression. His voice was raised, trembling in terror. The girl almost tripped, feeling fright enshroud her. The boy for once seemed afraid, ordering her to carry on walking.

"-it's the middle of the night Brendon." Dawn groaned flinging her pink rucksack across her shoulders.

Opening the inn door rapidly, Brendon glided through his hastily, his whole body seemed tense. Dawn followed, prying for some explanation. The boy dragged her along, walking at an increasing speed; he gazed back at the inn, swallowing-hard. Was it what he feared? Dawn followed him, to the main path out of Keyoto town. The two of them walked briskly, Dawn struggled to keep up with his agitated pace. The forest was on ether side of them, the pathway dark and hard to decipher. Keyoto town was looming behind them, it was evident Brendon wanted to get out of the town.

"I think we're being watched." He whispered.

"-Watched!" 

Placing a hand to her lips abruptly, the boy shook his head indicating they only spoke quietly; her response had been far too loud. A silence hung around them, where Dawn shuddered at the thought of being watched, both of them seemed unnerved. It was cold night, and they were still drenched from the past experience with the lake. When Brendon glanced over at the sapphire-eyed girl, it was clear she wanted more detail.

"They must have tracked us from something," he begun throwing electrical devices from his rucksack into the bushes. They were only small devices; anything he felt could be used against them, risky to have with them.

"Maybe devices like a pokenav or…" Brendon's words died out. 

Glancing over at the oblivious Dawn, he watched her kick the floor, trying to dispel her mind from this scenario. When she noticed he had stopped talking, the girl lifted her head, her azure eyes snatching a glance from him. Observing the conspicuous way he persistently gazed over at her in speculation, Dawn raised her eyebrows. 

"What?" 

"Your mum called you on you pokenav." Brendon said bluntly.

At first Dawn did not understand why he was acting so solemn about that. It was a phone call, a simple phone call. Brendon hesitantly caught eye with her once more; the disconcerting behaviour from him worried her. Mystified, Dawn responded. 

"Yes." 

"…you picked it up, didn't you?" The boy asked his chocolate eyes rimed over with severity. 

When the girl nodded, he slapped hand against his forehead in distress. The pokenav, the pokenav, he had warned her. He had said calling was a bad idea. The complex patterns within his iris remoulded from determination to twist together, emitting anguish. The way his jet-black hair flounced messily over his eyes hid part of his fear. 

"I told you to wait till we got to a safer place." He groaned grouchily, tapering his eyes at the girl scornfully.

"It's an inn in the middle of nowhere- how much safer can you get!" She asked in defence rather stridently, disregarding his previous requests of a quiet discussion. 

That was a valid point; he apologised for his imprudence. 

"Someone is onto us, well that means this pokenav has to go." She said glancing down at her pokenav sadly.

Brendon shook his head compassionately, grabbing the pokenav from her hands; leaving it was unnecessary. He turned it off handing it back to her. Reluctantly putting it back away, Dawn sighed, had the pokenav really been tracked by someone? 

Sighing in distress, Brendon took out a flashy device; it was clearly the invention of Will Vetcher, the handsome blonde who had sacrificed himself for them.

"Will Vetcher's device doesn't give off the same signal, so I guess we can use that." He explained.

His voice sharpened, eyes glistening with austerity. 

"Next time someone calls you- WAIT until _I_ say it's safe to call back."

Scowling Dawn felt her anger boil under her skin.

"So it's perfectly fine for _you_ to go to all extremes for you Dad, but I can't for my mum?" 

Brendon remained silent, feeling regretful of his words. He had almost forgotten about the scenario with her mother. Her mum had almost been devoured by a shadow, if Dawn had not picked up that call from her mum and ordered her to leave, then the worst may have come to the worst. It had showed Brendon a new Shadow Age was emerging. One where the Shadows had evolved, able to leave the Shadow age, and take over the Golden Age whilst the Shadow Age restored itself. It was a cunning plan, Brendon feared of coming across a shadow, especially now knowing they could leave the Shadow Age and roam free.

"Dawn I didn't mean it in that light-" Brendon begun, wanting to clear the air.

It was evident both of them were tired and grouchy. They had had many disputes today, which seemed to only strengthen the two of them further. It proved to Brendon that Dawn could withstand pressure, she wasn't any ordinary girl; she was different. He knew that Dawn was loyal to her friends, and honoured promises. Shuffling awkwardly, now anxious about her mum, the girl brushed a strand of marine hair off her face. 

"Let's get out of here and hope they're not onto us." She muttered. 

Brendon had to admit, the white hat she wore on her head looked grey, for it was muddy and wet. He wondered why she continued to wear it, well there was one reason, her hair was frizzy. Part of Brendon was longing to take out the coffee-stained notebook, and read through it to find out their next step. But the fact they were being tracked or possibly even watched this second was not comforting, the last thing he wanted was to exploit his father's works to the wrong people.

'I can't let anyone see this notebook; it's too risky to take it out now. It's the key to finding my father, he left it for a reason, I know he left it for me. It was my destiny to find it, and try to unlock the secrets it holds. With the Seven-Pointed star in my possession, it puts both me and Dawn at the most vulnerable position yet. 

I fear this is the stage where things are going to get intense, and enemies will unmask themselves. I hope wherever my father is he's safe. Oscario Fern had no right to give me false hope, she was hoping it was going to dampen my spirits, but it hasn't. It's just made me stronger; I'm going to find him. 

I will. I know it. There's no question, no doubt, no doubt at all. I'm going to find him.' 

"Is it safe for us to stop?" Dawn asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

Averting his eyes from the forest beside him, he felt the eye contact expand between him and his companion. It was hard not to get lost in her eyes, everything about her tended to mesmerize him. Dawn locked in the glance, felt security in his eyes. She felt safe from all the darkness beginning to cloud over the world; she had never given so much trust to someone before. She knew if ever it came to trusting him with her life, she would. The unwritten promise was sparkling through her sapphire eyes. It was still faint, yet it was perceptibly nourishing into a beautiful thing, something precious that would never be replaced.

"What do you think?"

His words were not sardonic or rude, but thoughtful. He wanted her opinion on the situation. Maybe it was a good idea to stop for a few minutes, to try and think about what was going on, and how to decipher if they were being followed. But if they were being watched, then it was another story, they could not stop; it would be too dangerous. They would have to keep moving, and not stop unless they were sure it was secure. 

The girl ploughed through her motives. She was incredibly tired, her gait had slowed. The souls of her feet ached greatly. Her clothes were uncomfortable and irritating to her skin, her body seemed drained of energy. Stopping sounded like a good plan for her. Yet her conscience told her it would probably not be safe. It was a tough call, clearly they could not carry on without any stops, they would have to stop at some point. It was just a matter of knowing when and where.

"You tell me Brendon," She said. 

From those words, it was clear she wanted no say in this situation, for she felt if she made the wrong choice; the blame would be on her. Plus, Brendon seemed to know best in the extreme situation. He was not very good at simple choices, she had to acknowledge that, but when it came to serious matters, his decisions were smart and trustworthy. 

"Considering we could be watched, even bugged- it's not the best idea." He expounded with intellect. 

"My grandmother does live on the outskirts of Keyoto town, about ten minutes from here." Dawn said.

Remembering Dawn's previous discussion about that, Brendon pondered for a second. Perhaps stopping for a bit would ease their minds, clear their heads a bit. If they were being followed, it was predictable to carry on without stopping, maybe they should stop.

"We can stop for a bit, then we'll have to carry on." He explained.

"Are you expecting me to walk all night without sleeping?" She quizzed him groaning at the thought of endless walking, and no rest. 

Chuckling, for the first time since the revelation of the break-in, Brendon did not reply. He knew walking for twenty-four hours with no sleep was absurd, they would find somewhere to sleep, but they couldn't sleep now, they could only stop for a maximum of twenty minutes. 

"Why couldn't we fly? That would be so much quicker." Dawn admitted.

Brendon cringed at that thought, was she insane? 

"You know what happened last time we took to the air Dawn. Flying is the worst possible thing we could do, that's the biggest give away of our location ever, it's much safer to walk, we can be more discreet and blend in." He said.

Thinking back to the incident whilst flying last time, Dawn shuddered, agreeing that walking was a much better decision. Beside him, Brendon heard the girl sigh in sorrow. 

"Ok, so in the last twenty-four hours we have escaped a Rhyhorn stampede, got thrown out a treehouse, trapped in the shadow age, blackmailed, deceived, betrayed and now possibly being tracked. What an epic." She admitted.

Frowning, Brendon disliked the way she said that almost light-heartedly. It was just the beginning, and she did not seem to understand how intense things were going to get.

"You know how epics go," Brendon began subtly, trying to hint to her.

"…how?" Dawn asked.

"Well, they generally tend to get more…epic."

* * *

Updates will be much quicker because now the real plot is starting to flourish, and the epic is going to get more..."epic" as Brendon says xD 

Hope you enjoyed it!

Sorry about the length, I hate cramming things in, I don't want to miss out details and important things, everyting you read is important for the furture chapters...before you ask- yes. This is quite like Love in the Strangest places, where the readers also need to be focused and think too :)

Hope you liked it!

Thanks for reading, plz review if possible

Confessions

**PS- PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVE TIME :)**

**This is not about me, this is about you guys, so I'm going to tell you about how I've set up this thing to help authors get out of their writer block!**

**I have set up this new programme on my profile called InspirationFinder.**

**It's basically a plan I've made up in which you guys can PM me or email me when you have writers block! It's to help authors get out of their writers block, cause I know how painful they are. I figured maybe if you showed your ideas to someone else, and I gave you like some stimulus (eg, music, lyrics, pictures) or something to motivate you, it would help you get out of your writer block.**

**It's better than it sounds I hope!**

**If you go onto my profile, the details are there, and also there is the link to my official InspirationFinder account on Fanfiction, where you can PM me/ email me if you want to try the InspirationFinder :D**

**Im experimenting :) cause we all hate writers blocks, and I just want to try and help others get rid of them!**

**So give it a try if you want, I want to know if my little plan is going to help!**


	8. C7 No Sacrifice, No victory

****

Hey guys, I'm so glad I can FINALLY update this story (:

Sorry it's a bit late. I would have put this up on the 17th but guess what? As soon as I finish this chapter, my internet crashes before I can save it onto my Fanfiction account ¬¬ sooooo typical xDD LOL!

I have been working so, so hard on this chapter to try and make sure it's as scary/gripping as it possibly can be! I think this was my favourite chapter to write so far and I hope it's your favourite one to read so far. I really hope it pays off and that you find that you are scared and on the edge of your seats- cause this chapter hopefully should do that if I've managed to write it how I anticipated to xD

And as you all predicted- this chapter is also ridiculously long (: but oh well!

This chapter is dedicated to Zhen.

I do NOT own pokemon, if I did Brendon would definitely be in the anime :DDD

Please enjoy :P

Last time in the Legend of the Torine:

__

"Ok, so in the last twenty-four hours we have escaped a Rhyhorn stampede, got thrown out a treehouse, trapped in the shadow age, blackmailed, deceived, betrayed and now possibly being tracked. What an epic." She admitted.

Frowning, Brendon disliked the way she said that almost light-heartedly. It was just the beginning, and she did not seem to understand how intense things were going to get.

"You know how epics go," Brendon began subtly, trying to hint to her.

"…how?" Dawn asked.

"Well, they generally tend to get more…epic."

****

C7 No Sacrifice, No victory

The two of them had quickened their walking pace into the darkening night; or rather Brendon had, Dawn strived to keep up. The silver moon unveiled from behind the clouds, shimmering lustrous shafts of silver down upon their luminous faces. The shadows lurking around frightened the two of them, both were relieved that their shadows appeared latent, connected to their soul, and had not wandered into the black light like Will Vetcher's had. It was clear whilst they were walking with such urgency, there was nothing to really say to each other. Everything had been said, the situation undesirable. Besides, it was best not to talk too much, if they were being bugged, tracked or even watched, keeping hushed was the best way to try and escape it. What worried them was how far they would have to go to get rid of the followers, how long would it take to divert away from them?

Brendon was thinking things over in his head, tempted to get out the coffee-stained notebook for reference of what he could do next. However, the fact they were possibly being watched forced him to keep all his valuables in the rucksack. If anyone saw the coffee-stained notebook, it would be a disaster; it was his key to finding his father, and the Torine. Without it, he would be a determined boy on a journey, not a determined boy with an advantage on a journey. Obviously, from the sparkling glint in his eyes, Brendon was annoyed he could not take the notebook out now, for he felt almost incomplete without knowing what was coming next.

Dawn, on the other hand, was walking along groggily, a gruff pout of exasperation plastered across her vibrant cherry lips. Yet when her cerulean eyes met the buoyant boy's eyes, her lips framed a tired smile. It was an attempt at a smile, signifying she was exhausted. Noticing how the boy's gait became agitated, Dawn ran a hand through her frizzing hair; seeing him nervous was making her nervous. They had every reason to be nervous; someone knew everything about them, everything about the quest.

It had been a long day with revelations that definitely took a surprising twist. Brendon had learnt a lot, his hazel eyes revealed the events and horrors he had seen within the past few days. Long-time family friend Oscario Fern had turned on him merely to gain possession over the Seven-pointed star. She had lied about finding his father, lied about him being safe. She had threatened Dawn; she had overall completely betrayed the Birch family. The haunting lilac eyes loitered in his mind despite the amount of times he attempted to flush that image away. Oscario Fern had led greed get the better of her motives. She would have rather gained money than help Brendon.

Frowning, the boy fluttered a hand through his black hair. Previous events indicated to him he had to watch who he gave his trust to. There were people he could trust, and the people who he thoughts he could trust. It was quite daunting knowing who to trust. There was only one person who had managed to continue proving loyalty and willpower to him; Dawn. The boy smiled fondly at the girl, admiring the way when she took a step forwards, despite slightly slouching, she moved with elegance, her marine hair flouncing over her shoulders dynamically. She had been one of those people Brendon knew he could trust, she was faithful. There was something in her sapphire eyes he could see starting to creep out. He had noticed it from when they met, however, now it shone fiercely with no intentions of fading away; the unwritten promise.

It was difficult to tell just what the unwritten promise meant. Brendon knew it was something important, valuable, for he did notice the way the sparks of intense blue riming her iris spat out charmingly into his toffee orbs. Adjusting the soggy t-shirt around his neck, the boy groaned. The water from Keyoto Lake was still damp on his skin, absorbed in his clothes. The jacket flung around his shoulders was the only close to dry clothing he was wearing. Brendon could tell Dawn was suffering the same severe chills, for her teeth chattered. Still, he had to admit she seemed worse-off; wearing a sodden skirt that clung to her trembling legs was not amusing for her. Furthermore, when the wind rushed past them now and again, the girl found herself wincing in the icy wind.

Finally, Brendon spoke, but so hushed it was as if he was only mouthing the words; Dawn had to lean in to hear what he was saying. The both were taking every precaution possible to avoid getting into an uninvited situation. The boy whispered in concern, still wary of their surroundings in case the follower was lurking nearby:

"Are you cold?"

In the same stubborn way she always had done, Dawn shook her head slowly; she found no reason to speak aloud, she was determined to get to her grandmother's house unseen by their new unknown enemies. Her response had contradicted the truth, she felt if she walked any further soggy, freezing, tired and scared, she would either faint or burst into tears. Brendon was not stupid, he knew that Dawn was merely trying to act strong, and determined, even more so reckless. Sighing, the boy took a short look at the only dry piece of clothing he had, then the shivering girl. It was clear what he was going to do.

"Well," he begun whilst slipping his arms out of the jacket; his voice was slightly louder, yet still low.

"Vowing to keep your eyes shut to the end of the quest, and now vowing to freeze to death; I'm not sure what is more reckless."

There was a sense of amusement in his voice that managed to lift the girl's fears slightly before they clamped back down upon her again. However, she did not smile; she was too terrified to smile. Everything that had just happened had happened so fast. One moment they had defeated Oscario Fern, ready to turn in for the night, the next they were epically running away from the town after realising they were being tracked; possibly even followed. The thing that upset her the most was that it was her fault; she had used the Poke'nav without thinking.

Placing the jacket around her shoulders kindly, Brendon felt exposed to the icy winds that had not touched his skin before; they swirled around him, making him shiver. Dawn gazed over at the boy doubtfully, feeling warmth enter her body again. Part of her was giggling inside, that he had indeed improved his chivalry, but she did not say anything, it was not the time for remarks. The severity of the atmosphere washed away the comforting presence the two of them had upon each other, to the extent where despite standing together, they felt like they were both alone, isolated.

__

'Brendon's probably wishing I never came along. I'm no real use to him am I? I've probably ruined all his plans.'

Her thoughts swallowed her pride, she continued walking. However little did she know that Brendon's views of her contribution were extremely different to what she thought. Just thinking about the things she had done to help him made him smile. She had helped him convince Vance to give them answers, she had helped him with Will Vetcher and overall been a real help. She had taught him that sometimes the truth is not the best thing to tell the public, for they may not be able to handle it. He had discovered that she was devoted and would never do anything behind his back, unless it meant his life on the risk. She had done reckless things, jumping into the water to get the seven-pointed star. Thinking about what she had done was not enough, he wished he could let her know how she had helped; but then it couldn't be put into words either.

The boy felt the drizzling rain spit down on his bare arms, shuddering at the small tingles of cold that swept through his veins; Dawn was oblivious to this as she was too busy thinking. Shutting his eyes for a second, Brendon bit his cold lips, dwelling on the constant thought that someone was watching them.

When situations get bad, some claim it's just bad luck, others claim there is something dark, a demon watching over you. If this was the case, the two of them seemed to be perfectly balanced in the hands of the malicious force. Any disruption and it would affect the two of them. The hand clenched itself up, watching the winds brutally crash into the figures who continued to walk valiantly.

What amused the world the most was that at any sudden movements, even the leaves whispering amongst themselves beside the pathway sent Dawn into panic mode, leeching onto Brendon with her hands tightly in apprehension. Feeling her cold hands clasp him tested his levels of tolerating calamity; he tried to tell himself that her reactions did not make him scared, but it did. He too was anxious, even fearful. The two of them sighed in a reprievable tone when the leaves rustling died away, nothing dark exposing itself to them. Releasing Brendon slowly, the girl felt the wind ruffle through her damp hair, the strands starting to curl, and frizz.

The boy was not one to deny that the way her marine hair had separated into strands of curled hair suited her well. The wavy locks that brushed past her silky pale skin, pale due to lack of warmth, and rested over her shoulders; it almost reassured him looking at her. There did seem to be a wall between them, the work of the darkness enclosing on them, but he knew the wall would rot away; they had been through many things. In fact, the things they had been through continued to astound him. It had been almost two days since she had invited herself along, and in that short space, a friendship so strong and powerful had been formed, one no-one had come to ever see before.

Turning her head back to Keyoto town, Dawn sighed, admiring the small city in which the night was falling on gently, like a blanket, tucking all the people to sleep as it did so. The lake could still be seen from sight, though at the pace they were walking, the town was now far away enough to be regarded as a few mere buildings in the distance. After a few seconds reflecting back on the town, Dawn pressed forward, noticing Brendon was faintly ahead, he slowed when he noticed she had lagged behind. Snuggling up to the jacket around her shoulders, the girl swallowed-hard whispering to Brendon. It was evident that she could not stand this silence; it compressed again her like a vice.

"Brendon…" Her voice was muffled, sapphire eyes watery with tears she did not want to cry.

Sliding his eyes across to look upon the girl, the boy inherited the vibe of fear; she was worried and extremely shocked. Frowning, he watched her try to grasp words. A thought crossed his mind, maybe Brendon should have broken the news more gently, for the events since the break in of the room were whisking through her mind.

"W-_who_ do you think is f-following us?" She managed to finish her question, meeting his eyes in an intense gaze of sorrow.

Brendon knew she had already grown accustomed to him having an answer for everything but he didn't, that was the sad truth. There was only one honest answer to that, and the answer was what scared im the most. Truth be told, cards thrown on the table, he had no idea who was following them; he was even unsure if _someone _was following them. What if it was bigger than that? What if it was not someone, what if it was not an organisation…What if it was…?

__

'No. That's not possible, pull yourself together.'

"Dawn, I have no idea who is following us,"

Brendon stared at the girl softly, putting all thoughts of being followed behind him; if they showed strength, their enemies would weaken. If they showed light, the enemies would perish. If they showed bravery, their enemies would cower. It was the way it worked, and with the unwritten promise sparkling in her eyes, lighting the way, it was clear any enemy had a hell of a long way to go before even daring ripping them apart. Passing this thought onto Dawn through a mere spark of eye contact, the girl lifted her head, feeling the air liberate her skin.

"But it's going to be ok-"

"-How can you be so sure?" She asked him sceptically, her shoulder brushing against his with each step they took, it was clear she wanted to stay close to him; away from the darkness around. The boy listened to her words, speculating where she was going with this, for she clearly wasn't finished.

"How can you be so _calm?_ How can you treat this like this happens everyday? How can you placate every situation we've been through?"

The girl appeared frustrated, possibly even mystified by his behaviour. Gazing back at her, Brendon titled his head cutely, a handsome aura surrounding him. The way he glanced at her indicated he was questioning her words. The girl curiously kept the gaze, the moonlight shining down on his engaging face, blazing the vibrancy in his eyes to magnificence. For a split second, the girl felt safe, there was no problem, there was no worst case scenario, it all was ok.

Then, without much thought, Brendon replied.

"It's in your eyes, you believe it too." He said honestly, before striving forward.

For a few seconds, Dawn stood there, his words resonating through her mind like a smooth melody. Turning his head back to check on her, he beckoned her that now was no time to stop. The girl followed, rather intrigued, captivated by the cryptic character. She had never met a boy who could be so sincere, so determined, so mysterious, so handsome and so demanding- all at once.

"You act like you've seen all this before," She continued, pacing forwards beside him, glancing ahead.

Running a hand through his jet-black hair, the boy shuddered in the cold air. His gait intensified, the night was growing, and he could feel a sense of something stirring, brewing. The girl's word boosted his ego slightly; did she mean that his manner of handling situations was mature and professional? Her comment was obscure.

"Don't tell me you haven't _ever_ seen one of those adventure movies before."

The tone he possessed showed that if her answer was no, he would be surprised. Venturing over the stick beneath her feet, that almost tripped her up, Dawn sighed and replied swiftly.

"I meant that, well, is this really your first 'epic'?"

Pondering, Brendon grimaced; she had said that like he was looking for trouble constantly. There was never any real excitement in his life beforehand, it was all in the norm, there were a few occasions where a spark was shot into his life, but then it would fade down again into nothing.

"Jack Toll and I got trapped in a cave whilst doing some fieldwork for my Dad once, that's about it." Brendon replied fondly, thinking back to that day.

It had been a beautiful sunny day, the two boys had just turned thirteen, it was several years ago now. They had decided to try and impress the panel of professors that year at the annual meetings held. It was all Jack Toll's idea, as usual. He usually came up with the insane, dangerous quests. Half of them were never actually undertaken, due to the hazards associated. The boy had come knocking on Brendon's door at the usual time, a smirk plastered across his face, dark magenta hair flounced over his eyes. When Jack had described the plan, at first Brendon felt uneasy. Ironically, Brendon Birch used to be not the boy he was today, he never would take risks, he was quiet, very reserved. He had Jack Toll to thank for bringing out the determined streak in his heart, that had been fermenting over some time.

Collapsing out of his thoughts, Brendon then narrowed his eyes in disapproval at the way the girl flushed gently at the sound of the heart-throb's name. She dispelled her worries, donating one small giggle to the atmosphere, even though it did not crash the tension; it lightened her mood a little. Jack Toll, what a boy. His teal eyes echoed in her mind; it was obvious she did not realise how she was fantasising noticeably, for Brendon grabbed her by the arm, unimpressed; possibly even jealous. Dawn seized her chance and nudged the boy in the shoulder smoothly. It was as if for a split second she forgot that they were trying to escape the horrors of being followed. In fact both of them did, they tried to forget.

"Now, do I sense a little _envy _in that mind of yours or is it just my perception?"

Refusing to let any emotions show, Brendon sternly looked at her and sighed. Watching her raise her eyebrows jestingly, awaiting a reply unnerved him. He knew either way, he had to respond, even if he didn't want to.

"Envious of what?" He snorted, not letting her words lure him into an undesirable situation.

Dawn twirled her finger round her hair coyly, biting her lip. She tried to hold her tongue, control it before it set lose in its own world, but she was unsuccessful. She found herself speaking her mind, so bluntly that it brought a blush across her face. The boy's eyes-widened, instantly trying to focus on something remote and random in the distance, he clearly was failing.

"Envious of Jack Toll, maybe even envious because _I giggled_ at his name and _laughed_ at yours?" She had said.

He could have taken that comment extremely poorly, turning it back on her as if he was offended by it. Yet, Brendon had several ways to answer that, he deciding to merely throw back a sly remark. Sometimes the best way to escape danger was to forget it was there, pretend you were somewhere else. He and Dawn were walking down the road to Keyoto town once more, just conversing, discovering more about each other. The blue sky was shining down on them; Dawn was once again being reckless, with words this time. It was peaceful, calm, _they were not being watched._

It repeated in his head; _they were not being watched_. He shut his eyes for a split second, trying to clasp onto the optimism that kept slipping away.

_They were not being watched, they were not being watched._

He could feel the fresh breeze on his face, the sun on his skin. His mind was trying to generate a chimera that was misleading, but it would at least take him away from this revulsion for a few seconds.

_'We've just left Azulas town, it's a beautiful day, and no-one is following us__.' _

Brendon told himself several times in his head before opening his eyes to respond; his eyes saw what he wanted to see, not what was around him.

"From my knowledge of the English language, I'd say giggling and laughing are the same thing." He admitted, smirking at the girl's reaction, who ran a hand through her hair clumsily before pouting.

"N-n-no they're n-not the same thing, (she paused for a second, and seemed proud of her next words like they had been planned out carefully) they're just synonyms."

Veering his vision towards the girl, Brendon rolled his eyes. She looked so arrogant, as if she believed she had won this argument; however she had only dug herself in a hole. It was obvious she had meant to say antonym, but had accidentally replaced the word with something he could use to his advantage.

"So you're saying that giggling and laughing aren't the same but they're synonyms? Funny how a synonym is two or more words having the same meaning- what irony."

The girl felt a blush dust her cheeks when she realised what she'd just said. Brendon grinned smugly, curious to see how she would get out of his reply. He knew he had won this round, and was quite amused that she had fell into the trap. Dawn held a hand to her face, attempting to cover her reddening face. Great. She had completely crowned herself the loser this time; there was no way she could respond to that. Even if she tried explaining her words had got jumbled up, he would just continue teasing her.

"Justjust...J- URGH!" she begun rather annoyed; it was clear she knew she had lost this round.

Waiting for her reply, Brendon flipped a strand of hair off his eyes, ginning.

"Just drop it."

At first Brendon thought she was being humorous, he imagined the sun pelting down on them as it had done down that road, he imagined how they would come to the top of the pathway, and look over the most miraculous scenery, captivated by the amazing view. Her next words were truthful, and drenched in austerity.

"This is not a laughing matter (Brendon was tempted to slip in a witty comment: Or a giggling mater wouldn't you say- but the severity of her voice brought the boy back down to earth). We're being followed."

At those words, the boy's eyes were opened again to the tainted truth. That no matter how hard he tried to escape from the nightmare, it kept coming back. It was then he remembered that they were not waltzing down the route to Keyoto town, conversing calmly and having a good time in the wonderful weather. They were in the darkness, surrounded by it in every direction. Feeling slightly aggravated with himself Brendon sighed, he could not understand why for the last minute he had forgotten where they were and what was going on. Was he really that paranoid about what was going on? Why was it getting to him so much? He had actually convinced himself they were somewhere safe. Even his surroundings had been full of colour, now they lacked it.

Reluctantly, Brendon looked optimism in the eye, smoothing it's rough palms over with his hands. Once again, he bravely let optimism go, watching it run into the distance, leaving him empty, nothing but himself, Dawn and the cold bitter reality. There were no illusions to hide behind now, for optimism had scuttled away, and without optimism, there was no chance of cowering behind illusions.

"You're right." He said more seriously, his eyes riming over with determination.

"This is no laughing matter."

Frowning, Dawn solemnly watched the light leave his eyes, his grin collapse into dust. This was no time for laughter; they were foolish to even be talking aloud. Someone was following them, for all Brendon knew, their last conversation could have given away their exact location. Swallowing-hard, he quickened his pace, grimacing at the surroundings. Sighing, Dawn partly wished she hadn't reminded him where they were, for secretly part of her had created the alternate reality of being somewhere else right now. She had also tricked her mind into believing everything was ok, but it wasn't.

A few minutes passed by, in which Brendon began to notice how the darkness was creeping up on them, closer like a blanket. Every time the boy attempted to talk, no words sounded, for he knew that if they got into another conversation in attempt to dispel the scenario, it may lead them into a sticky situation. The last thing he wanted was to relax himself, even more forget the severity of where he was- that would put their enemy at an advantage.

Sighing, Dawn took out Will Vetcher's device, grateful that the map seemed to show that they were close to other towns. Marvella Town didn't look that far, and from that Cuiticle town didn't look so remote either. There was one place on the map that stuck out for her, and she had no idea why; Greenvalley. Greenvalley, the place where many ancient legends had originated from, the city she had always dreamt of going to. But it was so far from her home, so far from her dreams, they were no contests in Greenvalley, it was just an inspirational town. However, this wasn't about contests anymore, Dawn had almost give up being a co-ordinator now; she had to accept the fact that with Brendon, they had one goal, and only one goal.

The girl thought back to the day she had left her hometown; Damion and Lucas were also leaving on the same day. Lucas was determined and had his priorities set out. He had his goals layed out and so far managed to achieve them effectively. Will Vetcher had resembled Damion in many ways, only Will had had proven he was strong and resilient. Damion…well...Damion was the little kid who was scared of balloons. Grinning at the thought of her old friends, Dawn sighed. The three childhood friends had taken separate pathways, Damion had apparently already won two gym badges which was impressive. From what Dawn knew, Lucus was making his way to the top in the co-ordinator league. The two boys had by far achieved more than she had. Sighing, Dawn groaned. What if they met somewhere? How could she tell them that she had no ribbons, no new Poke'mon; nothing?

It made her feel slightly intimidated, that was for sure. If she ever met her two friends in the near future, she did wonder what excuse she should make up. Would they question why she and Brendon, the son of the legendary professor reported missing, were travelling together? Even worse, if they asked two if they were an item. Dawn knew the chances of meeting her old friends would be, impossible. Though, the thought of seeing them again had crossed her mind quite a lot. However, being with Brendon Birch was a whole new adventure. Almost a whole new life, it even felt like they were in another world, for the quest they were fulfilling was contrasting to the average teenager's ambition.

Speaking of Brendon, Dawn glanced over at the boy, her eyes slightly fearful. It was clear she was awaiting his judgement on the scenario. The boy lifted his head smiling at her as a gesture of comfort- not contentment. (It was evident in the way his lips struggled to sustain the smile that Dawn was not the only being obscured over with anxiety.) Her eyes cast forward, where to her relief she could see a small wooden house ahead, with a dimly lit lamp, giving a yellow glow to the presence around it. Brendon seemed not to notice the house, he was too busy admiring the stars, wishing that he could appreciate them properly rather than using them as an excuse to dismiss his nerves.

"We're here." Dawn muttered almost inaudibly.

Averting his eyes forwards, Brendon felt his tension venturing to alleviate. Both of them could not help but spare one small smile of glee, they had made it, safely. Grabbing her hand, Brendon quickened his pace; Dawn did too, both scrambling towards the door, a sense of desperation flung over their heads. They both were hoping to exit the tout atmosphere as fast as possible. What daunted Brendon was that even if they were inside, it was just four walls with comforting features. A house does not create a barrier against darkness and fear, it merely creates the illusion of doing so; being with the people you feel safe with, hidden from the outside.

Knocking on the door with trembling hands, the girl beside him tugged his jacket over her once-bare shoulders, sending a thankful look to the boy. It was clear he was agitated by recent events; Dawn seemed just about the only person in the world to understand, for she was experiencing the same.

Their eyes met in a collision of awkward nerves that were concealed by attempted joy. They had got the seven-pointed star, essentially, one of the biggest discoveries mankind could make; and there it lay, in Brendon's rucksack. It was almost mocking mankind, how close they had come to naming an infamous discoverer, Oscario Fern, as the founder, shoving their name in every possible paper; gaining money and glory from the artefact. In fact, it was ironic, Brendon Birch had made the biggest discovery of mankind, and no-one apart from himself, Dawn and the malevolent Oscario Fern knew about it.

Dawn's eyes lit up when the door in front of them was opened carefully with caution; it was not startling to be cautious for it was growing late in the night. The woman at the door had submissive features about her. Her grey hair wedged neatly into a ponytail, ragged at the back, where the strands of hair seemed chopped. Senescence was discernible through the corrugated mellow skin, yet she still seemed full of youth. An aura of stubbornness similar to Dawn's but softer, shone dimly in the aged heart.

Sapphire orbs analysed the boy in mistrust. Immediately, Brendon released the girl's hand as he noticed the woman looked intently at their interlocked hands; he did not want her to get the wrong impression. The woman narrowed her eyes, studying him like a new research project; she desired to know more about him, for the face was recognisable, but hazy.

Only a few seconds passed before the woman flung her arms around Dawn, wreathing the girl into an enclosed, unavoidable embrace. From the tight grip, Dawn could tell her grandmother was apprehensive. Brendon observed the family reunion fondly, feeling a bitterness prod him in his pure heart. It was obvious the jealousy of family was enshrouding him, his father was missing, they were being followed. As lovely as family reunions were, now was not the time for hugging on the doorstep.

The jet-black haired boy decided that if he reminded them he was existent, then they would escape the treacherous feeling of being followed for at least a few hours.

"Dawn I hate to break this up but we really need to get inside."

Nodding in a grave way, Dawn received his anxious body language which quickly transmitted to her. The two of them entered the house where the woman then shut the door. The girl made herself at home, flopping on a leather sofa in relaxation, wishing she could stay here for twenty-four hours of peace. An invisible "do not disturb" sign could be hung up, to match the many ruptured vases and basic, bland room, full of old-people's traits, like traditional clocks, historical books, and dull meaningless paintings that lacked the effervescence of dated art. The marine haired girl knew that relaxing was going to be something not experienced for some time. For example, her relaxation was about to collapse right about…now.

Brendon wished he could have entered the house with such causal gesticulation, yet the house was not his, and it would be rude to do so. Also, Dawn's grandmother was not pleased with the stranger inviting himself inside. Catching eyes with the boy, she folded her arms across her chest raising her eyebrows. At first Brendon felt intimidated, until he noticed a lightness emitting from her smirk.

"Who's the handsome boyfriend?"

It was more aimed at Dawn even though it had the tone of an open question. Both teenagers reacted in similar ways, only Dawn was more melodramatic about it, her hand motions pushed something off the table with force.

"He's-not-my-boyfriend." She stuttered in defence, picking up the wooden statue she had pushed over when leaping up from the sofa to stand up. Watching her blush, Brendon grinned, his cheeks slightly reddened. Holding his hand out, he politely spoke to Dawn's grandmother, hoping she would let him into the house rather than loitering in the hallway.

"I'm Brendon Birch, nice to meet you."

Gazing down at his hand, the woman chuckled, pushing it down to his side gently. It was clear she was not one for formal introductions. Turning her head to Dawn, she giggled like a teenage girl would; only her voice sounded much more strained, and aged.

"What a handsome, civil gentlemen." She remarked, patting his should in approval.

Dawn rolled her eyes muttering something under her breath that made Brendon glower at her in response; the two of them shared an amused look. It was odd how being in a house blockaded the fear. It was as if the fear was feeding on the walls, unable to get in, not even through the windows. Brendon felt much more peaceful, now he was inside, where he could hopefully take a short break.

"I'm Myran by the way," Brendon heard Dawn's grandmother say softly.

Dawn had got the impression from the restless boy that they could not stay long, just long enough to revitalise and hide. Brendon walked over toward a picture that had been in his vision for some time; he smiled softly at the picture holding it up. It was a snapshot of the beach; two figures were running through the water. One was a younger Dawn, of about three years, the other her grandmother.

"Three years old and you still look reckless Dawphelia." He teased.

Pouting, Dawn walked over to him. The girl snatched it off him, refusing to let him look at it for any longer. She did however gaze at the picture in fondness of the memory before turning back to the boy.

"I was four actually Brenda."

She replied slowly, glancing at the picture once more, before placing it back on the mantelpiece, slightly gratified he had found that picture; Dawn had not been reminded of that day on the beach for some time. It was clear from the way her eyes were full of life that she could remember that day so clearly it was as if it had been yesterday. It was in August. August sometime, the whole family had decided to have a beach day, and it was the first and last beach day with the whole family. It took the teenagers a few seconds to realise that the woman was speaking still.

"...I hope he's a boyfriend-to-be."

Myran pointed at Brendon indiscreetly, then realised she perhaps was making the atmosphere flustered. Sighing, not bothering to reply to her dynamic grandmother, Dawn ran a hand down her face, obviously tired. Tired was not the word, she was completely drained. The boy waited for the girl to speak before he started to explain the severity of the situation. It seemed Myran had got to the question before they had answered in advance. Her eyes shone with curiosity, Brendon Birch; the son of the missing professor. What brought him here?

"Brendon Birch?" She now distinguished the name with his attractive, yet colourless face, colourless due to the lack of sleep he'd had for several days.

Beckoning the two to follow, she ambled to the kitchen. Following, the two teenagers entered a cosy kitchen with a tiled floor and wooden cupboards. The whole kitchen had a comforting aura about it, the long table in the centre of the room, obstructed their path. Taking a spoon, Myran strode over to the kettle, continuing her words.

"Shame about your father (the boy frowned at these words). What brings you here? I didn't know you knew Dawn."

Dawn and Brendon exchanged looks behind the woman's back; she groggily stirred her tea that was brewing before the knock on the door had interrupted. It was conspicuous nether knew the where to begin. Brendon dwelled on the fact of whether it was safe to expose the whole story; he did not want to endanger Myran of anything else. It wasn't that he didn't trust the woman, it was the fact they could be bugged at this moment of time, no-one could tell. Swallowing-hard, Dawn tucked her hair behind her ear, clinging to the boy's warm jacket wrapped around her shoulders. Her clothes seemed to be drying out slowly, Myran had not yet noticed that the two of them were damp; neither had complained or signified any gestures towards it.

Marine hair slumping over her eyes, whilst she took off her hat, the girl's eyes fell to the floor, examining the dull texture of the floor in a false curiosity. This signified to Brendon that she would rather he explained. He was good with words, and could catch people's attention (although sometimes the wrong attention which was apparent in the situation back at the inn). Myran attentively turned her head to meet her granddaughter's eyes. The girl stood silently, putting her hat on the radiator behind her, before tapping her fingers on the metallic surface rather irritably. Brendon had to restrain himself to tell her to stop tapping, it was increasingly annoying. Especially when the rhythm was out of time, and random, there was no specific beat or structure to the tapping.

Myran averted her eyes from her granddaughter, more intrigued with the boy, who met her eyes in a collision of question. His eyes were like a book, his eyes were a book. An alluring front cover that shone out unlike the others around, his eyes did shine so like the book. Like a book, so easy to read; once you had mastered how to read of course. As soon as you started reading every word encrypted in the colours, it revealed provoking images that sailed through the hazel sea. The further you read, the more you wanted to read. Temptation to shut the book faded, as with each gripping page, it became easier to read, just skimming through the shades in the iris, until you met the pupil. It was the pool of darkness, where the pages were harder to turn; a force bind it shut. The end of the book was unpredictable, and unknown, for you could read no further.

She sent him an eloquent look, sitting down on the wooden chair at the table in the centre of the room reluctantly, curious for answers. It was clear by the vibe that they were not travelling like ordinary trainers would, there was something serious, secret about their quest; and she knew it was not to do with winning to next trophy in a championship.

Despite Myran being Dawn's grandmother, it did not mean that the boy had to dish out the information freely with no real reason to do so. The aged woman looked tattered, dilapidated from her youthful life. The woman brushed her silver hair off her eyes, tapping her fingers on the desk in a similar way to Dawn, only her tapping was in time, most probably compound time, for emphasis on the first and fourth beat of each five sets was made.

It seemed both of the females were testing his patience, testing him for some unknown reason. He did not see Dawn exchange an amused smirk with her grandmother, the two of them continuing to tap completely out of time with each other. Standing in confusion, unsure if what Myran wanted him to say was the same as what Dawn did, Brendon sighed. There was not time to waste, he either had to tell Myran the truth or lie. Brendon Birch was no liar, and he knew the truth would be shocking to hear.

Unable to take the silence, he had made his decision eventually, after much thought. He sat down parallel to Myran, studying her eyes, though the book was harder to read, pages were crimpled in age, and the writing was blurred. On some occasions he found a clear word that gleamed through the page in her iris. The words he could read enthused him because those words emanating from her eyes revealed she knew more than he thought, much, much more.

"You're looking for it (Brendon understood that all three of them in the room knew what "it" was.) in hope it'll flush out your father?"

The girl sat down at the table on the chair closest to Brendon. She nestled herself in the jacket on her shoulders. Acknowledging Dawn's presence but making no response to her, Brendon nodded at Myran, his cherry lips twisting into a firm grimace. He took something from his pocket, debating if what he was about to do was unwise. There was trust in the woman's soft eyes, she sat mercifully, half-expecting him to do what he was about to do. Brendon pushed the coffee-stained notebook into the centre of the table gradually, averting his eyes back up. He did not need to say anything; she had read his body language even better than his eyes.

There was a moment of silence when Myran held the notebook in the air, flicking the pages through her fingers quickly, as if searching for something. Then she placed it down on the table, looking back at the boy who had not taken his gaze from her face.

"I suppose Dawn's in this with you,"

Her tone was protective but not aggressive. Knowing what was coming, the marine-haired girl responded, the unwritten promise burnishing in her eyes.

"Of course I am, and you can't talk me out of it."

She clearly wanted to justify her motives before getting an "it's too dangerous" lecture. The boy sitting close to the girl chuckled under his breath fondly, eyes assuaging their tension slightly. It was evident he admired her determination that was growing; their eyes caught in an intense flare of loyalty and friendship, where unexplained sparks shot through the air. Absorbing the comment, not responding, Myran pushed the coffee-stained notebook back towards Brendon; a certain page was open. It was clear he had not noticed until now that she had targeted a specific page. Dawn leant over Brendon's shoulder enquiringly, placing her hand on his arm as he drew the book closer. They both gazed at the page cryptically.

Dawn was the first to react, she peered over at her grandmother, who raised her eyebrows and leant back on the chair smugly.

"You know about this?" The girl asked in awe, her eyes-widening.

To check she was seeing clearly, Dawn glanced back at the picture once more, then back at the woman who slowly nodded. Eyes washing over the picture, Brendon appeared stunned. Dawn had said her grandmother may know a few things; well now it seemed like she knew an awful lot. The seven-pointed star was the picture glaring back at him hauntingly. Shutting the notebook, then shoving it back into his pocket, the boy listened to Myran's words.

"The Seven-Pointed star will no doubt help you find the Torine and your father,"

She held her hand out gently in a way contrasting to Oscario Fern. Her flattened palm indicated it was not an order; Brendon could easily refuse to give her what she wanted. Myran was working with him, not against him. Her next words gave him incentive.

"But gaining the Seven-pointed star doesn't mean it will work."

Confused, the two teenagers studied her words; work? What did she mean by work? A puzzled look was sent by Brendon to the girl who showed the same expression. The seven-Pointed star was just an artefact; it had no job…or did it?

"Told you she could help us," Dawn whispered, rather pompous that her grandmother seemed to be excelling both of them.

Myran appeared to know the full story as she sat patiently, wandering if he would part with the valuable object for a few seconds. It was understandable why he should not let the star out of his clutches; someone had already attempted to deceive him for it, someone very close to his family, which hurt him. The woman sighed, closing her palm; it was clear he was not going to hand it over- but she was mistaken.

"What do you mean by work?"

The boy asked whilst opening his rucksack to take out the artefact. He now was interested in the conversation.

"I mean exactly what you think I mean."

Her words struck him, haunting him slightly. Brendon hesitantly revealed the miraculous object. He passed it to her quickly before he found himself trying to snatch it back. Studying the star, Myran frowned, smoothing over the tips. It took her a few mere glances, until she handed it back to him. Dawn and Brendon both seemed shocked with her behaviour. She had not spent a large amount of time admiring such a sacred object, the greatest discovery of mankind. It was right before her eyes, yet she treated it like a coin that had been found on the floor, it was useful to someone else, but not for her.

"Just as I thought, it's dormant. (Those words aroused the boy, he sat up boldly. Dawn put the star away into the rucksack, shivering as she felt a cold gust of wind creep through the air vent. She could hear Brendon talking over the woman: "Dormant? Could you -") Marvella town should do it some good, bring out it's secrets ("-what do-…secrets?")."

Taking out Will Vetcher's device, Dawn searched Marvella Town, and smiled.

"It's not far from here, a few hours away, down one straight route."

Brendon nodded silently; still unsure of what was next. Where would they go after that? It all seemed jumbled, so erratic. He wished his father could have left him more to work with; a notebook with vague clues was hardly helpful. Yet Brendon had come this far with it, for once you figured out the clues in the book, that's when it came highly important.

"Well if you leave now, you'll get there by morning." Myran suggested kindly.

It was not an attempt to throw them out; it was a suggestion to help them. Shaking his head Brendon almost let lose the truth, however luckily Dawn had managed to nudge him subtly shaking her head quickly. Some things they could not tell Myran. If Dawn's grandmother found out they were being followed, she would no doubt withdraw Dawn from Brendon's side and try to stop her from going on with him.

"We…(Brendon caught eyes with Dawn and smiled softly.) We just need a bit of a rest first." He admitted, lying through his teeth. It was an extremely bad lie, for Brendon was not a good liar. However, Myran seemed to buy his excuse and smiled; she hadn't spoken to her granddaughter for a while, maybe now they could finally catch up.

_--_

"Does you mother know where you are?" Myran asked Dawn sternly, biting her lip Dawn gazed up at the ceiling trying to avoid answering.

_'Think Dawn, think. You can't tell her, you can't.'_

Running a hand through her marine hair, Dawn acted as if she had never heard the question and smiled at the woman tentatively. However, Myran was not one to fall for Dawn's actions, she knew her granddaughter too well. Brendon wondered what Dawn was going to say, it hadn't crossed his mind before. Had Dawn told her mother where she was? Had she said she was on some wild quest? The answer was hidden from him.

"Have you had this ceiling redone, it looks very-"

"-Dawphelia." Myran snapped sternly, raising her eyebrows with authority cutting the girl off.

It was evident by her tone that she demanded the answer, for now Dawn had tried to avert off the topic; she knew the girl had something to hide. Brendon tired hard to hold in his laughter as he watched Dawn being scolded by her grandmother, just by using her full name; the girl had instantly fallen into silence, obedient. Glowering at the smug boy, Dawn kicked him hard with her foot under the table before speaking.

"Ouch." Brendon hissed through pain, glaring at the girl who had taken her attention off the boy, but her foot was pressed hard on top of his.

"I told her I was in Dafalger town, about to enter my first contest" The girl admitted with guilt, rather ashamed that she felt it was necessary to lie to her mum.

Myran did not look impressed at all; she rolled her eyes which frosted over with coldness. Then, without much thought she replied, in the same stubbornness Dawn had, Brendon could not help but notice how the two generations resembled each other.

"Your mother thinks you're in Dafalger? You lied to her?" Her grandmother jeered sighing, but not in disappointment.

Dawn's eyes fell to the floor, where she studied the kitchen tiles, before lifting her head back up to the woman and smiled softly. Myran knew what she was going to say, and merely chuckled, sipping at the water in front of her. It was clear by her actions; Dawn was tying to put how she was feeling in words, though it was hard to explain. It all was misty in her mind, everything was, the only thing that was not hazy, was the face of Brendon, and this unwritten promise that haunted her.

_"Can-you-get-off-my-foot-now?"_ The boy mouthed to her in rage, if his foot was under any more pressure from her force he thought he would physically scream.

Smirking, Dawn shook her head, faking disappointment at his "weak feet". The girl released his foot, putting her feet under her chair, tucking her legs under. Appreciating her actions, the boy felt the blood pump back into his abused foot. Myran began to talk to Dawn, clearly wanting to pursue the awkward conversation of why Dawn had lied to her mother.

Brendon took out the coffee-stained notebook, reading over the pages inside. He came to the drawing of the building that looked like a museum. He guessed that was their next move, the building. It looked so familiar, but the only caption it had was faded, and unhelpful. The building had pillars that were sturdy at the front, five large steps leading the way up to the marble surface, where two large doors were bolted shut. The whole building looked based on an ancient Grecian temple of some sort, the way at the front the roof was a triangle shape, with odd carvings at the top. Even the drawing had not missed the delicacy of the building, for even scratch marks and the lines that were on the pillars had been drawn with such precision.

It looked so real, the only thing convincing him it was not a photo was the way there was no foreground, or background for that matter. It was just a building, sketched onto paper. Turning the pages back, he cast his eyes upon the first page, the words still haunted him; the Five Facets. What were these Five Facets? He had only ever heard them spoken of once, but then he and Jack Toll, even Gary Oak, were sent out of the Professor meeting. All the three of them could hear was an outbreak, arguments and shouting. The words weren't even understandable, all of them had sounded enraged.

In the back of his mind he could hear Dawn and Myran's conversation although he wasn't really listening. It was more like selective hearing, he had managed to pick out a few words of their conversation, a few words that aroused him; 'Why?', 'Destiny', 'Danger'. The rest of the conversation sounded like muffled voices speaking through a tape recorder in another room. Brendon almost felt he was in another room, drifting away from the two females, he was so intensely into the notebook.

_'Ok so I have the seven-pointed star. But where do I go from there? Myran said it's dormant and Marvella Town will awaken it. What does she mean awaken it? Does the Seven-pointed star have a purpose? Maybe that's why my father so intently wanted to find that before the Torine. The resting place of the Torine is still a mystery. Every page in this book is a mystery. I understand barely any of it._

_Why would my father have put an article of Team Chaos in here? Jenny Cyapie, I've heard that name so many times before…but it just doesn't make sense._

_And what about all this "Five Facets"? The Torine appears to be one of them, and the Seven-pointed star, but it still means nothing. My father had something, he had an answer, he was so close to it, I know it. Now, well who knows where he is._

_But I'm going to find him, if I find the Torine, then I'll find him._

_Only I worry, how much time do I have left to find the Torine before the Shadow Age overtakes us? What about our followers? It seems like the whole world has turned against Dawn and I. Will Vetcher and Myran seem to be the only people we have been able to trust. Oscario Fern tricked us, Vance…well Vance gave us answers eventually I guess…who knows who else we'll meet._

_I just hope we can trust them.'_

Brendon fell out of his thoughts when he could hear the girl's saccharine voice ascending into his mind.

"I set out on a journey, to become a co-ordinater. I was bored of training, it didn't really appeal anymore to me. But then I met, well I met…Brendon. (He tuned into the conversation now hearing his name, slipping back into reality, Dawn cast him a glance.) And since then I…I don't really know what I want anymore, I just want to help him. I want to fight till the end, whatever the outcome is."

"You make me sound like an inspiration." Brendon snorted modestly, rather touched by her words.

However, he knew everyone always looked down on him. He was the son of Professor Birch, the day he surpassed his father was the day people would show him respect. Brendon thought of the day when he found the Torine, and brought his father back home, would people appreciate him then? It did seem rather selfish in his mind to be thinking about glory already, come to think of it, to be thinking about it at all could be considered selfish. The truth was, Brendon did wish just for one day, he would wake up, people would know him like his father, not 'the kid of a genius…er…what's his name again?'.

Nudging the boy, Dawn giggled and smiled softly at him. It was clear she was not happy with his response. She read his eyes clearly, and responded.

"Mhm…well I can't lie." She admitted bashfully, quickly turning her vision away from the boy.

The three of them dwelled in silence for a few moments, trying to find some means of a conversation that would not lead to more torment. However, torment seemed unavoidable in every subject. Myran smiled at the two of them knowingly, watching their timid behaviour creep over them. Brendon put the notebook away in his pocket, tapping on the wooden table probably more randomly than Dawn was. Brushing a strand of hair off her eyes, Myran spoke, addressing both of them.

"So how did you meet?"

Brendon and Dawn traded amused looks and broke into laughter for a split second. The girl bit her lip, wondering how really she could describe it, Brendon grinned and seemed to pluck the words from her mouth before she could speak, which annoyed her for she knew he would tell it all wrong.

"I was minding my own business. (Myran smiled at his sarcastic tone, intrigued as to where this story was going.) I was walking along the route to Chrotta village, and then I heard this rumbling. The ground beneath me began to shake, and then the next thing I know there's this crazy girl running towards me screaming 'run' with a heard of Rhyhorns chasing her. I was a bit fazed by this, and had no choice but to run. We're running like lunatics and there's this treehouse. There was no way we were going to outrun them, so we climbed up the treehouse. This crazy girl I don't even know clings to my legs and starts begging me to climb faster. She then slips and I- so heroically- save her from falling. That's how we met." He explained fondly, thinking back on that moment.

Dawn pouted in displeasure, not liking his version of the story. She held a hand in the air melodramatically, gesturing she was going to tell her version. Leaning back on the chair, Brendon raised his eyebrows, wandering how her interpretation of it.

"Pssht; grandmother don't listen to him. It happened like this. I was walking along, minding my own business. Lucas had just called and rubbed in my face that he had gotten another ribbon and I still had none. So I decided to step up my game, I was going to go to Dafalger town instead, and cream him. But then I came across some adorable Rhyhorn's that were grazing nearby. This baby Rhyhorn had wandered away so I naturally went to go and help it back to it's heard. (Brendon rolled his eyes; "Can you get to the part where we meet? This is boring." He groaned.) Fine, ruin my story. Ok, I fed the Rhyhorns these berries and they started going crazy. So I ran. Then I see this boy, pretty cute, (Brendon blushed at that comment) walking aimlessly. I tell him to run, and he's standing there like a mindless idiot. Finally he runs and we get to the treehouse. He slips, and I get out my first Pokemon and scare the Rhyhorn away and I save him all at once."

Brendon gaped- that was big fat lie. Folding his arms across his chest, the boy glowered.

"I scared the Rhyhorns away actually; you slipped and I caught you." He clarified stubbornly; not allowing the girl to convince Myran her story was true.

Sweat-dropping Dawn sighed, admitting the truth. Myran had been sitting quietly, observing the two smugly. There was obvious chemistry between them, the two of them seemed completely ignorant to it. It only took a few seconds before the old woman spoke, chuckling as she did so.

"Seems like you two dwell on your first meeting often."

"Of course." Brendon said obliviously, it was evident he was not really paying attention to her words.

"All the time." Dawn added honestly.

The two of them looked at each other and flushed a deep crimson. Brendon was the first to turn away, and pretend that he hadn't heard her say that. Dawn did the same, only as predicted, her reaction was more dramatic, she slammed her head down on the table, burying her face in the wood, embarrassed that Myran had just witnessed that moment.

For the next ten minutes, Myran and Dawn had slipped into 'family mode' where the two of them almost forgot Brendon was there. The boy had been faking a smile for the past ten minutes of their conversation. He understood how Dawn wanted to catch up and talk, but he had said twenty minutes at the most. It had been twenty-five minutes; they were pushing it a bit, cutting it close. What unnerved the boy was he had this constant eminent feeling enclosing his mind every few seconds telling him something was going to happen. It whispered in his ear at first, softly and almost sickly, until it grew louder and more frantic.

"How's your mother doing?" Myran asked Dawn sweetly, sitting beside her granddaughter.

The voice in his mind kept whispering, telling awful truths, awful lies and things that worried him. Brendon had a feeling he knew where the conversation between Myra and Dawn was going, the two of them had seemed to slip out of the room, overlooking his presence. Brendon didn't really mind, he would rather not get caught up in more conversations, the feeling that surrounded him was beginning to fright him.

"What do you mean he tried to attack her? Ruddy bastard, you wait till I get my hands on-" Dawn instantly retaliated; not wanting to give the impression her step-dad was abusive. It was not like that at all.

"-You must understand he wasn't himself-"

Brendon fiddled with Will Vetcher's device, knowing the frequency given off was safe. It would not take a genius to see that he was merely attempting to dismiss the tension in the air around him. The device was a clever mechanism, with many purposes. Pressing buttons to soothe his restless mind, the boy paid little attention on what he was pressing; he just touched the icons randomly. What he found was disturbing, he did not know it until the small aerial started flashing. Eyes sparkling with shock, the boy shook his head. This was impossible.

Impossible.

The voice continued emanating in his mind, growing and escalating into something intense. Something worrying. His eyes soaked up the tension in the room and like when a sponge was squeezed; the boy emitted his anxiety in all possible directions. He spat the vibe out so all could choke on it with him. Something was wrong. Very, very, very, very, oh so wrong.

"-I can't tell you _why_ but he wasn't himself-"

"-Why can't you tell me Dawn-" The girl's eyes shone with indignity.

"-I just can't-"

Impossible. It was impossible. Like a statue, Brendon stood motionless, his breathing quickening, but his heartbeat slowing. If anyone were to look upon the boy at this very moment of time, he would look like a statue. Even worse, he wouldn't even look like he was living; for his eyes had frosted over with something contrasting to vibrancy. His eyes cast down on the device, reading over what it showed on the screen. Frantically, he pressed a few more buttons, gaping in shock at the results appearing on the screen.

Will Vetcher's device was not just a map. No. That was too predictable, a genius such as the blonde boy would not just give Brendon Birch a map, when he knew how dangerous the quest was going to get. It was a monitor, it monitored weather, it monitored the surroundings. It could do things that perhaps Will Vetcher himself had not known about, for to be able to remember such a code as Brendon had been randomly pressing would be impossible- even for a genius. Brendon read the data that kept flying across the screen, all he could do was stand motionless, and let his eyes do the work, for the rest of his body had turned to stone, numb.

Dawn was the first to pick up on his atmospheric emissions of fear. She faded her words out, turning to face him. It was clear she had almost forgotten he was even in the room beforehand. She felt slightly guilty for disregarding his presence.

"Are you alright?"

When the boy didn't reply, catching both of the females' attention, Dawn knew something was wrong; he looked precautious. In confusion, she stood up grabbing him by the shoulder. Her sapphire eyes radiated the same tension. Shaking his head, the boy bit his lip, he could not say it in front of Myran, no matter how much trust he had put into her, she would not understand it. Dawn gestured to the woman she would only be a few minutes, dragging the boy into the hallway where she gave him a questioning look. Brendon held up Will Vetcher's device, the look on his face signified no good was about to come of this.

"Look," He said, directly shoving the device into her face in horror.

Dawn's eyes scanned down the map. Unsure what it was measuring and why he was so edgy. She could understand being followed worried him, but his behaviour had changed, intensified. She could see it, in his hazel eyes; he was worried about something else. Gazing up at the boy, Dawn did not say a word; silence enshrouded the two of them. Both of them knew Myra was trying not to give into the temptation of eavesdropping.

Brendon swallowed-hard, looking down at the device in shock, obviously stunned by what it showed. The girl watched the small aerial flash red every two seconds. Little did she know one minute ago, it was flashing every seven seconds. Brendon had picked up on this, and tried to dismiss the thought, it couldn't be.

"It was meant to take days, but its taking hours."

Dawn stared at him in confusion, trying to decipher what he was talking about. The aerial was now flashing frantically.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn hissed, hoping that her grandmother was not listening in on their conversation.

What was taking hours? It seemed her question did not need to be answered. A flash of light could be seen soaring through the sky outside, then the rain began to fall, at such a rate that had never been seen before. Looking out the window, Dawn shook her head, trembling; it couldn't be. The two of them exchanged horrified glances; Brendon pulled the blind down quickly, as Myran turned her head to look at them. Sheepishly, Brendon waved almost knocking over the same wooden ornament Dawn had earlier. When Myran turned her head back, Dawn's eyes widened in panic, they had to get out, now. Brendon cast his eyes to the device, which was now emitting a loud screeching tone.

"Th-the Shadow Age?" Dawn mouthed to the boy who nodded slowly, attempting to remain calm.

This time, there was no Will Vetcher to save them, they were on their own. Dawn grabbed the boy by his shoulders anxiously, leaning closer to make sure her grandmother could not hear. Her heart beat quickened, her body switched into panic mode.

"You mean to tell me that the _Shadow Age_ is moving faster than we-"

Brendon nodded once more, also frightened by this. It appeared he had nothing to say. The two of them stood silently for a second, hearing the winds stir outside. Both of them shuddered, clinging to each other in fear. Then looking the girl in her sapphire eyes, the boy spoke.

"We have to get out of here."

"I'm going to open the window, get some fresh air in here,-"

"-NO!" Both Dawn and Brendon roared in horror running towards Myran.

Hauling her away form the window, Myran flinched in shock feeling the firm grip of the two teenagers dragging her away from the window. An ear-splitting noise could be heard from outside, Brendon and Dawn gazed at the window that began to crack slowly, about to shatter into a millions pieces. Brendon shoved the two females to the ground, crawling towards the table. Standing up, he watched the black light smash through the window leeching out for him.

"Brendon?!" Dawn yelled in horror, covering her grandmother's head with her hands as bits of glass went flying everywhere.

Shielding himself with his arms, he felt small blades of glass gnaw into his skin. He watched the black light coming closer, the rain drizzling through what once was a window. Grabbing the glass on the table, he held it up reflecting the black light. Myran screamed in horror, trembling as she heard something raging outside. The clouds were a thick dark black, hovering over all. Dawn helped her grandmother up quickly, glancing at Brendon in fear. It was clear she was hoping he had an answer to all of this. A roaring gust of wind swam through the kitchen knocking the kitchen knives from the wall and onto the floor, where they narrowly missed Dawn's feet.

"Dawn, we have to get out of here fast. The Shadow age is expanding off the scale." Brendon roared over the winds, his hair blew over his eyes frantically, scraping against his face.

Dawn's eyes widened in horror, she could feel her heart plunging to the depths of her soul, cowering away from the darkness that began to enshroud them. The Shadow Age was getting stronger- off the scale? Brendon did not hesitate; he pointed towards the door and nodded at Dawn. Myran was shaking in shock, unable to talk, she seemed completely stunned with terror to do anything.

"Dawn we've been through this, we can do it again…all we have to do is-" he began trying to explain his next instruction. However, Myran began to scream, sending Dawn into panic. Brendon grabbed Dawn assertively by her shoulders and gazed at Myran. It was clear the woman was going to lead them all into something undesirable unless Brendon could pacify her.

"Myran, _calm down_."

The woman looked up at the boy her eyes watery. Adhering to her granddaughter, Myran shook her head in despair, watching the black clouds from the broken window grow a deep black. Outside, the whole Shadow Age was again, it had caught on them days before expected, and it had intensified too.

"I don't want to die like this."

Brendon instantly responded, pulling the blind down from the broken window to try and stop the Shadow Age from invading the house like it had done with the surroundings.

"No-one is going to die." He yelled defensively shoving the two females out the room and into the corridor, where they could finally breathe some slightly calmer air.

Slamming the kitchen door shut, Brendon fell to his knees, leaning against the door. Dawn's grandmother was trembling, not able to keep calm. Brendon was trying to come up with an escape plan. At Will's house, they had managed to weight out the Shadow Age for at least twenty minutes. However, the Shadow Age was much stronger, he feared this time, they had less than ten minutes, even five. The girl in concern started shaking the boy to his feet, pointing back towards the kitchen door. Her sapphire eyes portrayed shock and fear; she continued pointing towards the door.

Before Brendon could turn around to see what was going on, something fell through the roof, creating a large hole in the roof. Rain began to shower down frantically onto their faces, beginning to settle on the floor. The winds also seeped in, shattering the ornaments in the room where Myran lay crouched behind a sofa in fear. Pushing Dawn to the floor quickly, Brendon covered his eyes as the object that fell through the roof escalated into a large dark matter form spiralling in the middle of room before shooting back through the gap in the roof, sending rain down upon them.

Looking into Dawn's eyes, Brendon watched her point towards the kitchen door once more, that was rattling with the intense winds that were coming through the kitchen window on the other side. Swallowing-hard Brendon read her eyes and gaped.

The rucksack.

They had left the rucksack in the kitchen. The rucksack with the Seven-pointed star in it, the rucksack with one of the most important artefacts which would lead him to his father. The Seven-pointed star was about to be consumed by the Shadow Age. The girl helped him up and ran towards the door:

"I'll get it Brendon-"

Pulling her back forcefully, Brendon's eyes shone fiercely with determination. He was not going to let Dawn suffer for his mistake. He had left the star there; he was going back for it. The girl's eyes showed fear, it was clear she knew his next words.

"No. You stay with Myran, I'll get it." He bravely demanded, pondering on how he was going to make it out alive of the devoured kitchen.

Without looking back, Brendon opened the kitchen door, feeling the harsh winds gust through the house. He kept the door open whilst diving to the ground, searching for the rucksack. Respecting his words, Dawn could feel the rain that was pelting down on them flooding to her ankles, making her shiver. Myran lifted her head to see her granddaughter. The girl towed the woman out from behind the sofa and began leading her towards the safest place she could think of.

"What's going on?" Myran shrieked, Dawn pushed her quickly out the way, as a lightening bolt plunged through the gap in the roof, narrowly missing the two of them.

Guiding the woman through the room and towards the corridor that lay between the kitchen and the previous room, Dawn responded quickly, brushing her wet hair from her vision.

"Just follow me." She ordered.

Dawn's eyes cast over to the kitchen where she could see Brendon triumphantly standing with the rucksack. She dismissed Myran's words when she saw the blind behind the boy lift up, the black vines wrapping around his waist. Eyes-widening, Dawn clutched Myran by her shoulders, tears escaping her eyes as she heard Brendon's voice pleading for her assistance.

"Listen grandmother. Get to the basement quickly, I'll meet you there I promise." The girl said giving the woman a head start as she pushed her in the right direction frantically.

Hearing the boy calling her name more urgently, Dawn ran into the kitchen resolutely. Half of his Brendon was out the window, he had been clinging to the broken glass frame to try and free himself. The rucksack was in one of his hands, which was making it difficult for him to cling on. Running towards him rapidly, Dawn reached out for his hands.

"I've got you Brendon." She screamed fighting against the black vines viciously.

Her slippery hands brushed against his, she could feel she could not hold on for much longer. The rain that pelted down on the two of them was creating a problem for the girl. Brendon realised this and tired to push himself away from the black vines that were securely around him. Refusing to give up, Dawn continued pulling, her hands were about to lose his, but she kept pulling, digging her nails into his skin for extra grip. Wincing in the pain of her sharp nails grabbing him; the boy could feel her tugging harder than the black vines. With one last heave, Brendon went flying to the ground with Dawn.

"Thanks-"

Propelling the boy away from her whilst rolling to the left, the girl narrowly missed the black vines panting for breath.

"-Thank me when it's over."

The two of them stood up, gasping for air. Picking up the rucksack, Brendon threw the glass on the table at the black vine, his eyes coming into vision with a rather peculiar object. On the table, a black round ball lay, which had definitely not been there before. Flinging the rucksack over his shoulders, the boy held the black ball in his hands curiously, acting rather like his father in the sense he was ignoring the danger around him, fascinated by the artefact.

"What_ is_ this?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl beside him was not impressed, once again pulling him out of harms way which left the two of them in a rather awkward position. He put the object in his pocket, taken-aback by it. Groaning the girl tried to push him away, but both found they couldn't move.

"Can you please help me _move_?" Dawn said irritably, watching the black vines search the kitchen for them again.

"I can't-"

"-What do you mean you _can't_-"

"-I mean I can't-"

"-Well just get us out of here."

Brendon tilted slightly, which resulted for the two of them to fall to the floor hard. Dawn held her breath as the two of them fell into the water that was now flooding the house at an intense rate. Spitting the water out from his mouth, gasping for breath, the boy attempted to stand up, finding that he could not for the girl was pulling him down.

"Dawn," Brendon begun slowly, swallowing-hard. It was then Dawn noticed that his rucksack had got caught on her top. Untangling it quickly, the girl sighed in relief when the black vine had exited through the window.

"How many…taps does this house have?"

The question caught the girl off guard and she answered quickly.

"_What?"_ She yelled in perplexity.

Brendon gazed upwards at the kitchen sink in fear. However, it was far from over yet. The kitchen tap above there heads began to spray water full speed, contributing greatly to the water that was flooding the house.

"Oh my god."

This had not happened before. Since when was water affected by the Shadow Age? In Will Vetcher's house the water had not flooded his house; the taps had not turned on full blast, filling up the sinks and overrunning heedlessly. But then, Will Vetcher's town got lucky, the Shadow Age was much stronger now. What was happening now kept the two teenagers shocked, for neither had expected it.

"What's happening?!" Dawn screamed gargling the water that fell into her mouth as she spoke.

Scrambling to their feet, the two of them leapt out the kitchen and ran into the corridor, closing the kitchen door with as much force as they could. The rain was still cascading down on them swiftly through the small gap in the roof that had gotten bigger. Gazing around Brendon felt his black hair stick to his face.

"Where's Myran?" He yelled to the girl, shaking her in shock.

"In the basement." Dawn roared back grabbing his hand in fear.

The two of them clung to the wall, slowly making their way across the corridor by inching across the wall, like spiders on a web. Brendon halted in horror, catching eyes with the girl. She seemed to read his expression fluently, her eyes soaked up water, shaking her head in despair. Both of them knew what he was about to say.

"Basement? We have to get her out fast, the rate this water's flooding she'll drown."

Dawn's eyes-widened in shock- drown? The water was coming in fast, the basement was locked from the inside, if Myran had locked it and the water had started seeping through…Dawn wiped her teary eyes. She ran epically down the corridor and turned a sharp right where a bolted wooden door was shut on the floor. The girl collapsed to her knees tugging at the handle of the trapdoor. Brendon followed, the two of them drastically trying to open the wooden door. Water was already above the door, opening it was going to be tough.

"Grandma," the girl screamed in fear, tugging at the wooden door with such force she fell over.

"It's locked." The woman bellowed from below.

At first her voice was inaudible, but when she spoke again, her voice sounded like a mere muffle to the two teenagers who continued tugging at the door. Brendon sent Dawn a solemn glance when they both registered her words. Declining to give up, the girl felt tears roll down her cheeks, a gust of wind bombarding them with icy rain.

"Open it grandma." Dawn screeched banging on the trapdoor with her fists vehemently.

"I'm scared." The woman cried loudly, trembling.

She stood in the basement, the cold basement, the lights began to flicker. Myran brushed a hand through her hair, trying to reach up with the stool for the lock, but her fingers were trembling so much, that when she tried, she found herself toppling over to the floor. The girl above her was in hysterics, banging hard on the door.

"_Please_. Please open it. Open it."

At that moment in time darkness surrounded the three figures. The electricity went out, the lights becoming insufficient for they no longer shone. Gazing up, Dawn tried to comprehend what had happened. She could not see the boy beside her, she couldn't see anything. All she could hear was the water pouring through, now up to her waist as she crouched.

"Brendon get the torch-"

"-I can't see anything Dawn-"

"-Brendon _get the torch_." She yelled once more in panic, trying to locate the trapdoor.

Tears streamed down her face as her hands groped the floor, where was the trapdoor? Where was it? Where was Myran Hyklade? Frantically running his hands through the rucksack to find his torch, Brendon searched in the dark for any object that felt like it. He could hear Dawn was nearby, but he felt she was wandering away, not knowing where she was crawling. A flash of lightening lit up the room for one second, in which Brendon saw the girl was sobbing.

"Dawn, follow my voice; the trapdoor is here."

Then triumphantly, the boy pressed a button flinging the rucksack over his shoulders. A bright light shone from the torch in his hands, a single beam of light illuminating barely anything. Dawn shuffled towards the source of the torch quickly, trying to snatch if off the boy.

"I _need_ that torch-"

"-Dawn if this falls in the water-"

"-I _need_ to find the trapdoor-"

"-I have another torch for you so get off me."

Brendon shone the torch down into the water; where to his relief a trapdoor could be seen. The girl gazed down at the trapdoor, and continued whacking it hard whilst grabbing the second torch off the boy. The door was shaking at the force Dawn was pushing down on it, trying to break it open.

"Open the door." She yelled plunging her fists into the water hard in an attempt to break the door open.

"Myran please try opening that door." Brendon implored loudly, also banging hard on the wooden door.

"She can't hear us…" Dawn cried trying to open the trapdoor.

Brendon shook his head, it was no use. The door was stuck. There was no way they could get Myran out alive now. She was stuck down there, the only one who could get her out was herself, but it appeared she also couldn't open the door. Dawn stood up quickly accidentally kicking water in the boy's face as she ambled down the corridor.

"Where are you going?!" The boy cried suffocating slightly on the water that was now up to his neck whilst he was on his knees.

He continued trying to open the door, digging his nails into the soggy wooden door. It was no use, it still would not budge. In fact, the water seemed to have made the door even more secure. Shining the torch light ahead, trying to locate the girl who had run off, Brendon screamed her name stridently, not wanting to leave Myran's last chance unattended. The thunder boomed nearby, crashing through his ears, burning his eardrums.

The second torch light grew closer, the girl knelt back on the boy's side, she had a metal lampshade stand in her hands, and began bashing the door radically tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm o-o-opening that d-d-door even if it k-k-kills m-me." She declared determinedly, her tears clogged up her throat, making it hard for her to speak.

Brendon took a deep breath as the water smothered over their mouths, now getting incredibly deep, flooding the house quickly. He held his hands in the air, trying not to get the torch wet. He shone his light at the girl who was sobbing whilst ineffectively plunging the stand into the water and to the trapdoor. It was not doing any use. Brendon grabbed her by the arms shining the torch light into her eyes.

"Dawn we're not going to make it if we don't leave-"

"I'm not leaving without her Brendon so shut it."

Releasing herself the girl dived under the water, for now it was above their heads. Pulling her back up, he saw her screaming in the water, bubbles of air escaping her mouth as rebelliously she tugged at the trapdoor. Brendon feared for her safety, she was going to drown if she didn't start putting her life into consideration.

The boy dragged her up to her feet, where the water was up to their waists. The girl gasped for air, running a hand down her drenched face.

"NO. No I _promised_ her Brendon." She screamed trying to wriggle out of his grip.

The boy grabbed her tighter running towards the stairs. Thumping him hard in the chest, the girl left his arms running back to the trapdoor. Her hard thump had almost knocked Brendon over into the water. He shook his head, shining the light in her eyes with his torch so she could not see. Then he grabbed her once more with force shoving her hard up the stairs where the water had not yet reached.

"NO. Brendon let me past." She howled trying to push him out her way.

The boy wiped the tears from his eyes, continuing to push her further up the stairs with so much vigour he was worried if he was hurting her. The girl kicked and screamed, trying to get him to release her. The boy took one kick to the chin, where his mouth began to bleed.

"Dawn there's _nothing_ you can do." He yelled vociferously through breaths dragging her onto the final step where the two of them ran into a room.

"Let me go Brendon Birch or you'll be sorry you EVER lived-"

Before Dawn could run to the door, Brendon stood at the door, refusing to let her past. She shook her head in despair, punching his shoulder weakly in an attempt to hurt him, though the pain on him wasn't intentional. The boy grabbed her by the shoulders; the torch in his hands was shaking in his grasp. She tried to escape his grasp, wanting to run back downstairs to help her grandmother, even though she knew it was too late. Dawn could see his watery hazel eyes and gazed into them aggressively, weeping. She felt so much pain at this moment of time she just wanted to let the water consume her.

"Dawn." He cried, biting his lips hard in an attempt not to bawl with her.

Myran was gone, she was dead. There was nothing they could do. They were too late, it was too late. Myran was dead. The boy dragged Dawn into a fierce hug, where he allowed her to continue punching him and screaming in his face.

"Brendon- I hate you, I _HATE _you. How could you?!" She roared, tears streaming down her face inconsolably.

It was clear she did not mean the words, but at this moment of time she could have easily meant it. The boy shut his eyes, continuing to hug her insistently, wanting to block out her words. They seemed to hurt him more than her punching. He had to stop her, Myran was dead, Dawn was only going to kill herself if she continued being as reckless as she was.

"Why didn't you let me go Brendon?! I could have saved her, I could have saved her." She wailed despairingly.

Trying to form words, Brendon felt a few tears escape his eyes as he tried to pacify the weeping Dawn.

"Dawn it was too late-"

"-You wouldn't let me _try_." She whimpered no longer punching him.

Dawn had given up beating the boy up in hysterics or rage and upset. It was clear she had hurt him enough. Both were stricken by the previous event, unsure what was going to happen next and what they could do. Mourning in fear, Dawn sobbed into the boy's chest clinging to him so tightly that her nails dug through his shirt into his skin. Brendon returned the hug, his torch still in his hands.

The boy watched the light that the torch emitted and the things it showed. There the two of them were, hugging. Brendon looked at the shadows in confusion, trying to decipher what was horrifying him.

"She's gone, she's gone..."

Brendon swallowed-hard gazing at the sight before him. He instantly pushed the girl away from him. The girl looked up at him in shock, snivelling as she shone the light on his face. He looked scared, for the first time, he looked really scared. So scared that his hazel eyes no longer showed fortitude, they didn't show anything. The girl gazed into his empty eyes as he lifted his head and spoke. The next words that sounded from his mouth sent both of them into fright.

"I've got no shadow."

****

--

"Brendon Birch where _are _you?" A taunting voice whispered mockingly, echoing through the two teenager's minds.

Dawn ran towards the boy in fear wrapping her arms around him defensively. It was clear she was not going to go anywhere without him. She was going to stay with him even if it meant his Shadow attacking her too. Brendon pushed her away frantically, shaking his head in despair.

"Get away from me, get away from me." He pleaded to the girl unsure of what was going to happen now.

Now he knew how terrified Will Vetcher must have felt. Even worse, Brendon and Dawn were in darkness, and could only see from two pathetic beams of torch light. He had no shadow. His shadow was coming for him, he knew his fate, and it was not good. Taking off his rucksack, Brendon threw it at Dawn ordering her to put it on. The girl was crying, standing motionless in horror, both of them could hear the footsteps down the hallway looming closer, slowly.

"Why am I wearing this?" She sobbed in trepidation.

Closer.

"If I don't make it, I need someone to find my father." Brendon said desperately, for the first time all his determination leaving him bare.

Closer.

"No. No. You're going to make it Brendon." She whispered, praying her voice could not be heard by the Shadow. The two of them fell silent when they heard the voice speak again. It was in the room next door, searching it, tearing it apart.

"You and your friend can't hide forever."

Closer.

His shadow was coming. Brendon's shadow was coming for him. Dawn grabbed the boy by the arm vehemently opening the closet to their left. Pushing him in the closet, she leapt in also, slamming it shut quickly. The two of them shuddered in fear. Dawn gazed at their torch lights and grabbed the boy by his shoulders in panic.

"Turn the torches off-"

"-I can't it won't turn off." Brendon hissed back apprehensively, pressing the button down hard, feeling fatality surround him.

"-It's blowing our cover try to turn it off-" She pleaded now trying to help him turn off the torch.

"-Turn yours off-"

"-I'm trying but it won't budge-"

"-Well _same_ here-"

The two of them stopped talking when the closet door slowly creaked open.

"_There _you are." The shadow spoke very slowly, patronising the two of them like a demon from a real horror movie, which frightened them.

Both of them cowered motionless, gazing at the creature in front of them, knowing their fate. The creature had the same eyes, only more menacing and deriding. The creature had Brendon's pale white skin, and jet-black hair that washed over his face. It looked exactly like Brendon, only his fingers were longer, with sharper nails. Holding Brendon firmly, the girl stared at the creature, so scared that no words managed to seep out her mouth. Brendon seemed to be doing the same, however he did manage words.

"W-what do you want?" he asked slowly, trying to move away as the long fingernails caressed around his throat.

The creature grinned, pulling its long fingers away from the boy. It stood there for a second silently, doing nothing until the girl inhaled deeply feeling her whole body trembling. Towering over the two of them, it revealed it's long, dagger-like teeth as if leant over the two of them overwhelmingly.

"Your soul."

"You keep away from Brendon." Dawn managed to mutter through her vast intakes of air.

And not knowing what brought her to do it, the girl ceased all her courage and did something extreme. Screaming, she lunged at the Shadow creating a distraction as the boy fell out the closet, scrambling to his feet. He watched in horror with the torch light. All he could see were flashes of the Shadow obscuring the light, and the girl who was foolishly attacking it.

"Dawn _stop_, please." Brendon cried gazing around in terror for her.

The Shadow threw the girl to the floor brutally, slithering towards Brendon. Brendon watched the girl on the floor stand up quickly, taking out Will Vetcher's device, typing into the system frantically. Half of her attention was on what she was doing; the other half was on Brendon. Brendon averted his eyes from the girl to the Shadow that had got closer than he thought. Pacing backwards, Brendon felt himself cornered, unable to move. Slamming the boy against the wall, the Shadow's red 'eyes' glew brightly.

Brendon grasped the torch in his hands and frenetically swung it round, whacking the Shadow hard in its face. Grabbing the girl by her hand he dragged her out of the room, the two of them running down the corridor as the Shadow shrieked in pain following them. Dawn screamed as the Shadow behind them gained on them. They were not battling human beings here; they were battling the super natural, things that were beyond their world, advanced. The gap in the roof that had gone through the whole building lay ahead of them. The two of them jumped across it bravely, hoping to land on the other side rather than falling to the lower floor where the water would drown them.

"Don't run from me." The Shadow roared in rage slashing Brendon in the back hard.

Yelping in pain, the boy fell to the floor feeling himself slip down the hole in the roof. Dawn swivelled around, grabbing his hands.

"Brendon." She cried, gazing into the boy's hazel eyes that were now full of fear. No determination, no optimism, no bravery- but pure, solid fear. Fear at its strongest form.

Hauling him up, Dawn threw him into the room to their left, slamming the door shut. The Shadow began scraping at the door, carving its way through the door. Panting, Brendon wiped his eyes, searching the room; tossing things out of the drawers, there had to be something, anything to stall the Shadow with. However, the voice in the back of his mind told him it was only a matter of time before the Shadow got him. He could not escape it, he could only stall it.

"Brendon, the device." Dawn said loudly, locking the door and running towards him.

The door shook violently as the Shadow tried to break in, ripping the door to pieces gradually. Brendon gazed into her eyes then down at the device. Dawn was shaking, her whole body tense. She continued speaking knowing they did not have much time before the Shadow got back in.

"-it says we maybe be able to-"

"-Reverse it." Brendon said in horror, reading the screen in unison with Dawn.

Brendon took the black ball from his pocket, the odd artefact that had landed on the kitchen table, he swallowed-hard. This was the trigger, how could he have been so stupid to pick it up? He should have known better not to mess with dark matter, yet alone the Shadow Age. He should have known it would only bring danger.

"This ripped me of my Shadow." He said chucking it to the floor quickly, trying to get rid of it like it was a rat that had crept into the building.

The Shadow broke through the door, hurdling itself at Brendon at such immense speed it pushed the boy to the floor. Dawn leapt on top of the Shadow, trying to push it off the boy. The three of them collided in a battle for survival. Brendon tried to save Dawn. Dawn tried to save Brendon. The Shadow was trying to get Brendon, but found Dawn was getting in the way. Rolling across the floor, Brendon stood up quickly, dugging as the Shadow lunged at him once more. Dawn did the same and searched the room anxiously, she could hear Brendon screaming.

"We need a mirror, we need a mirror." She hissed rummaging through the shelves, dropping the books carelessly on the floor, ornaments smashing beneath her feet as she searched epically for anything similar to a mirror. But there was nothing.

"There's no mirror." She said in fear, trembling.

Turning back to the boy, she watched the Shadow open its mouth, about to bite the boy. Dawn shook her head in despair, watching Brendon squirm, trying to escape the clutches of the Shadow. Dawn then realised it was up to her to make the most important decision of her life, the decision that could determine Brendon's death. They needed a mirror, but there was no mirror in this room. She would have to go hunting for one. But if she did, how long would Brendon hold out? Would he hold out?

The boy seemed to answer her question just in time, he pushed the Shadow off him, circling it bravely, some of his determination flew back into his eyes, though he was weak, barely able to walk. He continued fighting, grabbing the coat hanger that lay on the bed. Shoving the Shadow into wall with the coat hanger at its neck, Brendon looked at Dawn and nodded, fear in his eyes. He prayed whatever she was going to do she did it fast.

Dawn ran out the room. She knew this house well, the door straight ahead was the bathroom, there was a mirror in there. Hearing Brendon scream, the girl halted in her tracks wincing in the pain of hearing his voice. Putting her trust into this moment, she opened the bathroom door, knowing what awaited her. A pool of water from the gushing taps lashed out at her, dispensing over the floor and through the gap in the landing. Dawn ran into the room, shining the torch on the mirror. There it was, on the wall, it hung delicately.

__

'Brendon I hope you're ok.'

The Shadow pushed against the coat hanger, leaning towards the boy threateningly. Brendon dropped the coat hanger in fear, running behind the wooden desk that was the only obstacle between he and the Shadow. Tossing the desk aside, the Shadow leapt towards the boy who received a gash in the chest. Falling to the floor, Brendon panted, watching the Shadow hover over him menacingly.

"You'll _never_ find your father Brendon." It spat digging its nail into the light wound in his chest.

Pushing the hand away, feeling excruciate pain; Brendon shook his head in despair. Now the Shadow had mentioned his father, his eyes lit up once more, his lips twisted into a snarl as he sat up attempting to regenerate.

"I _will _find him." Brendon retorted lunging at the Shadow that swiftly with agility moved out the way effortlessly.

Sniggering at the boy who was growing weak, the Shadow swept across the room at such speed all Brendon saw from the light of the torch was a mere dash of darkness. Standing up slowly, Brendon paced backwards, shining the light around him. Where was it? Why was it hiding?

Suddenly the shadow leapt out at him, throttling the boy by his neck. Brendon gazed into the red 'eyes' in horror, almost dropping the torch from his hands. The brutal gusts of wind from the Shadow Age could be felt coming in; the window behind Brendon began to crack.

"No you won't." The Shadow whispered in the boy's ear pushing him into the cracking window.

Brendon felt the glass behind him dig into his back; he flinched refusing to give the Shadow the satisfaction of showing it was hurting him. Grabbing the Shadow by its dark clothing, the boy looked it directly in its 'eyes' ferociously. It was evident he was not prepared to die like this.

"Yes we will find him." Brendon yelled kicking the Shadow off him. The boy clung to the curtain pole as the glass window smashed into tiny pieces behind him.

Intrigued, the Shadow floated into the air, raising its eyebrows mockingly. It seemed to find amusement in the boy's words.

"_We_?"

Leaping off the curtain pole, Brendon dived to the ground to miss the Shadow's grasp, though it appeared too late for that. The Shadow pinned him to the ground expecting an answer before it stabbed its nails into his throat to finish it.

"You and I, we are the same." Brendon replied softly, gasping for breath as he felt the long nails scratch against his neck, but did not slice any skin- yet.

The Shadow's eyes-widened. Brendon's words only aggravated it more. Pushing the boy harder to the ground, the Shadow looked the boy in the eyes, hungry for the sight of blood being spilt.

"Do you appreciate your shadow? When you look in the mirror do you even _see_ your shadow?" It said furiously.

And that was it. Brendon knew it, the end. The Shadow lifted its hands about to either shred the boy to death or claw him. Shutting his eyes, Brendon tired not to open his eyes. He did not want to see the sight of the Shadow as his last memory. He wanted it to be something else, anything. The Shadow grinned, knowing its task was about to be completed. Well that's what it thought, until an all familiar voice spoke from the darkness, no-where to be seen.

"Speaking of mirrors, I think it's time we _reflect_ on all this."

Brendon opened his eyes in shock, where was she? She was back? She had…had she got the mirror? Searching around with the torch light, Brendon could not see the girl anywhere, neither could the Shadow. Releasing the boy the Shadow stood up gazing around; this wasn't going to take long. It would take her soul first.

Then out of no-where a torch light brightly shone on the Shadow, bouncing off the mirror. An intense luminous light shone around, both Brendon and the Shadow screamed in pain as the Shadow began to dissipate glowering in shock at the girl who stood stationary, praying it was going to work. The Shadow said one last thing before it flew back through Brendon's flesh, disappearing into its regular state:

"This isn't over."

Sitting up in shock, the boy ran his hands down his body to find the wounds were gone, and the Shadow had been tamed, lying at his feet, mirroring his every action. In fatigue, the boy fell to the floor, energy slowly leaving him. Dawn dropped the mirror, hurling herself into the boy's arms where she hugged him tightly, tears falling from her eyes. Opening his eyes gradually, Brendon watched the mirror smash on the floor. He breathed deeply shutting his eyes once more. That had been close, too close. He had almost suffered the fate of Will Vetcher.

"Brendon you're ok." Dawn cried squeezing him tighter. It was clear for a split second she had been convinced it was too late, and the Shadow had got him.

"That's seven years bad luck for you." He managed to mutter through catching his breath.

"I can handle losing luck, but I can't handle losing you too." Dawn murmured tears continuing to fall from her eyes.

It took a few seconds for the two of them to realise that the danger wasn't over yet. The Shadow Age was engulfing them, they had to get out of this house, and fast. Standing up, Brendon pointed urgently to the broken window. Dawn gazed at the window, then the drop below it. She knew what he was going to say. The water was flooding up. It was either to drown in this house like Myran had, or jump to their death. Clinging hands, the two of them shared a severe glance. Dawn knew what he was planning and the two of them stood on the ledge of the window feeling the brutal winds playfully push them, wanting to watch them fall to the ground.

Clinging to each other the two of them shut their eyes and Brendon did the rest.

"On three." He muttered swallowing-hard.

'_God help us._' Dawn begged in her mind nestling closer to him.

"One…"

The rain spat on their faces in revulsion they had come this far. The lightening vexed across the sky spectacularly, crashing into the house that began to crumple quickly. Dawn opened her eyes, watching the house fall to the ground rapidly.

"Two…"

"_Forget_ 'one, two, three' just jump." Dawn said in fear.

She leapt out the window, Brendon jumped with her. The two of them exposed once again to the brutal winds, the torrential rain and the dark, brewing storm that lay above their heads. As soon as the two of them crashed to the ground, they got to their feet not hesitating to run. Brendon had dropped his torch on the way down, but it didn't matter, the frequent lightening lit the way. Dawn had never felt so much desperation to get away from one place in her soul before than now. Even their last encounter with the Shadow Age, they had not suffered as much as this. Both of them appeared to be stricken by preceding events.

Sprinting down the pathway, the two figures dodged the branches that came crashing down at their feet, trying to crush them to oblivion. Dawn never knew how fast she could really run until now. Brendon was lagging slightly, feeling the exhaustion and fear cloud over him. Clutching his hand, Dawn tugged him beside her; the two of them ran together away from the monstrous storm that was above their heads. The rain falling fast made it extremely hard to judge distance and what was ahead.

The trees shed their leaves blowing them out in front of the two of them, blinding their vision. Brendon's eyes-widened in horror, continuing to run.

"Keep running, ignore the leaves." He yelled over the booming thunder that crashed through their ears.

Turning her head back, Dawn screamed running faster and more frantically, dragging the boy along with her. The leaves intertwined with the black vines, that came hurtling at them in all given directions. Left. Right. Behind. Above. In front. Below. Side. The two friends ran epically, diving and avoiding the things the Shadow Age threw at them. Dawn watched the ground in front of them crack open.

"Jump it." Brendon ordered.

As soon as they had jumped to the next bit of ground, that ground began to split as well. Dawn missed her step her foot getting caught in the crack. Heaving her up, the boy narrowly missed a collision with a black vine.

"Thanks."

"-Thank me when it's over." Brendon said, mimicking her words and the tone that she had possessed previously.

Avoiding the crack in the ground, Dawn jumped over the cracks in the ground, also trying to avoid the falling branches, and the black vines. Doing all this at once and running in torrential rain, well that was a challenge. There had come a moment when both of them believe it was the end, for the ground in front of them began to ripple, like a wave under the ground, about to push them over off their feet. The crack in the ground had separated the two of them.

They had both stood up, continuing to run alone, but still beside each other. Then the lightening bolt plummeted down, barely missing Brendon. It would have been a direct hit if he had slowed his pace for part of a second. Leaping off the final crack, the two of them had fallen into each other's arms watching the blue sky that overlooked ahead.

They had fallen to the ground. Both were so drained and exhausted they could not move. Brendon's vision became hazy, everything blurred. Dawn's screaming faded from his ears. Dawn could no longer see anything, darkness surrounded her. Her body became numb. The two of them collapsed on the ground, unconscious…

* * *

****

I hope you enjoyed that chapter

It took a while to plan cause I wanted to make sure I got all the mood changes right xDD

I hope my attempt at horror worked with the Shadow Part!

Mwhaha, that my friends is jsut a taster of the evil they are going to face...hehe I have many many things planned!

Sneak preview of Next Chapter:

"Well well, look who it is; Brendon Birch." A voice said almost smugly.

The familiar voice loitered in their minds, haunting them.

__

'It can't be. Why is he here? What does he want?'

Turning around suddenly on his heels, Brendon came face to face with the figure. His eyes-widened in shock. Dawn gaped, how could it be? The figure smugly gazed at the two of them, awaiting their response. Brendon swallowed-hard opening his mouth to speak.

"We meet again...person that I am NOT telling you who it is in the sneak preview because that just gives all the fun away for waiting doesn't it? xD"

****

Hehe I blacked out the name (:

****

You'll have to find out who it is next time!

Thank you so much for reading

Please review!!

Confessions

xx


	9. C8 Marvella Town

An update finally!

I apologise for the…extremely long wait. In fact it was way too long xD sorry. I've been trying to improve my writing, and I wasn't happy with this chapter; I've had to cut it in half lol.

This chapter is dedicated to Nikki, a very late birthday present.

I do not own Pokemon. **Munkiemango** owns Dmitri Grace, an OC who appears in the next two chapters (:

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy, I've checked over this chapter a MILLION times. If I read it once more then I'll think I'll just be over-checking it xD lol.

I am sorry about the length but honestly, all of it is relevant. If you don't like it then sorry, but I couldn't physically cut anything out. I did try, but it was all needed to develop the plot.

Enjoy, and I really hope you do enjoy cause I have worked so hard on this!

Last time on The Legend of the Torine.

_They had fallen to the ground. Both were so drained and exhausted they could not move. Brendon's vision became hazy, everything blurred. Dawn's screaming faded from his ears. Dawn could no longer see anything, darkness surrounded her. Her body became numb. The two of them collapsed on the ground, unconscious…_

* * *

**C8- Marvella Town**

Brendon walked down the pathway, admiring the beautiful day. Behind him, the Shadow Age was in the distance; the only comfort remaining was that his Shadow was present. Shafts of sunlight pelted down into the hazel eyes of the boy. His jet-black hair blowing over his eyes gently, effortlessly, hiding the sense of apprehension.

The dark rims that once were under his eyes signifying lack of sleep had faded away. His face had regained its effervescence when the two figures had collapsed on the floor in fatigue. Even though he needed the sleep, Brendon wished if he had it any other way, he did not fall unconscious, that he had continued walking, not to waste time on himself. His father was missing, the Shadow Age had gotten stronger and the whole world seemed to be falling at a rate he could not keep up with.

His shoulders were aching slightly from the pressure Dawn had punched them when she was enraged, trying to save an already dead Myran. He was dwelling in displeasure at that moment. It kept creeping into the boy's mind frequently, like a restless tune. The words Dawn had said last night. She had screamed at him and said the most painful words.

'_I hate you_.'

He had only done what every other human being what have done. He had only done what was right, what was natural. Though now he began to doubt whether it was the right thing to do. On top of that, Dawn's best outfit had been destroyed; he had pushed her into the water, shouted at her, and in general, brought a cloud of trouble with him wherever they went. He wasn't surprised that she hated him. She had a bucketful of reasons why.

Despite all the pain and anguish, both of them had found that their friendship had begun to flourish vibrantly in the hardest circumstances. They had found that even though they had fallen out many times, it only built on the foundations of a great alliance. What made Brendon smile was the fact she gave her all in everything, she was selfless, and always put others before herself in dangerous situations. They had overcome every danger that had been thrown at them so far, who was to say they couldn't continue doing so?

In his arms, the marine-haired girl rested. She was exhausted, completely drained. Brendon had woken as soon as he fell into consciousness, which was around half six. He didn't waste time eating, he knew that when they got to Marvella town, they could stop there for some food and provisions, for the sea harbour always sold the best food.

He had been tempted to wake the girl, yet she was drifting in dreams. She seemed so serene and peaceful- _for once_- whilst in her sleep. Besides, he knew waking her would anger her. She muttered something softly in her sleep, resting her head on Brendon's chest. The boy continued walking; ignoring the blush dusting his cheeks.

He would have used this time to examine the notebook, to hunt down the clues, to at least try and decipher what exactly was going on. However, he still had that feeling they were being watched, only more intensely than yesterday. This did make him feel uneasy. It was clear their plan to avert their tracks did not work; it only had spiralled into disaster. The Shadow Age had caught up with them days before expected, Myran had passed away tragically and Brendon had almost lost his life to his own Shadow.

Brendon's eyes gazed back down at the girl, who lay in sleep. He thought back to that moment, that moment when she had pushed him away, water was now up to their shoulders whilst they were on the floor, there was no way Myran could be alive at this time; even Dawn had known that. Yet she had tried to deny it, and continued fighting. The moment when he dragged her away from the basement and up the stairs nearly brought him to tears. For he knew nothing could be done, and she refused to admit to it.

He felt angered, with himself. Dawn's family were now rattled into the equation, something he never wanted to happen. He did not want her to suffer his pain. This was his business, she was merely helping him, she didn't deserve to suffer for the danger he was throwing at himself. Her grandmother was now dead; her mother had not been far from it. Was this part of the Shadows game? Something told Brendon something bigger was watching them. It didn't feel like they were on a quest anymore. It felt like they were on the verge of either life, or death, not for themselves, but for humanity.

'_Don't worry Dawn; I won't let anything happen to your family, or you.'_

The girl was partially awake. She could feel the air against her face, the birds singing, the wind whistling. She could hear footsteps, treading into the ground so softly. Every attempt to open her eyes failed, the girl groaned snuggling up against the warmth. The sound of the ocean stirred her thoughts. Flashing images of the night before in her mind, the way the water had come crashing through…

"_**Open it grandma." Dawn screeched banging on the trapdoor with her fists vehemently. **_

"_**I'm scared." The woman cried loudly, trembling. **_

Dawn tried to avert her thoughts off the topic, listening to the bird's singing in the back of her mind, yet the pain resonated through once more. It crept back, like a restless nightmare that refused to depart, for it knew its torment was working exceedingly well.

"_**Brendon get the torch-"**_

"_**-I can't see anything Dawn-"**_

"_**-Brendon **__**get the torch**__**." She yelled once more in panic, trying to locate the trapdoor.**_

Brendon glanced at the wooden sign nearby in relief, welcoming all with its slanted posture; Marvella Town. They were just about to reach the famous harbour town, where perhaps as Myran said, the Seven-pointed star could be awakened. This was the first and yet the last chance they had to wake the Seven-pointed star from its dormant condition.

What Myran had meant by all that still remained unclear in Brendon's mind. It was like a hazy image staring you in the face. At first you had to squint, for it was blurred. After a few passed seconds you could see the general concept of it, the basis. However, the main truth and message was subliminal. In fact it was hidden, hidden so conspicuously that it was mocking.

There was nothing on awakening the star in the notebook, just the daunting feeling that in between all the notes on those pages, the answer lay invisible to the naked eye. Brendon frowned, he was sure if there had been an answer in the notebook, he would have seen it.

What puzzled him even more was that the Seven-Pointed star served an important purpose to the Torine. He had never imagined it to be so crucial to the quest. That only meant one thing; if their follower was looking for the Torine, then the Seven-Pointed star would also need to be obtained. It was not a good idea to start flaunting the star around in Marvella Town whilst searching for the answers. But then, how else could they find the answer without exposing the star to Marvella Town?

It was all so unclear, so mysterious…

It was like the ocean…

He could hear the ocean nearby now. It rippled fluently in his mind like a recited melodious song that had been played for centuries. It soothed him. It undulated through his mind, churning a spiral of silky relaxation that weaved through his head. It enraptured the complex ideas within. The boy breathed the air. It had a fresher aura to it than the thin, raspy air of Keyoto Town. The ocean, how long he had waited to hear something that would unwind his soul…

The sea reverberated through her ears, seeping in through her mind…then out…Then in…then out…each wave coruscating pressure inside, torment loitering. The water, it scarred her. It had taken a massive part of her. The ocean did not coo back to her lightly in a saccharine manner, it sniggered. The deceptive liquid encircled around her. It was ambiguous, manipulative and used others weaknesses to its strengths. Her eyes winced shut tighter, her body shaking.

"_**Open the door." She yelled plunging her fists into the water hard in an attempt to break the door open. **_

"_**Myran **__**please**__** try opening that door." Brendon implored loudly, also banging hard on the wooden door. **_

"_**She can't hear us…" Dawn cried trying to open the trapdoor.**_

"She…she…c-c-can't…"

From the sound of her mumbled voice, the boy averted his eyes down to the girl who was shivering, muttering in fear. She was in a deeper sleep than he had expected. Worried, he called down to her, nudging her shoulder gently, trying to wake her. Dawn heard someone calling her name over the constant reminiscent memories of Myran's death.

Their voice was echoed, delayed and muffled within the flashing images. The voice was from reality, attempting to drag her back. The girl tried to dispel their voice, dwelling on the grief further, falling deeper into the darkness.

"_**NO. No I **__**promised**__** her Brendon." She screamed trying to wriggle out of his grip. **_

_**The boy grabbed her tighter running towards the stairs. Thumping him hard in the chest, the girl left his arms running back to the trapdoor. Her hard thump had almost knocked Brendon over into the water. He shook his head, shining the light in her eyes with his torch so she could not see. Then he grabbed her once more with force shoving her hard up the stairs where the water had not yet reached. **_

"_**NO. Brendon let me past." She howled trying to push him out her way. **_

She gasped for breath, groping the air with her fingers frantically. Brendon swallowed-hard, he was afraid of the girl's state. Was she ok?

He studied her behaviour, refraining to walk. Her words came out stifled, her eyes firmly shut. It was clear to the boy she was having a nightmare, and needed waking instantly. He had heard of severe cases of nightmares, but he had never been in one of those situations where one had to wake someone up safely and slowly.

"Dawn…"

"_**Dawn there's **__**nothing**__** you can do." He yelled vociferously through breaths dragging her onto the final step where the two of them ran into a room. **_

"_**Let me go Brendon Birch or you'll be sorry you EVER lived-"**_

"Dawn, _Dawn_? (Their tone was more urgent, and drenched in concern.)"

"_**Brendon- I hate you, I **__**HATE **__**you. How could you?!" She roared, tears streaming down her face inconsolably. **_

"Dawn, _stop it_; you're scaring me."

The girl shook her head, quivering in terror. The sound of his voice was not pulling her back, it was blending in with the scene, merely making the whole scenario worse. She was reliving her worst nightmare. Everything was the same, everything she saw; it was all the same…

Apart from one thing.

There was one thing she could not see. There was one thing shadowed, as if it had been forgotten; Myran's face. It was shadowed. No matter how hard she tried to bring her into the light, it was shadowed. There were no features. She was just a shadow, nothing, but a shadow. Dawn could not even make out her eyes, her face was darkened. There was nothing left of her, nothing, not even a voice.

"_NO_." The girl pleaded audibly whimpering in despair.

Clinging to the girl tighter, Brendon shook his head in despondency, trying to wake her. His tone grew more imperative. She shook in his arms, almost falling from his grip. The boy endeavoured to stop her frenzied movements by shaking her slightly. He tried to bring her back into reality.

"Dawn, Dawn._ Please_,"

This nightmare was hauling her in, reminding her of the death of Myran. Her grandmother was dead. She tried to save her. There was nothing they could have done. They were too late.

"Why can't I see her?" The girl cried imperatively, screaming slightly.

Too late…

"Too late, _it's too late_." The girl whispered in shock, reaching out for Myran, who faded into nothingness.

Too late.

Sweat dripped from her forehead, she could not escape. Her body temperature rocketed suddenly as plummeted into darkness after Myran. With every attempt she tried to reach Myran, the further away she felt. Diving through obscurity, Dawn gaped in shock.

"NO. It's not too late…it can't…"

"_**She's gone, she's gone..."**_

Too late…

"DAWN."

His loud, insistent tone shattered away the scene. The shadows surrounding the girl began to mute, the anonymity faded into a million pieces. Darkness crumbled away, like pieces of glass, falling dramatically downwards. Trembling, the girl reluctantly opened her eyes, panting as she did so. Her eyes were extensive and alert; she clung to warm fabric beside her securely in horror.

"W-where am I…?"

Confusion pelted over her, air was smothering her silky complexion. The queer thing was; she was immobile. Catching her breath, the girl slowly began to calm, taking in her new environs. The sight around her was distinct.

There were silver lampposts parallel on each side of the defined pathway; the pathway was now tiled with grey brick as they passed a metallic gate. The trees slowly became less wild, planted in rows influenced by human agriculture. Buildings could be seen nearby, small towering storeys, along with cosy cottages. And there were people, people could be seen.

The sound of the sea would have been calming. But sadly, it wasn't for Dawn, for obvious reasons. It haunted her, the darkness within the crystal waters would not leave her. Last night continued to run through her mind. Brendon gazed down at the shaken girl who was now awake but distant. Smiling gently, he watched her lift her head. Their eyes caught in a wavering glance- apprehension lingered behind hid hazel eyes, only Dawn failed to recognize it.

"Good to see you're awake; I was getting worried."

'_Getting worried? I was extremely worried.'_

The girl then realised Brendon had been carrying her, no doubt for a long time, for their surroundings were completely contrasting to the last place she had remembered collapsing to the ground on. Blinking slowly, trying to take in everything, where they were and what she was doing. Fatigue beleaguered her body; the girl groaned, shut her eyes and rested her head back on his chest, wrapping her arms round his neck.

"…few more minutes…" She muffled.

It was obvious it was an attempt to escape, an attempt to not grieve over Myran's death. The blushing Brendon was not stupid; he knew that Dawn was upset. The boy shook her lightly, taking her arms off his neck and trying to stand her upright. Opening her eyes once more, Dawn frowned. For the first time, she had nothing to say, the sound of the ocean nearby reduced her to nothing.

What could she tell her mother? Could she tell her the_ truth_? Could she tell her that she had received a phone call about Myran's death? Or would she spill the beans; that the Shadow Age had attacked them whilst Dawn was stopping by there, and the water had drowned her?

Her body trembled, what would her mother think? She had lied to her, pretended to be safe in Dafalger town whilst gallivanting off with Brendon Birch on the most dangerous quest of all time. In fact, the most dangerous thing Dawn had ever had to endure. It was like a movie, only it was real this time.

She wasn't sitting in the theatre with her friends, it was nothing like that. She wasn't watching the adventure, she was enduring it. She was enduring a fantasy, fairy-tale dream. The kind of things that happened in those story books you would read when you were young; a handsome prince, a princess and a reckless world to fight against, for one objective.

Justice.

Dawn sighed. She could barely call herself a princess. A princess with ripped clothes and skin blemished in dirt hardly was the image of the typical princess. Yet alone, her hair was wildly streaming to her shoulders, slightly curled. No, she was not the classic princess, no matter how much she dreamt to be.

One look at Brendon, it was clear he did seem to fit the handsome prince role flawlessly. His black hair brushed over his hazel eyes enchantingly, his skin glowing vibrantly, full of that grit determination he never ceased to have clenched tightly within his fingers. His overall appearance was charming, charismatic.

They both suited the parts, in different ways. There was no script to follow, no "special effects". This was real, it was all real .There were no clever camera tricks and stunts to fool the world with skilful moves, it was all real.

_All_ of it.

Dawn came to understand how those heroes felt on the big screen. The danger they went through, the way their friendship flourished into something beautiful, just when you thought it was the end, an amazing miracle would sweep you into optimism again, picking you back onto your feet so miraculously you felt invincible.

It _does l_ike to play with your mind. It does like to twist and distort things that were simple. Oh yes, fate likes to play with your mind_._

She had learnt that for definite. One minute you would be walking down a perfectly seamless road, towards your dream. Everything was slowly falling into place, everything working your way. The dream sparkled in your eyes, a hope of certainty running through your veins. You knew your goal, you knew your ambitions, it was now time to pursue those ambitions, and achieve them. You felt like you were on the verge of finally opening that door.

But a single disruption in the balance of fortune knocked you into a different direction. The next thing you know, your goals change, your ambitions change; you change. You are thrown onto this restless, wild and crazy adventure. It's full of deceit, danger and death. People you loved are risk, everyone is at risk. You have to fight for everything, as if it's your final hours; never give any less than your best, for in times like these it was needed.

Brendon noticed the girl's bland, motionless expression; she stood immobile. Frowning, he lifted his hazel eyes to her impassive face where they caught in a collision of sadness. The girl broke the gaze, slowly turning her head away, in isolation. There were substantial amounts of misery emitting from her slouched stance.

"Dawn are you…?"

Dawn knew the waterworks could not be avoided, even if she felt wretched to cry in front of Brendon, who had not shed one tear for anything so far. The boy averted his eyes to the girl and before he knew it she dived into him arms. Brendon swallowed-hard, looking down at the weeping female. She gripped him securely; her arms wrapped around his waist restricted his movements.

"You were right Brendon…"

Gazing down at her sadly, the boy stroked her marine hair that had slightly settled from its frizzy state of yesterday. He did not want to see her like this, crying. It upset him too. Trying to comfort her, he put his arms around her. Dawn sobbed into his chest, not daring to look up at him; she knew she would not have the strength to in this state. The girl almost felt pathetic, weeping. She continued, unable to control the endless agony that percolated out.

Slamming her forehead against his chest, she winced her eyes shut at the thought of last night.

"…We were _too late_."

Brendon said nothing; he grimaced at the resonating words through his ears. The girl shook, unable to contain her despair for much longer. Hearing her cry, hearing her say such demoralising words brought tears to the boy's eyes. The icy wind prodded at his watery eyes. Myran was gone; they were too late to save her. Dawn had tried, they had both tried. Attempting to dismiss his tears in this poignant moment, he starred into the distance dejectedly. His throat tensed. The girl paused for a few seconds, then whispered.

"All those people…everyone in K-Keyoto town…they're gone, it's all my fault."

The boy's eyes-widened in shock, and instantly responded. Lifting her chin up with his hand, he shook his head in dismay before continuing. A passionate gaze of determination lit up the brightening sky around them, flinging hope into her sapphire eyes gradually.

"It's not your fault." His words were shaky, his voice trembling.

It was evident he was too stirred by the past events, even though he tried extremely hard not to show it. The girl bowed her head in doubt. Brendon leant towards her, eyes shimmering with sorrow.

"It's-_not_-your-fault-Dawn." He repeated to emphasise his point. His teeth were gritted, but they were not gritted as a sign of anger, more for repentance.

Dawn bit her lip, wanting to stop the tears streaming from her face, Myran was dead. Her grandmother was dead. She had tried so hard to save the woman, so hard. It had been too late… they never would have been able to save her. Brendon's smooth hands on her face calmed her. Forcing her eyes to cast into his, the boy kept the gaze. Dawn could see despair riming his eyes. She fell into his arms once more, crying.

There was nothing Brendon could say, sometimes it was best not to say anything at all, silence spoke louder than words at times. He understood what she was feeling, and knew that she was extremely fragile at this time. Burying herself into his arms, shedding countless tears of sorrow, the girl cried against his chest. Her tears absorbed into his clothing.

Brendon shut his eyes attempting to blockade melancholy from his stinging eyes. There was something about seeing her cry that diminished him also. Their friendship had thrived into something wonderful. The two of them now felt like a team, dependant on the other. Brendon could not continue the quest without Dawn, and Dawn could not continue without him. One small part of the unwritten promise had been revealed, only they did not know it.

The boy whispered words into her ear, seeking wisdom to pacify her.

"Dawn I'm _sorry_; I've made a complete mess of everything. The quest for the Torine was never going to be easy-"

Breathing slower, Dawn lifted her head for a moment to reply, her voice was trembling with sniffles.

"-It's not your fault Brendon. I should've read the small print before gallivanting off with you."

Hearing those words, Brendon was unsure how he should take that remark. Was she implying she wished she had never joined him? Or was she implying maybe she should look more carefully at a situation before entering it? Confusion and sorrow hovered over him, was she saying she wanted to leave? Within half a second later, the boy spat out his words before he choked on them.

"You're glad you _did _gallivant off with me though…_aren't you_?"

His tone was questioning, it suggested he himself no longer knew the answer. In response, the girl hugged him tighter and whispered through her cries. It was hard to distinguish her words, Brendon listened carefully: '_Of course dummy, I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

There was a thoughtful silence, before a question escaped Dawn's mouth.

"Do you still think we're being followed?"

The thought of the truthful answer made the blue sky seem grey. Brendon thought very hard, should he tell her the real answer? If he told her the truth it would not make her feel any better. If he lied it would be feeding her the wrong impressions. Glancing around cautiously Brendon sighed.

"Closer than _ever,_ we can spend one day only in Marvella Town. I'm afraid we can't buy time; we'll have to work with it."

One day only? That was not enough time to unlock the answers they needed from Marvella Town. They needed longer than one day. Dawn wanted to question Brendon's words but hesitated to. Instead, she rephrased her question.

"If we don't find the secret of the star today Brendon we _can't _just leave without knowing what-"

"-If we don't figure out the secret of the star, then we'll have to leave it. If we stay any longer than one day our follower is going to find us and well…you know the rest."

Swallowing-hard in fear of his words, Dawn winced. The thing was she didn't know the rest, she was not sure of how procedures like this worked. Was he implying bad things would happen? She was now unsure.

The tense moment collapsed when a rumble erupted from the stomach of the marine-haired girl. The two of them snatched a glance, an embarrassed laugh slid from her cherry lips. Brendon smiled fondly, wiping her eyes in an intimate way. Chemistry blazed through the atmosphere. The two of them became engrossed in the nascent sense. Releasing the girl slowly, Brendon chuckled. Her stomach let another growl out.

The two of them broke into a walk and ambled up the inclined land. The sound of the ocean harbour was growing louder. The fresh sea air entered Brendon's lungs as he spoke.

"A little hungry then?"

Tucking a strand of hair from her eyes, Dawn clutched her stomach groaning. Hungry was not even the word; she was starving. They had not eaten properly for what seemed like forever. The two of them had continuously been on the move; food had been at the back of her mind. However, now at the time of détente, food crept to the front of her mind.

"If I was a cannibal, I would have eaten you by now." She admitted rather avidly; so avidly that it sent a disturbing image of cannibalism through the boy's mind.

Brendon flounced his black hair off his eyes. It was clear the comment uplifted the tension in the air, for a grin swept across his face. Amusement crept through his elevating voice. Just one small word that resonated from his lips substituted Dawn's frown instantly with a faint smile. In fact, just by the ecstatic contact of their eyes, misery condensed into dust.

"Well; (he dwelled in the silence for a second, brushing his hand gently against hers) thank god you're not."

Those words dispelled the gloomy atmosphere surrounding them. As long as they had each other and confided in each other, the darkness clasping them in its clutches would back away in fear, unnerved by this strong connection between them that had formed rapidly. Dawn broke into her first genuine smile of the morning, hopeful vibrancy shone upon her luminous skin.

Marvella Town. A coppice welcome sign caught their eyes. The words 'welcome to Marvella Town' had been painted on by hand flawlessly, as if trying to impress people with the fact that not one miniscule blotch of paint had dripped. Dawn came to the conclusion that the perfection of the sign had ruined the essence of it; if they wanted the sign to be faultless they should have just used modern technology.

The early sunlight revolved through the silky clouds above, then trickled down like water, elegantly and miraculously. The trees were planted with precision, corresponding the way they were on the footpath, dithered in the breeze. Pallid, flat pebbles lay underneath their feet, emitting a small shriek of displeasure when deprived from oxygen.

They were here; they had made it to their next stop safely, luckily without any encounters or delays. It was beautiful. Brendon had heard about the town's renowned harbour, how good it was with trade and business, he'd never had the opportunity to visit. Dawn's response to the sight of the town was similar to his initial thoughts; she smiled sincerely, growing a slight fondness for the town.

In comparison to Keyoto town, the aura was more relaxed. The buildings were varied of age. Some buildings had been refurbished recently, for their bricks were smooth and roof tiles immaculate. However, many were made of grey stone, smoothed over with cement for support. Although modern features were added, it was easy to distinguish that in primitive times, the foundations were literally all that was.

Walking through into the main square of the town, Dawn gazed in interest at the market to her right where a familiar brand name caught her eyes. Brendon diverted her attention quickly; they were here to solve the answer to the seven-pointed star, not to shop and waste money on pointless designers. It was obvious the girl understood Brendon's wishes and pouted to herself, disappointment frosting over her sapphire eyes.

The further they walked, the more Brendon noticed the girl beside him was growing edgy; it was not hard to decipher why. The ocean was in front of them, any second now it would come into their view, the harbour and the outstretched ocean. Dawn breathed the sea air hesitantly, the salt stinging her eyes. The sound of seagulls and the waves was all too tranquil for her liking. It was manipulative, the way the water tricked people into its deception. It was unpredictably innocent.

People flocked around the market, all going about their everyday routines, not paying attention to each other unless it was a familiar face. Little children were chasing the wingull, no older than three, confused and yet amused as to why every time they ran at the birds; they flew off to another spot. Brendon chuckled watching the children playing. The little dark-haired boy resembled his friend Jack Toll in many ways. He appeared to be the most intelligent; he was the first to realise that food would draw in the wingull.

Brendon tried to shake off that thought instantly; his friend slowly creeping into his mind once more, like he had done yesterday. Brendon had not actually seen Jack Toll in person for a year now; the last time they had spoken was via email. Distress rimed over his hazel eyes, residing on that solemn thought.

He broke out from his thoughts, when he heard two citizens walking by, conversing about something; something that instantly caught his ears; the name had been registered in his mind all his life.

"Professor Birch is by far the most skilled professor the world has seen, he was so close to finding the revelation to the world. He got so close to the answer, and then he suddenly disappears, don't you find that a bit- _ironic_?" the dark-haired man stated, almost sardonically.

He was wearing a black suit, on his way to work; a briefcase was in his hand. The man continuously stared at his watch, as if paranoid about time suddenly accelerating. The male beside him was much younger, probably only eighteen.

He was dressed casually, not suit but in a shirt and trousers. Blonde hair flopped over his eyes. The young one picked his fingernails, as if uninterested. His thoughts rested somewhere else. Angered, Brendon glowered at the blonde male; he seemed not to care at all. He hated the way people were so ignorant about situations that were severe.

"Youri, are you _listening_ to me?" The dark-haired male pondered with a sigh, running his hand down his face.

"Uh…"

The blonde male now identified as Youri broke from his thoughts willingly, slightly embarrassed he had switched off on such an important subject. He glanced over at his friend and obliviously responded. He had _heard_ the man's words, but wasn't listening.

"How long has Birch been missing?" Youri tried to count the days on his fingers, but failed after discovering that he didn't know the answer.

The male beside the questioning fair-haired Youri frowned, gazing into the crystal sky.

"Almost a week now..."

The rest of the man's words faded from the boy's mind, he was too intently lingering on one thing. It had been almost a week. One week. A whole week and he had not been found. Eyes watering slightly, the boy curiously ambled behind the two of them, engaging into their conversation. Dawn was watching the lovable children in awe, not taking into account what Brendon was doing; she was trying to distract her own problems from her mind. It was funny how children somehow managed to deflect problems, their innocence and naivety to the truth of the world seemed to console many.

"…Nito,"

Youri's voice sounded boldly out from the crowd. Just by listening to a few seconds of their conversation, Brendon could pick out their words. Nito, the dark-haired male gestured for his friend to continue.

"Don't you feel sorry for his _son_?"

Choking on his breath, Brendon bowed his head taking out the coffee-stained notebook. He caressed the cover in his hands, gripping it tightly, as if it was the embrace he would share with his missing father. Little did the two conversing people know that Professor Birch's son was standing nearby, able to hear every word.

"I heard his son's taken things into his own hands, gone out looking for his father." Nito said quietly, he wanted the information to be kept between the two of them.

Brendon watched the colours around him collapse into darkness. The floor beneath him caved, the sky shattered into dozens of pieces, withdrawing before they could crash over his head. He stood alone, in nothing. Not even darkness surrounded him; it was all nothing, not even the colour black. All he could hear was the voices of the two males; all he could see was the notebook in his hands.

People were openly talking about the situation, conversing about it to pass time, to entertain themselves. Brendon felt no air around him, just he, the notebook and the voices of Nito and Youri. It was all he wanted to focus on, everything else around wasn't important at this matter of time.

"It takes a _lot _of guts to follow in the footsteps of your father, especially if they're an inspiration. I have a feeling that Brendon kid is going to go far, see more than his father ever did, and find more than his father ever did. He may not be renowned for it, but he definitely will be respected for it, by the world."

Lifting his head slowly, Brendon narrowed his eyes in confusion, musing over Youri's words of wisdom. He felt those words cast hope back for a few seconds, a small fond smile washing over his face; at least one person saw him more than the son of a genius. Brendon felt the scene around him come back into motion. The blue sky hovered over him. Marvella Town coming back to focus.

As Youri and Nito grew further away, he caught the last words from Nito's mouth.

"Youri it's a tough world, don't act so innocent about it all. It's nice to think that way, but in reality nothing happens the way you planned. Professor Birch is probably dead_, murdered_."

"No." Brendon spat, his voice raised.

Fury smouldered over his hazel eyes. How dare they make such assumptions, such pessimistic assumptions without knowing the _full story_, all the information. They weren't living in Brendon's shoes; it was easy for them to just believe he was dead. Brendon ran up to the two males in rage. He pinned Nito against the wall. The dark-haired male widened his eyes in shock, gazing upon the teenager.

"You take that back_ now_,"

People around stirred, nosily watching what was going on. Youri tried to pull Brendon back, unsure of who he was and why he was angry. Releasing Nito, Brendon glowered, more in upset than vehemence. Part of him was ashamed with acting so aggressive. Nito nervously paced backward towards Youri. He wanted to know the motive behind this boy's behaviour.

"My father is _not _dead." Brendon snarled through gritted teeth.

Dawn's attention was averted back to her companion. She gaped pushing through the new-formed crowd. There Brendon stood opposite two males, speaking words that seemed to attract the wrong kind of attention. Brendon hadn't meant to come across so aggressively, it was more of a passionate retaliation. That was the thing about Brendon; he fought strongly for what he believed in. He did not like hearing things that didn't match his own theory.

"My father is alive do you hear me? Missing people get _found,_ they get _found_." It was almost as if Brendon was trying to assure himself that he was right for he sighed in desperation.

Dawn grabbed Brendon by the arm, gazing over at Youri and Nito apologetically. Quickly, Brendon released himself from Dawn's grasp, continuing to speak. The crowd had dispersed now, growing bored as no violence had endured, only verbal communication.

"I'm _going_ to find my father." The determination that Dawn had grown to respect blazed valiantly through Brendon's eyes like a daring inferno, once set alight it could never perish.

Nito sympathetically placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, now realising who the teenager was. He could have easily said the boy's name aloud, yet he knew that Brendon didn't want to be named; he wasn't the type of person looking for attention. Smiling in admiration at the fortitude, Nito nodded.

"I must say, you're somewhat different to how I imagined you to be (Brendon expected some form of criticism to follow.) but that's a good thing."

Surprised, Brendon parted with a smile, his eyes shining vibrantly.

"It really was great to meet you." Youri said keenly, beaming at the boy. It was not hard to see that Youri was a fan of his father's work.

Gazing down at his watch in horror, Nito clenched his briefcase in his hands, indicating they had better press on, otherwise they would not get to there destination on time.

"We're going to be late," His anxious words were clearly addressed to Youri who nodded in response.

Nito averted his attention to Brendon.

"If you ever need anything," with a prompt from the blonde that had been almost inconspicuous, Nito handed over a small card.

"Give us a shout."

The two males walked off sharply, leaving Brendon the card clasped in his hands. Looking at the card curiously, Dawn nudged Brendon when she read the text inscribed. Sheepishly reading, Brendon slapped a hand against his face. He had just aggressively confronted one of the most important business men in the GOTC.

"Brendon, are you ok?" The sapphire-haired girl smoothed over the boy's shoulder gently.

He took Dawn's hand off his shoulder, worried about the feeling it had stirred. Nodding, Brendon broke into a walk the opposite direction of Youri and Nito, the previous conversation echoing around his mind. Dawn held a hand to her stomach hungrily, scanning the dock for a café. There had to be one somewhere. After all, what kind of dock has no café?

They had approached the harbour now, boats of all sizes flocking in and out into the sparkling ocean, the sunlight's caresses, emphasised its serenity. It was a serenity only those naive to the water's dangers could see. Deep within the mesmerising waves lay callous hands that would attempt to wrench you down to the depths; Dawn could see the black serenity shining through, mocking her.

Gazing behind, he observed the large office building overlooking the harbour, the building that Nito and Youri could be seen entering swiftly. Printed across the opening of the building in large metallic letters was GOTC, shimmering in the light. It was a very important business; Brendon wished he approached them differently.

"Gleardex Overseas Trading Corporation." Dawn stated rather randomly out of the silence, as if trying to prove intelligence.

Brendon averted his attention to the marine-haired girl, watching her study the building. Her eyes scanned it as if she recognised it, for she looked at the building without the first-time assumptions.

Dawn had learnt about the significance of Marvella Harbour, in a book somewhere. It was in her local library, the book had just seemed to catch her eye. She had been intending to pick up the usual 'Co-ordinator monthly' magazine, but the intriguing cover had captivated her. From this book she had learnt quite a few things irrelevant to her life, but quite interesting.

Marvella Town had one of the most successful harbours, owned by GOTC, Gleardex Overseas Trading Corporation. GOTC was founded by Sir Regent Gleardex. The business had broken the great depression of trade through out the world. The completion of the useful harbouring company spread across the world and led to the industrial trading boost, especially across the Kanto region.

"The only place I've seen so far to eat is that café," the boy beside her said.

He wanted to divert from what had just happened, he had made that obvious in his tone. The business card was placed away into his pocket. Pointing over towards a small café admiring the ocean, Brendon watched Dawn's eyes light up. It was a few minutes away, not very distant; the name of the café was hardly original; 'ocean view'. Nodding, Dawn took decided to let go of her primary fear of the waters, eagerly walking closer.

_I'm with Brendon, nothing bad can happen now. _

_Well it could you know, many times bad things have emerged from the calm things._

_But we always manage to divert it somehow._

_Divert it, not stop it._

_STOP being pessimistic Dawn- we're safe_

…_for now anyway…._

_So I'm going to try and enjoy myself. _

_We'll see how long that lasts…_

Unaware she screamed aloud, Dawn replied to her inner pessimism:

"Oh _SHUT- UP_."

Tripping up on the entrance step clumsily, Dawn fell into Brendon's arms who chuckled at her random words. Flushing, Dawn quickly released herself, watching the boy raise his eyebrows. It was evident he was waiting for her explanation. Groaning, Dawn spoke.

"My inner pessimism provoked me."

Grinning, the boy sent her an amused look. He dared not to say anything; he knew his sarcasm would enrage her. Dawn brushed her thoughts away. She cast one last solemn look at the pale waters. A small nudge from the boy behind her indicated she was blocking the entrance. Dawn turned away from the waters, sighing. She walked into the café.

They sat down at a table overlooking the ocean. Sinking into the comfortable leather seats, Dawn indulged herself in the respite of adventure. No matter how hard Brendon tried to mimic her ways he couldn't. There was so much on his mind. Not only about his father, but those cruel words Dawn had said yesterday to him still echoed in his mind, haunting him. Confronting his nerves, Brendon finally spoke out of the silence.

"Dawn. Yesterday you...(he searched for the courage inside to speak) said something."

Dawn chuckled at his words; she was amused by his vague, unclear words. It was only his indistinct tone she picked up, no sorrow emanated.

"I said _A LOT_ of things yesterday Brendon, I can't recall _all _of my words."

Rolling his eyes, Brendon groaned, she was missing his point. Why did she have to be literal about everything he said at times?

The waiter came towards them. It was not hard to see that after having the occasional bad day, the staff still had to put on a smile. A plate of bacon, toast and eggs was accepted quickly by the two teens. The taste of good food indulged Dawn's taste buds. As she ate, she watched Brendon sit motionless, not even glancing at the appetising breakfast.

Anxiety clouding over, Dawn placed her fork down. Clearly something was not right. Brendon was starving; he had gone longer than she had. Their eyes met when she leant towards him.

"Stop being cryptic and just say what you want to say." She admitted.

'_Just say it Brendon…it's going to be in the back of your mind all day if you don't get if off your chest now. She said I should just be blunt about it…but what if she reacts the wrong way?'_

"Did you mean it when,"

Sipping the water, Dawn sighed waiting for him to spit out his words, though it appeared he was having difficultly. Therefore, she prompted him.

"_When_…?"

"When you said that you hated me?" Brendon quickly said, not daring to look in her eyes.

Sapphire eyes frosting over with misery Dawn frowned at those words, she had said them. But of course she never had meant them. Troubled, the girl caught his eyes and shook her head. Those silky eyes, so effortlessly shining with miraculous shades of russet radiated upset.

"Brendon I-" before she could finish Brendon began explaining, talking rather nervously, as if worked up by it. Dawn faded her words out knowing now that she was not going to get a word in.

"-Cause Dawn you have _every _reason to hate me. I ruined your best outfit, I've thrown you into danger, I've blamed you for things and I dragged you away when you were trying to-"

"-_Brendon_-"

Still, he continued. He rubbed his forehead whilst admiring her sapphire eyes. Groaning, Dawn grew impatient.

"-I've stopped you from achieving your dreams of being in a contest and-"

"-BRENDON."

She had found a way to silence him. His hands were clutched tightly in her palms. Closing his mouth slowly, Brendon gazed down at their hands then back up at the sapphire eyed girl who appeared to be worried about how Brendon seemed to have taken her words to heart. She had never meant to say them, they had slipped out, it wasn't intentional.

"Of course I don't hate you. I'm sorry; I didn't mean that, it was just (she thought back sadly to the incidence with Myran.) an emotional moment for me."

Averting his eyes away, Brendon released his hands, twiddling the silver fork around his fingers. The gesture of breaking eye contact signified Brendon was dwelling on her words. However, he tried not to show that she had upset him. Two smooth, malleable words came from his mouth.

"I understand."

Shaking her head, Dawn held a hand to her hair in distress. Her sapphire eyes caught the ocean before trailing back to the boy who was trying extremely hard not to gaze at her. The thing was he didn't understand, Dawn knew that. He was just being sincere, he didn't forgive her for saying those words, he was still deeply hurt by it. Despite only being friends for less than two days- which did sound shorter than it felt- Dawn had come to know everything there was to know about him, even his body language.

"You're upset aren't you? I've hurt you, I can tell." Her voice resonated through his mind. The boy quickly responded, not wanting to linger on the topic too much, she had said she didn't mean it.

"You said you didn't mean it-"

"-but Brendon, I still _said_ it didn't I?" She interrupted despondently, unsure now as to why she had even said it. At that time it was emotional and he had dragged her away from her grandmother who she believed she could still save. But to say such detesting words was not like her at all.

Sipping water to try and maintain some standard normality to the breakfast table, Brendon allowed the silence to fall over them. However, by the time one second had passed, the tension was unbearable.

"It _doesn't matter_ Dawn."

"No it does.(Part of Brendon never wished bringing it up for now Dawn was not going to drop it until she proved her case as many times possible.) I said it and that's what makes it worse, because I didn't mean it."

Cutting the bacon on his plate, Brendon savoured the salty flavour upon his tongue, his stomach now growing even hungrier as he began to eat. Chewing several times, he watched Dawn pick at her food rather depressed. Sighing, he tired to reassure her it was ok.

"Dawn, just_ eat_ ok?"

"I could never hate you, not even if I tried, even if you _did_ ruin my totally Mudkip boots..."

Brendon tried hard not to snigger at the memory of throwing her into the lake.

"And yes you seem to _attract_ trouble rather then repel it, but that's just the knuckle-headed, handsome, genius you are- isn't it Brenda?"

Brendon felt his cheeks flush. Amongst those words she had said handsome- did she think he was handsome? Dawn seemed to be stunned by her words too. She had said he was handsome, which definitely was true, but she had wanted to keep that to herself. Those words repeated round the boy's mind, sending a small shiver up his spine. It was funny, how he could just melt into her words, especially when the flattery would sweep past.

The two of them lingered in silence, thinking over the female's last words. It was then something happened that shocked both of them.

"Well, look who it is," A voice began rather smugly from behind the pair.

'_It can't be. That's impossible, he can't be here. Why is he here? What does he want?'_

The familiar voice lurked in their minds, haunting them. Brendon's eyes-widened, he remained stationary whilst Dawn swivelled round in horror, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. When the boy heard Dawn gape, he knew, it _was _him. He was here.

"Brendon Birch."

He spoke the name as if it tasted bitter on the tongue. A secluded irony loitered about the atmosphere. Brendon did not even have to look at the figure to identify him. As soon as the voice had resonated into his mind, he _knew_. Without turning his head to greet the figure, the boy ran a hand through his black hair. Swallowing-hard, Dawn averted her eyes quickly, this was _not_ good.

"We meet again. (He paused slightly, implementing further tension between the three of them.) Vance." There were clear indications from Brendon's words that their last meeting was not one he wished to recall.

The character had been named, sniggering he took a step towards them. His face was shadowed by the outdated marine hat, complementing the navy cape falling from his shoulders. His navy hair flounced over his face, hiding his eyes. Resting a hand on the table, where the stirring teens sat, Vance took off his hat.

"I'm surprised you made it here in one piece, I've heard of bad storms passing over the western region."

'_Bad storms? Try the Shadow Age.' _Dawn thought to herself.

Brendon caught eyes with the cryptic boy bravely. And when their eyes collided, sparks of tension emanated in every direction. It was clear as the gaze locked into an intense state of odium that the two males had decided not to start fresh. Dawn was the first to object boldly, drawing attention towards them. Her sapphire eyes rimed over with rage, carving holes in the boy ominously.

Vance noticed her crude gestures towards him. He ruffled his navy hair through his fingers. Part of him had hoped that she would be mature enough to forget about past events between them. Unfortunately, part of him knew that she would not forget.

"What are you doing here?" She spat defensively, rather tempted to stand up.

However, she seemed to be luring in enough attention as it was, standing up would merely create a scene that was desired to be cut afterwards. Brendon grabbed her wrist to pacify her the girl felt her body melt slightly at his warm touch upon her skin. Vance observed her sudden switch in behaviour and smirked knowingly, prepared to make an inappropriate comment that was unavoidable at the time. Brendon predicted Vance's words and took his hand from Dawn rapidly.

"I'm here checking up on you two."

Not registering his suggestive comment's meaning, the sapphire-haired girl pouted in displeasure, prodding the boy in the chest angrily.

"We don't need 'checking up on' Vance. Leave us alone."

Her voice deployed the traits of an imperative demand. Dawn's eyes frosted over with abhorrence. Smoothly, her supple cherry lips twisted to form a contort expression irritation. There was only so much she could take. On a perfect, beautiful morning, the last thing she wanted was for the dark-haired "mystery-man" to saunter in and antagonise them.

The boy beside her rolled his eyes in a circular motion, indicating he felt they did not have time for Vance's presence. Sipping at the orange juice, that was too sour for his liking, Brendon watched the male opposite him chuckle.

"I know you don't need babysitting. I thought I should seeing as your level of…intimacy is increasing."

Choking on his juice, Brendon leant forward in surprise, bulging. Levels of_- intimacy_? He tried extremely hard not to spit his juice out over Vance as he took in the words. Although, sitting his juice over Vance may have gotten rid of him. Dawn reacted in a different way, dropping the fork from her hand onto the floor dramatically. There was one thing they did have in common; both of their faces were burning up.

Grinning at their reactions, Vance gazed at the two of them who were trying excessively hard not to meet eyes, for they knew if they did it would build on the awkwardness. Dawn decided to get herself out of the equation, she spoke hurriedly in embarrassment.

"We were just being…"

Brendon dreaded her next words, was it going to be another stupid attempt at an antonym?

"Sentimental." Brendon butted in quickly not registering himself what he had just said.

Slapping a hand to her forehead, Dawn groaned in despair, blushing. He was not helping them out at all. Vance mockingly leant in, pointing at the flustered girl beside Brendon.

"So you weren't being intimate you were being _sentimental_?"

Dawn felt her cheeks flush a deeper crimson. When Brendon realised what he had said, he sweat-dropped giving up all hope on winning this battle.

'_Sentimental? Why did that have to be the first word coming to mind?'_

The boy lifted his head, wanting to avert off the topic as quickly as possible. However, it seemed Vance got to the topic-change first as his lips threw out words that dance deceptively around them.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Instantly, Brendon sat up, eyes radiating a determination and severity.

"That doesn't concern you." He snapped rapidly, much earlier than expected. It was obvious figures such as Oscario Fern had aroused his suspicions and constructed a taller barrier between people unless their trust was fully gained.

Surprised by the sharp, blunt tone that cut him away from compassion, Vance glanced over at Dawn who was looking at Vance expectantly, wanting him to get up and leave. Even though Brendon's gestures were softer, inside Vance knew he had the same motive as Dawn. Watching the two of them, he smiled gently, admiring how they had grown into such inspirational characters since last time.

"Stubborn as ever I presume." He said lightly.

Dawn prodded her food with her fork, losing interest in her hunger; her main focus was on Vance. Brendon did not part with a smile at the comment; he was reminded of the past to assure himself Vance meant no good. Vance knew it was his fault the pair did not trust him a great deal. Brushing his navy hair from his eyes, the boy waited their response.

It was then a woman sauntered up to them in her black and white uniform. The café logo was printed on her name badge. In her hands was the bill, on her face a frown of concern. Glancing over at Vance and the two uncomfortable teens, she jumped to conclusions.

"Excuse me, is he bothering you?" She indicated over to Vance, her green eyes averting to Brendon.

Catching Vance in the eye firmly, Brendon replied before Dawn could answer.

"No it's fine," He paused and ran a hand through his hair.

"He was just leaving."

Raising his eyebrows at the rude suggestion he should depart from their presence, Vance nodded slowly but smugly. He adjusted his blue out-dated hat on his head. Standing up in defeat, the boy shuffled around in his pockets for something and placed it on the table. Looking up at the boy in confusion, Brendon was awaiting for an explanation.

"Keep the change."

With that, the boy began to walk away, his cape draping behind him cryptically. After taking two steps he halted in his tracks, turning his head round.

"Oh, and Brendon,"

Responding to his name, Brendon listened intently, gazing at Vance one last time.

"A dormant star is like a dormant volcano; powerless."

The mysterious comment floated through the air hauntingly. Vance left the café promptly. Sitting in shock, Brendon gazed over at Dawn. He knew something about the star being dormant, just like Myran had said.

"_Just as I thought, it's dormant. (Those words aroused the boy, he sat up boldly. Dawn put the star away into the rucksack, shivering as she felt a cold gust of wind creep through the air vent. She could hear Brendon talking over the woman: "Dormant? Could you -") Marvella town should do it some good, bring out it's secrets ("-what do-…secrets?")." _

Immediately bolting up, Brendon ran through the café, Dawn followed. The agitated voices of costumers could be heard complaining as the two teenagers ran through the corridor frantically, knocking over plates, and glasses as they went. The waiters ordered them to stop, but they kept running. Exiting the café, the two of them searched around frantically- where was Vance?

Swallowing-hard, Dawn pressed Brendon to keep walking, as the café manager stormed outside, ordering them to come back. Hazel eyes scanning the area Brendon sighed; had they lost Vance? It was the mere colour yet alone the cape that caught Dawn's eyes. She gaped pointing to her left quickly.

"There he is."

Sharply turning his head, Brendon caught the view of the navy cape, and the out-dated hat, the figure walking further from them. Breaking into a run, Brendon grabbed the female's hand, dragging her along.

"Vance, _wait_." He called.

Recognising the voice, Vance rolled his eyes, continuing to walk as if he hadn't heard Brendon at all. Reaching the navy cloaked boy, Brendon began walking beside him, his lungs desperate for air.

"Vance." He said bolder, awaiting a response, even if it was just one pathetic glimpse of the eyes.

The figure made no response. Instead their pace quickened. When Brendon watched Vance focus intently on the distance, he sighed. It was then Dawn tried to convince him. She knew it was stupid to blurt out information in public, but it was her last option. They needed Vance's help, they really did.

"Vance. We need your help (her tone was frantic.) We're being followed and the Shadow Age is going to expand to Marvella Town-"

Vance's eyes widened at those words; Brendon did the same, only he flung his hand over Dawn's mouth, indicating the people walking past were listening with interest. He had learnt from previous mistakes, she had to as well. The cloaked figure caught eyes nervously with Brendon. It was evident he knew also the severity of the words Dawn had just said.

"Come with me; let's talk about this somewhere private."

Brendon smiled. There was some progress at last.

--

A large round light dangled from the ceiling of the cream room, creating a relaxed atmosphere. The wooden blinds were rolled up, revealing the footpath of Marvella Town outside, where people now and then would waltz past, some nosier than others, gazing into the house. In the corner of the room was a black piano, with manuscript paper lying on the keys, unfinished melodies and scribbled notes written scruffily over the aged paper.

The four walls of the room were mainly empty, apart from one mirror and an interesting painting; the Seven-Pointed star. It was clearly an interpretation of the artefact, for when Brendon met eyes with it, it took him a while to realise it what it was meant to be. A sense of pride washed over him, he and Dawn were the only living beings on the whole earth to know what the Seven-Pointed star actually looked like. They were the only ones to hold it in their hands, to witness its beauty; he had founded it.

Vance sat down on the sofa casually, sinking into the blue leather. Taking off his blue out-dated hat, he placed it on the wooden table, where a lamp stood, quite dusty. There were a few passing seconds where he watched Brendon admire the painting, before gesturing him to take a seat.

Brendon reluctantly followed Vance's wishes. Dawn however, was not so reluctant which did not surprise him.

It was patent by the glistening sapphire orbs that she was instantly fascinated by the cosy home. In particular, the Totally Mudkip gift voucher on the side of the coffee table that caught her eyes. Placing the rucksack by his feet, Brendon awaited Dawn to sit. Eventually, she sat beside him, absorbing the atmospheric tension. She narrowed her eyes at Vance, attempting to give the message that she was not going to let him manipulate Brendon again.

Something in the boy's eyes told her he had no intention of doing so.

"You're being followed?" Vance asked, gazing at the two faces; both held expressions of anxiety.

Nodding slowly, Dawn bit her lip. The mere thought of the follower send shivers of fear up her spine. It was more the feeling of not knowing who the follower was that worried her. Brendon glided a hand through his hair before speaking.

"Since Keyoto Town."

Vigilantly, Vance leant forwards. His engaging captivating eyes caught Dawn's, her sapphire orbs emitting a similar ambient. This was bad. This was not good at all. A follower was not helpful in this situation. There had to be a way to try and rid them, before it grew too late. Curiously, he posed a question.

"Do you have any idea who this follower is?"

Sitting up, Brendon traced his fingers down the smooth coffee table. He frowned. As much as he wished he had some idea of who it was, but no clues had been left; nothing. There was nothing to work with at all.

"I know one thing. (It was obvious the answer to Vance's question was no, therefore he did not dwell on it.) They were after this." Brendon shoved the Coffee-stained notebook towards the male.

With interest, Vance slowly opened the notebook. The feeling of great discoveries and honour ran through him. This was no doubt the infamous works of Professor Birch before his disappearance. Fumbling his fingers over the first page, his eyes met the sketchy drawing. Five artefacts all lured into the centre with the number five. Annotations in a different handwriting had been made. Clearly, the handwriting was Brendon's.

Gazing up, trouble consumed Vance. It shone through his eyes, it swathed his face. The Five Facets. Every singe one of them, in this book; all five. It was incredible that such revelations were hidden to the world, locked away in this small notebook.

"The Five Facets. Your father knew all five." Vance whispered.

Brendon shuffled forwards, engrossed. The Five Facets Vance had said, it was evident he had some knowledge about them.

"You know about the Five Facets?" He asked.

Vance raised his eyebrows, skimming through the notebook. He appeared to be impressed with the deep, intelligent theories and mysteries jotted within the pages of aged paper. Holding the coffee-stained notebook in his hands tightly, Vance held it into the air. His eyes cast over it, examining the book with muse.

"The Five Facets, (he put the book down) are the Elements Brendon."

Truth be told, the marine haired girl had not been paying attention like she had planned. She found her eyes had been studying irrelevant objects in the room. However, when those words were spoken, she gasped. Concern rimed over her sapphire eyes. Brendon exchanged glances with his companion.

"The Elements?"

"The Five artefacts scattered across the globe. All can keep the Golden Age alive but brought together and a whole new age is born." The boy explained, sliding his hand down his outdated hat that sat beside him.

It did make Dawn chuckle, even in this severe situation, his hat was clearly a prized possession.

"Can you name them?" Brendon asked.

He not realise how naïve he had sounded until Vance laughed. He handed the notebook back over to Brendon, amusement loitering for a split second.

"No-one has _ever _named them all. But if you think about it, it's not hard to predict one."

The pools of ambiguity blended cryptically in Vance's navy eyes. He slouched back on the sofa, allowing the two teens to soak into their intense thoughts. Brendon mirrored Vance's actions, resting his head on the sofa. Gazing upwards at the ceiling, he sighed. The answer was spitting out at him, everywhere. The answer was flying around his head, if only he could just grab it and evaluate it.

What was it? How was he meant to know one of the Five Facets? The Five Facets were impossible to name, all of them scattered across the globe, lost in time. Searching for the answer, Brendon shut his eyes. Dawn beside him clasped her hands together, sitting up instantly. Opening his eyes, he watched the female.

"Is it really_ that_ simple?" She muttered to Vance, almost so quietly it may as well have been mouthed.

Nodding, the boy watched Brendon's eyes lit up. It couldn't be- _could _it? Joining in the discussion, Brendon brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"The Torine."

Vance grinned at the pair's intellect. They had brains for their age. He was only a few years older than them, but they were able to grasp these new ideologies quicker than he had. They were more acceptant and their thoughts seemed to never rule out any option unless proven to be wrong. Continuing to test their thoughts, Vance spoke.

"And _if_ the Torine_ is_ one of the Facets-"

Dawn broke in from here.

"-That would explain _why_ we're being followed-"

"-because the follower is trying to unite _all _the Elements." Brendon finished.

A glum silence hung over the three of them. It appeared things continued to escalate. Brendon had set out to find the Torine that would lead him to his father. But the Shadow Age and the conspiracy of someone disturbing universal peace with the Elements came into play. Vance observed the two of them, and spoke out boldly.

"You said something about the Shadow Age?" He murmured slightly fearful.

"It's back." Dawn replied, remembering the moments of fear and death it had brought to them. The darkness it possessed. The way it would toy with your mind, test your emotions. The Shadow Age had grown in so many ways, ways no-one even knew.

"It's expanding faster than predicted. It's not taking months, weeks. It's taking hours, seconds to wipe out cities and towns. It has a secret weapon on its side. The Shadows are moving, sweeping across the lands, roaming freely. They have evolved." Brendon explained in fear, dreading the force of another encounter with a Shadow.

Vance did not question the Shadow Age. If Brendon had claimed it was back, then he did not doubt it. One troubled thought did press against his chest, constricting his airways.

"How long until Marvella Town is affected?"

Brendon knew the answer already. The Shadows would come for Marvella Town sooner than the actual storm would hit. Taking out the queer device, he examined the red flashing dot at the top. Pressing a few buttons he frowned. It was sooner than Brendon had expected.

"The Shadows arrive 10am tomorrow."

Vance ran a hand through his hair, taking these words in without the aura of panic; He was too shocked at the reply to ask what the device Brendon had in his hands actually was. His navy eyes rimed over with fear. It was all getting bigger now. When he had first met Brendon, the Seven-Pointed Star was a myth; he hadn't believed that the rumours of Keyoto Lake were true. Now meeting the boy again, it seemed it was all real. Taking it in, however, was another challenge.

A grimace framed Brendon's lips. Dawn swallowed-hard, adjusting herself on the sofa. 10am tomorrow morning. This town would be just like Keyoto Town, Azulas Town; they would be engulfed in the Shadows.

His whole town, it was going to dissipate under a cloud of darkness. The lively citizens would cower in fear. The beautiful ocean would rage against them. No-one would step foot outside. Vance pondered on how many people he could persuade to leave now. Brendon did not want to linger too much on the terrible fate of the town, yet alone the world. He pointed up towards the painting of the Seven-Pointed star on the wall, Vance raised his eyebrows curiously. He knew where this was going.

"The Seven-pointed star," Brendon whispered, unzipping the rucksack.

Vance leant in, intrigued, his marine eyes catching Brendon's in an aura of discovery. Questions ran through his mind, had Brendon found the star? Was one of the most valuable artefacts of mankind sitting in his rucksack? It was quite ironic to even think that something so sacred was potentially in the room.

"was in Keyoto Lake like you said."

Taking the star out cautiously, Brendon held it up to Vance who examined it in awe. It was a pastel green, like he had predicted. Gold circled the body of the star and spread up to each of the seven points.

He appeared to be stunned that the Seven-Pointed star was in his hands. Running his hands smoothly over the rough surface that had slowly decayed with age, Vance overcame his disbelief. The Seven-Pointed star, here it was. He had never imagined the rough sketchy impression he had drawn of it to be so accurate. The painting on the wall however, was completely wrong, an offence to the beautiful object.

"Brendon this is _really_, really something." He exclaimed in excitement.

"You said something about its dormancy." Brendon replied watching Vance examine the star.

Nodding, the male beckoned the two friends closer.

"This star has seven points for a _reason_. Each point of the star as you can see has direction and symbols around it. To awaken the star, you need to know how to _read the star._"

Flouncing his black hair from his eyes, Brendon groaned. This was proving to be tougher than he had expected. The Seven-Pointed star seemed to have many hidden powers about it, and many hidden riddles too.

"Read it?" He asked rather groggily; he had absolute no idea how to read it.

"Why does every legend have to get so complicated before it's even begun?" Dawn's question was a good one, however no-one answered. Instead, Brendon chuckled, amused at her distress. Vance did the same, only more subtly. It was not as complex as it sounded.

He stood up, opening the wooden cabinet behind the sofa. Taking out a map, he placed it flat on the table. Brendon studied the map; it was a map of Marvella Town.

"The key is in Marvella Town. The symbols on the star should somehow correspond to the map, like bearings." Vance explained intellectually, running his hands over the map.

"_Bearings_?" Dawn asked in confusion. She sighed, clearly now lost.

"Bearings to what?" The boy beside her added, trying not to lose the path Vance was heading down, though it was hard to follow.

Smiling, Vance pointed at the map to try and reinforce his point. The two teenagers still did not get his motive. Sighing, he decided to clarify.

"Bearings to _awakening_ the star." He concluded smartly.

Before ether of the two figures could respond, a knock sounded from the front door. Standing up, Vance gestured he would not be long at the door, apologetically holding a finger up to the two teenagers. Through the glass, a figure could barely be made out. Turning the golden handle, Vance quickly opened the door.

Nervously, he parted with a small smile whence the figure was identified. Dmitri Grace was not who he had expected to be at the door. He had not expected anyone at this time. Her silver hair, with a teal tint when caught in sunlight, fell to her shoulders slickly. Brushing her bangs from her golden eyes, she leant against the door almost knowingly. A crocked smile framed her lips for a split second, indicating mischief.

"Dmitri?" The boy whispered.

The girl noticed how he awkwardly tried to enhance his appearance. Brushing a hand through his navy hair, Vance groaned.

'_I wish I had my hat with me, to hide my awful hair…she had to be here now didn't she?'_

"Just thought I'd let you know the window is open. Everyone walking past can hear what you're talking about." She replied slyly.

Vance's eyes widened, his face reddening. The window was _open_? How could he have left the window open during such an important discussion? He sweat-dropped, the girl smirked in amusement at his reaction. Ruffling a hand through his hair, Dmitri spoke.

"Not very smart of you eh_ Gleardex_?"

The boy did not seem impressed at this remark. Vance narrowed his navy eyes, catching the golden orbs in a collision of objection.

"Are you saying I'm _stupid_?" He pouted, still in a hushed tone. It was clear he did not want to stir his two friends in the living room.

"If you want to prove you're smart go talk to a rock." Her words resonated through his mind.

Instead of glowering back at that rude reply, he parted with a fond smile. Dmitri Grace had not changed since he last saw her. It had been a while since they'd caught up. On a more serious note, he leant towards her averting his eyes around cautiously. If the window had been open, did that mean she had heard everything?

"What did you hear?"

The severe tone in his voice was easy to detect. Dmitri swept a strand of silver hair from her eyes, refraining from leaning on the door. She heard voices inside and gazed back at Vance curiously. Awaiting her answer, he studied her cunning behaviour.

"_Only_ the part about dormancy and the Shadow-" Suddenly Vance smacked his hand over her mouth, dragging her into the foyer. He shut the door behind him, holding a finger up to his lips.

He had not meant to be so aggressive, but it was crucial anything said in this house did not leave the building, especially with there being a follower. Dmitri squirmed against his grasp, her aureate eyes radiated rage. It was not hard to see his actions had shocked her.

"Who was it?" Brendon asked from the other room.

Before Brendon would get up to see Vance, the boy frantically replied with the first thing that crept into his mind.

"Delivery boy."

The once halcyon female tapered her vision, her beady eyes emitting extreme rage. Flinging the boy's hand off her mouth she grabbed Vance angrily by the shoulders.

"_BOY_? Exc -" Once again she found Vance covered her mouth, shaking his head frantically, begging for her to be silenced.

Rolling her eyes, Dmitri folded her arms across her chest stubbornly, not enjoying Vance dictating her speech. An apologetic look was thrown at her; she cast it away, shaking her head at Vance to signify she was not happy. Peering towards the living room, Vance whispered once more.

"Dmitri, can you keep the biggest secret of your life?"

He waited for her reply, and received none. Catching eyes with her agitatedly he sighed. Sure he had been pretty rough but it was for the safety of Brendon and Dawn. He would explain it all to her later.

"Answer me."

Pushing the boy's hand off her mouth, Dmitri glowered immediately answering. She flounced her silver hair from her eyes, so her golden eyes had no obstructions from the navy eyes.

"I _WOULD_ reply if you weren't covering my mouth" She spat inaudibly.

Pacing backwards slowly, Vance held a hand up to the girl desperately. His cyan eyes averted towards the living room. If he didn't go back soon Brendon would grow suspicious.

"Do not move a muscle until I get back." He hissed to Dmitri.

Unimpressed with his behaviour, she raised her eyebrows. He left Dmitri's presence, entering the living room again. He sat on the blue coach flustered. Brendon and Dawn exchanged curious looks but said nothing on the subject. Fidgeting with his hands, Vance kept a sharp eye on Dmitri who stood humorously by the living room, tempted to walk in.

"So how do we figure out these bearings?" Brendon frowned, eyes floating down the map of Marvella town.

For a small town, there were a lot of potential places they should start looking. With the town's history, it seemed the obvious place for the star to be awakened. Vance shook his head at Dmitri discreetly, gesturing her not to move. Dawn leant over the table, also studying the map in confusion. The answer was on the map, only it was hidden. She lifted her head to see Vance sitting motionless, dwelling anxious thoughts. Groaning, she spoke.

"A little _help_ would be nice."

"You want _his_ help? Why are you asking Vance _Gleardex_ for help?" Dmitri snickered entering the room.

Both of the teenagers diverted their attention to the female. Brendon gasped; Vance _Gleardex_? _Vance _was the son of the owner of GOTC. Adjusting her black t-shirt, Dmitri caught eyes with Vance who appeared to be worried. Sitting beside Vance, she smiled mockingly at the boy beside her, not realising how awkward she had made the atmosphere.

"This is Dmitri Grace; one of the smartest people I've ever met." Vance said signalling towards the girl. Looking at the boy, Dmitri grinned.

"Correction; THE smartest person you've ever met." She replied.

"Haven't you said enough?" Vance snapped in distress, holding his hands to his head.

Dawn smiled instantly fond of the new character that had entered the room. Brendon sat for a few seconds suspiciously. Had she been here the whole time? Had she been listening to their conversation? Beaming Dawn introduced herself hastily. Finally, a female who she could relate to.

"I'm Dawn Hyklade."

Dmitri gazed back at the marine-haired girl, parting with a smile. The whole appearance of Dawn was still flawless despite mud staining her clothes. It was clear to Dmitri the girl had been through a lot; she immediately admired the courage within her.

"I'm Brendon Birch." Brendon said in a more distant way. He was hesitant to give out his name to the girl, and wanted to know exactly why the girl had interrupted their important discussion. Turning to Vance for an explanation, he took his hands from the map. However, Dmitri stole the limelight quickly.

"Now I understand why you three were talking about the Shadow Age."

Brendon gaped; she had clearly been eavesdropping to part of their conversation. Dawn glared at Vance, indicating her suspicions of him were still obstinate. When Dmitri realised that she was putting Vance in a very awkward position of mistrust, she spoke.

"Your little_ genius_ friend here left the window open. (Vance did not approve of her sarcasm towards him but allowed her to continue.) I only stopped by to let you know anyone could have eavesdropped."

The suspicion in Brendon's eyes melted away. He sighed. Seeing as she had overheard the discussion, she had to stay. It was too risky to let her walk away with such knowledge of their conversation. Getting up, Vance shut the window, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Thanks for letting us know Dmitri; you may as well stay having heard all that." Brendon admitted.

It was clear the three of them had decided Dmitri could stay for Vance nodded in agreement. Besides a fourth head would could contribute greatly also. Vance did say she was smart, she seemed smart. Dawn's eyes lit up, another female would be joining them in this discussion, she was no longer the odd one out. The girl next to Vance spoke out.

"I only caught the bit about the Elements. But I did hear something the Shadow Age." She said curiously.

"The Shadow Age is back." Vance bluntly stated. It was the easiest, simplest way to possibly sum up what they had discussed.

"There is not any possible way the Shadow Age can regenerate, escalate into the present and antagonise our civilisation. The electromagnetic stability of the world should repel its return." Dmitri's voice cut over Vance's. Brendon was stunned by her knowledge and responded quickly.

"It's not the electromagnetic _stability _we're worried about." He countered smartly intriguing the girl.

Catching his hazel eyes, Dmitri listened obliged to new ideas, although she clearly had set her mind to believing this was nonsense.

"Something is oppressing the _efficiency_ of the electromagnetic field-"

The marine haired girl interrupted, understanding where he was going with this.

"-And we believe that thing to be-"

-"The Torine." Vance finished.

All three of them sat in silence; Dmitri did not appreciate the way they observed her reactions with interest. Trading gazes with the female, Vance read her expression carefully. Her aureate eyes rimed over with incredulity, the small gape on her mouth vanishing, replaced by a smirk. She cuffed the silver hair from her vision. This was quite a sudden revelation Brendon was claiming.

"The _Torine_?" She chuckled at their principles.

"You believe that if you find the Torine you will be able to stop the impetus matter from igniting the world to Shadows?" her question was directed at Brendon who did not have to even think about his answer.

"Naturally. The Torine is the only source of impetus matter on the planet. If I find it, we'll stop it."

"And it'll lead us to his father." Dawn added, wanting to contribute to the conversation. It appeared she was feeling slightly excluded,

"Surely you all know the Shadow Age can not return."

It was then the marine haired girl slammed her fists down on the table, her sapphire eyes shining fiercely. All eyes rested on Dawn, who twisted her lips tightly together to form a grimace. Brendon grabbed her shoulder compassionately, she brushed him away beginning to talk. Lifting her head, she met Dmitri's eyes firmly.

"People have died for us Dmitri. They died so that Brendon and I could escape. People have sacrificed themselves. Will died for us...and _she_...(Dawn wiped her tears away brutally.) died for us. So _DON'T_ start denying the truth just because you haven't seen it. I've seen it, I've lived it." Dawn said angrily, not meaning to come across so brutally.

She was right. People had died for Brendon and Dawn. People were suffering the Shadow Age right now. They had lived through the fearful storm, they had survived despite thinking it was the end. They had managed to fight against the powerful force. Consequently, they had lost people too. People who should never be forgotten.

"Calm down Dawn it's ok," Brendon muttered. However, he knew Dawn, she was not finished yet. She stood up, leaning on the sofa whilst talking.

"Cities have been enclosed. Cities are so remote from the Golden Age that the whole western region is under the Shadows control. Marvella Town is next."

Gaping Dmitri's eyes widened. What did she mean Marvella Town was next? Standing up, the silver-haired female grabbed Dawn by the shoulders, sympathetically and clearly sorry for having doubts. Dawn gazed at Dmitri with the same respect she had when the girl had made her entrance.

"Marvella Town?" She asked in horror.

Nodding slowly, Dawn bit her lip. Dmitri gazed at Vance in fear. Her golden eyes frosted over to hide the fear that spread through her body. Although, no human being could be calm after hearing this. Ushering the two to sit, Vance swallowed-hard forming his words slowly. To his surprise, they sounded through his tense throat.

"Marvella Town will be hit by the Shadow Age 10am tomorrow." He said, dwelling on that thought sadly.

All four of them in the room were silenced by these words, all four of them found remnants of terror loitering. The Shadow Age had not struck yet, but already, they could feel the cold, storm washing over them, ready to swallow the earth in obscurity.

"10am tomorrow?" She asked to confirm that was correct.

Vance caught her eyes, registering her shock and worry. It may have been hidden from Brendon and Dawn, but he saw it. When she sat down and caught his eyes, he could see her emotions sparkling out. He knew Dmitri Grace so well. The beautiful Dmitri Grace who worked in the lighthouse, the girl who always, always outdid him in everything. And despite the comment of Marvella Town being horrifying, he smiled, finding comfort that his best friend had was here.

"Well we need to warn everyone." Dmitri frantically stated in the same manner Brendon had in Keyoto Town. Dawn sighed, she knew the reaction Dmitri would get from civilians and it unnerved her. Brendon responded quickly, holding his hand out.

"Dmitri, I've come to learn one thing. People will _not _listen-"

He was cut off sharply by the resolute female.

"-But surely they would spare just _one_ moment-"

"-Dmitri we'll find a way. Brendon and Dawn have limited time here before they have to press on." Vance explained.

Dropping her point, she nodded, her golden eyes losing vibrancy. It was obviously hard for her to take in this information. The lighthouse that her whole life had revolved around was going to be demolished in the Shadows when the sun rose. People in the city would be screaming, unsure as to why the sun faded out of their vision. Children would be clinging to their parents, who tried not to show fear.

"So what are we looking for here?" She asked, finally putting the point behind her.

Dawn spoke out this time, deciding it was her turn to speak.

"Marvella Town is the key to awakening the Seven-Pointed star. This map (she indicated over to the map) should tell us the exact location of where the key to awakening the star is."

"That's the Seven-Pointed star? _You_ have the Seven-Pointed star?" The girl exclaimed in awe, admiring the beautiful artefact from a distance. Her golden eyes radiated amazement.

Placing the Seven-Pointed star on the compass point of the map, Brendon frowned. Nothing was happening. The star was motionless, the map did nothing. Vance gazed clsoer, watching Dmitri's metallic watch shake gently on her wrist. Standing up quickly, he rattled through his drawers. Exchanging looks of confusion, Brendon curiously waited for Vance to explain himself.

"He gets like this." Dmitri remarked which cause Vance to shoot her a glower.

Sitting back down, Vance revealed the handful of paperclips in his hand and grinned. The grin on his face was handsome, making Dmitri smile lightly but discreetly.

"The star has its own magnetic field."

He dropped the paperclips onto the map.

"So with the right angle," Vance watched the paperclips shuffle across the map. Brendon seemed stunned, Dawn was fascinated. Dmitri was impressed, only she showed a dilute version of it. The four of them leant forwards towards the map, all eyeing the spot the paperclips pointed to.

Vance twisted the star round; the paperclips froze into one solid line going through the centre of the city. He turned the star round once more. Vance smirked, pointing at the cross that the paperclips had instantly formed. Gaping in amazement, Brendon patted Vance on the back. All four of them leant over to read the location.

"Looks like you got your answer Brendon." Vance admitted proudly, flouncing his navy hair from his eyes.

Lifting his head to meet Vance's eyes that were full of excitement, Brendon shared the grin of elation.

"The lighthouse."

* * *

**So now they've found the location to awaken the Seven-pointed star….but will they awaken the star? Will they escape the Shadow Age? Will Dmitri and Vance manage to convince the town to evacuate before it's too late?**

**I'm obviously NOT answering any of those questions. I'll leave you to try and make your own guesses.**

**Did you like it?**

**I REALLY hope you did! I've been working restlessly on this.**

Next time on The Legend of the Torine… 

_Brendon…Brendon Birch…._

"-Something moved-" The scared Dawn yelled pressing her foot down hard on Brendon's foot, the boy yelped in pain adding to the intense aura.

"-_Where_?!-" Dmitri instantly shrieked, squeezing Vance tight.

**x.x.x.x.x**

_Brendon…Brendon Birch…._

"-Get me out _get me out of here NOW_-"

**x.x.x.x.x**

"I think we've found our follower."

"-_What_?" Dawn yelled in horror.

"-Run." He said.

"Run-?"

"_RUN_."

**x.x.x.x.x**

_Brendon…Brendon Birch…._

**(:**

**Thank you so much for reading**

**I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed, it helps.**

**Thanks again**

**Until next time**

**Confessions**


	10. C9 The Lighthouse

**I'm going cut the AN short today cause it makes my chapters look so much longer than they really are. BTW- i've just posted a blog on why my chapters are the legnth they are, so if you hate my 'long' chapters, I've basically summed up why they're like that. **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to ****Glorious Moonlight****- thank you so much for your reviews and generally just being great!**

**I do NOT own Poke'mon. Nikki –munkiemango- owns the wonderful Dmitri Grace **

**And I own Vance Gleardex**

**Enjoy :P **

Previously on Legend of the Torine

_Lifting his head to meet Vance's eyes that were full of excitement, Brendon shared the grin of elation._

"_The lighthouse." _

* * *

**C9 The Lighthouse**

It had taken some convincing for Dmitri to finally endorse the plan of sneaking into the Lighthouse. Despite it being broad daylight, hardly the best time for to try and sneak into somewhere without being noticed, her arguments had been that her boss was away, if he found unauthorised people entered, she would risk her job and his trust. Mistrust was the last thing the silver-haired female wanted.

Vance then had made the valid point that there would be no Marvella Town after tomorrow and that the only chance they had to try and slow down the Shadow Age from spreading was this moment. All four of them had been saddened by this comment, but Vance's words had persuaded her eventually. He clearly had an exquisite aura about him, something about him that had enraptured her heart, for it appeared only he could convince her. But then, even Dawn had to admit Vance's smooth voice was like melted chocolate on a bad day, completely satisfying.

"Dmitri, this is our _only _chance." Vance spoke pleadingly.

His navy eyes held her in an infinite stare of desperation. A stare so intense it dispelled fear from the scene that had laminated previously over the two of them. She could see everything through his wonderful eyes, _everything_. Nothing was hidden, but nothing was exposed in an irrational mannerism either. It took a person of knowledge and familiarity to read his ambiguous ways. When you had cracked the code to his book, it became easier to turn pages, flick through the chapters under one heading; _my life_.

She and Vance went back not as far as it felt they should have. It had only been a friendship lasting several years, though it felt like a lifetime. They had met that hot august day. That horrible, sweltering heat wave had spread over the town. The sun was no longer a companion to them; it became a dangerous enemy, burning through skin. Vance had come to deliver a package to the Lighthouse from his father. He was panting from the influence of the intense sunlight pelting down onto his skin, his pigmentation darkening to protect his body from the ultraviolet waves. Perspiration had been dripping from his forehead; the thick jumper over his shoulders had not been a smart choice in clothing for the day.

Thinking back on that day made her chuckle every time. They hadn't exactly gotten along great the first time, in fact she had scorned him for his overall appearance at first, but now things had changed. Dmitri was glad that Vance had come back to Marvella Town. Since he departed on his quest months ago, she had not heard from him at all. The feeling of separation from such a big part of her had left her incomplete frequently. As much as she hated to even think it, she had missed the boy, so very much. It took a few seconds for Dmitri to establish he was waiting for a response, along with getting lost in her golden eyes, however pleasant it appeared to be for him. Giving in to his hypnotizing smile, she ran a hand through her silver hair. Dmitri averted her eyes quickly; the best way to shut off amorphous but diverse emotions was to redirect your attention from the trigger.

"Ok- but if _anyone _finds out about this, I'm in so much trouble," She muttered.

Vance smiled. His mind mused with instant fondness and appreciation. Brendon seemed impressed with the boy's persuasion, though it was not hard to see there was immeasurable chemistry between the pair.

"And I'll be blaming you _Gleardex_."

Vance placed the outdated hat on his head, and grinned at her delayed addition to her final words. He spruced the fervent glint in his eye by focusing on a rather unattractively built building that had always been a distaste of his. At least the Shadow Age would come with some good, getting rid of offensive works of art such as that and the odious graffiti sprayed on its the walls.

It was when his eyes met the sight of the sight of sunset dawning closer that his lips twisted to a frown. Hours were passing away like minutes. Minutes were passing away like seconds. But the queer thing was every now and then there would come a painful second that passed like hours…so slowly…but yet so quickly.

The fact the Shadow Age was going to strike soon worried the boy, he smacked the navy bangs from his eyes, sighing. Time was clearly against them. It was not going to stop for anyone, it was not going slow down leisurely for anyone either. They had to work quickly before it was too late. If they didn't put their minds to it, the Seven-pointed Star may never be awakened.

Brendon's hazel eyes shone with enthusiasm; the answer he had been waiting for was so close. Not only that, but by awakening the star, it would mean he would be one step closer to finding him. He spotted the lighthouse as soon as they had exited the house. The tall, broad lighthouse stood, embellished in the sunlight. It was impressive; the appearance was still flawless despite its many helpful years of service. From a distance, it looked like a majestic gladiator. A guardian of those in need, the guardian of the ocean. Although, Brendon knew shedding light on things did not dissipate danger, it merely diluted it.

Advancing toward the lighthouse, the four figures stood outside the towering building, all admiring its beautiful presence. It was not only the guardian of the ocean, but deemed respect from the town, a guardian of the people also. Fumbling around her trouser pocket for the key to the wooden door, Dmitri sighed and muffled under her breath angry words.

"Not again."

Brendon did not have to look twice to know what she was talking about. The wall of the lighthouse had been covered in unnecessary graffiti; a constant signature marked a vast majority of them, signifying the trademark of one person's negative work. Dmitri was upset by this sight, turning the key quickly. Then averting her eyes to the three characters behind her she gestured they'd better hurry (Brendon scrambled in front, eager to start the search).

"Don't do anything suspicious."

It appeared her words were too late for Vance had already been luring in attention with the way he was studying the lighthouse in a peculiar way, sliding around the circular walls. Rolling her eyes, the female dragged him into the corkscrew staircase, catching his eyes.

"Play your stupid agent games another time _Gleardex_."

Pouting, the boy brushed off his cloak, shutting the lighthouse door behind them. He had nothing to say back to her comment, though Dawn did part with an amused laugh which only encouraged Dmitri.

The inside of the lighthouse was narrow regardless of its large, curvaceous diameter from the outside. The walls were glazed in white paint, a smooth finish which triggered shivers when your finger nails would collide with such a silky surface so delicately. Each step spiralling upwards (coiling complexly mind you) endured the feet upon their singed skin, painted gold deftly, to enforce the lighthouse's pride. The lurid orange spurts of sunlight cavorted through the glassless windows, framed in beads of air.

Vance clouted the vicarious light from his squinted eyes. Yet, he gave up after finding taking a few steps; the light had changed its motive, caressing his skin with an orange glow, enhancing his aura. Refulgence consorted with the navy orbs shining vibrantly, it was a stunning sight. Dmitri spared a few glances from behind when his head turned every now and then to observe something around him.

Brendon took out Will Vetcher's device, the tip of the antenna blinking a faint red every few seconds. Luckily, the device was not detecting the presence of the Shadow Age. Instead, Brendon had managed to programme in the co-ordinates from the map that the paperclips had hovered over. Though, it was an unnerving thought; knowing that the Shadow Age was creeping up on them once again.

"These steps are _really_," Vance's words muffled away, his balance knocking them from his grasp.

He fumbled over clumsily. However, before he could hit the ground, Dmitri pushed him upright whilst rolling her eyes fondly. Her silver hair embracing her face enshrouded her apparent amusement.

"Steep." He finished, sending his friend a grateful smile.

Grinning, she made a sarcastic remark unable to contain the temptation of teasing him for his foolish gestures.

"Is it so hard to keep your composure from _falling_?" She asked, rather impressed on how naturally she had manipulated the word 'falling' into both a literal and metaphorical pun.

It wasn't the steps that stole his words this time; it was the scowl of aversion upon his lips. Vance slid past Dmitri, walking behind the dark-harried male, who logically had taken the lead in this investigation. Brendon acknowledged Vance, but made no verbal communication; his eyes were fixated on the device. Dawn and Dmitri sauntered behind, deciding to engage in their first discussion following their meeting. It took a few seconds for either one to speak, for both females had not planned what could be said on such an event. Casually brushing away the silence, Dmitri cast a friendly glance over to Dawn.

"What's your story?"

Tracing the wall with her fingers, Dawn chuckled at that question. At first Dmitri thought Dawn was amused; however it clearly was a sign of contemplation. Where could she start? There was so much to tell, but so little to narrate. There was so much she had seen but yet so little she had observed.

"I'm from Bittersweet town. I'm a Poke'mon co-ordinator."

Dmitri raised her eyebrows in interest posing a question.

"Oh you're a co-ordinator?"

Flushing slightly, Dawn nervously laughed. Theoretically she was not a co-ordinator; it was just her life-long dream. She hadn't even entered a contest, she hadn't had any co-ordinating experience either, she had quite a long way to go before she was classified as a real co-ordinator. But May Maple and Drew Andrews, such inspirational titles ringing through her mind, how she aspired to be like them. It appeared her rival Lucas was well on his way to the top. And as for her…well; Dawn was saving the world.

"I was expecting to enter my first contest in Dafalger town, until I met _Brendon_ that was." Her tone was teasing.

Tuning into the conversation, Brendon from ahead shot a petite smug grin at Dawn before turning his head back forwards. Flouncing the silver-hair off her eyes, Dmitri chuckled at the pair.

"Well, you're not the only one to have _someone_ change your plans, only I know that Brendon's plans are much better than _his_." She remarked, causing Vance from in front to hunch his shoulders up to his neck in protest.

Dawn's marine eyes caught the explicit light miraculously. She smiled, wondering if Dmitri was going to tell her about her life story too. When the silver-haired girl averted her eyes to Dawn, she spoke.

"I'm from Marvella Town. I've worked at this lighthouse for many years."

The girl's voice resonated softly through the ears of her friends. It was clear cherished memories enveloped her words, pealing out until it danced through the towering staircase. The memories embossed the milieu, small fragments of precious times wafting around. However, within a fraction of a mere second, a few heartless (but sadly factual) words, those memories had become charred, disfigured in a twist. A twist of the ways of fate. All those memories, the life she had found in this town, was about to collapse at exactly 10am tomorrow morning.

And as they would collapse, the resinous chant would be broken free, decorating the shadows with small beams of light, though it did not assure safety, it created the delusion of it. It was not hard for Brendon, Vance and Dawn to realise what she was dwelling on. The vibe of her thoughts almost spat out towards them. Sighing, Vance did not turn his head, but whispered a few solemn words, partly to condense the atmosphere, and partly to comfort the saddened figure.

"And in those many years how I've come to learn to put up with the most annoying, sarcastic person I know. (Dmitri prodded him in the back irritably, causing his words to take a more intimate turn; it was clear she was not in the mood for his humour on a serious note.) But _also_ the most intelligent and beautiful person I know."

Rather taken-aback, Dmitri's eyes-widened slightly, but a smile did percolate from her cherry lips, like the way light would radiate into your resolute eyes. It was natural, and a heartfelt instinct. Instantly, the tense atmosphere wavered into nothingness. Dawn gave the floor a knowing look that smugly returned it. She appeared to be awed by the intense intimacy between the two figures.

The device in Brendon's hands began a monotonous drone; the construction of the lighthouse conflated the loud buzzing. At first the invariant buzz was tolerable, no-one stirred or complained about the odd sound. However, with each step further they took upwards, the more persistent it became. The noise purged outwards into their eardrums stridently. Riled by the constant sound, Dmitri groaned her eyes catching the complex device once more. Dawn held a hand to her throbbing head; the high-pitched frequency rang painfully in her mind.

"Can't you shut that thing up?" Dmitri appeared to be the only one who dared say it aloud, for the skewed expressions on their faces showed the others were thinking it.

Brendon did not reply. He merely winced at the second shudder of electricity that snagged at his skin. Although he appeared to be immersed the most in the shrill tone, the boy quickened his pace, eyes gaining their vivacity. On the screen of the device a small radar-like map was shown, waves were being emitted from the tip of the aerial each second, transmitted back which indicated how far they were from their destination. From the looks of it, they were gaining closer.

"What is that anyway?" Dmitri curiously asked confused as to how such a mechanism that was hand-held could have so many different and intelligent uses.

Beginning to pant at the incline of the steep steps, Brendon flounced his black hair from his hazel eyes, the sweatband around his forehead absorbing the small beads of perspiration. That was a question he himself could not even answer properly. There was only one person in the world who could have answered that question; Will Vetcher. Will Vetcher, the smartest boy he had ever come to meet, the boy's intellect and inventions proved to match the works of historic heroes to technological advances.

At first it was just a map; just a map that would lead them to Keyoto town. However, now it proved to be so much more than that. It could detect the Shadow Age; measure its distance, estimate the time they had left. It could work as a tracking device for locations, it could help decode information. It was a handy device, Brendon felt saddened that Will Vetcher had never got to see one of his finest works in action.

"It's Will Vetcher's device." Brendon replied bluntly, unsure of how else he could possibly explain what it was.

Not satisfied with the answer, Dmitri twisted her lips in confusion, continuing to examine the device from a distance. She appeared awed by it- Will Vetcher's device. Who was Will Vetcher? Was he someone they knew? She gazed over at Dawn, noticing the levels of vibrancy had faded slightly since Brendon's final words. Vance seemed to notice through the silence how Dawn and Brendon had become immeasurably agitated.

"So he's a friend of yours?" Vance asked genuinely.

"He was." Brendon corrected quickly.

Clenching her fists tightly together, Dawn shut her eyes for a second in an attempt to stop her eyes from watering. Brendon swallowed-hard, slowing slightly at the thought of Will Vetcher. A hero, he had so much potential, so much life. He sacrificed himself for their well-being. Some may say it was a justified death, but Brendon denied sacrifice as reasonable.

"Sometimes, you can't save everyone...the Shadows are too strong." He muttered subdued.

His subliminal response had an obvious implication to it. Vance frowned, feeling slightly guilty for arousing the depression, Dmitri reacted in a similar way an 'o' formed on her lips. A silence fastened over them, spurring each into their individual thoughts; only the irritating buzzing could be heard from the device. Dawn thought back to the handsome blonde, who so willingly had deceased. Dmitri and Vance both dwelled on the insensitive fate of their hometown.

Brendon, he did not think. He was too occupied in finding the answer. Thinking in a time like this would distract him from the answer that was baiting around. They had been walking for a few minutes now, and had managed to get reasonably far considering the amount of steps. The droning grew louder, and faster. The red aerial flashed so frantically, to the human eye it appeared not to be flashing at all, this indicated they were extremely close. Breaking into a run, Brendon held the device in the air, examining the readings on the map. Taking one more step, the droning grew to its highest volume, the device showing a rather queer result.

The direction it wanted to go was straight into the nicely painted white wall beside Brendon. Scanning his hand over the wall, Brendon grimaced; the answer was on the other side of this wall. They were not going to find anything in the standard part of the lighthouse, the key was hidden somewhere else. Peering over Brendon's shoulder, Vance made a remark, his voice echoing through the lighthouse.

"There's no door that way." he admitted.

His stupid, yet blunt comment seemed to have crashed the atmosphere of isolation, the four figures seeping back into reality, all interacting once more. Brendon was groping the wall intently, searching for a groove, a small indication of an entrance; _anything_.

"Oh get you and your_ mega_ brains." Dmitri sarcastically replied. Vance pursed his lips together tightly, folding his arms across his chest.

"If you want to prove you're smart go talk to the rock." He said smartly, rather impressed with his comeback.

Eyes lighting up, Brendon traced his fingers over a fading groove in the wall that had been almost filled out with cement. Taking out the metallic screwdriver from his rucksack, that luckily he had packed beforehand, he pressed against the paint, peeling it off recklessly. He forcefully chiselled, chuckling at the banter going on behind him. It was clear the two childhood friends were joking, but both wanting to win this round. Brushing her silver hair off her eyes, Dmitri smirked smugly pointing to the wall.

"This is sedimentary rock Vance. It doesn't appreciate listening to your attempts to outsmart me so I suggest…(she pulled his hat over his eyes, placing a finger to her mouth teasingly.) you fermez la bouche."

Laughing Dawn shot a smile at the girl who grinned back. The boy pushed his hat up off his face, meeting eyes with the smug girl. Vance rolled his eyes leaning against the wall that Brendon was slowly dismantling. Ignoring the two giggling girls, he helped define the groove with his fingers, sparing a few seconds to respond to Dmitri.

"You know, that wasn't funny." He admitted nonchalantly, pretending she had not dampened his pride.

Pushing against the newly defined frame of a door, Brendon coughed up the dust that flew out in all directions. His eyes dowsed over with enthusiasm, this was it- he was sure of it. There was a secret passageway here, he knew it. They were going to find it, they were going to.

"I don't think she was trying to be funny." Dawn replied, watching Dmitri chuckle at the distressed Vance.

The navy-haired boy shoved the entrance hard, causing it to budge significantly. Brendon triumphantly sighed when the wall gave way, revealing a passageway like he had predicted. The passageway was pitch black; the only light seeping through from the staircase the four were stood on. The walls were primordial, sustaining the old stone fashion, not painted like the rest of the lighthouse.

The four of them studied the narrow corridor, amazed by the new atmosphere. Dmitri admired the walkway in surprise, never had she even speculated there being a secret passageway in the lighthouse, it had never crossed her mind. Vance had hoped his friend's remarks had stopped. He was convinced they had, until he said something.

"Looks like some sort of secret passageway." He exclaimed intrigued.

"Can _anything_ put out his flame of superior knowledge?" A female teased mordantly, stimulating laughs from both Brendon and Dawn.

Brendon gazed down the pathway, the rucksack on his back.

"Looks pretty dark down there." His voice escalated into nothing at the top of the ceiling.

There was one problem that immediately adorned around him - the four of them had no source of sufficient light. Brendon's torches had broken whilst frantically searching in the water for Myran. The only light source they had was Will Vetcher's device; a small spec of light that only reached the length of one metre ahead. This meant the three figures behind him would have to hold onto each other and trust him.

"Grab onto the person in front, I only have one light source."

Brendon gradually entered the pathway, boosting his courage in an attempt to look fearless. Taking a deep, anticipated breath he shut his eyes for a split second, breathing the damp air. This was it. This was their last chance. The answer to the Seven-Pointed star was down here somewhere. Gesturing over to Dawn he nodded.

"Hold onto me Dawn."

Dawn securely latched onto him; he was unsure whether his command was for her safety or the fact it sent shivers down his spine. Vance grabbed Dawn's top with one hand, clutching Dmitri's hand behind him. When they had all established they were together, Brendon pointed the pathetic beam of dim light forwards, feeling his way in front. The four of them ambled through the passage way.

Brendon's only light source being a mere thread of light did not tend to aid his vision at all. Luckily, the light from the staircase provided a fair amount of clarification up to where they had gotten to; it allowed them to see their surroundings, take in the aged walls, engraved with odd letters. Dmitri examined the symbols in amazement, managing to translate some of the letters. As they walked, she spoke.

"Key, it's talking about a key. Some kind of key to awakening a great power…"

And that's when he heard it. It was faint but perforated against his delicate ears. It was like an expostulating explosion scorching the insides of your mind conclusively. The irrefutable anguish subjugated his body, tremors of fear deriving. His hazel eyes were furnished with shock. Dmitri's voice exited from his focus. It stridently sounded.

_Brendon Birch…I can see you. _

Slapping a hand to his ears frantically, Brendon gasped for breath. Dawn heard his rapid intakes of breath, but said nothing; she assumed it was the dry air that was causing him to react in such a way. However, if the once lurid light from the staircase was brighter, she would not have to even think twice about the boy panting in fear, not for breath.

It was then something happened that made the four of them jump in horror. The entrance sealed itself abruptly. Obscurity collapsed onto them. It was funny how darkness led to irrational panic and fear. The four of them stood in darkness, frozen with shock. Brendon's pathetic beam of light now appeared to be even dimmer than he had perceived. Dawn screamed, wrapping her arms around his waist, unable to see a thing.

"I _can't _see I can't see-"

Once Dawn screamed the vibe of panic floated across to Dmitri.

"-Oh my god, what is _that-_"

When Dmitri screamed Vance screamed.

"-That's me you idiot, _get off_-"

"-It's dark-" Dmitri wrapped her arms tightly around Vance, shuddering in fear.

"-I'm scared-" The marine haired girl's voice sounded from further ahead.

"-I'm scared too if it's any consolation Dawn-" Vance added.

"-Oh shut-up Vance you sound like a girl-"

"-Why did the door close-"

"-Maybe there's something in here_ with_ us-" Vance said dauntingly.

"-DON'T say that Vance we are the-"

"-Something _moved_-" The scared Dawn yelled pressing her foot down hard on Brendon's foot, the boy yelped in pain adding to the intense aura. For an observer it would be an amusing way to pass time, picking out the voices of the characters, and deciphering who was addressing whom, and what conversation matched with what.

"-Brendonareyouok_why_didyouscream-"

"-_Where_?! What moved, ohmygod_what_moved-" Dmitri instantly shrieked, squeezing Vance tight.

"-youtrodonmyfoot_Dawphelia_-"

"-So do you Dmitri-" Vance taunted.

"-I _AM_ a girl _Gleardex_-"

"-_DON'T_ call me Dawphelia-"

The stubborn marine-haired girl could be heard shouting back at Brendon, still scared from the sudden darkness. Silence hung over them for a few seconds, until one small movement, one small sound sent them into panic.

"Oh my god did you _hear _that?"

"-Whatwasthat? Dmitri, Vance- Brendon what was _that_?"

Trying to pacify his companions, Brendon spoke in response, owning up to something that was not him; he hoped it would compose their restless fears slightly.

"-That was me-"

"-No something else-"

"-What-do-you-mean…something _else_?" The silver-haired girl's voice rose in trepidation.

There was a small silence, the wisps of cold air coiled through the passageway sheathing their faces. Darkness draped around the four figures, tightening its grasp on their final hopes. With five small but dreadfully long seconds, Vance turned his head into darkness, instantly feeling vulnerable. They were all now the prey of the carnivorous anonymity.

"-I don't like this-" The male sounded quickly in an anxious way, triggering a response from a flustered marine-haired female.

"-Get me out _get me out of here NOW_-"

All three of his companions were screaming, floundering about in the dark. Brendon felt panic manipulating his perturbed thoughts. The inferno of torment slithered coyly around them; the compressed air grew diaphanous, which was desiccating to the lungs. Undulations of immeasurable despair cast over them; the air retched on the horrid feeling. And that's when he heard it again. Such a glacial voice churned the speculations of fear into confirmations in his mind.

Louder….closer…

_Brendon Birch…._

"Didyouhearthat?" The boy nervously muttered to his friend behind him. He had become what he feared, a person full of panic and for the first time, indisputably, he was scared.

He froze in his tracks, shining the light around the four of them frantically. His hazy vision choked on the venomous poison of fear. Something was calling him, his name. He could hear it loud and clear, why was no-one else stirring? Watching the beam of light dance around the ceiling as Brendon fidgeted nervously; Dawn nuzzled her face into his back, clutching him tightly.

"Stop scaring us Brendon." She pleaded, her eyes winced shut.

_Brendon Birch…_

Louder….closer…he felt icy breath encircle his face, the voice spitting into his ear. He was afraid. How he was now very afraid. The raging determination crinkled into the back of his mind. A new darkness clouded his mind…he was afraid.

"Dawn something is _out there_, something is _here_." He cried desperately.

His strained voice entwined with its intense tone incited the bodies that were capsized in their worst nightmares. The light source in his trembling hands responded to any sound of any sudden movement. Shuffling forwards hysterically, he fell over; the light source fell to the ground. The hard fall echoed through the passageway, causing the friends to stir. Groping the darkness fearfully- losing touch with the boy- Dawn fumbled around.

"Brendon where are you?" She yelled apprehensively snatching out for him.

Scrambling up, Brendon panted flickering the dim light to his left worriedly. It was clear he was not tuned in to the girl's voice, but only the apparent voice he was searching for. His eyes were wide, trying to distinguish anything around him, though it was extremely hard to distinguish anything in such poor light. Yet alone, the high dosage of negative adrenaline flared through his bloodstream.

"You're _hilarious_." Dmitri sarcastically replied.

Her tone revealed concern for the boy; she had heard something crash from ahead. It was evident her words were an attempt to console her own fear, for Brendon's behaviour was also starting to worry her. She could feel Vance's draping navy cloak beside her, which she clutched with her hand tightly, to ensure she was not alone in the darkness. Shutting her eyes, Dmitri tried to calm down her racing heart.

"Brendon where are you?" Dawn squealed unable to feel anything but two mossy walls beside her in reach.

Her eyes framed small tears in her watery eyes, that she refused to cry. Her body was trembling, she had heard him fall. Where was he? Where was Brendon?

There came a moment where a blanket of despair enveloped the marine-haired girl. Dawn's heart quickened. The whole sense of worry for her companion made her nauseous with concern. Every lumbering step she took forwards, she clawed at the air in front, hoping to catch his rucksack, his skin, anything. Anything to assure herself he was ok.

But there was nothing…nothing.

Swallowing-hard, Dawn felt her throat tense up. She took a deep breath to try and calm her increasing nerves. But she couldn't stop it. Her worry for him was too strong. Where was he? Where was Brendon?

Scuffling around clumsily for Dawn, Brendon shone the faint beam of light behind him, uncertain of whether what he could see was her hand or a very bad interpretation -due to the poor illumination- of the wall. Seizing it, Brendon heard Dawn scream at the sudden contact of something grabbing her by the arm.

"Who _is _that?"

Holding Will Vetcher's device in his free hand, Brendon gazed down at the diminutive luminous map that radiated very little light.

"-It's Brendon, who _else _would it be?" He hissed. It was not his intention to be so rude about his response; his concentration was on previous events, flustered.

"You're the one talking about this voice," A different female replied slowly, proving a compelling point.

"Joke over Brendon." Vance sternly said.

From what Vance could tell, the boy in front refrain from tossing the light in every given direction due to the way the narrow streak of light remained constant in one course. Dwelling in the silence, when no voice sounded, Brendon sighed with relief. It appeared to be over. He muffled a few words in response. He did not want to reply to that comment. Truth be told, Brendon was not joking. He was being serious. He had heard that voice, how it resonated painfully through his mind. It was gone now, thankfully, it was gone. He didn't know where, he didn't know why. But it was gone.

The flash of luminosity cast behind him, he ensured the four of them were all still together. Although it was very hard to make out what things were with the bead of light, he managed. Vance and Dmitri were huddled together. By the sudden calm reactions of Brendon, the others immediately calmed. It appeared that if Brendon showed any signs of fear, the others would instantly collapse into the arms of such a terrible demon. Brendon pondered on doing something very daring. He Decided to do something brave, create a false serenity for his friends, block out his own fear to soothe others. The boy made a humorous remark.

"Getting_ intimate_ back there?" Brendon teased, playing on Vance's previous words.

Only Dawn could tell that Brendon had not recovered from the previous experience, he was still shaken. She knew he was pretending to be ok, but he wasn't. He was scared, she knew it.

"That's a little hypocritical you know." Dmitri snapped flustered taking her arms from Vance's waist.

"I'd say_ sentimental_ is the headline in front." Vance added indicating over to Dawn and Brendon.

Blushing, Brendon turned shone the small beam of light on he and Dawn who were embracing much more closely. Vance grinned, raising his eyebrows, only Brendon could not make out his expressions; the outdated hat shadowed his face. Brendon averted the light forwards. Will Vetcher's device was buzzing loudly, echoing through the narrow passage way.

Another persistent drone was sounding from nearby, too simplistically complex to be the works of modern technology. His companions picked up on the sound, all rather awed by the softness it had. It was then Brendon realised the girl behind him was humming to herself. Leniently, he adjusted to the monotonous melody, many times the pitch slipped extensively flat. But that didn't matter, it was not meant to be in tune. Dawn's motive for this tune was to comfort herself, not to comfort people's ears.

Whilst walking forwards, recognising the song, Dmitri began to hum with a much more contemporary quality to her silky notes. The sound of music, despite it being keyless, modulating endless times inappropriately, was comforting. The way such magical harmony rippled serenity that enchanted the aura was wonderful. Music generally had the gift of calming minds in any given situation, she had a strong connection music did. She was able to connect with every single human being in some way, never failing to inspire, console or advise.

Identifying the tune, Brendon mouthed the words silently to himself, reciting the song. Although it had been a childhood rhyme they had learnt in pre-school, it was funny how the lyrics could be so cynically composed at times. Smiling softly, the hazel-eyed male held his hand outwards to find a stone wall pressing against his palm. The device showed that they should take a right turn. Filching the air to the right, Brendon spoke.

"We're about to turn right,"

Stumbling slowly over the ground that had become ragged and hard to predict whether a stone would emerge to drag your feet down, he skimmed his hand against the wall that was to his left, to ensure he was not going off route. He felt Dawn's arms snaked around his waist, clutching him tightly. Butterflies churned inside his stomach, her embrace in the darkness being the only relief he needed.

"_Don't_ walk into-"

Before the boy could finish he heard one of the three figures behind him collide- agonizingly no doubt- with the wall, not registering that they had to turn right Groaning, the figure rubbed their aching head.

"-the wall." Brendon finished, chuckling slightly; he did not have to guess who it was. It was evident from Dmitri's sniggers that Vance had been the culprit of humiliation once again.

Amending the navy hat on his head, Vance regained composure, walking right. If there had been efficient light, he would have been able to see the smug grin of satisfaction plastered across Dmitri's face. However, although there was no light, he still pictured her reaction in his mind.

"Somehow we all knew _you_ would be the one to walk into the wall." She said frankly, her hand smoothing over his palm as they walked in single-file.

Donating a laugh to Dmitri's derision, Dawn's mellow tune faded away into nonentity. She stumbled slightly over her feet as Brendon's pace became slower; it was extremely hard for one to walk in pitch black, unsure of the ground incline below you. Dawn whispered apologetically to Brendon (her feet once more trod on his heels). She was uncertain of their distance; it was hard to tell with only one spec of light that was not directed at you, but onward.

From ahead, Brendon could make out shafts of lurid light, trundling across the floor. With each anticipated step he took, the light embellished their surroundings, darkness departed. Their pallid complexions smothered in fear and deprived from such luminosity, glew with hope once more. Despite being able to now observe their surroundings, detail creeping back, the four were still scared by the elusive events previously.

"_Light_." Dawn exclaimed in relief, loosening her grip around Brendon's waist; she seemed slightly embarrassed as Dmitri shot her a teasing look when the light swallowed them.

Flicking a hand through his jet-black hair, Brendon grinned. His hazel eyes smouldered over with the resolute eminence they always had. He stood valiantly, ploughing through towards the new light source curiously. Questions flew through his mind. Was this the place? Was this it? It had to be their first and last chance to awaken the Seven-Pointed star. It was now or never.

Determination frosted over him fiercely, he was growing closer to his father with each passing second; nothing was going to strip that away from him, not even the glacial voice that had now vanished.

'_The answer lies in this room, I know it.'_

Will Vetcher's device had a red cross flashing on the screen, indicating they had made if to the anticipated destination. It took Brendon a mere amount of seconds to find the groove in the wall that opened the stone door. Curiously, Vance examined the mechanism, watching the door lift up slowly. The aged door groaned, dust spiting out at them, which had a horrible flavour to it whence it hit your tongue.

"We made it." Brendon said; there stood a broad grin of triumph across his face, glowing with a pristine vibrancy.

The room was lit by flames, flickering on the walls. Glowers of shadows in the corners of the room failed to shroud the figures, for their fortitude was too strong, acting as a barrier against its derision. Stepping into the room, the orange ambient of the room soaked into Brendon's skin. The three companions followed, all eager to grasp their surroundings.

It was a quadratic-based room, each wall stretched out about ten metres. There were curious, yet ambiguous, furrows carved into the wall, running particularly deep at each corner. The walls were deprived from symbols unlike the corridor, they were just rough stone. In the corner of the room, obscured mostly by shadows was a well, poorly constructed but the general idea was there.

Standing in the core of the room, a majority of flame-light consuming it, was a golden statue. The odd creature's hands were extended towards the entrance of the room. It appeared to be influenced by an ancient culture, for the facial engravings resembled that of aboriginal art.

Beside the statue on its left and right, were two subsidiary works, both made of bronze metal that had slightly mouldered over the time it was left sleeping. Immediately the golden statue and two bronze ones began to lose their colouring, the features weakening instantly. In confusion, Dawn walked towards them, examining the statues that were almost being eaten away slowly.

"What's happening to them?" She asked curiously.

"They've been sealed in this room for years Dawn. When we unsealed the door, new air mixed with the air in here; the statues aren't used to the change of air." Vance explained intellectually.

Rather impressed with his explanation Dmitri raised her eyebrows nudging him. The navy-haired parted with a smile before advancing towards the centre of the room. Vance smoothed his hands over the coarse surface of the golden statue. A tingle of excitement rushed through his veins. They had discovered something, they had found something never been found before. And who would think such discoveries would originate in a lighthouse? The whole concept of it sounded absurd.

"Maybe the key lies in this statue." Dawn whispered to the navy-haired boy, circling the statue enquiringly.

The boy nodded in response. Eyes flickering with effervescence, he grabbed the rucksack that Brendon had flung onto the ground. He took the seven-pointed star from Brendon's rucksack quickly, rushing back over to Dawn. Brendon did avert his eyes to Vance suspiciously, but had grown to trust him enough to allow him to handle such an important artefact.

"Maybe the star slots in somewhere," he said to the marine-haired girl, fumbling his hands over the golden statue.

Dawn helped him in a search for an indication as to where the star would fit. The two of them were both drawn to the same peculiar part where a small indent had been made. At first, they speculated it being a dent, but then it was clear it was deliberate. Vance took the pastel-green star with seven points and tried to slot it into the indent, hoping that their theory was correct.

"Will it fit?" Dawn asked, leaning over his shoulder to look.

"You're in my light, I can't see," Vance replied quickly, ushering Dawn backwards.

Obediently, the marine-haired girl did so, still peering at the indent with a frown. Was this going to work?

Whilst Vance and Dawn were examining the statues' decay and searching for a key, Brendon was aroused by the small grooves implemented into the ceiling, trickling down the walls to the floor that had the same texture about it. Crouching, he ran his fingers through the dusty grooves. Dmitri, similarly to Brendon, had been more roused to the structure of the room than what lay inside it. She too had noticed the carvings into the walls, almost like some sort of mechanism, whereas Vance and Dawn remained oblivious to it.

"These markings are intriguing," Brendon muttered to himself.

A silver-haired female knelt beside him, gesturing towards the corners of the walls. The two of them exchanged looks with each other, both thinking deeply. Dmitri's golden eyes inspected the walls around them. Her eyes sharply gazed from each wall.

"I've never seen a room with grooves like this." She murmured back in perplexity.

Contemplating the structure, Brendon's lips twisted into a contort. There had to be some reason why such contrasting patterns were etched in every wall. The daunting thing was it did not seem to be a form of a code; it appeared to be a form of something else, like a hidden message; a hidden warning. He tuned his ears to Vance and Dawn, whilst studying the walls pryingly.

"It won't fit." Vance exclaimed frustrated; he turned the star round once more, trying to slot it into the indent.

"Let _me_ try."

Snatching the star from his hands, Dawn beckoned him to move out the way. Twisting the star round, Dawn moped. Within one second she found her attempts were even less successful than Vance. Ruffling a hand through her marine-hair, the girl pressed the star into the indent, feeling undulations of pressure run through her fingers.

"Hey, I felt something." She shouted loudly.

Jolting upright, Brendon abandoned Dmitri and the query of the walls, running over to the statue. Had she found the key to awakening the star? Dawn released the star, allowing the hazel-eyed boy to takeover, for his imperative gestures indicated he wanted to see this for himself. The most confusing truism was that the star fitted in the indent, but the indent didn't fit the star. It didn't hug all seven points, it didn't cling to it. He scrutinised the stature, swivelling round to the front of the statue. The outstretched hands of the statue seemed to be tugging at the air, in the direction of the star.

"I think this is it." He cried feeling the star brutally try to escape his grasp.

Grinning, he opened the palm of his hand slightly; Dawn and Vance also noticed how the star tried to fly into the statues hands. Flouncing a strand of hair from his eyes, Brendon clutched the star tightly, pondering what would happen if it left his grasp.

"The star is attracted to the statue," Brendon whispered.

A second voice spoke out.

"No, it's not attracted to the _statue_,"

Averting his eyes to Vance, Brendon watched the navy-haired male mutter to himself. He was pacing up and down the room, holding a hand to his forehead.

"It's attracted to the _core_ of the room. Which _mus_t mean…?"

Suddenly, Vance's eyes lit up. He clicked his fingers. Running towards Brendon, he grinned, pointing upwards proud of his observation.

"The key is _metaphorical_. The statue is a symbolisation of its power, the core of the room is the key, this _room _is the key."

Gaping, Brendon patted his friend on the back, still holding the star tightly in his grasp. His hazel-eyes shone brightly, impressed with Vance's work.

"That's _genius_." He admitted, laughing in disbelief.

It was clearer now. The key to awakening the star was not a literal key; it was a metaphorical interpretation of reviving it. The star was dormant because it was drained from its main power source. It was being attracted to the core of the room- surely that meant the core of the room was the key? Smirking, Brendon felt his hopes raise. They had done it. They had found the answer to the seven-pointed star. The pastel-green artefact trembled in his hands, wanting to naturally float to the centre of the room. Brendon's smirk was wiped off instantly with a more severe thought. Whatever happened now could work both ways. It was a risk to take, not knowing what was going to happen. It could be described as ignorant, assuming that something miraculous was bound to happen; it did reveal the common misconceptions of human beings.

Standing parallel to the star, Brendon swallowed-hard. It was now or never. His eyes glanced over at a nervous Dawn and a keen Vance. Nodding slowly, he lifted his head, gazing at the ceiling.

"Let's do this."

He released the grip of the star on his hands. The silver-haired girl gazed over at the three, her eyes-widened. She stood up frantically, screaming "stop" desperately. The female lunged at the boy, pinning the star into his hands. Dmitri pushed the boy away from the core of the room panting in shock. However, she appeared to be too late for the star had left his hands, floating into the centre of the room. Slightly stunned at her sudden protest, Brendon stood up, in confusion. Vance placed his hand on Dmitri's shoulder, a grim look upon his face.

"_What_?" Brendon asked, catching his breath back.

"The walls Brendon, the grooves in the walls, it's a mechanism to make the ceiling _move_." Dmitri explained frenetically pointing to the four walls around them.

"What do you mean move?" Vance asked.

"I mean it_ moves_."

It was not rocket science; her words hit them all hard. It was clear what she meant, and it was not good. Gasping in horror, Brendon rushed towards the door that sealed itself quickly, the room shuddering. The seven-pointed star spun around in the hands of the golden statue, a green glow emitting from it. Reaching for the star, Brendon tugged at it, trying to pull it back into his grip.

"_Nobody_ move." He ordered his voice echoing round.

Clutching the burning hot star, that scolded his hands Brendon wrenched hard, but it was no use. The star would not leave its position. Standing motionless, the four figures gazed around the walls, all carefully examining the distance between them and the walls. The ceiling wall slid down the grooves of the wall, slowly condensing the room. Dmitri clasped Vance's hand, nervously. Brendon paced backwards from the star, watching it glow vividly in the hands of the statue.

The shaking Dawn tripped up on a groove on the floor, falling to the ground. As she did so, the four walls around them stirred, compressing towards the core of the room, the ceiling was growing lower.

"They couldn't just make the ceiling move; it had to be the walls as well." Vance shrieked in fear, watching the whole room move towards them.

It was a clever trap, clearly aimed to crush any persons who ever entered the room. Scrambling up, Dawn watched the statues fall through tiles in the ground that slid open, the star also going down with it.

"_NO_." Brendon yelled diving for the star.

He could not lose the star, he needed that star. Tugging at the star, Brendon heard Dawn scream. It was then he had a choice, to save the star or to help her. Averting his eyes over towards her he watched the stone tile beneath her slide open, she began to fall. Yanking the star forcefully, he shoved it into his pocket, running towards the marine-haired girl who grabbed onto the floor of the room before she fell. Her sapphire eyes radiated fear, her fingers slipping on the stone surface. She was dangling from the stone floor, the tile above her closing, enveloping her in the darkness beneath gradually.

"_DAWN_." He screamed crashing to the floor. He frantically grabbed her hand, his hazel eyes meeting hers in a collision of anxiety.

The stone tile continued to close, if he held onto her hand much longer it would be trapped in the stone.

"Brendon, I _can't_ make it out." She yelled at the stricken male.

Shaking his head Brendon tugged at her hand, believing he could heave her up through the closing gap. The stone tile pressed against her hand, crushing her fingers painfully. Screaming in pain, she felt poignant tears stream from her eyes. The stone was pressing against her hand, about to crush her bones. Hearing her pain, Brendon released her in shock, the stone tile closed.

"No." He yelled, eyes watering with hysteric tears.

She was gone.

The statues had also been taken underground, the floor secured, only the prey of the room left.

Dawn was gone; she had fallen down with them.

"Dawn…Dawn, _NO_." Brendon roared crashing his fist down onto the tile, trying to open it.

"I'll get you out Dawn, I'll _get you out_," He smashed his bleeding knuckles down on the stone tile in every attempt to open it.

The ceiling was growing lower and lower, it was going to crush them to dust within a matter of seconds. The walls were moving in much slower, but they were gaining on them, the room growing smaller with each passing second. Vance dragged Brendon into the centre of the room, the stone tile Dawn had fallen under was surpassed by the walls.

"_NO_." Brendon pleaded trying to run towards the stone tile that had diminished as the walls were gaining closer towards them.

The ceiling began to push against their skulls. It had fallen two metres lower already, and was clearly not going to stop until it reached the floor. This meant anything in its way was going to be completely mashed in an excruciating death of bones cracking and organs compressing.

"_Get down_." Vance yelled. The three of them crawled onto the floor watching the ceiling collapse slowly towards them.

Huddling together, the three of them shivered in fear. The walls were not giving up their sinister game, advancing closer. Clutching Dmitri protectively Vance held her chin in his hands, gazing into her eyes. Their eyes caught in a fervent collision, sparks flying in every direction. Her eyes were ignited with hope, with just one glance into the navy orbs.

"_You_ can get us out of here." Vance said.

Coming to a realisation, Brendon turned his head towards Dmitri, joining in Vance.

"Of course, Dmitri there has to be a way out-"

Gazing at the two desperate males, she shook her head despairingly.

"-_What_?! I can't get us out of here- thewallsare_moving_we'regoingto_die-" _Vance interrupted her instantly, shaking her by the shoulders to snap her out of panic.

He brushed his hand down her cheek softly, locking their eyes in a stare so intense it emitted passion outwards, spattering the moving walls with hope. Dmitri had never seen a glint so strong in his eyes before, she knew for the first time she _knew_. She read his expression, his words did not need to be said, but they still were.

"_DMITRI._ I believe in you. You know the lighthouse better than us."

The hopeful glint in his eyes diced around epically, seething the walls slightly with its vigour. Brendon gazed upwards, wiping his eyes. At least the marine-haired girl had escaped from the vigorous trap set up in the room. The walls were gaining closer, the ceiling lower. In a time of such peril, it was hard for Brendon to keep his composure from crumbling. Every second, he felt a small piece of light leave his eyes, energy seep from his body.

The walls grew closer, the ceiling lower…

Dmitri's golden eyes shone with fear, but rimed over with hope. Vance believed in her. He believed she could get them out. He _believed_- belief was a powerful thing. He was putting his life in her hands; he was putting all their lives in her hands. This strong element of trust had instantly roused the girl, not casting pressure on her. It motivated her. He was right.

If there was anyone who could get them out- it was her.

The walls grew closer, the ceiling lower…

She took a deep breath, gazing at Vance who nodded slowly. She knew what she had to do. She was going to get them out. She was not going to let Vance down, the boy who believed in her, the boy who needed her, the boy who _loved_ her.

The walls grew closer, the ceiling lower…

"The device, I _NEED _the device." Dmitri's voice full of fear, but a new definite determination echoed through their minds.

The walls grew closer, the ceiling lower…

Brendon handed the device over quickly falling onto his stomach. Pressing buttons frantically, the silver-haired watched the wall begin to press against Vance's outdated hat, pinning the three of them down to the ground. Panting, Dmitri's trembling hands struggled to press buttons for sweat dripping from the palm of her hands made her skin slippery sliding off the keys.

'_Come on- I can do this. I can do this.'_

The walls grew closer, the ceiling lower…

"If we demonstrate pressure on the four walls at the same time, then the three tiles on the floor will open like they did before, and we can escape." She typed recklessly, feeling time work against her.

The walls grew closer, the ceiling lower…

Brendon felt the ceiling dig into his skull; his head aching immensely, his whole body began to ache, bones shuddering. Vance and Dmitri experienced the same thing. The four walls, pushed them together in a bundle, the three embracing closely; they had to stay close to prevent unnecessary room. Yelping in pain, Brendon felt the wall hammering against his head, about to crack his skull. He could feel the pressure against him too strong from his body. Shutting his eyes, he gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. They were going to die, they were going to die.

The walls grew closer, the ceiling lower…

"Shut your eyes." Dmitri screamed.

"-What are you_ doing_-"

"If you want to live SHUT-UP and do it."

The three pressed their eyes shut whilst Dmitri pressed the green button on the device down hard. Even with his eyes shut, Brendon could see a blinding light radiating from Will Vetcher's device. It was so intense that he knew if he opened his eyes, he would never see anything again. The floor beneath them caved, the tiles sliding open. It was then the three of them felt themselves falling, falling into darkness.

The three figures hit the ground hard, the room above them closed up, becoming nothing but a compression of walls grinded together. The intense beam of light faded back into the device, the amazing mechanism emitting only the pathetic spec of light it had done beforehand. However, it wasn't needed, for flame-lights lit the way. Sighing with relief, Brendon opened his eyes, running his hands over his face to ensure he wasn't dreaming. That had been close- _way_ too close. He had felt his bones slowly cracking; he had felt his skin bursting. It was miracle; they had made it out alive.

"How did you do that? That was _brilliant_." Vance plunged a fist into the air triumphantly.

He helped the silver-haired girl up to her feet before doing something that stunned the girl. He wrapped his arms around the girl thankful to still be alive at this moment. He had believed in her, and she had saved them. He pressed his lips against hers, causing her to melt slightly. Breaking the kiss Dmitri chuckled, grinning.

"It was brilliant wasn't it?" She admitted brushing her silver-hair off her flushed cheeks.

Smiling softly at the pair, Brendon stood up rubbing his aching shoulders. How his body ached, how he was so happy to be alive. Dmitri placed the device in his hands, smirking.

"Will Vetcher's a pretty smart guy." She said.

"How did you _do that_?" Brendon asked in amazement, gazing at the now calmed device, it had not even shed its metallic colouring or form; it was as if the intense beam of light was effortless.

"I converted its energy source. That Will Vetcher has this machine running on the power source of the Golden Age…he's managed to convert it into a chip that if you release the energy at the right time, it'll well- do amazing things." She explained.

Gaping Brendon ran a hand through his hair looking at the device. Will Vetcher had managed to create a working invention out of the pure Golden Age? Scientists had wanted to do that for years, hundreds of years. And the young blonde boy had managed to do it, by himself. Brendon smiled up at the ceiling, Will Vetcher- he was someone he was never going to forget.

"Brendon?" A voice yelled from further ahead.

Turning his head, Brendon felt his spirits raise, his eyes shone with hope once more. Running towards the voice he laughed in relief, small tears of respite falling from his face.

"DAWN."

The girl crashed into his arms quickly, the two embraced tightly. The trembling girl clutched the boy forcefully, refusing to let him go. Wrapping his arms around her the boy rested his chin on her head, knowing that she was safe. That moment when she had fallen had been one of the scariest moment of his life, not knowing if someone so close to him was safe or not. It was almost the same feeling he had about his father every single day. The feeling of waking up worried, wondering if he was alive, if he was safe.

"Thank god you're safe…" He muttered.

--

They had made it out of the lighthouse by nightfall, unsure whether their main aim had been achieved or not, for more important aims had detoured them, such as the safety of friends and the quest to stay alive. The Seven-Pointed star had been saved, along with their souls thanks to the smart works of Will Vetcher and Dmitri Grace's intense intellect. Brendon had seen the star glow in the core of the room, but did that mean anything? Did it mean that the star was awoken- or had pulled the star out too early?

"Well that was a rather epic experience." Vance admitted, still slightly stunned at how the last hour of events had completely changed his motives and changed his beliefs.

They had clambered out the main entrance to the lighthouse, all four exhausted. Their clothes ragged, their faces pale with memories of horror, their eyes still slightly blood-shot from lack of light. If any passer by had focused their gaze upon them, they would instantly turn away in horror. Relief had cast over them to see the world again, even if it was drawing near the end of Marvella Town's life.

Brendon adjusted the rucksack on his back, smoothing his hands over the star in his pocket; he refused to take it out at this moment of time. It was partly for the reason of the follower possibly being close, and partly for the fact it would attract superfluous attention towards them. It had been a long day, and he knew the days ahead were only to get tougher, and harder. This didn't faze him, it smouldered determination through his soul. His hazel eyes invigorated the others with an inspiring notion.

Marvella Town was lit by the old-fashioned streetlamps, which clearly used to be run on oil. However, with advances in technology, a light bulb replaced the fossil fuel effectively. The streets were empty, only a few people still hung around; a group of troublesome teenagers, trying to impress each other with idiotic stunts loitered past the four of them, sending mocking looks at the four of them. Dawn pouted angrily, tempted to respond verbally and rudely; Brendon prevented her from doing so, beckoning her to carry on walking.

Vance held Dmitri's hand, fixing his outdated hat that had been dented from the ceiling that had almost crushed them. Brendon sent a gaze of fondness at Dmitri and Vance, knowing he could not have found two better friends to join he and Dawn on the quest to awaken the star. It was when his eyes gazed upwards to the ebony sky, the stars shining above them brightly he grew worried. The night sky reminded them all of what was to come, what was going to diminish everything. Vance's smile faded, a grimace plastered across his face.

The horror never seemed to end. It was as if Brendon brought trouble everywhere with him, though he knew that was not true. Brendon was one step ahead the Shadow Age, but now was the time where he could easily fall behind if he wasn't careful. The Shadow Age, it was coming. It was coming- 10am tomorrow. Brendon and Dawn had to leave early morning, before it was too late for them. Vance would have suggested the plausible proposal of them setting off now, but the two of them appeared to be fazed, and drained.

"You can all rest at mine." Vance said, turning the silver key to his house groggily.

The door opened, the familiar foyer entering their vision once more. Dawn did not think twice, she naturally entered the house, associating it slightly with what she could call home. She felt safe here, with her friends, in four walls of harmony; even more so, four walls that did not move, and did not aim to crush you. Brendon did the same, thanking Vance under his breath. He was too exhausted to even protest against intruding on Vance's privacy.

"I can't impose," Dmitri grumbled tiredly, hesitant to walk into the house.

Dragging her in, Vance rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

"Don't be silly, you of _all_ people could never impose." He replied placing the outdated hat on the coat hanger in the foyer. Smiling softly, Dmitri tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ears, the three followed Vance upstairs.

"You've already imposed enough, I'm used to it." He teased, grinning back at the girl who narrowed her eyes, not really knowing what she could say in response.

Vance opened a bedroom door to reveal two beds lined up opposite each other, and gestured that the cream-painted simplistic room could hold two people. Brendon and Dawn exchanged looks, the two of them both racing for the bed by the window. However, as Brendon got there first, Dawn glumly took the bed opposite, lying on it in relaxation.

"I hope that's ok for one night." Vance said.

Gazing around Brendon sat up from the bed, taking in the surroundings. The carpet was yellow, and the walls a serene cream colour. There was a wonderful view from one of the beds out the window- which Brendon had quickly occupied. To one side, a desk sat with paperwork and finances pilled up in envelopes. Dawn and Brendon pretended not to notice the piles of bills on the table, for it would be rude to comment on them. Clearly Sir Gleardex was having troubles with finances which surprised Brendon; he was the most successful businessman in the whole trading industry.

"This is perfect Vance, thanks." The hazel-eyed boy rested his head on the pillow, his eyes shut, relaxation taking over.

Smiling Vance left the door to, walking out of the room. The silver-haired girl followed him into the second room next door where two beds were lined against the wall next to each other. Falling onto one of the beds, Dmitri pressed her eyes shut for a split second, Vance sitting on the second bed, admiring her beautiful complexion. Dmitri's golden eyes sparkled, as she sat up, gazing over at Vance thoughtfully.

"Back at the Lighthouse," She began nervously, brushing her silver-hair off her eyes.

Vance knew what she was going to say and lay back on his bed, averting his eyes over to the beautiful Dmitri Grace, the girl who really was one of the biggest elements in his life. To think he had finally seized his courage and kissed her was amazing. He had been waiting for that moment for a long time, and never had he thought it would be today. He had not even been expecting Brendon Birch to be here, but he was. And it was ironic that things took a turn suddenly.

"You're wondering why I kissed you- right?" Vance asked, rather surprised as to how casual that had sounded, when inside he was dying of anxiety.

Nodding slowly, Dmitri broke their eye contact, noticing the awkward atmosphere that hung over them. Hugging her knees, she awaited Vance's explanation. She wanted to look him in his navy eyes, but she decided to save the moment of their wonderful eye-contact until later.

"I thought it was obvious." He admitted, studying the ceiling with his eyes.

"Vance, you're the most mysterious, cryptic human being on the planet." Dmitri retorted humorously causing him to chuckle slightly.

It was evident she just wanted him to get to the point. Sitting up, Vance leant towards the girl; she did the same, gazing into the captivating navy eyes that were so mysterious yet so distinct. Smiling, Vance bit his lip nervously, speaking.

"I-"

"-I know Vance…"

"-What do you mean you…"

His words faded, cut off by the girl's smooth lips. The kiss was short but meaningful, making both hearts flutter with bliss. Gazing at Dmitri cheerfully, he could not hide the grin on his face. Rolling her eyes, the girl lay back down on the bed laughing.

"Wipe that cheesy grin off your face Gleardex."

Running his hands through his navy hair, Vance stood up slowly. Shutting the curtains, he turned he glanced behind him and sniggered.

"I was going to say the same thing to you- Grace."

--

Dawn had fallen asleep quicker than Brendon had expected. They had spent a while discussing whether the star had been awoken and how they were going to manage to get up and leave Marvella Town before the Shadow Age came. Then before Brendon could begin to tell her how worried he was when she fell, she had fallen asleep, drifting into dreams. Luckily, no signs of nightmares hovered over her, although a few times in her dreams, Myran did creep up. He had sat there watching her for a few minutes before chuckling to himself.

Gazing out the window, he turned the lamplight off, the silver moon shining outside the window, radiating light into the room. He sat in the bed, taking the coffee-stained notebook out. It seemed like forever since he had managed to look at it in detail. The pages still meant nothing, only the first page becoming slightly clearer. The sketch of a building and the caption through hints was still unclear. He frowned, placing the book in his rucksack.

It had been a long, yet another adventurous day, full of trouble, exploration and peril. This time however, he was sure they were going to die. He had Will Vetcher to thank for their survival. The boy who so solemnly gave his life for them; of course Dmitri deserved credit, for figuring the way out of the four-wall trap. Staring at the marine-haired girl that slept peacefully opposite, he smiled. She was safe now. They were safe now.

He shut his eyes slowly in an attempt to get to sleep. Within a second he opened his eyes frantically, hearing the wind stir from outside the window. Gazing around suspiciously, he groaned blearily. It was clear his imagination was getting the better of him. He was tired, now was no time for his mind to be playing stupid tricks on him. He needed this sleep; they had to leave extremely early tomorrow. His eyelids dowsed his hazel eyes over, forcing him back in slumber.

The icy wind caressed his skin, making his body shudder. Pulling the covers over him, Brendon tried to dismiss his restless thoughts and the cold atmosphere around him. His heart beat quickened; he turned away from the window, wincing his eyes shut. When he found he could not sleep, he grouchily tried to force himself too. He had heard counting mareep in your sleep was effective.

He had gotten to about the twentieth mareep, his body was unwinding, and he could feel himself welcoming sleep. In the field of green, the mareep were hopping in an abnormal way over a wooden fence that amused Brendon slightly. Twenty-one mareep, twenty-two, and so the counting continued. Suddenly in his mind, the field froze over with snow, the mareep ran away, and that horrible gust of icy wind he had encountered previously crept back.

'_Brendon Birch…'_

Bolting his eyes open frantically, he breathed deeply trying to calm himself down. It had to be his mind; it was all in his head. Something blurry flew past his vision, though in the dark it was hard to tell if his eyes were deceiving him or not. Sitting up quickly, Brendon wiped his forehead; his body broke into a sweat. His heart pounded against his chest once more, the air he breathed was not enough to satisfy his lungs. Scanning around the room, Brendon stood up quickly, ambling over towards the desk.

'_Brendon Birch…I see you.' _

Searching the drawers for some form of weaponry, he grabbed the pair of scissors, holding them out in front of him, hoping it would shield him. The glacial voice weaved around him, the scissors split into pieces in front of him eyes, the drawer behind him slammed shut. Swallowing-hard, Brendon gazed around attentively running towards the door. The door shut slowly, the icy voice sniggering.

'_I see you Brendon.' _

Biting his lip, Brendon grabbed the rucksack, leaping onto Dawn's bed. Hovering over her, he nudged her. At first she did not wake and grumbled. Prodding her more insistently, the boy shouted her name, causing her to sit up; their heads crashed against each other. She saw Brendon trembling, his eyes wide with horror, his whole body language tense. He had the rucksack over his shoulders, and he was turning his head sharply at any sound.

"Brendon what's wrong?" Dawn cried.

Hauling her up, Brendon swallowed-hard, his eyes revealing fear- this was it. He knew it.

'_You can't run anymore Brendon…' _

Blocking out the icy words, he shook his head. Running towards the door, Brendon tugged at the golden door handle, banging on it hard. It was locked. The door was locked.

"_Brendon?!"_ Dawn screamed in fear, growing scared by the way he was behaving.

"Let us out. Vance- Dmitri, _HELP_." He roared plunging his fists hard onto the wooden door.

Dawn gazed around anxiously, seeing something soar past her eyes. Screaming she shut her eyes, trying to find comfort in the dark. Stumbling backwards in shock, she ran towards Brendon, helping him tug at the door handle.

"It's locked." She shrieked frantically heaving at the door.

'_You can't escape Brendon Birch.'_

"These doors don't _have_ locks." Vance could be heard shouting from the other side of the door, pushing against it vehemently.

After much effort, the door crashed opened, Vance was exposed to a sight he never wanted to see. Brendon was scared- really scared. He was petrified, Dawn was shaking, she ran out the room quickly, as did Brendon. The two of them ran down the stairs towards the front door. Following Vance and Dmitri felt worry surround them.

'_Don't run Brendon, you can't run.'_

"What's going on?" Vance asked.

Brendon turned to face Vance, his hazel eyes were empty. His next words were whispered, the icy air around him creating pressure on his throat. Fearfully, Dawn grabbed his arm.

"I think we've found our follower."

"What?" Dawn yelled in horror.

He opened the front door, gazing at Vance.

"-Run."

"Run?"

"RUN."

'_Brendon Birch, running won't save you…you can't run, you can't hide. It's too late for that.'_

* * *

**Oh….lol a cliff-hanger, sorry couldn't help it. I was so excited about this chapter xD lol. I hope you really were on the edge of your seats cause I tried so hard to make this chapter exciting! The next chapter is my FAVOURITE chapter I think I'm ever going to write so I really hope you enjoy what's coming next (:**

Next time on Legend of the Torine

"Get out of Marvella Town as soon as you can Vance. Round up as many as you possibly can, I wish you the best of luck." Brendon said leaping onto the small boat.

"John will take you to Chrotta; from there you'll be safe." Vance explained standing on the harbour dock quite fearful himself.

--

"_John_?" Dmitri exclaimed in horror, standing up. She and Vance exchanged shocked looks.

--

"Brendon, he's in danger."

_Brendon Birch, oh I've been waiting for this. It's just me, you and the ocean…_

**Ahh Im so excited to write it (: lol Thank you so much for reading**

**Reviews would be nice if you have time (: **

**Thanks again- ****Until next time**

**Confessions**


	11. A sneak peak of C10

**H e y - **

How is everyone? Ok? And an update- OMG xD? Well kind of :P

**P l e a s e - n o t e:** This is not the full chapter because I haven't had time to finish it yet. I wanted to give you like an almost sneak peak of this chapter just so you know I haven't given up on it. It's a very big landmark in the plot for this book, so I have to make sure I've got it right.

I'm about half way through now and I'm going on holiday tomorrow till the 27th August. So updates of the full chapter will be in about two weeks I hope (:

I've worked all day on this from 9 till 6 non-stop and I really hope it's going to pay off. I'm going to work very hard on my holiday to finish it so I hope it does pay off :D lol.

Anyway, I hope you like this kind of sneak-peak Trailer type thing for this chapter

**I f - p o s s i b l e -** listen to "Reuiem for a dream remix" whilst reading this, I hope it will engage you (: Could you not review this trailer cause _I'd rather you reviewed the full version when it's up_ :D

**But feedback would be nice!**

**E n j o y :P**

**AnalystProductions Izzy (:**

**

* * *

******

C10 Sneak-Peak trailer

Turning the lamp on beside the bed, the man ran a hand down his face, swathed in sweat from the sudden awakening. An amber glow emitted through the room, his eyes struggled to take in such luminosity at such an early hour.

"_What_doyouwant? It's2am in the bloody morning- _urrfff."_

--

'_If you ever need anything, give us a shout'_.

**Now you **_**must**_** understand that when Nito sprung these words from his tongue- perhaps more generously than a wise man should have- little did he know he had bound himself to a very intriguing promise…. **

--

"W-where are we going?" He asked.

"_You_?!" Nito laughed in disbelief, shaking his head. Youri- Youri could not come; he would just make a mess of it all.

**One could almost call it a declaration of support…**

"You are staying right here, I have business to do .I'm coming back for you and when I do, you better have all essential belongings packed, nothing more nothing less, only essential provisions." He finished, zipping up the suitcase quickly.

**A confirmation of loyalty to something he himself did not thoroughly understand.**

--

"We're being followed, they're _here_." He quickly hissed, in such a way it created a daunting aura around the group.

"_Followed_?" Youri asked in shock, an 'o' shape plastering over his cherry lips.

--

"With John Davis as your sailor you won't have to worry about a single thing."

--

**The correct terminology would be the unwritten promise…**

"I suppose cause your father's the chairman, you think you can _getaway_ with this?" He addressed Vance, still listening to the other conversation.

"This is _illegal _you know."

--

"Nothing fazes you does it Youri? Are you living in some kind of _other world_? We've committed an_ illegal_ offence which is on camera and we've broke in to my _father's_ (he tried not panic on the thought of what his father was going to say.) building to disable its security. And you're too busy deciding if the bloody James Bond theme is better than the Mission Impossible theme."

**Yet a commitment **_**that**_** strong was condemned. **

"Actually I was making the ultimate _remix_-" corrected Youri, rather infuriated Vance did not catch on to this.

"-I don't care. Just shut-up I'm opening the door."

--

"John will take you to Chrotta. Under his watch, your follower will be long gone." Nito explained to Brendon and Dawn who had calmed every so slightly.

**Not because of its strength...**

"Thank you _so much_." Dawn sighed in relief, gesturing towards the figure that seemed to radiate out protection naturally, John did not reply.

**--**

Was Vance ready for this? Was he ready for such a big responsibility?

Lives were going to be poured into his hands, so many that it was easy to just accidentally drop one. It was quite like the way rain would collect if your hands were cupped, one raindrop would always slip out of reach. Vance didn't want to be the one to blame if a life had slipped away, he didn't want to burden the cost of having to confront their relatives either.

**--**

"Get out of Marvella Town while you still can Vance." He said urgently, releasing his grip on Vance's shoulders.

**But because of its consequences….**

--

"We have to go _NOW_." He yelled frantically leaping into the speedboat.

'_Too late Brendon Birch, too late.' _

--

**Consequences that are dangerous…**

"Come on, we've got lives to save." Vance stated determinedly, striding towards the GOTC office building.

--

"No that's _impossible_." He assured himself, trying to convince himself he was seeing things.

--

"Ok this John Davis hasn't said a word. He hasn't even looked at us, his driving is way over the limit and he didn't even respond to me calling hum by the wrong name deliberately."

"Maybe he's found our follower and is trying to outrun him?" Dawn muttered hopefully to an unconvinced Brendon.

"What are you thinking?" She immediately asked tracing his suspicion.

**And misleading…**

--

"Question- if John Davis is _on _the boat, _who_ is that?" Youri asked fearfully, pointing toward a figure that opened the main entrance door groggily.

--

**Coming soon**

"I mean…what if this John Davis isn't John Davis."

Dawn's face drained colour once Brendon had said this.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

--

"If _that's_ John…" Nito said slowly, terror glazing over his eyes.

"Then that means that," Youri was unable to finish his words, ruffling a hand through his blonde hair.

--

**AnalystProductions presents...**

"What if John Davis can't outrun our follower." Brendon said.

"Why couldn't he do that?" Dawn whispered peering ahead fearfully.

--

**The next instalment to an epic adventure...**

"John's not on the boat, it's-"

--

"Because he can't outrun himself Dawn." Brendon said simply.

--

"Brendon, he's in danger."

--

"NITO?! Nito _please,_ I need you, we n-need your h-help we're in trouble and-"

--

'_Brendon Birch it's just you, me and the ocean now. I have you right where I want you.'_

--

**The Legend of the Torine- Chapter 10**

**C o m i n g - s o o n - t o - F a n F i c t i on**


End file.
